Humanity
by Locke3
Summary: Humanity is in the end of destruction, and only one person can save them. As the shrine priestess, Mimi and her guardians set off to save the world. With the help of a group of elite mercenary, they try to finish her mission before their enemy kills them.
1. Prologue: Legend

Humanity 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters in Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

  


_I really don't know how this story is going to go. It just pop into my mind. I hope you like it though. Hehehe....the sad news is that it will take me a while to update it. Sigh. Please Review so I can know how many people read it, and give me any comments so I can improve. I am really going to appreciate it. Oh yeah...if anyone of you know how to center the text...please let me know!!!! hehehehe..._

  


* * *

  


**Prologue**

  
  


_*Legend*_

  


In the land of Gaia, there lives a goddess. She is the creator of this universe and of all planets. However, she is alone. For one billion years, she lives in solitude, and her only companions are the animals that live in the planet name Gaia. One day, she is playing with her animals in Gaia when she discovers some new species. To her surprise, these new species can talk to her intelligently. Amazed by their intelligence, she gives them special powers and made them the rulers over the animals in Gaia. These new species are later called Digimons.

  


Thankful for their creator's gifts, the Digimons built five holy shrines around Gaia to glorify her. For thousands of years, they lived peacefully with their creator. However, like their creator, these Digimons grew restless and decided to create a new specie. From their flesh, they molded the first human race. Because they are molded from these digimons, the human races also gain the power from the respective digimons they were molded from. From then on, whenever a new human child is born, they are given a specific digimon symbol that is mark on their left arm. These symbols are given to them by the powers that reside within them.

  


Because the digimons are the ones that create them, the humans view them as their creators. They wanted to glorify the digimons for their abilities but the digimons refuse their offer. Instead, they educate them about the real creator and from that day on, the human glorify the goddess in those five shrines. The goddess is very please with the outcome and is glad to have someone else to talk to. She visits the human race through those five shrines, and for thousands of years, they live in peace. However, as time passes by, humanities ego and greed start to rise. Indulge with their powers, they start to neglect their old teaching and sought to take over the world. With their powers, they fought against the digimons and tries to eliminate them. For the next one thousand years, they fought each other and many lives where lost in these battle. Stricken with grief, the goddess closes her eyes and refuses to visit the human race anymore.

  


Unable to gain any ground of success and equal in their powers, the human decided to create a new specie to aid them in their war against the digimons. After ten years of scientific research, they manage to create a specie that is smarter and stronger than them. These Maji (the name of the new specie) don't have the digimon's power and their face and bodies are so distorted that people actually called them monster instead of their name. At first, the human beings are able to control the Maji but the Maji quickly revolt against their creators and manage to destroy half of the human race. Remorseful for their action, the human beings beg for the Digimon's forgiveness and with their combine power, they tried to eliminate the Magi. Unfortunately, the Maji are too strong for them and annihilated the whole Digimon's race. With no hope, people beg the goddess to help them solve this problem. At first, the goddess refuse to listen to their request because they are the cause of the whole war, but as time passes, she is moved by their sincerity. With her powers, she forms a barrier around the cities where the five shrines are located. As long as the human beings reside in those cities, they are safe from the Maji's attacks. The people beg her to help them eliminate the Maji but she refuses and told them that she is going back to her palace for her eternal sleep. Before she leaves Gaia for her eternal sleep, she gave them a prophecy.

  


"Every ten years, a new shrine priest or priestess will be born in the city of Guardinia. When they are born, they are mark with a star on their right arm. When they reach the age of eighteen, they are to undergo a trial. In that trial, they must visit the rest of the four shrines and past their tests. Once they pass the test, the door to my palace will be open, and I will wake up from my eternal sleep to help humanity out of this problem. Until then, you must all pay for the sin you have committed." With that said, the goddess disappears.

  


For the next one thousand years, humans pray for the day of revelation. They revert back to their old teachings and hope that one-day the shrine priests or priestesses will success in their task. However, many of them died in the pilgrimage and some stray from their path. Another five hundred years pass and humanity is in the brink of despair. In the state of darkness, a light starts to shine. A shrine priestess has just finished her training and in a few months, she will reach the age of eighteen. With her guardians, she hopes to succeed in her task. To secure her success, the mayor of Guardinia hired an elite group of mercenary that is famous for their success. Paid to protect the shrine priestess in her mission, the two groups met and...that is the start of their story.

  
  
  


***Charecters***

  
  


_*People from the Shrine*_

  


Mimi Tachikawa: Since her birth, her path has already been set. Trained as a shrine priestess, Mimi is kind hearted and pure of heart. Her only wish is to help save her people from their misery. Mimi is very naive, truthful, and determine. Unknown to most of them, except Hasuma, she has a deep secret. Digimon Symbol: Palmon. Abilities: Healing power and fly. Weapon: Rod

  


Sora Takenouchi: She is Mimi's best friend since they are very small. She knows about Mimi's path and sought to protect her. She became Mimi's guardian at the age of thirteen and is very skill in her fighting. She is kind hearted and willing to forgive. However, she is very protective of Mimi. Digimon Symbol: Biyomon. Ability: Fly, fire, and wind. Weapons: Gun

  


Hikari Kamiya: aka...Kari. Kari is kindhearted young girl that always place other people before her. She is the sister of Taichi and supports her brother in his mission. To her brother, she is a timid little girl but in reality, she is a guardian of Mimi. She is strong and very skilled with her sword. Digimon Symbol: Angewoman Ability: Heal and fly Weapons: Sword

  


Miyako Inoue: aka...Yolie. Outspoken and impulsive, Yolie is everyway a tough girl. She is strong, smart, and very good at fighting. She is the third guardian of Mimi, and she does all that she can to protect Mimi. Digimon Symbol: Hawkmon Abilities: Fly and Energy ball. Weapon: Rod

  


Hasuma Majiki: She is the mentor of all of them. She is older than Mimi by one year old but she is very intelligent. Skill in the art of fighting, she trained Sora, Yolie, and Kari. Mimi consults her in all of her secret and considers her as her older sister. Digimon Symbol: None. Abilities: Energy ball, fly, teleportation, rejuvenation, and phasing through objects. Weapon: Rod

  
  


_*Elite Mercenary Team*_

  


Taichi Kamiya: aka....Tai. He is the leader of the team. He is smart, and is very skill in tactic. His courage automatically puts him as the leader of the team. He values his sister the most and is willing to die for her. Tai is quite outspoken and tends to like to joke around. He is very skill in the art of fighting and his sister learned most of her skills by watching him. Digimon Symbol: Agumon. Abilities: Fly and Fireball. Weapons: Sword

  


Yamato Ishida: aka....Matt. Silent and mysterious, Matt is quite rebellious in his way. He doesn't take orders lightly and often question Tai's abilities. However, one incident causes him to follow direction to a certain degree. He is a sharp shooter and hardly misses his shot. Although he never would admit it, he loves his brother, TK, a lot. He also values the lives of his teammates and would die protecting them. Although he argues with Tai a lot, they are best friends. Digimon Symbol: Gabumon Abilities: Ice and fly. Weapon: Gun

  


Koushiro Izumi : aka...Izzy. Izzy is considered to be one of the smartest in the team. He helps them through all of the technical difficulties. Without his help, they cannot infiltrate into many of the buildings that is necessary for their missions. Izzy is kind hearted, and tends to dwell in technology most of the time. Digimon Symbol: Tentomon Abilities: Lightning and fly. Weapon: Computer.

  


Takeru Takiashi: aka...TK. TK is the light of the whole team. He is innocent and is very kind to the people. He train with Tai and is very skill in sword fighting. Unlike his brother, TK is very sincere with his feeling. He loves his brother a lot and is willing to do anything for him. Digimon Symbol: Angemon Abilities: Heal and Fly Weapon: Sword

  


Iora Hida : aka....Cody. Cody is the youngest among them all. He is wise and very reliable. He often helps Tai when they are formulating a tactic. He doesn't talk much but overall, he is a very caring person. Digimon Symbol: Digmon Abilities: Earth and Water. Weapon: Sword

  


Daisuke Motomiya : aka...Davis. He looks up to Tai and strives to be like him. Like Tai, he wears a goggle on the top of his head. He is impulsive but very courageous. His outspoken way often offend people and end up getting him into trouble. Digimon Symbol: Veemon Abilities: Fire and Lightning. Fly. Weapon: Sword

  


Ken Ichijouji: Among all of them, Ken is the kindest. He is skill in shooting and judo. He often hides his sorrow and tends to blame himself for a lot of things. He often works with Izzy in regarding to the technical information. Digimon Symbol: Wormon Abilities: Fly and energy ball (sorry no Spiderman). Weapon: Gun

  


Jyou Kido: aka...Joe. Joe is the most reliable among them all. He is not impulsive and thinks twice before an action. Without him and Cody, the team would have parish a long time ago. Along with TK's help, Joe helps heal the team from their injury. Digimon Symbol: Gomamon Abilities: Water and Heal Weapon: Gun

  
  


**Author's note:**

  


I don't usually write so less. I usually write more. I know this isn't much but I want to introduce you to the character before I actually jumps right into the story. Some of the story might need some changes...I think but I will do it along the way. I hope this is interesting though....I hope. hehehe.


	2. Mission

Humanity 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters in Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

  


_Important!!! Please read: I am really sorry that I have not stated this before because I know that some of you don't read fanfics that have a particular pairing of some couples. I am really sorry that I did not state the couples I will be pairing from the beginning. Angel of Peace and Quantum Weather Butterfly: I am sorry to inform you that the couple that I am going to be using is Mimato. I sincerely appologize that I have not informed you about this before you read it. Thank you for your comment and I really appreciate them. Also, Yumeko, this fic is not a short fic. Most of my writings are fairly long. I hope you will continue to read this even though it have that flaw. I also want to think you for your comment. And as for everyone else, thank you for reading this fanfiction. For those people that left reviews, I really appreciate them. And for those that didn't, I thank you for reading this story. Now...it kind of remind you guys of Final Fantasy, huh? Well...maybe I did get the idea from them because I love the Final Fantasy series too...hehehe. I might, somehow got the inspiration for this story from playing their game too much. However, I got to admit, Mimi's personality is kind of a mirror from Yuna (FFX). Similar in someway yet different in another way. That is the only similarity...other ideas spring from my mind...hehehe. Have fun reading this fanfiction, and if you have any comment, thank you. I am desperately trying to correct my grammar so please put up with me. Thank you._

  


* * *

  


**Mission**

  
  


_Outside the city range of Guardinia_

  


"There's going to be a storm," Izzy mutters. He looks up at the gloomy sky and watches as the gray clouds slowly float toward his direction. He frowns when they cover the rest of the sunlight that are shinning from the sunset. "Damn clouds." He touches his laptop and starts to type in it. Not taking his eyes away from the screen, he calls out to the blue hair boy that is standing next to him. "Ken."

  


Ken looks at him and adjusted his white long coat before he addresses Izzy. "What?"

  


Izzy slips his hand into his waist-length coat and pulls out five circular metal objects. On each of the objects, there is a red gem that is embedded on the center of it. He hands them over to Ken without removing his focus from the computer. "You know what to do." Ken nods his head and turns to look at a brown hair boy. The boy is practicing with his sword and stops when Ken calls out to him.

  


"Hey, Cody. Help me with this." Cody nods his head and silently takes two of the circular objects from Ken. They place the objects in a circular formation around them. "Izzy." Izzy nods his head and starts to type in his computer. The gems on the objects start to glow. In the next second, a beam shots out from each of the objects. With a tap on his computer, the beams expand and form a barrier around the three of them.

  


"This will only last for five minutes," said Izzy. "We'll just have to use it when it is really necessary." He deactivates it and continues to type in the computer. He shivers when a cold wind catches his coat. Ken walks to the edge of the old ancient building they are on top of and looks down on the ruin. Once a beautiful civilization is now a pile of rubbles. Before the Maji were created, Gaia was filled with beautiful civilizations. But now...the only civilizations that they have are the cities that lie within the shine's protection. Everything else beside those are just plain ruins. Ken sighs as he scans the ground below.

  


"It's time," said Cody. Izzy looks at his clock and hands over two little headphones to Ken and Cody. Once they put the headphones in their ear, a wire extends outward from their ear hole and splits into two pathways once it reaches outside. One of the wires heads upward and stops at the height of their eye. A thin light beam projects out from the wire to form a screen around their eyes. The other wire extends downward and stops at their mouth. It acts as the microphone for their conversation.

  


Izzy taps on his communicator and activates a projection from his computer screen into the screens in Ken and Cody's communicators. On the screen, five dots are shown. "Everything in place," said Izzy. "We just have to check up on them." He taps on one of the key and an image of a boy with his glasses appears on the screen. "Hi Joe. How are you holding up?"

  


Joe runs his hand through his short blue hair and smiles back at Izzy. "Everything is fine over here." He looks around the hovercraft and observes the computer equipments. He looks intently into one of the screen and is satisfy with what he saw. "No Maji appearance yet. That is, if the radar is working." Joe smiles when he sees Izzy giving him an offended look.

  


"Are you saying that my equipments are ineffective? If you are, you better pray that the hovercraft works because I made that one too."

  


"Yeah...and last time it almost exploded on us," Joe answers dryly. Izzy flushes in embarrassment when he recalls that particular incident. Before Izzy can go through one of his explanation, Joe raises up his hand to silence him. "Don't need to explain, Izzy. We've all heard it for three hundred times already. Besides, we have much more important things to think about right now. I will continue to keep watch over here and inform you when I see any Maji. You, on the other hand, should check up with Davis and TK. I just hope this trade would proceed smoothly. I'm not that eager to go into battle again."

  


"You're telling me," said Izzy. "Activate the barrier when there is any commotion." Joe nods his head and closes his communicator. Izzy presses on one key and an image of a boy appears on the screen. The boy has short brown hair that is tied backward with a goggle. He is tugging on his communicator when an image of Izzy pops up in his screen.

  


"Hey Izzy. What's up?" asks the boy.

  


"Nothing much," Izzy replies. "Hey, Davis. Hold on for a moment while I put TK on the screen too." He taps on his computer and an image of a yellow hair boy appears on the screen. His blue eyes twinkle in amusement when he addresses them.

  


"Hi Izzy," said TK. "Hi Davis."

  


"Hey TG," mumbles Davis. He ignores the frown on TK's face when he mispronounces his name. Izzy senses the tension and quickly cuts in before they can start anything.

  


"Alright. I just want to make sure that all is in place. Is Tai and Matt still out there?" Davis and TK look out from the corner of the buildings they are hiding from. In the middle of the street, a group of men are talking to each other as they negotiate about the plan. Sean Hunter, the man they are protecting, is standing next to two young men. One of them has spiky brown hair that is tied back with a goggle. His long blue coat floats with the wind as he observes the surrounding. The other young man has shoulder length blond hair. His blue eyes glint with coldness and precision as he tugs his long green coat to block out the wind.

  


"Tai is there," said Davis when he sees the young man with the blue coat.

  


"And so is Matt," said TK.

  


"Good," stated Izzy. "Once Matt and Tai have finish protecting Mr. Hunter for the trade, you guys were to meet up with them and help them escort Mr. Hunter to the hovercraft. Ken, Cody, and I will join you once you got Mr. Hunter safely in there."

  


"Any Maji," asks TK.

  


"Nope, not yet," said Izzy. "I will inform you when there is any Maji. If there is, you know the drill. Joe is ready to leave any minute, so all you have to do is get over there and he will take us all to safety. Get it?"

  


"Got it!"

  


"Good." Izzy disconnected from them and leans backward to relax. Ken and Cody walk up next to him and the three of them look down from the building to the area where the trade is occurring. 

  


*****

  


"This is boring," said Tai as he continues to watch Sean talking to the rest of the guys. "Aren't they done yet? The longer that we are here, the more we are prone to attack."

  


"What is it, Tai," taunts Matt. "You're scare?"

  


"No. I am just thinking about the safety of the team," he replies back smoothly. "You should do that once in a while, Matt. Playing hero is one thing but being a dead hero is no hero at all." He smiles when Sean finally shakes hand with one of the man. The man reaches into his pocket and takes out a disk. When he was about to hand it over to Sean, the ground gives out a little tremor. "Matt!"

  


Understanding what Tai meant, they both run up to Sean and links their arms in each of his arms. Before Sean can say anything, they fly up into the air.

  


"What the..." Sean never did finish what he was saying because to his horror, the ground that he was standing on suddenly caved in when three Majis pop out of the ground. The group of men, who were not so fortunate to escape in time, were slaughter by the Majis in a matter of seconds.

  


"Tai!" Tai looks to his left to find one Maji leaping toward his direction. With his right arm link to Sean's arm, he lifts up his left hand and fired a fireball on the Maji's chest. The fireball manages to knock the Maji backward and gave Tai enough time to take out his sword to kill it. He looks to his right just in time to see Matt killing a Maji with his gun.

  


"Damn Maji," scowls Tai when ten more appears before them. "Matt, you take Sean and..." To his annoyance, Matt shoves Sean into his arm and flies downward. Tai was about to yell after him but stops when he sees Matt heading straight for TK. Another Maji made a feeble attempt to grab his feet but failed miserably when Tai flies higher. As like they planned, just when Tai flies upward, another one leaps right for his back. It would have made it if it weren't for Ken. Ken manages to shot the Maji right through the chest with his energy gun, killing it instantly. Tai turns around and gives Ken a brief thank you before he flies off toward Joe's direction.

  


On the street, TK and Davis are diligently keeping the Majis at bay. Forming a lightning ball in his hand, Davis fired it on one of the Maji. He is dismay to find it bouncing off of it without a scratch.

  


"Damn armored Maji," he mutters. His sword caught one of the Maji on the chest and slices through him relentlessly.

  


"Davis!" Davis turns around to find one of the Maji standing behind him. Its razor sharp hand is heading straight for Davis's head but it stops midway when TK slices it into half. "You should watch your back," said TK as he faces another Maji. Davis mumbles a thank you before he continues on with the battle. Forming a fireball in his hand, he burned one of the Maji into crisp.

  


"Hmm...nothing like a roasted Maji to make you hungry." TK groans at Davis little remark as they continue to fight off the rest of them. Electrocuting one of the Maji, Davis turns around to find TK in a tight position. Before he can runs over there to kill the Maji that is going to attack TK from behind, he watches in surprise when the Maji collapses on the ground with a gun shot wound.

  


"Come on," said Matt when he lands beside his brother. "Let's go." He flies upward with Davis and TK following close behind him. The Maji's continue to leap after them as they fly toward Joe's direction. When they reach there, Tai is putting his sword to good use and Joe is firing like a mad man. They run into the hovercraft when they saw Matt, TK, and Davis. Once they are all in there, Joe activates the barrier that Izzy has invented and flies upward away from the Maji's reach. They cringe when they Majis give out a horrific scream.

  


"Let's get the rest of our team," said Joe.

  


*****

  


"I can't believe this," Izzy mutters as he continues to type on his computer. "I've totally forgot to scan the underground."

  


"Well...believe it," Ken mutters as he shots down another Maji. Luckily they are protected with Izzy's barrier or else they would have been dead already. "We could use some help over here, Izzy." Ken looks at Izzy in annoyance when Izzy ignores his words and continues to type on the computer. Cody expertly slices through the armor of one of the Maji and kicks it on the chest. The Maji screams when it falls off the building. To Cody and Ken's annoyance, six more Majis appear. It didn't help the matter better when they notice the barrier is getting weaker. "Damn," Ken mutters when the barrier disappears, leaving them vulnerable to the Maji's attack.

  


In two quick moves, Ken manages to shoot one of the Maji on the head and kicks one of the Maji on the chest. Code easily slices through two of them and is working on the third. One of the Maji approaches Izzy and was about to pounce on him when Izzy quickly forms a lightning ball in his hand and throws it toward the Maji. That manages to shock the Maji in its place and paralysis it. Taking a gun from under his laptop and without leaving his focus from the screen, Izzy shots the Maji right through the heart before he resumes back with his program. Ken manages to kill one more with his gun and Cody finishes off the last one.

  


"Just in time," said Izzy as he gathers up his laptop. "Here's our ride." Flying toward them is the hovercraft. Joe quickly stops the hovercraft right at the edge of the building and Tai opens the door for them. The three of them jump into the hovercraft before any Maji can appear.

  


"See ya," said Davis as they drive away from the ruins and into the city.

  


_Inside Guardinia_

  


"We have to go back! The disk is still there!"

  


"Look," said Tai as he looks out to the city. "We are not going back there. We did our job. Our mission was to accompany you to the trade and to protect your life. Whether you have the disk or not is not our concern."

  


"If that is the case, then you are not getting your payment!" He quivers in fear when Matt walks up to him and grabs him by the neck of his shirt.

  


"We did our job," said Matt coolly. "You got the disk and you lost it. It is your problem, not ours." He pushes Sean on his chair and glares down on him. "We've completed our mission. It is not wise of you to not pay us for our job." Sean reaches across the table to grab his suitcase. He takes out fifty thousands dollars and hands it over to them. Matt takes it from him and walks out of the room. Tai looks over to Sean before he follows Matt out the door. Joe, TK, Davis, Ken, Cody, and Izzy are waiting in the hovercraft as they wait for a new mission. Tai and Matt have just walk in there when Izzy's computer starts to beep. They all hover over Izzy's computer when Izzy reads out the email.

  


"I have a mission for you. Ten million dollars will be given to each of your team members if you accomplish the mission. If you are interested in it, please come to the mayor's office. Signed Mayor Shinomori." Izzy turns to look at them and whistles. "That is a lot of money. Are you guys interested in it?"

  


"Of course," said Davis. "This gotta be the best offer that we ever have for a mission."

  


"But remember," starts Cody. "There got to be a catch. They are not offering us so much money to just help them find a cat or something. This mission got to be very dangerous."

  


"There is only one way we could find out," said Tai. "Let's give the mayor a visit."

  


_Mayor's Office_

  


"So, you want us to escort the shrine priestess on her pilgrimage," Tai asks slowly. The mayor nods his head. For the last hour, the mayor was telling them about their new mission. So far, neither one of them had said anything.

  


"Holy condemn you, Cody," Izzy mutters. "You were right."

  


"What kind of curse is that," asks Tai.

  


"A more formal way of saying god damn you," Izzy simply answers. "I don't think we should go on with this mission. The risk is too high."

  


"Yeah," said Joe. "Don't forget, a lot of people died from that pilgrimage. The risk is just too high."

  


"But we are different," said Davis. "There are many people who have lost their digimon's powers throughout the past few centuries but we still have them at the fullest capacity. Besides, we fought with Maji before. How hard can it be?"

  


"Have you forgotten that the Maji that we fought are just the lower level ones," asks Ken. "There are other Majis that is far more smarter and stronger than we are."

  


"But humanity have evolve too," said Cody. "We aren't as vulnerable as we used to be. So far we have manage to invent machines to keep the Maji at bay." He turns to look at them. "I am not saying that we should take up this mission because I don't like it either." They all turn to look at Tai.

  


"Well...I," starts Tai.

  


"I think we should do it," interrupts Matt. "It is not like we haven't done anything risky before. Think of it as a challenge. Besides, we are talking about ten million dollars over here."

  


"Matt," said Tai dryly. "Even if you get ten millions dollars, you have to be alive to be able to spend it."

  


"But I think we should go," said TK. "No matter what the cost is. The success of this pilgrimage is what people have been hoping for. I would only be right if we help the shrine priestess accomplish her goal." The room fills with silence as they contemplate on TK's answers.

  


"That is true," said Tai. "I am kind of sick and tired of living my life in fear. With this mission done, we would not only get rid of the Maji but we would also have enough money to last us for a lifetime."

  


"But Tai," Joe protest. "We could die in this mission."

  


"It is not like those others were a walk in the park."

  


"Yeah but the percentage of success is only 1% for this one," said Izzy.

  


"I think we should do it," said Davis. "TH have the right idea and so does Tai."

  


"I'm doing it," said Matt.

  


"So am I," said TK. "What about you guys?" Tai nods his head and so does Davis. Ken agrees to it and Cody silently agrees. Izzy looks at Joe before they gave in.

  


"Good," said the Mayor. "I will inform the shrine about your decision and you can meet up with the guardians and the shrine priestess tomorrow morning." They all nod their head and walk out of the office.

  


_Tomorrow morning_

  


"Where the heck are we," asks Davis. For the last half hour, they have roam around the whole shrine trying to find the entrance to the main chamber. So far, they don't have that much luck with it. "Where are all the people," Davis mutters as they walk around the empty hallway. "Wait, maybe that old lady will know." He runs up to the person that is hunching on the wall. "Hey, grandmother." The person did not answer him. "What a rude person," thinks Davis. He walks up to the person and taps her on the shoulder. "Hey, old maid. Do you know where the main chamber is?" To his surprise, the person stands up really straight and the voice that addresses him is a voice of a young teenager.

  


"Old maid?!" The girl turns around and her violet eyes flashes with anger. She removes her cloak that was covering her whole body and flips her long purple hair away from her face. "Are you blind?"

  


******

  


Yolie is hunching over one of the walls when someone starts to ramble out loud in the shrine. "Idiot," she mutters as she observes the drawing on the wall. She heard that person calling out to an old lady and shakes her head. "What a rude boy," she thinks. To her annoyance, the voice became louder and closer. She was about to give the boy a piece of her mind when he taps her on the shoulder and called her "old maid." Least to say, this is not a pleasing address for Yolie. She turns around in anger and glares at the boy.

  


"Old maid?! Are you blind?"

  


Davis steps back in surprise but he is not so easily intimidated. "What do you mean blind," he yells. "You were hunching over there so I thought you are some old lady or something." To his annoyance, Yolie gives him an amusing look.

  


"Well, if that is how you reach that conclusion, I'll say you aren't really that smart to begin with." Davis glares at the girl and is about to give her a piece of his mind when Ken stops him.

  


"I'm sorry," said Ken. "My friend tends to be a little bit too hot headed. You are?"

  


"My name is Yolie Inoue," said Yolie. "What are you guys doing over here? This is the hallway to the main chamber. Visitors are not allow especially..." She turns to look at Davis. "Loud visitors." Davis flares up in anger but Tai steps in front of him.

  


"My name is Taichi Kamiya," introduces Tai. He is a little bit surprise when Yolie looks at him in surprise. "Uhm...we were told to come here by the mayor..."

  


"Oh...," said Yolie. "So you guys are the mercenary?"

  


"Yeah," said Davis. "And who are you, old maid?" Yolie frowns at him and ignores his little remark.

  


"I am one of the guardians for the shrine priestess," said Yolie. "And..." She stops when a voice calls out to her.

  


"What is the matter, Yolie?" Tai and the others turn around to find a beautiful young woman walking toward them. Her long black hair flows lightly behind her. She gives them a sweet smile before she turns her attention back at Yolie.

  


"Oh Hasuma," said Yolie. "They are the mercenaries that the mayor was talking about." Hasuma nods her head and prepares to introduce herself when Tai screams out in surprise. Two young teenage girls are talking to each other as they approach the group. One of the girls, with short brown hair, looks up when she hears the scream. She backs up in shock when she recognizes her brother. The other orange hair girl looks at the scene with interest.

  


"Kari!"

  


"Tai!"

  


"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OVER HERE!!!" They both shout at each other.

  


"I'm suppose to ask that question," shouts Tai as he approaches his sister. "What the heck are you doing over here?"

  


"Uhmm...well," Kari stammers. She looks at TK as he walks up to her. Davis runs up to her and takes her hand.

  


"I know," said Davis. "Kari must be praying for your safety, Tai." He turns to smile at Kari. "I hope you were praying for mine."

  


"I was praying for all of you," Kari kindly replies. She steps next to TK when he reaches her. TK moves in front of her to block her from Tai and Davis.

  


"Maybe I can do the explaining," TK said nervously. "Uhm...you see, Tai."

  


"Get to the point," Tai grumbles. "I don't think I am going to like what I am going to hear."

  


"Well..." TK takes a deep breath and blurts out the truth. "Kari is a guardian of the shrine priestess." He backs up with Kari when he sees the anger flashing in Tai and Davis's eyes.

  


"What!!!!!" Before anyone can stop him, Tai launches on TK and grabs him by the neck of his shirt. "You got a lot of explaining to do, pal!"

  


"Tai, calm down," Kari pleas.

  


"Calm down! You've got to be kidding," said Davis. "What does TS mean when he said that you are a guardian?"

  


"He meant what he said," said Kari. "I am a guardian of the shrine priestess. Tai, please let TK go."

  


"I'm not letting him go until he start speaking," said Tai. "Now, you got some talking to do and you better do it fast!"

  


"Kari wanted to become a guardian ever since she was six years old but she knew that you don't want her to," TK explains. "She watched you practice with your sword and secretly learned your skills."

  


"You what," screams Tai as he glares at his sister.

  


"Uhmmm...TK trained me too," she said meekly.

  


"You trained her?!" TK nods his head.

  


"She wanted to be one whether I promise to train her or not so...I rather train her than to have her go into battle unskilled."

  


"You mean you had been training my sister for the last ten years?!" When TK nods his head, Tai shakes him. "Are you nuts!!! You should have told me! This is my sister! You just send her to her death sentence you know!!!!"

  


"STOP IT TAI," said Kari. She pulls Tai away from TK and stands in front of him to keep him away from Tai. "I am going to become a guardian whether you like it or not. TK can't stop me and neither can you."

  


"Kari..." Tai stops talking when a sword blade suddenly appears in between them. He turns to the left to find the orange hair girl pointing a sword in between them.

  


"Enough," she said as she withdraws the sword. "If you have any yelling to do, do it outside the shrine. The priestess is currently praying right now, and we don't need you guys disturbing her peace." She turns to look at Hasuma and returns back the sword to her.

  


"I'm sorry, Sora," said Kari when she looks at that girl. She turns to look at her brother and touches him on his shoulder. "Tai, I want to help this world. I'm not a little child that needs protection all the time. You can't just lock me up in a cage and prevent me from being what I want to be. This is the path that I have chosen and this is the path I am going to follow. Tai, please understand." Tai looks at his sister and sighs.

  


"I'll watch over you. However, it doesn't mean I like this arrangement." He points his finger at TK. "I'm not through with you." He turns to look at Sora and apologizes to her for his action. "We are the mercenary team that the mayor hired to accompany you on the pilgrimage. Can you show us to the shrine priestess?"

  


"Oh," said Sora. "It is nice to meet you." She turns around and walks up to the back wall. She taps on the wall two times and to most of their surprise, a door magically appears. "This is the entrance to the main chamber. Our priestess is currently praying in there. If you will please..." She never finished her sentence because the next thing they knew, the door opens to reveal a beautiful girl standing at the entrance. Her long brown hair cascades down to her waist as she steps from the doorway. She smiles at them before she introduces herself.

  


"Hello everyone. My name is Mimi Tachikawa. It is my pleasure to meet all of you."

  
  


Author's notes:

  


Ages for each of the characters: Tai, Matt, Sora:19 TK, Kari, Davis, Ken:16 Cody:14 Joe:20 Izzy, Mimi:18 Yolie:17. Alright...I just watch Final Fantasy: The Spirit Within and I just discover how similar this story is to it. Sigh...luckily it is not that similar after all of the introduction. I hope you like this story and tell me if I should raise the rating because it might be too violent. Do you think it is too violent?


	3. Fear

Humanity 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the charecters in Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

  


_Acknowledgement: IWANTMORE!, Mae, animegurlie45, Tachikawa IVIimi, Yumeko, and Moon Fairy: Thank you for your comments. I really appreciate them. That Person with The Laptop: Thank you for your comment, however, I think I have already stated specifically that this will be an Mimato instead of a Sorato. A definate Takari is most certain, although I am kind of making them like each other right at the beginning because they knew each other for a long time. Confusedazngurl637: I'm glad that you like this fic. It is similar to FFX, so don't be surprise when you see something that is very similar to it, especially with Mimi...she is kind of a mirror or Yuna and her destiny...if you get what I mean. Quantum Weather Butterfly: Hehehe...don't worry. First of all, I am not going to make Matt and Mimi fall in love by first sight...look at this chapter and you will see...heheh. Second of all, I know Davis is not an idiot. He is just impulsive and sometime, his impulsive behavior make him act irrational. Last but not least, I am sorry to disappoint you but I can't see any flame between Tai and Joe...I tend to write couple that I could see some flame from the series...matt and mimi are an exception because they resemble the characters in FF7...hehehe. If I need to pair Joe with a guy, I will have to choose Cody because Cody respect Joe and they are quite similar in some cases. However, I can't think of anything yet. Okay...enough of my rambling and on with the story. _

  


* * *

  


**Fear**

  
  


"Hello everyone. My name is Mimi Tachikawa. It is my pleasure to meet all of you."

  


Tai looked at his team members before they all kneeled down before Mimi. "The pleasure is all ours, shrine priestess," said Tai.

  


"Please call me Mimi." She looked at Tai and smiled at him. "I don't like formality and there is no need for you to treat me as someone special." She walked up to Tai and extended her hand toward him.

  


"In that case," started Tai as he took her hand and lightly lifted himself back to his feet. "I will call you Mimi then. And you can call me Tai." He looked at the rest of his teammates when they all stood up. "Allow me to introduce ourselves. My name is Taichi Kamiya, but as I said before, you can call me Tai. We are the mercenary team that the mayor had hired to protect you in your journey."

  


"I know. The mayor contacted us last night." She shook his hand. "I've been waiting for a long time for this, Tai." Tai looked at her in confusion. "I've heard a lot about you from Kari."

  


"Oh." Tai nodded with understanding. "However, I couldn't say the same for you because I didn't know my sister was your guardian until I met her here today." Kari and TK smiled nervously when Tai looked at their direction.

  


"Oh...Kari didn't told you..." Mimi never did finished with her sentence because before she knew it, Matt walked up next to Tai and gave her a serious look.

  


"If you guys are going to stand here and waste our time yapping about stupid things, I'm going home. Call me when you start talking about something serious." He turned to leave but before he could take one step, Yolie stood in front of him and blocked his path.

  


"You know what," Yolie said coldly as they faced each other. "I don't like your attitude at all."

  


"See if I care," Matt replied. Without another look at her, Matt attempted to walk around her but Yolie blocked his path again. His eyes flashed with anger as they looked at each other. "Get out of my way," Matt warned dangerously.

  


"What if I don't," Yolie said defiantly. She watched calmly when Matt raise up his hand to push her away. Before he could touch her, Cody and Sora jumped in between them before they could start a fight.

  


"Calm down both of you," said Sora as she pulled Yolie away. "We are not enemies over here so there is no need for you guys to jump at each other's throat."

  


"Yeah," said Cody as he stood in front of Matt. Noticing that Matt was going to fight back at him, Cody quickly whispered in Matt's ear with the only topic that he knew that could calm him down. "Beside, we have ten million dollars at stake over here. You don't want to lose that opportunity, do you?" He watched with relief when the anger disappeared from Matt's eyes.

  


"I'm sorry," said Mimi as she walked up to them. "I'm sorry that I wasted your time."

  


"Don't worry," said Joe. "Matt is always like this. Don't let him bother you."

  


"However, I have to agree with Matt," said Hasuma. "We have far more important matter to discuss than to talk about Kari's problem." She looked at Kari and gave her a kind smile. Kari blushed from embarrassment. "I hope you learn your lesson, Kari. It is always good to be truthful." She turned to them and walked up to the entrance of the main chamber. "Come on in here. We could talk about the mission in here because it gives us all the privacy that we need."

  


They all watched her as she step through the entrance, with Mimi following closely behind. "Why not," said Izzy while he gathered his laptop and walked into the main chamber with the others right behind him.

  


"What the heck," Davis exclaimed when the door that they enter disappeared and reverted back to a wall.

  


"Don't worry about the door," said Kari. "It always disappears." 

  


"Who cares about the door," said Izzy with awe. "Check out this room! This is absolutely prodigious." His eyes settled on the lake that lay in the middle of the room. The beautiful crystal clear water sway gently as the fishes, which lived in there, played in it. He watched with astonishment when a marble platform suddenly rises up from the lake. He watched in silence as it rose five feet above the lake. A golden pedestal is placed in front of it and on it was a book that is encased within a glass box. Although, the lake was very beautiful, it was nothing to compare to the drawings that were depicted on the walls of the whole room. Exquisite drawings, along with a sense of reality within them, were displayed on all of the walls.

  


"Digimons," said Tai as he ran his hand over the drawing. "Theses are drawings of digimons." He looked at the walls in awe while he ran his fingers through the carved drawing. "I've never...I never saw any drawings of digimons before." His eyes stopped on a drawing of a little orange dragon. He quickly pulled up his left sleeves to reveal a sign that is similar to the drawing of the orange dragon on his left arm. "Hey, that's Agumon!" Joe quickly rushed to his side and looked at the picture the Tai was pointing toward to.

  


"Hey, Izzy," Joe cried out. "There is Tentomon." 

  


"Where?!" To his annoyance, Izzy ran up to him and open his laptop to scan the image. As he was processing the information, Davis suddenly cried out loud. They all turned to look at him and found him pointing to the front of the room. "My Goddess!" Matt, Joe, Izzy, Tai, Davis, Cody, TK, and Ken all stared in astonishment as the look at the beautiful marble statue of the goddess herself.

  


"Is...is that real," Davis murmured.

  


"No...it is just your illusion," said Yolie sarcastically. "Are you an idiot? Of course that is real!"

  


"Of course I know that is real," Davis angrily retorted. "I am just asking is that a real statue of the goddess?"

  


Yolie looked at him in disbelief. "I don't even know should I take you seriously or should I start laughing at your question. You've just asked a question that I've already given an answer to."

  


"You know what," said Davis. "You don't even have to tell me what is your digimon, because I know which one it is for sure. It got to be Ogremon because you are just like him. Mean, ugly, and just plain old nasty." Before he knew it, Yolie walked up to him and grabbed him by the neck of his shirt.

  


"You want to get that pass me again, pal," she growled at him.

  


"Gladly. I said that you..." Davis eyes didn't flinch when Yolie pulled her hand back to sock him. However, before she could do that, Hasuma stepped up to her and pulled her back.

  


"Whoa...calm down Yolie," she said. She quickly turned to Davis. "You shut up...don't push your luck." Davis listened to her warning and quickly closed his mouth. She quickly turned back to look at Yolie. "We need to work on your socializing skill because this is not the right conduct a guardian of the shrine priestess should act."

  


"And what do you expect me to react like," Yolie whispered harshly to Hasuma's ear. "First, Matt was disrespectful to Mimi and Davis just insulted me today...twice!"

  


"If you can't even handle some little insult like those, you don't deserve to be a guardian," Hasuma whispered back. "Being a guardian restricts you from acting in some certain way because other people look up to you. If you act irrational and aggressive, you might lower people's respect for Mimi as a shrine priestess because what kind of guardian also reflects what kind of shrine priestess they follow. Do you understand?" Yolie took a deep breath and let it out in a huff.

  


"I understand," she said. 

  


"Alright," said Hasuma as she turned to look at them all. "Not to waste anymore time, let me introduce our team." She turned to look at Mimi. "As you all know, that is Mimi. She is the shrine priestess that we are going to protect for the pilgrimage." Mimi nodded her head and smile at them. Sora and Kari walked up to Mimi and stood beside her. "I don't have to introduce Kari to you because you all know who Kari is. Alright, next to Mimi is Sora."

  


"Hi," said Sora. "It is nice you meet you all."

  


Hasuma patted Yolie on the shoulder. "This hot temper but also very kind girl is called Yolie. She is the second in command of this team."

  


"Second in command," Davis said with disbelief. Yolie ignored his comment and bowed her head to them.

  


"And last but not least, my name is Hasuma Majiki. I am the leader of this team." She walked up to Tai and shook his hand.

  


"Okay, I guess it is my turn," said Tai. "I am Taichi, but as I said before you can call me Tai. I am the leader of this team." He turned to the blue hair boy that is standing next to him. "This is Joe. He is the one that provide for our escape. Basically he is the one that monitor the situation while we are on a mission." Joe waved his hand to them. "That is Izzy. As you guys could see, he loves information."

  


"I resent that comment," said Izzy. "I just feel that information is necessary in order to succeed."

  


"And he is right," Tai replied. "He is also our inventor for most of our weapons. Talking about inventor..." Tai turned to look at Ken. "This is Ken. He is one of the smartest one in our group...beside Izzy. He helps Izzy with our technology but don't let that fool you. He hardly misses his shot."

  


"I'm TK," said TK as he walked up to Matt. "This is my brother, Yamato but you can call him Matt."

  


"Yamato," Matt said coolly. "Only my friends are able to call me Matt."

  


"Alright, Yamato," Sora said sardonically. "We get the point."

  


"Hey don't let him get to you," said Tai. "He is always like that." He turned to look at the silent boy that is standing next to Ken. "That is Cody. He might be the youngest one among us all, but he is also the wisest one in this team. Without his logical thinking, we would have been dead a long time ago." Cody blushed under Tai's praise and bowed his head politely to them.

  


"It is my pleasure to meet you all," said Cody.

  


"Last but not least, this loud mouth is Davis," said Tai.

  


"Hey!" 

  


"He is the second in command in our team," Tai continued on while ignoring Davis's exclaim. "And I guess that rounds it up."

  


"I am glad to meet you all," said Mimi. 

  


"Yeah, yeah," Matt said impatiently. "Let's just cut to the point. What do we have to do?"

  


"Nothing," said Hasuma. 

  


"What?" Matt looked at her with annoyance. "What do you mean nothing? We are here to protect the shrine priestess so don't tell me that we don't have anything to do."

  


"You guys aren't officially in the team yet," said Hasuma.

  


"Look..."

  


"Matt, shut up," Tai interrupted. "There must be a reason why she said that." He turned to look at Hasuma. "Can you tell us what you mean by that?"

  


"I'll be glad to." Hasuma walked up to Mimi. "As you all know, Mimi is about to go on her pilgrimage and you guys were hired to protect her. That is the condition the mayor has given to you. However, this is not all the case. Under the writing of the goddess, the shrine priestess and her guardians must undergo the trials that are set for them in each of the shrine in order to proceed to the next shrine."

  


"Yeah, we know that," said Ken. "So what are you implying?"

  


"I am implying that once you guys accept this mission, you are not only just there to protect her. You guys will automatically become her guardians because anyone that accompanies the shrine priestess in the mission is automatically bounded together with a commitment to complete the pilgrimage. Therefore, all of you must also go through those test that is set for the shrine priestess and her guardians."

  


"What the heck," Davis exclaimed. "We have to be tested too?"

  


"Yes," Hasuma answered. 

  


"What kind of tests are they," asked Tai. "If it is like fighting Maji then there is no problem."

  


"Nope, sorry Tai, but that is not what you are going to be tested on. The trials will be testing the devils inside of you. Your phantoms, fears, greed, and all aspect of human natures because it is human's ambition that brought this problem. We shown we have the ability to destroy so that is not going to be tested on." She patted Mimi softly on her shoulder. "Because these tests look at the devils within you, many shrine priestess and priest have stray from their path. Either they automatically gave up or they stray from their path."

  


"How do you know so much," Izzy asked. 

  


"It is because Hasuma was one of the guardians that protected the previous shrine priest," Mimi answered. "She was only nine at that time but she is powerful enough to be accepted as one of the guardians."

  


"And..." Cody's word trailed off.

  


"We were able to go through the first two tests but on the third tests, the shrine priest and my fellow guardians all gave up," Hasuma said sadly. "I was the only one who passed the test."

  


"What happen to them," asked Ken.

  


"They die," Hasuma answered. "They weren't able to fight the devil within them so they die within their conscious. That is the consequences for not passing a trial." She watched them as they all stood there in silence. "I know that it is going to be hard on you, especially since you guys have seen so many aspect of human nature in all of your missions. Aspects that I can guarantee that us guardians have never seen before. You guys have more knowledge of evil in you than us, therefore, it will be harder for you guys to pass the test. If you guys don't think you could handle it, then go. But if you stay, remember this is the condition that you will have to face."

  


They stood there in silence for a while as they contemplated about the serious contract that they are going to be bounded under to. "If you went through the trials then," started Tai.

  


"I can't tell you about them," said Hasuma. "I made an oath that I would not tell anyone about the trials, because once you know, you will be prepare. In that case, the trials are useless because it will not be truly testing your nature."

  


"Damn," Tai cursed. "But what the heck. I am going because there is no way I am letting Kari go on this mission alone." He turned to look at the rest of his team members. "You guys decide for yourself because I don't want to force anyone of you in it."

  


"I'm going," said TK. He smiled at Kari.

  


"Then I will go too," Matt immediately muttered. 

  


"Hey don't count me out," Davis said. "I'm going too!" He walked up to Kari and to TK's dismay, he took Kari's hand and smiled at her. "That way, I can protect you." Kari gave off a nervous laugh and carefully removed her hand from him.

  


"Thanks Davis, but I can take care of myself," Kari said with confidence. She turned to look at Ken, Joe, Cody, and Izzy as they stood there in silence. "What about you guys?"

  


Izzy looked at Tai and closed his laptop with a bang. "Damn you, Tai. I curse the day that I met you. Ever since I met you, do you know how many times you put my life on the line? I can't even go to sleep without a gun under my pillow!"

  


"I'm sorry, Izzy," said Tai. "I understand if you want to back out..."

  


"Would you let me finish," Izzy interrupted as he picked up his laptop from the floor. "I am going to regret this but...I'll go with you. You need my technology and help." He sighs. "I'll be damn if you die because I am a coward."

  


"Thank you, Izzy."

  


"I might as well join the loony bin while I am at it," said Joe. "I am the best driver that you guys have so count me in." He turned to look at Ken and Cody. "So what about you guys?"

  


"Oh well, might as well do it," said Ken. "I've got nothing to do with all of you gone."

  


"And it will be my honor to accompany you on your mission," Cody said as he bowed his head to Mimi. He blushed slightly when she smiled at him.

  


"Alright," said Hasuma. "Since this is settle, let's start preparing for our pilgrimage. Hmmm..let's see...how about tomorrow?"

  


"That's fine," Tai confirmed. 

  


"Good. Then tomorrow it is." Hasuma turned to look at Tai. "Why don't you take the rest of the guardians and let them help you with the preparation. I will like to stay here and have a little talk with Mimi, alone."

  


"Sure." Tai headed for the entrance of the door and turned to look back at all of them. "Come on. Let's go. We got a lot of things to prepare for, especially for this mission."

  


"We will like to follow you, Tai," started Izzy. "But in case you haven't notice, we couldn't walk through wall. Where is the door anyways?"

  


"It's over here," said Sora. She walked up to Tai and tapped the wall two times. Like before, the door magically appeared before them. "All you have to do is to tap the wall two time and it will appear."

  


"Man, why all the trouble," Davis mumbled.

  


"Because of what happened in the past," Kari explained.

  


"The past," Cody asked.

  


"Yes, the past," Sora explained. "During the war fought between the humans and the digimons, many minor shrines, statues of the goddess, and drawings of her and the digimons were destroyed by the human. It was an act to cut themselves away from their creator and deemed themselves superior than the others." She touched the door softly. "In order to protect the sacred area of the shrine, the digimons created this magic door to block out the human from entering and ransacking the main chamber of worship. After the war, only this shrine's main chamber escaped the destruction." She looked at the wall and the statue of the goddess. "This is the only shrine that still retain the old drawings and the statue of the goddess. No other places have these drawings or the statue of our goddess."

  


"No wonder I never saw any statue of the goddess before," Ken murmured. "But what about the other four main shrines?"

  


"They were ransacked too," said Hasuma. "That was why the goddess was so mad at human kind and turned her back on them during the war."

  


Izzy whistled and sighed. "We sure did dig ourselves a deep hole, didn't we?" 

  


"No other statue of the goddess was made because no one could remember how the goddess look like," said Mimi. "And this statue was hidden from people because we don't want the last sacred statue of the goddess to fall under the same fate as the others. Beside, glorifying a statue is not what the goddess teaches. Understanding her concepts and following under her teaching is what we should keep in our heart."

  


"Well, said Mimi," said Hasuma. "But enough about this. We got a lot of things to do."

  


"Yeah...right," said Tai. "Let's go." Mimi and Hasuma watched in silence as they exit out from the chamber. Once they have disappeared from the chamber, Hasuma turned to look at Mimi and pulled her toward the lake. They both flew up to the pedestal and opened the sacred book.

  


"What do you want to talk to me about," Mimi asked. 

  


"Tomorrow is it. Are you ready for it?" Mimi nodded her head. To her surprise, Hasuma patted her softly on her head. "I know it is hard to have so many fall on your shoulder."

  


"I'm fine, Hasuma. Really, I am." Mimi lifted up the right sleeves of her white-priestess robe and looked at the star mark that is located there since she was born. "It is my destiny...no...my choice and I am determined to go with it." She smiled and pulled her sleeve down to cover her arm again. "For the people of Gaia, I know what I have to do. Remember, you trained me for it for so many years. And beside, I will always have your guys support and that is all I need."

  


"Good girl," Hasuma said proudly. "But remember to keep the goddess teachings within your heart."

  


"I know," said Mimi as she touched the book tenderly. "Evil is inevitable...it is non destructible because it exist in everybody. As long as there is hope and as long as there light, darkness also live. Remember that light, hope, kindness, courage, honesty, and good virtues will lead the path to our future. Greed, desire, ambition, and power would ultimately lead the road to destruction." She slowly closed the book.

  


"But most of all, remember that every sins that you have committed must be solve by yourself," said Hasuma. Mimi nodded her head and closed the book. "These are the essential teachings that you must keep in mind among the whole book. Saying them and being able to recite them are not that hard but retaining those teachings are the hard part." She took Mimi's hand and they flew down together. "I know you can do it." She reached into one of the pockets of her coat and took out a metal stick. She handed over to Mimi. "You might need this."

  


Mimi looked at it and held it tightly within her hands. "I will use it wisely."

  


_

**Evening**

_

  


"The last supply is finally loaded into the car...sheesh, I need to rest," said Joe as he plopped down on the floor.

  


"Joe, get up," Izzy said as he typed on his laptop. 

  


"Let's see you try after doing what I have done today," Joe retorted. "I never shopped so much in my whole life!"

  


"That's what you get for going to the mall with a bunch of girls."

  


"Excuse me?" Izzy quickly turned around to find Sora giving him an offended look. "Would you like to repeat that again?" Izzy wisely shook his head and quickly turned back to his laptop.

  


"Uhmmm...do you guys know where are everybody," Izzy asked. He turned to look around the room they will be staying for tonight. "They are supposed to be here so we could discuss about our mission."

  


"Here we are," said Davis as he strolled into the room with Yolie, Ken, Cody, and Tai following closely behind.

  


"Where are the others," Joe asked.

  


"Well, Matt ignored me so he is outside in the church ground somewhere," said Tai. "Hasuma and Mimi are sleeping."

  


"Then where is Kari," Davis asked with panic.

  


"She's with TK," Sora answered. The next thing they knew, Davis ran out of the room with the speed of light. "What's with him?"

  


"Too long to explain," Ken sighed. "So what do you want to talk to us about, Izzy?"

  


"Ask our leader, he was the one that told us to be here." They all turned and look at Tai.

  


"Hey, don't look at me. I don't know anything about this mission. The person we should ask is fast asleep in her bed. She is the one that have previous experiment. I am just following her directions." He turned to look at Yolie. "Why don't we ask her? Maybe Yolie could inform us about the mission."

  


"Sorry, I can't," Yolie answered. "I will love to but I can't. It is because I don't know anything at all. All I know is that we have to protect Mimi and get her to the other shrines."

  


"Man are you helpful." Yolie turned around in anger and found Davis walking back into the room. "Are you sure you are the second in command because you seem as clueless as we are?"

  


"Are you sure you are the second in command because I swear that they don't act obnoxious as you," Yolie retorted. "Beside, if you would have paid attention to what Hasuma have said before, she told us that she was not allow to tell us about the trials."

  


"I wasn't talking about the trials!!! I was talking about the mission in general," Davis retorted back in anger. "Now I have further proof that your digimon must be Ogremon because that explain perfectly why your thinking is so slow."

  


Yolie was about to jump on his throat but she managed to restrain herself. She paced around the room in anger for a few second before she turned back and looked at him. "Obviously, someone didn't read the teaching of our goddess because if he did, he should have known that things are not predestine but are subjected to free will and choice," Yolie said calmly. "Having a specific digimon symbol does not necessarily means that you are going to represent their characteristic. If a person was given Myotismon's symbol at birth, it doesn't necessarily mean they are going to turn up evil in their future. In fact, their choice to follow their digimon symbol is entirely up to them. That is why we have no one to blame for the war but ourselves."

  


Davis lifted up his left sleeves of his coat and looked at his digimon symbol. "Hey, does it mean that I don't really have Veemon's quality?"

  


"You have what!" Yolie stared at him in disbelief. "How in the world did you get Veemon?!"

  


"Well, then what is yours!"

  


"Hawkmon."

  


To her annoyance, Davis laughed out loud. "Sincerity and love! I'll say that is the most mismatch digimon and human I ever saw because I swear you don't have those quality."

  


As they continued to throw insult to each other, the others in the room continued to watch with amusement. It was until Yolie was about to pounced on Davis when Sora and Tai finally stopped the argument. Grabbing each of them by their arms, Sora and Tai dragged Yolie and Davis across the room from each other before they could kill each other or worse, destroy the peace in the shrine. "Darn," said Izzy as he turned back to his laptop. "It was just getting interesting." Joe, Ken, and Cody can't help but agree. Once that Yolie and Davis have calmed down, Sora and Tai released them.

  


"I think we all need some rest," said Sora. She took out her gun and checked it. "That way we will be prepare for tomorrow."

  


"Yeah," said Tai. "I've already checked the supply. We have enough fuel and supply to reach the other shrine."

  


"If that is the case, then good night," said Sora. She was about to walked out of the room with Yolie when Izzy called out to her.

  


"Give me your gun." Sora turned to look at him in surprise. She handed over her gun to him. With only a brief glance at her gun, Izzy tossed the gun across the room and into the fireplace.

  


"Would you mind telling me why you did that," Sora asked in anger.

  


"Because your gun is not sufficient for the mission," said Izzy. He took out a gun from his coat and hand it over to her. "Take this. This is a special modify gun that Matt, Ken, Joe, and I are using. This gun uses your energy instead of bullet." He turned the gun side way and pointed at a gauge. "All you have to do is charge it by exerting your energy into it." He took her gun and she watched as the gauge increase to show the amount of energy that is in the gun. "By energy, I mean your attack power. For example, my special attack is lightning ball, therefore, instead of forming that attack with my hand and throw it at my enemy, I am converting it into this gun. The gun will automatically convert whatever you power is into pure energy. That way, if you only have the power to heal, this would also work too. That's not all, this gun also amplify the energy ten times its original power. That way, you can just charge it with a weak energy ball and it will be amplify to ten times its power. Also, you don't have to keep on recharging it because you could charge it once and recharge it when the gauge is almost empty. That way, you could attack with your energy ball at one hand and fire the gun with the other."

  


Sora took the gun from him and looked at it. "Thanks...but I would prefer it if you would have told me earlier."

  


"Just be glad he didn't go into all the scientifically explanation to you," said Joe. "He has to modify this explanation ten times before either one of us understood what he was talking about." He quickly turned to look at Ken. "Except you."

  


"Well, then I guess I am just lucky then," Sora said with a smile. "Thanks again, Izzy." She put the gun inside her light blue coat and headed for the door. "Goodnight everybody. Don't stay up late." They all bid her and Yolie good night and watched them as they walked out from their sight. Joe and Cody quickly plopped down on the bed and fell asleep. Ken joined them not long after.

  


"Hey, Izzy, aren't you going to sleep," asked Tai as he climbed into his bed.

  


"I...argh!!!" Izzy closed his labtop and climbed into his bed along with Davis. "I only need ten more points and I could have reached to the final level."

  


"Well, beat the game in your dreams," Tai said with a smile. "Hey Davis, do you know where is Kari?" He heard a muffled replied. "Huh? What did you say?"

  


"She is with TG," Davis answered sadly. 

  


"Oh...good night then." Not knowing what else to say the comfort the unfortunate boy, Tai remained silent. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep.

  


_TK and Kari_

  


"So I guess, tomorrow is it, huh," asked TK to break the silence. For two hours, they have sat there in silence. It is not that he was not enjoying her company but...well, Kari's silence is somehow disturbing him.

  


"Yep," she answered. "Hard to think that after all these years that I have prepared for it, I still feel like I am not ready." She turned and smiled at TK. "Do you think I made the right choice, TK? Do you think I am good enough to be Mimi's guardian?"

  


TK looked at her for a moment before he replied. "Yes," he said firmly. "Yes, you are, Kari. Don't ever doubt that. Ever since you met Mimi you have wanted to help her in her mission. You have the passion and kindness to help this world, and I can't find any reason why you aren't good enough."

  


"Thank you, TK." Kari smiled at him and looked out to the sky. "Thank you for all of the things you have done for me for all these years. You are my best friend for all these years. If you weren't here, I wouldn't have become who I am. Without your support, I wouldn't have had the courage to become a guardian."

  


"I didn't really do anything."

  


"You were there for me, and that means a lot to me." She looked at him and they sat there in silence.

  


"Kari."

  


"Hmmm?"

  


"Is that all I am to you?" Kari looked at him in surprise while he stared straight forward. "Am I just your friend?"

  


"No," she said softly. Without another word, she leaned toward him and laid her head softly on his shoulder. He automatically put his arm around her shoulders. "Why did you accept this mission, TK?" TK looked down on the girl leaning on his shoulder and kissed her head.

  


"Because I want to help the world, and I believe that Mimi will be able to do it. And most of all, I want to walk this path with you and watch over you. I want to be there when you need me."

  


"Like you always supported me in the past."

  


"And I will always be there even if you don't want me." He held her tightly in his arms as they watch the stars in the sky.

  


_Mimi_

  


"I can't go to sleep," thought Mimi as she took a stroll in the shrine garden. "Everything...I've waited for so long...yet...I'm not sure am I ready. Hasuma said I am but...I don't know if..." She stopped her thinking when she heard some music coming from the water fountain direction. "Who could it be?" As she walked toward it, the beautiful music started to get louder. To her surprise, it stopped just when she was ten feet away from the water fountain. When she walked over there, there was no one at there. She sighed and sat down near the water fountain.

  


"You shouldn't be wandering off by yourself at night." Mimi jumped up in alarm and turned around to look at the direction of the voice. To her relief, she found Matt staring down at her from the tree he was sitting on.

  


"Oh...it's just you," Mimi said with a smile. "You had me scared for a moment."

  


"Good," Matt said coldly. He quickly jumped down from the branch he was sitting on and walked up to her. "I hope you won't be doing that once we started the mission. We don't need you to wander off by yourself and make our mission harder than it have to be."

  


"I'm sorry," Mimi said sincerely. She noticed the harmonica sticking out from his pocket. "So you were the one that was playing over here. It sounds really nice."

  


"You weren't suppose to hear it," said Matt as he sat down next to her.

  


"I will leave then. I'm sorry that I disturbed your peace." Mimi stood up to leave but to her surprise Matt grabbed her by her hand and pulled her back to her seat.

  


"You will leave when I do," he said. "The last thing I need is to have something happening to you before the mission."

  


"Oh...thank you," Mimi said with a smile. For a moment they sat there in silence. Matt sat there while he fiddled with his harmonica, and Mimi sat there staring at the water. Unable to withstand the uncomfortable silence any longer, Mimi decided to break the silence. Just when she was about to open her mouth to say something, Matt started to play with his harmonica. "It's beautiful," Mimi thought as they sat back to back. "But it is also so sad too. I wonder why he played such a sad music." She sat there in silence as Matt continued to play. A draft of wind blew toward their direction, causing Mimi to tuck her legs to her chest to keep herself warm. She sighed when Matt finished the last note. "You played really well," Mimi complimented him.

  


"Hmph." Matt quickly slipped the harmonica into his coat. He continued to sit there as he stared at the stars, unconscious of the fact that Mimi was shivering from the coldness.

  


"So...I guess tomorrow is it, huh," Mimi asked as she attempted to form a conversation. When Matt didn't answer her, she continued on. "Tomorrow is the day when I finally going to start on my pilgrimage." She turned sideways so her side would be facing his back. "To tell you the truth, I am a little bit scared. I don't know can I do it...I don't know can I live up to people's expectation. I don't want to fail them."

  


"Then why the heck are you going on this pilgrimage for," Matt mumbled.

  


"It is because I am their only hope," Mimi simply replied. "If I don't go, then who knows how long our people will suffer. If there is at least a little chance I could succeed, I will do it. I...I don't want them to live in this world, where everyone live their life in fear. I want to give them a better future." To her surprise, Matt started to laugh bitterly.

  


"Give them a better future? Are you sure they deserve it?" He turned to look at her with great bitterness. "What make you think human deserve to live better than it is right now, huh?"

  


"I...," Mimi stumbled with her words. Matt quickly noticed that she was shivering. He quickly took off his coat and draped around her shoulders. "Thank you." Matt ignored the smile she gave to him. "I believe that there is good within human. No matter how corrupted they are and no matter how much evil they have done, there is a place in them that contains kindness and hope."

  


"Girl, you are more naive that I thought you were," Matt said. "You haven't seen how bad this world could be. I did. I know how humans are like. They are nothing but greedy son of a..." He looked at Mimi and stopped himself from cursing right in front of a shrine priestess. "Human are not as nice as you think they are. They would do nothing to benefit other unless for themselves."

  


"That's not true. Not all humans are like that. I know there is some people that are evil but goodness also exist. As long there is goodness in human beings, then that is what I am will to fight for. Isn't...isn't that what you are fighting for too? Isn't that the main reason why you are going to the pilgrimage with me?"

  


Matt looked at her with disbelief. "If that makes you feel better, then go ahead and think like that. I don't care a damn about this world or about the peoples. All I care about is money and that is all. I live for myself and that is all it matters. I don't care if we are stuck here for the rest of eternity. Maji could rule for all it matters."

  


"I can't believe you could say that," Mimi stood up in disbelief. "How could you say such a thing?! The Maji have destroyed so many lives! Don't you care about your offspring's future? Do you want them to live in a world like this?"

  


Matt stood up in anger as he faced her. "Look, I don't need any lecture from you. You can live in your dream world but don't expect me to believe in it. I know reality. I've seen reality. And reality tells me that what is important is the survival of the best. Money is all it matters in this world. Things such as moralities and virtues doesn't exist in this world. That is the fact. Live with it and accept it!"

  


"That is not true! Morality and virtue exist. Human beings are not as corrupted as you said they are." Her body trembled from the anger that she is feeling. "I am fighting for the future of our people. I am fighting so I could give hope for our people. I want them to live their lives in peace. Isn't that what's important?!"

  


"Important to you but not to me. Just face the fact, priestess. To me you are nothing but business. I don't care about whatever you think or whatever you believe. What I care about is the ten million dollars that I would get after I completed this mission. Do I make myself clear?"

  


"So all you cared about is money," Mimi whispered softly with her eyes cast downward. "Is there nothing in this world that is more important than money to you?"

  


"No," Matt answered unemotionally. Before he knew it, Mimi threw his coat at his face and ran away from him. "Sorry priestess but that's life." Without another word, Matt walked up to the shrine and headed to his room. He stopped by Mimi's room to make sure that she got back safe. He saw the light coming from her room and walked back to his room.

  


_

The Next Day

_

  


They are all waiting outside of the shrine for Hasuma and Mimi as they packed up their things. "How long are they going to take," Davis asked.

  


"Be patience," said Cody as he practiced with his sword. "Patience is a virtue."

  


"And it is something that Davis sure need to learn," Ken said with a smile. Before Davis could start his tirade, the door to the shrine open. "Oh my goddess." They all stared at one of the two people that appeared from the doorway in shock.

  


"What," Hasuma said as she walked down the stairs with Mimi. "You guy don't like Mimi's look?"

  


"No, it is just that we didn't expect Mimi to be dress like this," said Sora. They all looked at Mimi while she examines the long black coat she is wearing. Under her coat she wore a black pants with a dark blue tank top. Her hair is tied into a ponytail and each of her hands were protected by a black hand guard.

  


"What," Mimi asked. "I look just like you guys."

  


"Exactly," said Izzy. "You don't look like a priestess at all."

  


"That's good," said Tai. He walked up to Mimi and looked at her with approval. He turned to look at Hasuma. "You're prepared aren't you? I didn't even think of this step. By dressing Mimi like us, the Maji won't be able to pick her out that easily. Beside, they might not expect that the shrine priestess is with us."

  


"Precisely," said Hasuma. She patted Mimi on her shoulder. "However, if they do believe that the shrine priestess is with us, Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Yolie will be the main targets."

  


"Why," asked Joe.

  


"Because the Maji have saw Hasuma and us before," Tai explained. "It knew that Hasuma is the guardian for the past shrine priest and they know that we are the mercenary team because we always go out in those mission. The only one they haven't seen are Yolie, Mimi, Kari, and Sora. So either one of them could be the shrine priestess."

  


"Oh," said Davis. "In that case, we have to make sure we don't call Mimi the shrine priestess while we are out there."

  


"Alright," said Izzy. "Now can we get started already? We are already running late." They all nodded their head and enter the hovercraft. It didn't take long for them to reach the border of the barrier. "Hey! Come and look at this!" Everyone crowded around Izzy and Joe as they pointed at the front of the hovercraft.

  


"Great," Ken said as they stared at the crowd of Majis that are waiting outside the barrier. "How are we going to get pass them. There must be a thousands of them!"

  


"I guess this will be a busy morning," said Matt as he took out his gun. He opened the door to the hovercraft and started to aim for the Majis. Before he could fire, Hasuma stopped him.

  


"Allow me to take care of this," she said with a smile.

  


"Don't be ridiculous," said Davis. "You can't handle all of them yourself."

  


"That's what you think," said Yolie. "Wait until you see what she could do and you will understand why she was chosen to become a guardian at the age of nine."

  


They all stood there in silence and watched as Hasuma formed an energy ball. With great ease she tossed the energy ball out the barrier and right at the crowd of Maji. Except Mimi, Yolie, Sora, and Kari, everyone watched in shock when the energy ball exploded killing fifty of the Majis. They continued to watch in shock as she threw energy balls one right after another. Soon the ground outside the barrier was piled with hundreds of dead bodies of Majis. With a terrible scream, the remaining Majis retreated from the slaughter. Hasuma lowered her arms and turned to look at them with a smile on her face.

  


"That was refreshing," she said. 

  


"How...how...," Cody stuttered as he looked at her.

  


"How could I do that so effortlessly and how come I have so much power, right," said Hasuma to finish Cody's unfinished question. "Well, let's see. First things first, I don't have a digimon symbol."

  


"What?!"

  


"Yep," said Hasuma. "I don't even know why I don't have it."

  


"Then were did you get your power," asked Izzy with interest.

  


"I would love to answer you if you will stop scanning me with your laptop." Joe grabbed Izzy's laptop away from his hand and placed it away from him. "You wouldn't believe me but I get my power from the shrine. Well, basically, you could said that I gain my power from the goddess herself."

  


"You must be joking right," Joe said. 

  


"No I am not. I mean, I am not as powerful as the goddess...goddess knows I am not, but I draw my powers from her. I might seem powerful when I am within this barrier but once I go outside, my power is reduce to one-fourth of its full potential."

  


"I've heard about this before," Izzy said softly. "But not a lot of people were born like this and well, people that were born like this were kind of condemned and feared for their power. I'm amazed that we actually have one here."

  


"Thanks, I guess," Hasuma answered. "But shouldn't we get going until they decide to come back?"

  


"Yeah, sure," said Joe. Ken closed the door and they speed out of the barrier.

  


"How long will it take us to reach to the other shrine," asked Sora.

  


"With this hovercraft, it will take us only a week even though all of the shrines are equally distanced from each other," Izzy answered.

  


"If that is the case, we better travel near the woods," said Kari. "Because that would provide hiding for us."

  


"We know that, Kari," said TK. "We are mercenaries you know."

  


For five days, they traveled in peace. Maybe it was because of what have happen at Guardinia that caused the Maji to stayed away from them. But whatever it is, they continued to be caution. On the sixth day, everything was going like everyday. Joe, Izzy, Hasuma, and Ken took turn driving the hovercraft while the others sat around with nothing to do. Often they would go outside and fly around so they could watch for anything that is out of the ordinary. And like always, Yolie and Davis are starting off the day with their usually verbal war. Finally night falls and they managed to reach into a forest. They built a campfire and ate their dinners.

  


"Well," said Joe. "I guess by tomorrow we will reach Cita. That way we could pack up on our supply and go through the first trial."

  


"Yeah," said Sora. "Are any of you guys nervous."

  


"It's too late to be nervous now," said Cody.

  


"Just don't think to much of it," said Hasuma. "And just go to sleep. We need all the rest that we could get." She turned to look at Tai and he nodded his head with understanding. "Yolie. Davis. Both of you will keep watch tonight."

  


"What!" They both exclaimed with surprise and glared at each other.

  


"Why him," asked Yolie. "Can't I stay watch with someone else, instead?"

  


"No," Hasuma said firmly. "You two are the second in command and yet you guys are the most immature among our whole group. If you guys don't get along with each other, how do you expect us to work as a whole team."

  


"Yes," said Tai. "It is about time that you guys start working together and learn to be in each other presence without trying to kill each other every other second."

  


"And we better not hear you guys fighting tonight or else you guys are going to stay at watch until you guys learn to get along with each other," Hasuma said. Davis and Yolie glared at each other before they sat down from the opposite side of the camping area. Joe and Izzy climbed back into the hovercraft. That way they can ensure an easy get away if there are any attacks. Slowly, everyone started to fall asleep. They all slept around a circle from the campfire. Mimi was sleeping in between Tai and Hasuma so that they could protect her. Matt slept next to TK. Beside TK was Kari next to her laid Sora. Sleeping between Matt and Tai was Cody and sleeping next to Sora was Ken.

  


Yolie sighed as she looked left and right. She glanced at Davis direction to find him glaring at her. She quickly looked away before her temper could raise a degree. Midnight came and still the woods remain silent. The fire crackled from the campfire as Davis picked up a piece of wood and tossed it into the fire. The leaves from Yolie's left rustled and she pulled her coat closer around her. She looked at Davis direction to find him doing the same thing. Their eyes met and they both quickly looked away. Yolie scanned around her and found a piece of wood. She unconsciously tossed it at the direction of the fire but aimed it to high. The wood went flying at Davis direction. Davis ducked just in time when the firewood hit the tree that he was sitting next to.

  


"What the heck do you think you are doing," Davis yelled out in anger. "You almost hit me."

  


"I'm sorry," Yolie said as she picked up another firewood. "It was an accident." Before she knew it, Davis threw back the firewood at her direction, missing her by just an inch. Yolie stood up in anger. "What is your damn problem, moron. I said it was an accident!"

  


"Yeah, right, Ogremon! I know you did that on purpose!" Davis stood up to face her.

  


"On purpose! You know what?! You are nothing but a sensitive creep! Everything I do offend you even if I don't mean it!"

  


"Yeah, and everything I do offend you!" 

  


"Would you guys just shut up already," Joe screamed out in anger as he stuck his head out of the window. "We are trying to get some sleep over here."

  


"You shut up," Davis scowled at Joe's direction. "This is none of your business. I had it with her attitude! If it is a fight that she want, then it is a fight that she gets." He started to advance toward her but stopped when an energy ball flew in front of him and hit the tree to his right. He turned to look at the person who shot that energy ball to find everyone awake from their nap.

  


"Don't make me shoot again," Matt warned. 

  


"What is going on over here," Hasuma asked angrily while Mimi and Tai stood up to look at the situation. "I thought I told you guys not to fight!"

  


"Hasuma, I know that I am suppose to listen to you but this time, I am not going to," said Yolie. She formed an energy ball in her hand and glared at Davis. "We have to settle this right now."

  


"Gladly," said Davis as he formed a fireball inside his hand.

  


"STOP IT, YOLIE," screamed Sora. "ARE YOU CRAZY!!! THIS ISN'T YOU!!" Sora and Kari were about to run up to them both but Hasuma pulled them back.

  


"Let me handle this," said Hasuma as she formed an energy ball in her hand.

  


"Don't..." That was all Mimi could get out of her mouth because before they knew it, Hasuma, Yolie, and Davis turned around to face the opening forest and fired their energy ball out into the darkness. Cries of injured and angry Majis erupted thought the silent night.

  


"Protect the priestess," Davis ordered as he drew out his sword. In the next second, Majis started to appear from the hiding and started their assault. Without wasting a second, Tai and the others grabbed their weapons that were placed next to them and started to fight off the on slaughter.

  


"Get in here," Joe said as he blew off a head of a Maji.

  


"Thank goddess," said Izzy as he looked at his monitor. "There is no underground Majis. I wonder why my computer didn't detect the Majis around us?"

  


"Because they weren't in the range," Joe answered with annoyance. "Come and help me will you!!!" With one last glance at his laptop, Izzy took out his gun and started to blast the Maji with great accuracy.

  


"Where's Mimi," thought Matt as he shot a Maji right in the chest. He groans when one of them jumped at him from the air. Crouching down on the ground, Matt watched as it got closer. Just when it was about to reach him, Matt quickly threw a high kick at the Maji's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He touched the unconscious Maji and within a second, it was frozen solid. With his gun in his right hand, he shot off another Maji's head. He formed some icicles with his left hand and threw them at the direction of TK. TK turned around in shock to find the Maji behind him dying on the floor with icicles sticking from out of his chest. He smiled at Matt and continued on with his fighting.

  


With the corner of his eyes, he saw Yolie and Davis running toward the hovercraft. They sliced and knocked all of the Majis that were blocking their path. "Watch out!" Matt turned around to find a Maji bringing his claw down on his head. To his surprise, the Maji screamed out in pain when a sword pierced through his chest. As the Maji dropped down to the ground, Matt eyes widen in shock when he found out who was the sword wielder.

  


"Mimi," he murmured while he watched her sliced through another Maji expertly. He quickly snapped out from his shock and grabbed her by her arm.

  


"Yamato, what are you doing," she asked while they ran toward the hovercraft. "Hasuma and Tai are still out there."

  


"You are our priority," Matt muttered in a low voice. He looked backward when he heard Mimi cried out in shock. A Maji have just barely missed her right arm and ripped a hole into her coat. Matt shot the Maji at his chest and continued to run with Mimi. TK and Kari were closing in to the ship with Ken and Cody fighting off the Maji for them. A loud explosion occurred from the left as Hasuma and Tai blasted blew up some of the Majis with their energy ball.

  


"Get in there, now," commanded Hasuma as she wiped out twenty of them with her energy ball. Tai nodded his head and grabbed Sora by her hand as they sped up to the hovercraft. Matt pushed Mimi into the hovercraft and Cody jumped right in there after her. Standing next to Ken, Matt continued to fire at the Majis keeping them at bay.

  


"Joe, go to the driver seat right now," said Izzy as he continued to help Matt and Ken. Joe nodded his head and ran up to the driver's seat. Tai finally reached there with Sora and they stood out there helping Matt, Izzy, and Ken as they waited for Hasuma to join them.

  


"Where is she," asked Sora when she scanned the area.

  


"I'm over here," said Hasuma. To their surprise, she suddenly appeared right next to them. "Get inside, now." Matt, Tai, Ken, and Sora stopped their attack and ran into the hovercraft. With a huge energy ball, Hasuma threw it at the direction of the Majis, killing all of the Majis around its five feet radius. "Let's go," said Hasuma as she jumped into the hovercraft. Izzy fired off two more round while the hovercraft lifted off the ground. He slammed the door down once they reached high up in the air.

  


"Hang on," said Joe when he saw some Maji sprouting some wings. "The fight isn't over, yet." Shifting the gear of the hovercraft, it speed through the night in high speed. Not wanting to lose them, the Maji started to chase after them. Joe expertly dodged through trees without losing speed. However, it takes more than that to lose the Majis.

  


"Open up the top hatch on the ceiling," said Sora. Izzy opened up the top hatch for her. Sora stood from a chair and raised herself up pass the hole into the open night. With her gun charged, she started to shoot the Maji's off the air one by one. Ken joined her soon after. It didn't take long to kill off all the Majis. With a smiled of satisfaction, Sora and Ken went back down into the hovercraft and closed the hatch.

  


"Wow," said Joe when Izzy told him that no Majis are being detected around them. "That is a good alarm call. Don't want to go through that again."

  


"We got through this thanks to Yolie and Davis," said Hasuma. "If they haven't woke us up, then we wouldn't have known about the ambush. Even Izzy's laptop failed us this time."

  


"Shut up," grumbled Izzy. "They didn't approached the radius that is all. However, how did you guys know about them?"

  


"Well," said Davis. "I heard some noises and then I kind of looked around."

  


"Although it was dark but I could still see them," said Yolie. "So I looked at Davis. The way he looked at me confirmed my suspicion and then we acted like we are having an argument to wake you guys up." She turned away from Davis and smiled a little bit. "Not bad for a second in command."

  


Davis looked at her in shock. "Hmph...same for you."

  


"Well, I'm glad they are finally getting along," Hasuma said with a smile. "However, I have a bad news." She lifted up the right arm of Mimi and showed them the rip on her sleeves. They all noticed the problem over there because the star on her arm is clearly revealed. "Now they know who is the shrine priestess. Now they will be targeting her."

  


"I'm sorry," said Mimi. "I wasted all your efforts."

  


"Don't be," said Cody. "It just happens. By the way, where did you learn to fight like that?"

  


"Hasuma," said Mimi. "She trained me to fight with all sort so weapon, but the one that I like to use to most is a rod." She took out the stick that Hasuma have given to her in the chamber. To their surprise it turned into a rod. "It can also turn into a sword."

  


"Wow," said Izzy. "Do you mind if I examine it?" Mimi handed over the weapon while Izzy looked over it. "I never saw anything like this." He turned to look at Hasuma. "Where did you get this?"

  


"From my teacher," said Hasuma. "He gave it to me when I was only four. He said it was one of the weapons that the goddess has given to the digimons so they could defend themselves from the human. It was the only surviving weapon left."

  


"Then this is an ancient artifact," said Cody. "How did your master get it?"

  


Hasuma shrugged her shoulder. "Beats me." She turned to look at Joe as he stifled a yawn. "Why don't I take over, Joe. Go get some sleep."

  


"Are you sure," Joe asked uncertainly.

  


"Yep," said Hasuma as she takes over the wheel. "Don't want you the crash the hover craft after we just escape from the Majis. Go to sleep everyone."

  


Without another word, they all fell asleep, leaving only Hasuma wide-awake.

  


_

Cita

_

  


"We're here," said Hasuma as she parked the hovercraft on the street, outside of the hotel. When no one answered her, she turned around to find them all sleeping. "Hey! WAKE UP!" They all jolted upward with their weapons in their hands.

  


"Where?! Where?!" Davis looked around him with his sword ready. It took him a moment to realize that they are in the hovercraft. He scowled at Hasuma and put his sword away. "That was funny. Really funny."

  


She ignored his sarcasm and pulled open the door. They all groaned when the light lit the dim room. "We're here. If you guys would rather stay in the hovercraft than the hotel, then that is fine with me." She jumped out of the hovercraft and the others immediately follow her.

  


"Are we going to go to the shrine today," Sora asked tiredly.

  


"In this condition, no way," Hasuma answered. "We will go tomorrow after we have our rest." In a matter of minutes, they took all of their luggage and trotted into the hotel. In an hour, they are in their rooms fast asleep.

  


_

*Tommorrow Morning

_

  


"Are you sure this is the shrine," asked Ken as he looked at the black dome that lie before them. "It sure doesn't look like it."

  


"I have to agree," said Cody. "It doesn't look like a shrine at all. It is...kind of creepy." He looked at the black dome that is glittering in the sun. Golden rims decorated the top of the dome and the two upper windows of the structure. Red curtains shrouded the window preventing anyone to look into the shrine. "Is it me or does those looks like eyes to you?"

  


"It's not you," Yolie answered. 

  


"Come on," said Hasuma. "You are not going to let this shrine scare you, are you?" They follow her as she led them to the entrance of the shrine.

  


"Are you sure this is the entrance," said Davis as he looked at the decoration of the door. He looked at the black iron doors that have opened when they stepped near it. Two burning torches were rages with flame as they stepped through. "I can't help feeling like we are going down below."

  


"Don't be ridiculous," said TK nervously. Kari clutches his arms unconsciously as they walked through the hall. On the wall, paintings of the deadly war were shown. Pictures of death and torture souls were displayed on every inches of the wall.

  


They walked down the hall for two minutes when they finally reached the main chamber. An old man, dressed in a black priest robe, was waiting for them. He was hidden within the shadow that they didn't notice him until he spoke to them.

  


"Welcome priestess and her..." The poor man never did finished his sentence because before he knew it, Matt and Tai jumped on him and tackled him on the floor.

  


"Stop it," said Hasuma as she tried to pull them back. "You are hurting the shrine priest of this shrine."

  


"Oh shoot," said Tai. He quickly backed off with Matt. They reached out their hands to him and helped the shrine priest up on his feet. "We're sorry. I guess we are kind of jumpy."

  


"Believe me," the shrine priest mumbles. "I get that every ten years." He brushed off the dirt on the robe. "Twenty years ago, I would have been glad about this greeting because it means that you are doing your duty as a guardian well. However, now that I am old, it is not that pleasant." He turned to look at Hasuma and smiled. "I see you are back, Hasuma. How have you been?"

  


"Fine Genai," said Hasuma. "It's been ten years, haven't it?"

  


"Yeah, and this time I am glad you weren't the one that tackle me," he said with a smile. "So who is the hope of our people?" Mimi appeared from the shadow within her white priestess robe. She bows down before him with respect.

  


"I am the shrine priestess, that will attempt to pass the trial," said Mimi.

  


"Ahh...young priestess," said Genai. "It is a pity to have so much fall on your shoulder. Our future depends on your success."

  


"And I will do the best I can," said Mimi. 

  


"Good." He patted Mimi on the shoulder and walked to the wall he was hiding at before. He took out a match and tossed it at the wall. To their surprise, the wall burst into flame and burned a hole through it. The flame disappears, leaving a hole in the wall.

  


"What is in there," Izzy said nervously as they stared at the black hole.

  


"In there is your demons and the trial," Hasuma answered. She turned to look at them seriously. "Remember, what you will be facing is your demon. As long as you remember your mission and as long as you are willing to face your demon, you can pass it. Don't let your mirror scare you."

  


"Hasuma," warned Genai.

  


"I didn't say anything about the trial," Hasuma said flatly. She looked at Mimi and smiled at her. "Are you ready?"

  


"Yes," said Mimi. With determination, they both walked in there.

  


"Wait," said Matt. "You don't know what is in there!" He ran into the hole right after them. Without any further hesitation, the rest of them follow right behind. When they reached in there, a bright light lit up the whole room and blinded them.

  


"Welcome to the trial," Genai said as the hole disappeared. "Let's hope they pass."

  


_*Davis, Kari, and Hasuma*_

  


"What the heck!!!" Davis cursed out loud as he rubbed his eyes to remove all the flashes in his eyes. Slowly his eyes adjusted to his surrounding. He was shock to find that the room was dimly lit by a small torch located near where the hole used to be.

  


"Davis, are you alright?" He turned around to find Kari standing next to him.

  


"Yeah," he mumbled. "Where are we?" He looked around to find the other standing around the room apart. Mimi is standing at the left lower corner of the room, and Yolie was standing at the lower right. Sora, Ken, Izzy, Joe, and Cody were standing at the middle of the left side of the room. "What are they doing?"

  


"I don't know," said Kari. They watched in silence as Sora, Izzy, Joe, Cody, and Ken moved around the room like they were blind.

  


"Come on TK," said Matt. "Let's go look for the other people." Kari and Davis looked to the middle of the right side of the room to find Matt talking to an empty air.

  


"What the..."

  


"EEEKKKKK!" Davis never did finish his sentence because Yolie suddenly screamed out in horror. Her eyes widen in shock as she backed up suddenly.

  


"Yolie," called out Kari and Davis as they ran up to her. Before they could reach her, they ram into a barrier.

  


"Damn!!! What is going on over here," screamed Davis as he pounded the invincible wall before him and Yolie.

  


"Kari, TK, Matt, and Mimi," Tai commanded. "Stick close together. We might not know what is going to happen." Kari looked at the front of the right side of the room, to find Tai and TK walking closely together. She ran up to them only to hit into another barrier.

  


"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Hasuma. "You might end up hurting yourself." Davis and Kari turned to look at the front of the room where Hasuma's voice manifested. Instead of seeing her, they saw a block of stone that had some ancient writing on it. They both turned around in shock when the torches that are lined up around the room suddenly burst into flame and lit up the dim room. Davis and Kari screamed out loud when Hasuma suddenly tapped them on their shoulder from their back.

  


"Hasuma," screamed Kari. "You scared me!"

  


"What the heck is going on over here," Davis screamed at her.

  


"Whoa...calm down," said Hasuma. "Let me explain first."

  


"Well you better get started," Davis warned in a dangerous tone. Kari can't help but smile because he just pulled off a good Tai imitation.

  


"Okay, first of all, I will like to congratulate you guys on passing the first trial," Hasuma said with a smile.

  


"The first trial," Kari asked in confusion. 

  


"Yes. The trial of Courage."

  


"The trial of courage," asked Davis. "What is that? Beside, Kari and I didn't do anything!"

  


"It is because you guys have no fear. Every one of us supposed to have a fear. It could be either the fear of losing, a certain animal, of disappointment, or of failure, etc. Those are the common fear that people feel." She looked at the rest of the others as they roam around the room. "Being able to face your fear, protect your love, and especially being able to conquer over it and proceed with your mission is real courage." She touched Davis and Kari. "Both of you are able to face all of your fear, that is why you are able to pass it so easily."

  


"But I do fear," said Kari. "I fear that I wouldn't be able to protect everyone but yet..."

  


"But yet you don't let your fear stop you. You have determination and faith in what you are doing, and that is what made you pass the test."

  


Davis looked at Kari and sigh. "I guess I don't have any fear because I already faced it." He blushed when he look at Kari. "I saw you with TK at the church garden." Kari blushed from embarrassment. She opened her mouth to explain but Davis raise up his hand to stop her. "Don't worry about it. I kind of expected it. I guess my greatest fear was rejection, but...well, you know."

  


"You see," said Hasuma. "You guys are able to face your fear, that is why you guys are here."

  


"Then what about them," asked Kari. 

  


"They still have to faced their demon."

  


"Hasuma?" Davis, Kari, and Hasuma looked at Mimi's direction as she called out Hasuma's name.

  


"Whoa...I hope that is not what I think it is," Hasuma whispered in shock. "Am I Mimi's greatest fear?"

  


_*Mimi*_

  


"Where am I," thought Mimi as she looked around the darkness. To her surprise, the whole room changed before her eyes. "Oh my goddess!" She looked around her in astonishment when she recognized the room. "This is...this is the main chamber of the shrine in Gardenia." She flew up to the middle of the platform and touched the book. "Impossible. How did I get back here?" A cool wind blew at her softly and she shivered from the cold.

  


"Mimi..." Mimi turned around in alarm when she heard her name whispered softly in the air.

  


"Who's there," Mimi asked. When no one answered her, she flew down from the platform and looked around her. "I need to get out of here." She walked up to the wall and knocked on the wall two times. To her surprise, the door did not appear. "What...what happen?" She knocked on the door two times again but still it did not appear.

  


"It won't open for you."

  


Mimi turned around to find Hasuma standing on the platform. "Hasuma!" She ran up to her but hit a barrier between them. She slid down the floor in pain and looked at Hasuma in shock. "What...what is going on over here?"

  


"We're back where we started, Mimi," Hasuma answered. "Don't you recognize this place?"

  


"I know but...why are we back here?" She stood up and cautiously walked toward Hasuma with her hand stretched out before her. She managed to touch the barrier before she could slam into it once again. "And why is there a barrier over here?"

  


"I don't know why. Maybe you should ask yourself why we are back here."

  


"What do you mean by that, Hasuma?" She ran back to the wall and knocked on it two times. When the door did not appear, Mimi turned to look at Hasuma with great frustration. "Why isn't the door working? Why isn't it opening?!"

  


"Are you sure that you want it to be open?"

  


Mimi was taken aback by Hasuma's question. "I...I don't understand," she stammered.

  


"Who is locking you in here, Mimi? Am I doing it or are you doing it to yourself?"

  


"I..I.." Mimi closed her eyes and face downward. "I am locking myself," she whispered. "I'm afraid of this mission. I can't help think what would happen if I fail. I..I don't want to disappoint other people." She looked up at Hasuma. "I don't want to disappoint you. After all that you have taught me and told me, I am not strong enough to face this task."

  


"Then stay." 

  


"Huh?"

  


"I mean stay here," said Hasuma as she extended her hands toward her. "Stay here with me. You don't have to go to the journey if you don't want to. Just stay here and be an ordinary girl. Isn't that's what you want?"

  


"I can't...I want to but I can't. People are depending on me. I have to do it."

  


"Having to do it is not the same as wanting. If you don't believe in your ability, then stay here with me." Mimi watched in silence as Hasuma floated down toward her. "Stay here and I will give you peace. You don't ever have to be afraid again."

  


Mimi looked at Hasuma's hand that is extended toward her direction. All she has to do is to take that hand and then she will be safe. All her worry and all her fear will be gone. "But that wouldn't solve anything," Mimi murmured. She took a deep breath and sighed. When she lifted her head to look at Hasuma, her eyes shine with determination. "I can't give up now. I know what I have to do and...and I have been training for this day to come. I can't let my worry and fear block me from fulfilling what I know is right. If I give up right now, I can never forgive myself. You..you once told me to believe in myself. I do now."

  


"If that is the case," said Hasuma with a fading voice. "Go ahead and try the door again. Remember to keep in mind of your faith and your reason. Have courage, Mimi."

  


"I will." With that said, Mimi knocked on the wall twice and to her relief, the door appeared. She opened the door to find the room around her disappearing. Instead it is replaced with a room filled with torches and all her guardians. She blinked her eyes twice to make sure she is not seeing things. Davis, Kari, and Hasuma were staring at her as she walked toward them uncertainly. "Are you guys for real?"

  


"Can you see us," asked Davis. Mimi nodded her head. Before she knew it, Kari and Hasuma threw their arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

  


"Thank goddess, you pass the test," said Kari. "For a moment there, I was kind of worry."

  


"Test," Mimi asked in confusion. "What test? I was just talking to Hasuma."

  


"And I am your greatest fear," Hasuma said wryly. "That is encouraging. Beside, how could I be talking to you while I am here all the time? What you saw was an illusion."

  


"Greatest fear???" Mimi finally realized what was going on. She quickly told them about her trial. She shamefully admitted her doubts about the pilgrimage.

  


"Well, we are just glad that you made it through," said Kari. "However, I can't say the same thing for the others." Mimi looked around to find the group that Ken is in is still prowling around like they are in the darkness. Matt is still roaming around in circle, while Tai and TK stood there wondering what is going on.

  


"Is there any way that I can help them," asked Mimi.

  


"If your will is stronger than them, then you can break their barrier. However..."

  


"I know it is just an illusion! I can do it! I can do it!" They all turned around to find Yolie encouraging herself.

  


_*Yolie*_

  


"Darn," thought Yolie as she closed her eyes to stop all the flashes in her eyes. "That stupid light almost blinded me." After she made sure the flashes were gone, she slowly open her eyes to find out that everyone have disappeared. "What the heck...where did everyone go?" She looked around the vacant room but still she could not find any clue to their whereabouts. "Damn!!! How do I get out of this room?" There are no doors to the room because it is just surrounded by four brick wall. She slammed her rod on the wall in frustration. To her surprise, the wall opposite to its direction rumbled and out from nowhere, a door appeared. "Alright!" Yolie ran toward it but before she could reach there, a huge python fell down from nowhere and blocked her path.

  


"EEEKKKKK!!!!" Yolie screamed out loud from the top of her lungs and backed up away from it as fast as she could. "Where the heck did this thing come from!" She stared at it in horror as it started to coil itself in front of the entrance. Pressing her back to the wall, Yolie continued to watch as he placed his head on his body. His tongue flickered in and out of his mouth while he watched his little bait. For a moment, they stared at each other in silence. Breathing heavily from her racing heart, Yolie shifted her position to relief the cramp she was starting to feel. However, before she could move even a few inches, the snake lifted up his head, causing her to fall back to her old position. She gave a sigh of relief when he placed his head back on his body.

  


Davis, Kari, and Hasuma (Mimi is still in her trial) watched her as she pressed her back closer to the wall. "What is going on over there," asked Davis while he looked at the terrify girl.

  


"If I know Yolie, like I believe I do," started Hasuma. "I think the thing that she is seeing must be a snake. Yolie isn't really scared of anything beside snake."

  


"Why is that?"

  


"Because she was bitten by one when she was really small and she almost die from it," Kari explained. They looked at her to find her breathing slowly like she is meditating. With her eyes closed, Yolie contemplated about the current situation.

  


"Alright...Yolie," she thought to herself. "It is just a snake...a horrible and gigantic one. Damn it, why does it have to be a snake! They don't expect me to beat this thing do they! What are they nuts! I thought Hasuma said they are not going to test your fighting ability! Shoot...among all of the things in this world, why do I have to be afraid of snake." Her eyes snapped open when she realized the meaning of this. "This is the trial...so this is the trial...the test of fear." She looked at the snake in shock. In one quick movement she raised herself from off the floor. To her relief the snake did not move.

  


"I know it is just an illusion," she mumbled to herself. "I can do it. I can do it!" Making the least amount of movements as possible, she slowly removed her jacked and rolled it into a ball. Taking a deep breath, she tossed her coat at the python's direction. Her eyes widen from horror when the snake lifted his head slightly upward and swallow her coat in one gulp. "He...he just swallow my coat," Yolie stammered. "I DON'T CARE IF THIS IS A DAMN ILLUSION BECAUSE IT SEEMS REAL ENOUGH FOR ME!!!" The snake took no heed of her tirade and placed his head back on the body while he digested her coat.

  


She crumbled down on the floor with fear as tears started to fall down from her eyes, unconsciously. "Huh?" Yolie touched her face and felt the wetness on her cheeks. "Am...am I crying?" She quickly wiped her eyes and looked at her hands in disgust. "What is the matter with you, Yolie! You promise you will never cry...not again...not like this." She stood up and looked at the snake in confusion as her mind did a mental battle between her fear and her courage. "I'm scared...I can't be...but I can't do it...I have to," she thought to herself. "I have to do this because...because Mimi is waiting for me." However, her doubt still haunted her thinking. "What if I die...what if I can't kill it, then what will happen?"

  


"Heck," she said out loud. "I will die here if I don't even try." She looked down sadly on the ground. "I promised mother...I won't cry. If...if I do, it must be the tears of happiness. I broke my promise to her today. But..." She pulled out her rod and faced the python with great determination. "But I won't break my promise to anyone, anymore. I promise I will protect Mimi, and nothing, NOTHING, in this world is going to stop me!" With that said to spike up her nerve, she charged at the python in top speed. Noticing the danger that is headed straight for him, he lifted up his head and hissed at her. In one swift movement, he plunged his head downward to strike at his prey. Yolie swung her rod upward to meet his head, only to find the python had suddenly disappeared from her sight, along with the whole room. Instead, she found herself in a room filled with torches and next to her feet, was her coat. She picked it up cautiously as she kept her eyes on area where the snake was suppose to be. "Where did the darn snake go." She turned around rapidly when she heard some shuffling around her. She was relief to see the rest of her team. "Thank goddess. You guys are here."

  


Davis looked around and noticed she was looking at their direction. "Who? You mean us," Davis asked while pointing his finger at himself.

  


"No...I am speaking to the stone over there," Yolie said dryly. "Of course I am talking about you guys, you idiot!" She started to walk over there but fell downward when her legs suddenly became really weak. Mimi, Hasuma, and Kari ran up to her and helped her up. "I'm okay...I guess I still haven't gotten over the fear."

  


"You did great though," Mimi said proudly. "I couldn't have asked for a better guardian."

  


"Heh...thanks," Yolie said with a smile. She looked around her to find the rest of the crew members still in their delusional world. "So how are they doing?"

  


"Not much," said Kari. "It seems like nothing have happen to them. I think you two were the first to be tested."

  


"Us two?" Yolie looked at Mimi with confusion. Her confusion was put aside when noises started to come from Izzy's group's direction.

  


_*Izzy, Sora, Ken, Cody, and Joe*_

  


"I can't see anything," Joe grumbled.

  


"No kidding," Izzy reply irritated. "What do you think that have been happening to us for these past few...I don't even know how many minutes passed us by."

  


"Why is this happening," asked Sora. "I mean, we usually get used to the dark once our eyes get adapted to it but...I still can't see anything." She yelped when someone accidentally bumped in front of her.

  


"Sorry," said Cody. "And for your question, the answer is simple. Because we are in pitch-black kind of darkness. There are no hints of light to guide us." He tripped and stumbled forward. Ken grunted when Cody rammed him right at the chest.

  


"Stop moving around, Cody," Ken snapped. "I don't even know how long this thing will last and we don't know where we are."

  


"If only I could get some light, then my laptop can do some analysis," said Izzy. "I could input the surrounding data into my laptop without looking at the keyboard but I can't read the data without any sort of..." Just like magic, the room started to slowly lit up. "Finally, I could get some reading..." His words froze in his mouth when he saw the shadows of some bodies lying on the floor. From the dimly lit room, they couldn't make out who they were. "For the first time, don't let me be right." Sora, Izzy, Joe, Ken, and Cody watched in frozen terror as the room continues to slowly lit up around them.

  


"No...," Sora whispered when she recognized the face of one of the dead bodies lying on the floor. "Mimi. MIMI!!!!" She ran up to the dead girl and cradles her in her arms.

  


"TAI," screamed Ken when he recognized the dead body lying next to Mimi. Their blood was splattered around them as they laid there. "TK! KARI!" Ken looked around the room to find them dead on the floor.

  


Cody walked up to Yolie's dead body and fell down on his feet. "Their all dead...all dead," he muttered with tears streaming down his face. "We...we weren't able to protect them."

  


"My goddess," said Joe. "Hasuma had die too!" He ran up to her and found her ozzing with blood. "She...just died recently." He turned to her right and checked up on Davis dead body. "He...he died just a few second ago."

  


Izzy stumbled toward the dead bodies in shock. He looked to his right when he heard someone groan out loud. "Matt!" Izzy picked up the injured boy in his hand. "Joe, come over here." Joe ran over there as fast as he can and touched Matt on his arm. A warm glow surrounds him as Joe applied his healing power on him. Ken, Cody, and Sora ran up to him to help stop his excessive bleeding. "What happen, Matt?"

  


"The Maji," Matt said slowly. "They...they attacked us..." His eyes widen in pain and before they knew it, he passed away.

  


"Matt!!!" They cried out for him but he was gone.

  


Sora sobbed. "Why did this have to happen? Why did we lose them?" She walked up to Mimi and held her in her arms. "Mimi...Mimi...I've failed you. I've failed you...I wasn't able to protect you."

  


"Damn it," screamed Ken. He took out his gun and fired some shots at the walls. "Come on out you damn Maji! Come on out and fight me!" Tears fell down on his cheek as he continued to fire his gun. Joe watched in silence when Izzy stood up and walked up to his laptop. He opened his laptop.

  


"Why aren't you not working," Izzy growled at the empty computer screen. "Come on!" He hit the laptop and still nothing popped up from the screen. With a scream of frustration, he threw the whole laptop across the whole room, scattering it into pieces. "WHY ISN'T MY TECHNOLOGY WORKING WHEN I NEED IT? WHY? WHY?!"

  


Ken stopped his firing due to exhaustion and fell down on his knee. His body trembled when haunted memories resurfaced in him mind. "It is the same thing...I wasn't able to protect my friends." He started to sob uncontrollably. "Just like I wasn't able to save my brother."

  


Davis, Yolie, Mimi, Kari, and Hasuma watched them with great sadness.

  


"Isn't...isn't there something we could do about it," Yolie demanded. "Isn't there a way we could help them?"

  


"If there is, don't you think I would have done it already," snapped Davis. "We can't get through the barrier."

  


"There's got to be a way," said Yolie. "I am not going to stand here and do nothing while they suffer!" With that said, she stalked up to their direction and to all of their surprise she walked through the barrier like it was nothing.

  


"How did she do that," Davis exclaimed from astonishment.

  


"I told you, if your will is stronger than theirs, you could get pass the barrier," Hasuma replied. Before he knew it, she ran pass the barrier to join Yolie.

  


"I'll go too," said Kari and Mimi. They passed through the barrier and with a prayer to the goddess so he would not ram into the barrier, Davis ran right after them and pass the barrier. He almost threw up when he saw his own bloody corpse lying on the floor.

  


"What is going on over here," asked Yolie. Izzy, Ken, Cody, Joe, and Sora looked up in shock when they heard Yolie's voice. They screamed out in terror when they saw Yolie, Mimi, Kari, Davis, and Hasuma standing there alive.

  


"Mi..Mimi," Sora stuttered in shock. "You're alive." She looked at the dead body that is lying on the floor. "Then...who..who is she?"

  


"I don't care," said Joe as he ran up to them. "They are alive and that is all it matter." He threw his arms around Davis and happily laughed out loud.

  


"Whoa...calm down Joe," said Davis. Ken, Cody, Izzy, and Sora ran up to them and hugged them in joy. Once they got over the rejoicing, Sora and the others started to pour them on with questions.

  


Hasuma walked up to her dead body and sighed. "What you guys see is your own illusion."

  


"Our illusion," asked Sora.

  


"Yes," she said. "Think about it, how can there possibly be two of us? Two, if the Maji really did attacked them, then where did they go? Three, after fighting with the Majis so many time, is it natural for them to leave live prey? Obviously, the answer is no. Therefore, by careful deductions, you should have know that what Matt said was not true. And beside, Cody was walking around the room and he didn't bumped into any of the bodies. You guys should have known right away that something is wierd."

  


Izzy pounded his hand on the wall. "Why didn't I think of it?"

  


"It is because you were blinded by guilt," Hasuma answered. "In case you haven't notice, this is the first trial that is given to you all of you."

  


"Our first trial," asked Joe. 

  


"The trial of courage. Answer me, what is your greatest fear?" When they continued to look at her with a blank expression, she went and picked up the fake Mimi's dead body. "Why did she have to die? Why are your devils showing you our dead bodies? Ask yourself that question." She smiled when their eyes shined with understanding. "Now you see the truth don't you? Your fear for failure. Your fear for not being able to protect the people that you cared about make you sees these illusions. As long as you guys submit to those fears, you will not be able to break through this barrier."

  


"I understand," said Cody. "I understand it clearly, indeed." He sighed when he saw the bodies started to disappear. "If every test is like this, I think I will end up getting a mental breakdown."

  


"ARGHHH!!!!!" They jumped up in surprise when Izzy suddenly screamed out loud. "WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS COME HERE EARLIER??!! LOOK AT MY LAPTOP!!!" They looked at the remaining pile of junk that once was Izzy's main source of power.

  


"Come on, Izzy," said Joe. "It can't be helped." He dragged Izzy away from his laptop and walked up to Mimi. He looked around him and found there is no door in this room. "Do you guys know how to get out of this room?"

  


"Follow me," said Hasuma. They looked at her as she disappeared through the wall. Joe and Izzy followed quickly with Davis, Mimi, Sora, Cody, and Yolie. When Ken tried to walked through the wall, he slammed right into it instead.

  


"Why aren't I able to get through," Ken asked.

  


"It's because you still haven't let go of your fear," said Hasuma. "As long as you believe that you are a failure and that you can't protect your friends, you can't get out of there."

  


"I...I..." Ken tried to step through the wall again but he failed. He slumped down on his feet and clutched his head in his hands. "Leave me. I can't let go." He looked at them with a pitiful look. "I can't forget about what happen in the past. I can't forget about the way my brother died because I wasn't able to reach him in time."

  


"His brother," asked Yolie.

  


"Yeah," said Davis. "Ken's older brother died because he was killed by a group of gang. They jumped on them both when they were walking back home. Ken was able to escape because his brother protected him. Ken ran back to find his parents but by the time that they reached there, his older brother was already dead. He never stop blaming himself for what had happen."

  


"Just leave me here," Ken said sadly. The next thing he knew, someone grabbed him roughly on his arm and lifted him up to his feet. His head snapped to the right when Yolie slapped him hard across the face.

  


"Grow up," Yolie growled. "If you are just giving your life like this, then you are better off dead than alive." She grabbed him by the front of his shirt collar. "You are the most pathetic person that I ever seen. Yeah, you weren't able to reached your brother in time, so what? It happened in the past! Live with it, get over it! Your brother wasted his life to save you so that you could live. Not to die like this. If you give up your life like this, you have just throw away his whole reason for doing that sacrifice." She released the stunned Ken as he continued to stare at her blankly. "If you really want to repay your brother for what he done, then you should live and try to protect your friends just like your brother protected you. That is what you should be doing." She stalked away from him and walked up to the wall. Before she stepped through it, she turned to look at him. "We're waiting." With a little nod from Ken, they stepped through the barrier together.

  


"When they came out of the barrier, they found the rest of them crowding around Tai, TK, and Matt's area.

  


_*Tai and TK*_

  


"You know what," said Tai. "This is getting irritated. There are no doors in this room and nothing is happening! What are they trying to test? Our patience?" He looked at Mimi but she shrugged her shoulder.

  


"I don't know either," said TK while he held on to Kari's hand. "Hey, Matt." He turned to looked at his brother only to find some tentacles suddenly sprouted out from the ground and wrapped around him. "Matt!" Kari gave out a little yelp when the same tentacles wrapped around her waist and pulled her away from TK's grip. The two of them were lifted twenty feet off the ground. Tai, Mimi, and TK watched as a fiery pit open underneath the two of them. A face of a woman appeared from the wall and grinned at them evilly.

  


"Kari!" Tai attempted to fly but to his surprise, his power seemed to be restricted. "I can't fly!"

  


"Neither can, I," TK exclaimed. 

  


"It is because this shrine restricted our powers," Mimi answered mechanically. Tai gave her a suspicious look but he quickly ignored it when the face started to speak to them.

  


"Welcome, guardians and shrine priestess," said the face. "Welcome to my trap."

  


"Trap," asked Tai. "What do you mean by that?! We are here for the trial."

  


"Trial," the face laughed mockingly. "It was destroyed five years ago!"

  


"Destroyed," TK repeated in disbelief. "Then...what about the others?"

  


"The same," the face sneered. Her tentacles wrapped tighter around Matt and Kari and they quickly screamed out in pain.

  


"STOP IT, OR ELSE..." Tai commanded. However, even he knew this was an empty threat.

  


"Or else what? What make you think you could stop me, guardian."

  


"What do you want," TK asked desperately.

  


"I want her." Tai and TK turned around to find the face staring at Mimi. "She is the shrine priestess that is destine to destroy the Maji race. I can't let her do that to my species. Give me her and then I will set them free."

  


"We can't," Tai answered.

  


"Then are you willing to sacrifice their lives?" He watched in horror when she loosens up her tentacles, causing Matt to fall down toward the fiery pit. Before he reached there, she caught him back and placed him back high in the air. "It's a tough decision isn't it? Don't think that long because I don't have that much patience at all."

  


"Damn you," TK thought as he looked at Kari and Matt.

  


"Are you guys going to turn me over," Mimi asked. 

  


"I...I don't know," Tai answered her while he tried to think of a way to solve this situation. His heart plunged when the face released her tentacles around Kari and played catch with her. "Stop it!" The face ignored his command and continued to toss her up and down.

  


"TK, help me," cried Matt. "Save me!" 

  


"Help me brother," Kari screamed out loud. "I don't want to die! TK! Save me!!!"

  


"Matt. Kari." TK looked at them desperately while he tried to reassure them that he will try to do it. "Tai, can you..." He turned around to look at the older boy, only to find him standing there with his eyes closed. TK walked up to him and shook him lightly. "Tai?" His eyes snapped open when he felt TK's hand on his shoulder.

  


"I understand now," Tai said coldly. He turned to look at the face. His eyes are cold and filled with hardness. He took Mimi's hand in his and turned away from the Maji. "Come on, TK. Let's go."

  


"What," TK exclaimed with surprise. "We can't just leave Kari and Matt there! What are you thinking?!"

  


"I'm thinking for the best road of for this situation," Tai said coolly. "As for leaving Kari and Matt there, I don't care." He turned around and glared at the face. "You can have my sister and my best friend because they aren't real. My sister would rather sacrifice her life to save the shrine priestess because she is that kind of person, and Matt would have told TK to stay back instead of saving him because Matt cared about TK more than his own life. Go ahead and kill them if you want." With that said, he and TK pushed Mimi behind them and raised their sword to fight the Maji. To their surprise, the face gave a joyful laugh.

  


"Good job, guardian," the face said. "You've pasted the first test. Return to your friends now." TK and Tai looked around in great alarm when Mimi, the room, Matt, Kari, and the Maji disappeared from their sight. They soon found themselves staring straight at Kari and the other's eager and worried face.

  


"What," asked Tai. Before he knew it, they jumped on him and TK and congratulated them on their success.

  


"We still have one more," said Yolie when they hear Matt screamed out for TK.

  


_*Matt*_

  


"Let my brother go," Matt warned as he faced the same Maji that Tai and TK saw before. Dangling in her hand was TK and below him was the fiery pit. Matt protectively placed himself in front of Mimi and took out his gun. "I'm warning you. Let him go." When the Maji ignored his demand, he pressed the trigger. To his surprise, the gun didn't work. He pressed it and pressed it again but still it didn't work.

  


"The shrine prevent using these kind of energy in here," Mimi said flatly.

  


"Then tell me what I can do to save, him," Matt hissed at Mimi.

  


"I don't know," she simply answered him.

  


"But I do," said the face. "Give me the shrine priestess and I will give you your brother back. A life for a life. What do you say?"

  


Matt looked at his brother and back at Mimi. While he was making that decision, the others watched on in the real main chamber.

  


"I want to see what he is seeing," Mimi said softly. Before anyone could stop her, she entered into his trial. The fake Mimi disappeared while Matt was looking away, only to be replaced with the real one.

  


"Isn't money all that matter to you," Mimi asked softly.

  


"Shut up," Matt growled at her. 

  


"Matt, help me," cried out TK. "Save me! You said that you will always protect me, brother. You promise!"

  


"TK," Matt said. He took one step forward but stopped when he noticed the Maji was loosening up her tentacles. He quickly stepped backward and silently cursed. To his annoyance Mimi took hold of the sleeves of his coat. "What!" He turned around and snapped at her. Mimi didn't flinched under his angry eyes.

  


"The choice is not hard because you once told me that nothing matter to you more than money," she said. "I am worth ten million..."

  


"I don't care how much you're worth! All I care about is my brother right now! Not you!" Mimi's eyes widen with surprise when Matt lashed out his anger at her. However, she quickly reverted into a smile.

  


"I am right," she said with a smile. "You do have hope." She pointed at TK and while facing Matt. "Answer me, is that how your brother normally act?"

  


"What are you trying...oh," Matt looked at TK with understanding. His face convulsed into rage when he realized that the Maji have tricked him with a fake image of his brother. He rushed toward it only to have the image disappeared before him. "Come out and fight me you damn Maji!" He turned around violently and pointed his gun at Mimi's head when she tapped him on his shoulder.

  


"Stop it Matt," cried out TK. He and the other rushed toward him to prevent him from hurting Mimi. Before they reached there, Matt pulled his gun away from Mimi's head and pointed it at the TK that was running toward him.

  


"Stand right there," Matt warned. "How should I know whether you are real or not?"

  


"Because he is," said a voice. They all turned to look at the stone that was placed at the front of the room. A ghostly figure of a beautiful woman rose up from the stone. She is clad in a black robe and in her hand is a scepter that is embedded with a symbol that looked like the crest of courage. "Congratulation, guardians and shrine priestess. You have successfully passed the first trial. My name is Ana." Mimi lowered Matt's hand, which has the gun, so it is no longer pointing at TK's direction. When that was done, she walked up to the ghostly figure and bow down.

  


Ana tapped Mimi softly on her shoulder and turned to look at Hasuma. "So you are back," she said.

  


"Yeah, long time no see," Hasuma answered.

  


Ana smiled. "Guardians and shrine priestess...you have my blessing." She touched her staff and took out the symbol of courage and handed over to Mimi. "Although I give you this symbol so you could enter the other shrines and take their test, you must remember that true courage lies within each of you. As long as you remember what you are fighting for, what you value the most, and try your best to protect them, your courage will never die. Don't ever forget that." With that said, she disappeared. The hole that connects the main chamber with the rest of the shrine appeared again. They walked out of there silently as each of them thought about the tests. Their thoughts were quickly interrupted when Genai appeared from the shadow and congratulate them. However, before he could finish his sentence, Matt took out his gun and aimed it at his direction.

  


"Still that jumpy aren't you," Genai said with a nervous smile. Matt promptly put his gun away.

  


"Let's get out of here," Matt said flatly. They all proceeded out of the shrine as fast as possible, without having to break into a run. Once they reached outside, they stretched in the sun. It is hard to believe that only three hours have past since the time they started the trial. When the uncomfortable feelings they get from the shrine lifted off their shoulder, they started to laugh and rejoiced over their recent accomplishment.

  


"We did it," Davis screamed. "We past the first test!"

  


"Yeah," said Ken. He turned to look at Yolie and stuck his hand out to her. "I couldn't have pass it without your help. Thank..."

  


"Don't thank me," Yolie interrupted. "Even though I talked you into it, the decision was yours to make."

  


"Yeah," said Davis. He looked at Yolie evilly. "And beside, you have a better reason to be afraid of things than her. You should have seen her when she was facing the imaginary snake."

  


Yolie roared with anger and everyone else sighed when she chased after Davis in anger while he happily taunted her.

  
  
  


Author's note:

  


Hi everyone...sorry that it is taking me so late to update this...I have been very busy with summer school and all. I hope you guys like this chapter. I know it can be boring but...I promise the next chapter will be fill with more actions...hehehe. Oh yeah, comments and acknowledgement are written right after disclaimer. I hope you like this chapter and thanks for all of the reviews.


	4. Scatter

Humanity 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

  


_Acknowledgement: Hi everyone...like always, acknowledgement first! To animegurlie45, confusedazgurl637, Kaye, Tachikawa IVIimi, luv blue eyes, kaz, and Teeny: Thank you for your nice reviews...hehehe. I know, I have to update more often and well, I will try to. To The Biggest Dreamer Lily: I don't know who I am going to pair Yolie with. I mostly tend to favor Davis though. Yumeko: Oh...I think I got you confuse. Like Yolie said, having a certain digimon symbol does not necessarily mean that you will have the digimon's personality. It all depend on your choice. Therefore, if you have myotismon as your symbol, it does not necessarily mean you are evil. It is a matter of choice. Therefore, Davis, who have Veemon's symbol, might not have the quality of courage...but he could work toward that goal. The digimon symbols only represent their power. Davis have lightning, fly, and fire because Veemon could eventually digivolve to those ability. Do you get what I mean? The main part I have Yolie talked about their ability is because I want to stress the point that things are not predestine but depended on free will. That is why human being have no one to blame for their actions but themselves. To Kazumi Tachikawa: Oh...I answered your question in my last update on my other story. Hey, thanks for your support on both of my stories. K-chan THE Pseudo-Princess: Oh...I think I will answer your question here, that you asked in Revelation of Destiny. It is not Sasami and Ken's marriage and they are not marry yet. It is Ryoko and Tenchi's wedding that I am talking about. However, their relationship are going very well and he will eventually marry her. Hehehe...so don't worry. Last but not least, Quantum Weather Butterfly: Saved the best for last..hehehe. Hmmm...I don't think Taijyou is a weird couple. In fact all couples are good, it is just can you find the evidence to support your view and can you write a good story to show their relationship. I can't do it for Taijyou because I don't see the chemistry. That is why I am not attempting to write about them...hehehe...I might end up ruining it instead...sigh. Okay, enough of my rambling...now on with the story._

  


* * *

  


**Scatter**

  
  


_"Where am I?" Hasuma looked around her surrounding as she floated in mid air. Her long black hair and nightgown gently waved in the air as she observed the fluffy white clouds that are floating along with her. "Ah...a dream." She nodded her head and turned to look at her right. "Come on out, Ana. What do you want me to do?"_

  


_With a smile on her face, Ana suddenly appeared before Hasuma. "Your powers have improved throughout the years."_

  


_"That should not be surprising. People do improve through time."_

  


_"Or they could become corrupted through time. You haven't forgotten about that, have you?"_

  


_Hasuma frowned and shook her head. "I haven't forgotten about that." She sighed and looked at her surrounding. "But I don't think you call me over here to talk about human nature. So what is your real intention?"_

  


_"That is correct, guardian," said Ana as she bent her head downward. "I need your help." Hasuma sharply turned to look at her. "Actually, Gia needed your help."_

  


_"Why is that," Hasuma asked cautiously._

  


_"Come to me and I will tell you." Hasuma floated toward her direction and Ana whispered into her ear._

  


**A Hotel in Cita**

  


Hasuma quickly jolted upward on her bed as she woke up from her sleep. Looking around her in the darkness, she slowly realized that she had returned back to her hotel room. She pulled her blanket away from her body and silently walked toward the window. The cool breeze blew on her face when she open the window and looked out at the moon. The beautiful ivory moon in the dark sky dimly lit up her room as she stood by the window, contemplating what Ana had just told her. "Ana, you have too high of an expectation of my abilities," she muttered to herself. Hasuma shrugged her shoulder and smiled slyly. "But, I'll do it. It might be interesting after all."

  


_*The Next Morning*_

  


"Hey, Izzy. How is the modification going?" Izzy looked up from his work to find Tai, Yolie, and Joe walking up to him.

  


"We still need a few days to finish this thing, Tai," Izzy replied as he stood up from his crouching position. "Damn, cramp." He shook his legs to shake out the fuzzy feeling.

  


"Yeah," said Ken when he appeared from the back of the hovercraft with Cody following right behind him. "We still need to add in some more parts before we could start traveling."

  


"I thought you said that you could finish it in one day," Joe teased. "I've seem to remember that you told the girls that you will have this done by today."

  


"Shut up," Izzy muttered. "You don't have to rub it in."

  


"Cut him some slack," Yolie said with a smile. "It is hard to remodel the whole hovercraft in one day."

  


"It is not the remodeling that is putting us back," said Cody. "It is the new parts that we have to add to it that is slowing us down."

  


"I know," said Sora when she and Kari joined into their conversation. "However, this is the only way we could satisfy your need and our needs."

  


"That's true," said Tai. "Hasuma told us that we could only used the hovercraft half of the way to Teria because we have to go through a ruin city and dense forest and the hovercraft is too big to maneuver through the tight spots."

  


Kari turned to look at Izzy. "And you didn't want to abandon your hovercraft after all of the effort that you have put into building this thing."

  


"That is why we are remodifying the hovercraft so that we could take it apart when we reach to the denser area and transform the parts that are in the hovercraft into seven motorcycles," said Ken. "That way we could travel through those dense area using these motorcycle instead."

  


"But Izzy haven't been able to finish it like he said he would," said Joe with a smile.

  


"Joe, you are digging your grave over here," Izzy growled. "If you don't stop teasing me, I might end up putting a bomb on your motorcycle."

  


"Hey, don't forget that you are riding with me. If I go kaboom, so would you." They all laughed when they saw Izzy flushed up in anger. "Come on Izzy, lighten up," said Joe. "It isn't that often I have the upper hand over you."

  


"I don't see the humor in what you have just said."

  


"Izzy, calm down," said Ken. "You usually don't lose your temper like this." He patted Izzy on the shoulder. "You're still not comfortable without your laptop, aren't you?"

  


"Yeah," Izzy sighed. "I've haven't have that much of a time to look for a new one because I have to work on this pile of junk." He quickly glared at his hovercraft and quickly turned to look at Joe. "Don't give me any of your smart remark." Joe quickly closed his mouth and smiled.

  


"So," started Kari as she tried to change the topic. "Have anyone seen Hasuma, Mimi, Davis, Matt, and TK?"

  


"Well, Matt went to buy some supply for the trip," said Tai. "I think TK went with him. Davis is still sleeping."

  


"Mimi is in her room doing her regular morning prayers," said Sora.

  


"Then where is Hasuma," asked Cody.

  


"Don't know," Ken replied. "Izzy and I saw her coming out of the hotel this morning but she didn't told us where she is going." He looked passed Tai's shoulder and saw Matt walking toward them. "Here is Matt."

  


"Hey, Matt," called out Kari when she saw that he is alone. "Where is TK?"

  


"I don't know," said Matt. "He went of on his own while I was looking at some hand guards. He said that he want to be alone for a while."

  


"Oh," said Kari. "Uhm...in that case, I won't go look for him."

  


"Hey," said Yolie when tapped Matt on his shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. "Why is Kari able to called you Matt and we have to call you Yamato?"

  


"Because she could," Matt replied flatly. "You have any problem with that?"

  


"Man, you have to take a class on social manner," grumbled Yolie. "Your attitude stinks."

  


"He is not the only one." Yolie temper quickly flared up when she recognized the owner of the voice. She turned around and frowned when she saw Davis approaching them. "I see you are the same as always, Ogermon."

  


"And you are obnoxious as ever, lazy bum," Yolie angrily replied. 

  


"Oh boy," said Tai as Yolie and Davis continued to throw insults at each other. "Here they start again."

  


"Good," said Izzy. He sat down and looked at Yolie and Davis. "I needed a break and some entertainment." They all stood there in silence as they watched Davis and Yolie's daily argument.

  


***TK***

  


"Where am I going?" TK looked around him and sighed. For half an hour, since he separated from his brother, he has been wandering around the city unconsciously. "I should go back to the hotel. They might be worried about..." His thoughts were interrupted when he accidentally bumped right into a person. He stumbled backward and was about to fall down on his back if that person hasn't grabbed him by his coat and pulled him up. "Thank you," TK said softly while looking downward from embarrassment. "I'm sorry that I bumped right into you. Please excuse me." He was about to walk away when that person grabbed him by his arm.

  


"You have a lot in your mind, TK." TK turned around to look at that person and was surprise so see Hasuma smiling at him kindly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

  


"I'm fine," said TK. "Thanks for caring, Ha..."

  


"It is about Kari and Yamato isn't it," Hasuma interrupted. TK looked at her with surprise.

  


"How did you know?"

  


"Because you seem troubled when you stepped out from the trial." TK looked down on the floor sadly. Hasuma sighed and walked up to him. "Why don't you talk to me about it? Maybe I can help." When he didn't say anything, Hasuma took him by the arm and dragged him to a nearby bench. For a while, they sat there in silence.

  


"I feel like a failure," TK finally said. Hasuma turned to look at him.

  


"Why do you feel that way?" She saw him looked down on the floor. "Is it because you fail to notice that it was an illusion?" TK turned to look at her in surprise.

  


"How do you know?" 

  


Hasuma shrugged her shoulder and looked at the busy street. "Because I just do. Well, maybe it is because this happen to some of my team members in the past."

  


"Oh." 

  


"But you shouldn't blame yourself," said Hasuma. She patted him gently on the shoulder and gave him a kind smile. "It was normal that you didn't recognized the truth."

  


"But Tai did," TK exclaimed. "I know it would be normal for him to recognize his sister because he knew her longer than me but...I can't even see that it wasn't Matt that the monster was holding."

  


"That is normal," Hasuma replied. He looked at her with confusion written all over his face. "Listen. You are wrong in the part where Tai knew his sister more than you. Why? Because he didn't know his sister was a guardian until just recently."

  


"Then I should feel even worse."

  


"No, you shouldn't." She took TK's hands in her hands and spoke to him in a serious tone. "The only reason why Tai noticed they were fake before you was because he was trained to keep calm in all situation. He is your leader and that is his duty. You panicked in the trial and that is why you weren't able to notice the difference. You shouldn't blame yourself for your lack of experience." She released his hands and smiled at him. "Also, Tai is your leader. It is his duty to understand his team member's personality more than you should. That way, he could calculate carefully each of your weakness and put you in a position where your harm is the least during your mission. It is not surprising that he could see through the fake that easily."

  


TK sighed and looked up into the sky. "I guess you are right but somehow, the trial manage to make me doubt whether I actually know Kari and Matt as much as I thought I did." He sighed again and smiled sadly. "If it weren't for Tai, I would have fallen into the trap. I couldn't even protect myself, let alone protect the people that I care about."

  


"You are blaming yourself too much," said Hasuma. "You should know that these trials are to test the darkness within you. Like I said, you just panic at that time. Once you calm down, you will know it was a fake. Look at Yamato. He value more than everything in the world and still, he wasn't able to see the truth. He needs Mimi to point out the truth to him! Why did that happen? It is because he panicked. He couldn't think straight so he couldn't see the flaw." She shook her head while TK stared in front of him in a daze. What Hasuma said next managed to knock some sense into him. "Yamato knew that he panic during the trial and you don't see him moping around, blaming himself for his failure. He didn't do that because he knew that it wouldn't help the matter further by moping around." TK turned to stare at her for a moment in shock. "TK?"

  


"Yeah, I hear you," he said in a low and serious tone. "So what should I do?"

  


Hasuma stood up and stretched herself. "Why are you asking me? Aren't you old enough to make your own decision?" She smiled at him and grabbed her shopping bag. "However, here is a word of advice. No matter what happen in the future, I want you to believe in what you knew and feel about your friends. As long as you trust in them and what you know about their personality, you can't fail. Remember that." With a little pat on his shoulder, she turned and walked away from him. TK smiled at her retreating form and silently thanked her.

  


***Three days Later***

  


"And...now it is done," said Izzy as he patted his hovercraft proudly. He smiled to the rest of his teammates while they stood there, observing his masterpiece. "So do you guys like it?"

  


"It looks good to me," said Joe. "Let's just hope it doesn't explode."

  


"Hey!" They all laughed when they saw Izzy blushed from embarrassment. Hasuma walked up to Izzy and gave him a shopping bag. Izzy unconsciously took it. "What is it?"

  


"Look inside and you will see," she said. Izzy reached inside the bag and to his surprise, he found a brand new laptop.

  


"This is the newest and best model," Izzy said in astonishment.

  


"I know," said Mimi. "Hasuma went and brought it for you after what happen to your old laptop. She spent the last three days inserted the data that you have in your old laptop into the new laptop."

  


"Thanks," said Izzy. He smiled at her while hugging his new laptop with joy.

  


"No problem," said Hasuma. "It was a gift from all of us." 

  


"Thanks," said Izzy. "Wait out here." He hopped into the hovercraft while the others stood out there wondering what he was doing. In a few second he popped his head out to them and looked at Ken. "Hey, Ken. Give me the crystal that I had you hold for me two days ago." Ken took the crystal from his front pocket and handed over to Izzy. With the crystal in his hand, he went back into the hovercraft and started to type furiously on his laptop. It was after fifteen minutes when he finally looked up from the screen. "Huh? Where is everyone," Izzy wondered when he noticed the hovercraft was empty. He walked to the door and looked outside only to find them all sitting on the floor, talking to each other. "Hey!" They all turned to look at him when he yelled out to them. "What are you guys doing? We have to start going you know!"

  


"We know, idiot," Matt said wryly. "You were the one that told us to wait outside." Izzy flushed in embarrassment.

  


"Well, come on and get inside right now." He walked back into the hovercraft with all of them following closely behind him. Joe sat next to him and took over the steering wheel. Hasuma walked up to them both while everyone else settled at the back of the hovercraft.

  


"What were you up to, Izzy," asked Hasuma. 

  


"You'll see," Izzy said with a sly smile. Hasuma rose up her eyebrows and looked at Joe. Joe shrugged his shoulder and in a few seconds the hovercraft lifted off toward the direction of the barrier. One they reached to the barrier, they were surprise to see that it was not surrounded by Maji.

  


"Hmm...I don't like this," Hasuma said. Tai and Sora walked up to her and looked out at the vast empty land.

  


"I agree," said Tai. "This is too quiet. They are up to something."

  


"But we can't just sit here the whole day," said Sora.

  


"I know," said Joe. "But if we rush into it, we might be ambushed." He turned to look at Izzy. "What is the reading?"

  


"Nothing," Izzy replied. "No Majis around the area."

  


"Oh well," said Tai. "Sora is right. We can't just stay in here the whole time. We have no other choice but to move forward."

  


"I hope you are making the right decision," said Cody. They jumped up with surprise when the found him standing right next to them. Somehow during their conversation, he had managed to sneak up to them silently.

  


"Cody. Thank you for scaring the living daylight out of me," said Joe. "However, I have to agree with Cody."

  


"Don't worry," said Izzy. "I have a secret weapon." He looked at Hasuma and smiled.

  


"Somehow, I don't like his smile," Hasuma muttered. With that said, Joe drove the hovercraft out of the barrier. To their surprise, no activities were shown in Izzy's screen.

  


"Let's get out of here," said Tai.

  


For four days they traveled in peace without any Maji attacks. Although this was suppose to be good for them, they can't help but feel that something is quite wrong with the situation. By the evening of the fourth day, they managed to make it to the outskirt of an abandon city.

  


"We will rest out here and go into the ruin city tomorrow morning," announced Hasuma. "We need all the strength that we need." They all nodded their heads and started a camp for the night. After eating their dinner, they all retired to sleep, leaving only Hasuma and Tai to keep watch for tonight. For a moment, they sat in silence as they waited for the rest of them to fall asleep. Tai watched her as she silently tossed firewood into the campfire. Her eyes were clouded with thoughts while she leaned back on the tree. "Speak." When Tai looked at her in confusion, she turned to him and smiled. "You were looking at me and you have been uneasy for these past few days. Obviously something is bothering you."

  


"Hmph...the same goes to you," Tai said with a smile. However, his smile disappeared as soon as it came and is replaced with a serious expression. "But you know that we do have a good reason to be worried."

  


"I know," Hasuma said solemnly. "Something is wrong. It is too peaceful for my liking."

  


"You're telling me." Tai picked up another firewood when he saw Kari snuggling next to TK to keep herself warm. "They should attacked us by now. Especially when they know that the shrine priestess is in this group."

  


"Unless..." Hasuma stopped her sentence as she stood up and looked at the abandon city. "Unless they are waiting to ambush us in the city."

  


"That could be likely." Tai nodded his head and stood up to look at the city with her. "With all of the collapsed building and all of the ruins in the city, it would be a better place to ambush us."

  


"And don't forget about the forest," she added. "The forest is located just right on the other side of this city, and Teria's closest barrier is located halfway in the forest. So the best place to ambush us would be in those area."

  


Tai nodded his head thoughtfully. "So instead of wasting their energy on us while we were traveling in the clear fields and where we could see them, they rather ambush us in a place where we are uncertain of the area and where we couldn't move that fast." He sat back down on by the tree and sighed. "In that case, we better start thinking who we should pair up together for the rest of the trip." He looked at Izzy who is holding his laptop in his arms. "The obvious pairing would have to be Izzy and Joe. They work best as a team."

  


"I agree," said Hasuma. "Joe's driving and shooting skill could be able to allow Izzy the ability to concentrate on his laptop the whole time." She took up a stick and poked a dot on the dirt floor. "Izzy and Joe would be located here." She poked another dot on the top of the one she had just drawn while Tai looked at her drawing attentively. "I will travel in the front and by myself because I know the directions of the city." Tai nodded his head while she poked a few more dots around Izzy and Joe's position. "The rest of us would surround Izzy and Joe."

  


"That way, we could be sure that we are going to be within the range that Izzy is detecting," Tai answered. "And we have to protect him too because without his knowledge, we won't know where the Maji are."

  


"Correct." She walked up to the hovercraft and took out a case from its side. She opened it and showed it to Tai. Tai whistled as he touched the ten new guns that were clasped in the case. "I told Izzy to make us this so when we are in there, we could hit them from long ranges." She closed it and placed it on the floor. "We don't want them to approach us in close range because that would put our lives in danger and the possibility of them damaging one of our motorcycle would be higher."

  


"I understand," Tai answered. "In this case, we need to pair up people that have a good shooting ability." He looked at the group that is sleeping near the campfire. "I know that TK would want to be with Kari and Matt would want to be with TK. Yolie and Davis are a definitely disaster."

  


"I wouldn't say that," Hasuma said with a smile. "In fact, I was thinking to put them together. This might be a good chance for them to get a feel in how to act as a team no matter how they feel toward each other."

  


"But neither one of them is a good shooter," Tai said. "Well, at least I know Davis isn't. He is able to hit but he is not as accurate as the others."

  


"Yolie can," Hasuma confirmed. "I've trained her to be good in all sort of weapons so she is fairly accurate with the gun."

  


"Alright." Tai shook his head and smiled. "Although I was worried about your suggestion at first, but they have proven they could act mature enough when the situation called for it." Tai looked at Ken and Cody. "As for now, I want Cody and Ken to be put in one team." Hasuma raised her eyebrows with surprise. "Ken is a good shooter and his driving ability is not that bad. I believe he will be able to protect Cody."

  


"In that case, we are left with Mimi, Yamato, TK, Sora, Kari, and you." Hasuma looked at them and shook her head. "Sora and Yamato are the only sharp shooter that we have over here. Kari is okay at shooting."

  


"TK's shooting skill is equivalent to Matt," Tai interrupted. "He is Matt's brother, you know. And beside, I make it my duty to perfect all kinds of weapon so I am not that bad of a shooter myself."

  


"If that is the case then..." Her voiced trailed off when she thought of the possible pairing.

  


"If this is the case," Tai continued. "Then I will go with Sora. Yamato will take care of Mimi and TK will go with Kari. Although I am good with the gun, it is better to have an expert in each pair." Hasuma nodded her head.

  


"Then it is settled. Now all we need is to take a little bit rest. I got a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a big day." Tai smiled and leaned back on his tree. He fell asleep while Hasuma take the first watch of the night. She looked up at the sky and sigh. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day. I just know it."

  


Least to say, she was right. After eating their breakfast in the morning, Izzy, Ken, Cody, and Joe quickly settled down to dismantle the hovercraft and modify it into seven motorcycles, while Hasuma and Tai told the rest of the team about their position. Tai and Hasuma was not surprise to find Matt frowning when he heard that he would not be with his brother. "Let me handle it," said Tai to Hasuma when he saw Matt walking toward them. She nodded her head and walked up to Sora.

  


"Why did you put me with Tai," Sora asked suddenly while adjusting her gun. She looked up briefly at Hasuma before she turned her attention back to her gun. "I could protect Mimi too. Why didn't you put Yamato with Tai?"

  


"I am not doubting your ability," Hasuma answered. She patted Sora on her shoulder to catch her attention. "Look over there." Sora looked at the direction that Hasuma had pointed toward and saw Matt grumbling softly to himself. Mimi was near him as she observed Izzy, Joe, Cody, and Ken's progress.

  


"I don't get your point," Sora simply stated.

  


"Have you ever seen such an unlikely pair?" Sora lifted up one of her eyebrows and turned to look at Hasuma in disbelief.

  


"Are you sure you are not talking about them," asked Sora with a smile while tilting her head toward Davis and Yolie's direction.

  


Hasuma sighed and shook her head. "They might not like each other but they at least respect each other. But..." They turned back to look at Matt and Mimi. "But those two have different ideas. Yamato don't believe in anything. The only thing he values is money and his brother. The only thing he live for is TK and that is it."

  


"And that is not how he is suppose to live, right." Sora frowned when she saw him rolled his eyes when Mimi smiled to him.

  


"You're right. People are supposed to have reason to live. They should live for themselves and for their goals. If they live for someone else, they will eventually lose the will to live once that person is gone." She smiled when she looked at Mimi. "But Mimi knew that part in Yamato. I don't know what happen between them but somehow, Mimi is attached to him." Sora raised eyebrows and looked at Hasuma in surprise. "It's not what you think," Hasuma said flatly. "She is attached to him because she see the sadness in him." Sora nodded her head. "Mimi has compassion and Yamato hardly have them. I know she want to help him enjoy life and bring him out from the darkness he is hiding in."

  


"So that is the main reason why you put them together," said Sora.

  


"Well, that is only one reason," Hasuma said. "I also know that Yamato will protect her with his life...not that I am saying you won't. But to him, she is the key to his TK's future happiness. She is worth ten million dollars to him, you know." Sora shook her head while Hasuma gave her a little smile.

  


By the next hours, the seven motorcycles are placed on the floor and all of the supplies were equally divided among them. TK took out the case that held ten of the guns that Izzy have created and started to distribute them. He gave one to Mimi, Tai, Kari, Yolie, and Davis before keeping one to himself. Joe kept the rest so that he could guard them and give it to his teammates if one of them lost their gun.

  


"Get into position," said Tai. "Hasuma will be leading us so she will be in the front." He turned to look at Izzy and Joe. "You guys stay in the center while we for a circle around you. That way, Izzy can focus on detecting the Majis. Cody and Ken will cover you in the back because their team have two expert shooter." He turned to look at Matt and Davis. "Matt, you will be position at the left of Izzy and Davis, you will be at the lower left of Izzy. TK will be at the top right of Izzy's motorcycle and I will be at the bottom right. Is this clear?" They all nodded their head.

  


"Try to maintain within the radius of the radar," said Izzy as he activated his laptop. "So that means, stick as close together as you can."

  


"And take this," said Ken as he handed each of the driver an earpiece. They looked at it wryly before putting them on. In a few second, the earpiece suddenly sprouted out from their ear and formed a microphone near their mouth. "I invented this with Cody's help. It allows us to communicate with each other so that we can know when to turn and what to do. The best thing is that it can pick up little noises so that you don't have to shout out your order and reveal what moves we are going to make."

  


"Thanks Ken," said Kari. "It is going to come in handy."

  


"And that is not all," said Izzy. He turned to look at them with a grin. "Remember that I said I have a secret weapon." Cody, Joe, Hasuma, and Tai nodded their heads while the other looked at them in confusion. "I managed to modify this specific motorcycle so that it can radiate a shield around us for five minutes."

  


"So," said Joe. "This isn't the first time you done this before."

  


"But, this time the shield is not some ordinary shield," said Izzy. "I've manage to draw in the power of the shield that is the same as the shield that the goddess have created to protect the five shrine." He smiled proudly while all of them stared at him in shock. "So basically, when we do get ambushed by a lot of Maji, Hasuma will have five minutes to use her full power and eliminated as much enemies as she can."

  


"Wow," said Davis. "This is...this is.."

  


"Prodigious isn't it?" Izzy smiled as they continued to stare at him speechlessly.

  


"So I have five minutes to eliminate them," Hasuma murmured. "Why do I suddenly feel so much pressure?"

  


"We have to be careful to only use the shield when we really need to use it," Cody warned. "We don't want to use it when it is only a small ambushed. We only got one chance."

  


"Actually, ten," Izzy corrected. "Every time I activate it, it need a good fifteen minutes to recharge, and I only gathered enough energy to recharge it ten times."

  


"And by that time we could be dead already," Joe said flatly. "Therefore, Cody is right. We should only use it when we need it. We don't want it to be recharging while a swarm of Maji suddenly appeared around us."

  


"Since we have everything settle, can we start moving now," Matt muttered. "We haven't got all day."

  


"Yamato is right," said Mimi. "The longer we stay out here, the more we are prone to an attack. Teria is only two days away."

  


"Yeah, and the whole way is cover with forest," said Yolie. "This make it easier for the Maji to attack us."

  


"What are you, scared?" Yolie snapped her attention away from the current situation and glared at Davis. She opened her mouth to argue with him when TK interrupted her and dragged her gently to her motorcycle.

  


"We don't have time for this, you know," TK interrupted. He watched in silence when Davis frowned and walked up to them. "Shall we get going?" They all nodded their head and got on to their respective motorcycles.

  


"Okay, everything is activated," Izzy confirmed as he looked into his computer. "Now..." With a tap on his computer a blue light flashed out from it and formed a circle around them, extending twenty feet in radius. "As long as you stay within this circle, I can detect whether there is any Maji around us or not."

  


"Remember, we have two days before we actually reach to Teria," said Joe as they started their motorcycle. "The gas in our motorcycle could last us for approximately five days. However, if we did ran out of it, there is an extra supply placed right at the back of your motorcycle."

  


"We'll remember that," said Kari. "However, I don't think we will be needing it."

  


"You never know," said TK while charging his gun. "We might end up with a leak."

  


"None the less, if you did ran out," said Tai. "You can ask us for ours. But as for now, let's start moving. It is best we get through this in the daylight."

  


"Wait, one last reminder," said Hasuma while looking at them. She didn't speak until she was sure that she has all of their attention. She nodded when they all looked at her and started to speak to them in a serious tone. "I want you all to trust me." She remained serious when they all started to look at her in confusion. "I know that when I say this it might sound awkward but it is important that you guys understand this." She pointed her fingers at the city. "You might not believe it but I can swear that we are walking into a trap by going into the city. But since that is the fastest way we could reach to Teria, we have no other choice but to move forward." She frowned when she saw Matt rolled his eyes. "Once we are in the city, I need you guys to trust in me no matter what I do. Even if some of my actions might seem to be irrational and are putting you guys at risk, I need you guys to remember that I would NEVER do anything that would not end up hurting any of my team members. I need you guys to trust me with your lives just as I trust you with mine. If you don't, then there is no way we could get past this city and finish our journey." Tai nodded his head silently. "So...if either one of you guys can't do this, then I would suggest that we end the journey right here because I don't want to lose anyone of you." She waited in silence as they all stood there looking at her. "Alright, then everything is settled."

  


With that said, they entered the city in silence. Shadows loomed over them as ancient buildings stretched up high in the sky and blocked the warm sunlight. Kari shivered and held on tightly to TK. "Don't get to cozy over there," teased Tai with a smile. TK and Kari blushed immediately at Tai's remark.

  


"Stop it Tai," said Matt. "This is no time to..."

  


"Turn left," Hasuma whispered. They immediately turn left to avoid the fallen building that is laying on their path. "Very good." Hasuma smiled when she saw them turning together with good synchronization. "I think if we continue to work like this, we can get through this easily." She increased her speed and the other follows her closely.

  


"It's getting chilly in here isn't it," said Sora as she held on to Tai.

  


"It is the building and the atmosphere," Tai replied. He looked at his bleak surrounding and frowned. "This is not good. Somehow, the area around here is making the blocking the sunlight more than usual."

  


"It's the debris," Cody replied. "Although we can't see it that clearly, the dust and other smaller particles are still floating around in the air."

  


"But shouldn't it be settle since now," asked Mimi. "It has been so many years since the last war."

  


"Good point," said Ken. "And that is why we should be caution. The dust are telling us that someone have been here and quite recently too." They increased their speed and swerve to avoid another building.

  


"Left," commanded Hasuma when they saw their path blocked by a wall. They made a 90-degree turn and continued on their way.

  


"Shoot," Davis cursed when his motorcycle hit a rock. It caused him and Yolie to bounce upward from their seat.

  


"Where," Yolie whispered in Davis ear. She took out her gun and looked around him.

  


"Where what," Davis grumbled back to her.

  


"Why are you asking me," Yolie growled. "You were the one who told me to shoot!"

  


"I said that because I just ran over a rock."

  


Yolie gave him an annoying look. "You mean you told me to shoot a rock just because you ran over it?! Are you nuts!"

  


"ARGHHHHHH....I was cursing!!! I didn't mean it!"

  


"I don't know about that," said Izzy when he saw some red dots appearing on his laptop screen. Without having to warn them, Matt, Sora, TK, Joe, Ken, Mimi, and Yolie took out their gun and pointed it out to their surrounding. "They should be here by...now!" Within a few second of his warning, forty Majis started to swarm toward their direction.

  


"Right!" Hasuma and the other turned to the right to avoid the swarm of Maji waiting for them in that direction. She quickly threw an energy ball at a nearby group of Maji and destroyed some of them while Ken and the others were killing them one by one.

  


"Above," screamed Izzy. TK looked upward and found five of the Maji pouncing on top of them. Raising his gun quickly in the air, he fired five rounds at each of the Maji's hearts. They plopped down on the floor in a pile of heap as Tai and the other passed them.

  


"Damn!" Hasuma frowned when she saw a bunch of Maji waiting to ambush them in the front. She quickly scanned the area and found a ramp to her left. "Up the ramp!" They quickly turned their motorcycle slightly and droved up the ramp to avoid the ambushed.

  


"Watch out," screamed Mimi when she saw the ground that is located a few feet in front of them crumbled and a bunch of Maji was waiting underneath.

  


"A trap," said Ken as he shot down three Majis.

  


"Slow down everyone and give me a second," said Cody while closing his eyes. In a few second, the ground started to rumble and a pile of earth started to rise up from the ground. The Maji that were standing underneath the hole were knocked off from their feet when the ground rose upward. "Quickly...I don't think I can manage it any longer." Hasuma and the other quickly speed up their motorcycle and drove across the hole on the newly raised ground. The Majis that were chasing after them immediately fell downward when Cody lowered his power, causing the ground to collapse downward. They quickly got off the ramp and made a quick turned to the left when they found the Majis waiting to their right.

  


"Now," said Izzy when he saw a swarm of Majis appearing from everywhere. He tapped his computer and a blue shield appeared around them. "Hasuma!"

  


"I know," said Hasuma as she formed a huge energy ball in her hand. She tossed it out to the group of Majis in front of them, killing fifty of them in an instant. Tai, Kari, and Davis started to throw their energy ball out to the Maji to help her out. Mimi and the other helped her with the slaughter as they shot down the bunch of Maji. Screaming in frustration and pain, some of the Maji retreated away from the slaughter while many stayed behind, in hope to catch at least one of them. By the time the five minutes where over, the city floor was covered with piled of dead Maji's bodies.

  


"Oh damn," said Davis when he noticed the shield is weakening. "There are still a lot of them." They knew it was true when they saw the Maji's rising from their hiding place. Knowing that their shield has diminished, they started to swarm on the team in full force.

  


"Hold on," said Hasuma. "We are almost at the end of this city. After we pass this city, all we need to do is to pass the bridge that connect this city to the forest and then we will be fine."

  


"As for now, lets just worry about the current situation," said Yolie when she saw them being surrounded by Maji. "I am hoping that we survive this part."

  


"We will," said Davis reassuring her.

  


"Everyone, I have a plan," said Hasuma. "Follow me." Taking a ramp on her right, she proceeded to climb upward from the original path. Predicting that they might take this path, Majis were already position there to ambushed them as they jumped from the ramp and on to the side of a fallen building.

  


"This isn't working," TK said as more Majis started to pop out from the ground.

  


"Just trust me," said Hasuma. "Jump!" They raised their motorcycle and jumped across the gap that is between the building and the city wall. The Majis follow immediately and continued to pursue them in rapid speed.

  


"It's a dead end," said Matt when he saw a bunch of Maji waiting at the end of the wall. He looked downward and frowned when he saw how high they are in.

  


"Not yet." Hasuma tilted her motorcycle slightly to the right. The others follow her but they started to feel uneasy when they saw they are heading straight to the edge.

  


"Hasuma," Izzy said nervously.

  


"Don't worry." Their worry increased when they reached closed to the edge. "Break and turn your wheel to the left!" They quickly follow her but to their horror they were not able to stop themselves fast enough. As they tumbled off the edge, Hasuma quickly order them to press on their gas. They followed her order and to their surprise, they managed to hit a narrow ledge that is located four feet right below the city wall. Before, TK and the others could get through their shock, they saw Hasuma speed through a hidden tunnel that is located on the left of the ledge. Screeches from the frustrating and angry Majis have managed to snap them back to the current situation. Speeding their motorcycle to follow her, they enter through the tunnel as it spiral downward. To their surprise, they started to plunge downward when the tunnel ended in mid-air. They dropped downward for six feet before they hit soft ground.

  


"We did it," said Sora in daze when she realized they are at the outside of the city wall.

  


"Don't be so glad," Matt grumbled. "Look ahead." Everyone looked ahead and to their horror, a huge ravine is located right in front of them.

  


"Where is the bridge," asked Mimi while scanning the area.

  


"It is on the other side," said Hasuma. "But we don't have anytime to go back. We just have to jump."

  


"Are you nuts," screamed Davis. "There is no way we can jump such a long distance."

  


"Yes we could," said Izzy. "Just press the button that is located on the right side of your dash board." They all followed his direction and to their surprise, two engines sprouted from the side of the pedals. With a blaring noise, the engines started to levitate their motorcycles and contracted the wheels. "Amazing isn't it," said Izzy with a smile when they looked at their flying motorcycle.

  


"No time to be dazzle with your invention, Izzy," said Joe. "We got bigger problem." They looked backward and to their annoyance, the Majis were pouncing over the city wall and hot on their trail. Increasing the speed of their motorcycle, they approached the edge of the ravine and quickly flew pass it. Once they reached to the other side, they turned back their motorcycle and looked at the ranting Majis.

  


"I guess this is it, huh," said Cody tiredly. He turned to look at Izzy. "Why didn't you tell us about the flying modem earlier. It is much more faster than the regular mode."

  


"It is because it expend a lot of our gasoline so I am not going to activate it until we necessarily need to," Izzy replied.

  


"Well, the game ain't over yet," said Matt. "See for yourself." They all groaned when they saw some of the Majis sprouting wings from their back while the other diligently scaled down the wall. "Let's get out of here!" With that said, they turned their motorcycle toward the direction of the forest and started to speed away. Within a few minutes, the Majis are already in hot pursuit.

  


"Don't they know when to give up," said Davis when he almost rammed into a tree.

  


"I don't know but we should be glad we didn't actually went to the bridge," said Sora. "Because if we did, I got a feeling we would be facing more Maji than we are right now."

  


"If they continue to attack like this, I don't know how we could manage to survive for the next day," said Kari.

  


"Don't give up now," said Ken. He shot down two Majis as they made a grab for him. "Hey Izzy! How is the shield doing?"

  


"Fine," said Izzy. "Why did you ask?"

  


"Then do you mind activating it," Tai growled. Izzy flushed from embarrassment and quickly activated the shield. Dropping their tired arms by their side, everyone rested while Hasuma does the slaughtering. Within two minutes, all of the flying Majis have been slaughtered. They quicken up their speed in order to gain as much distance before the rest of the Majis on the ground could catch up to them. For hours, they weaved through the forest in hope to throw the Majis off their tracks. By nighttime, they finally got off their motorcycle and slumped down on the ground. No Majis were present since Hasuma had last killed the aerial Majis and the whole forest seems to be in peace.

  


"Let's rest for a while before we continue," Izzy said. He rubbed his eyes and squinted at his laptop screen. "I don't think I could handle more of this."

  


"We'll rest for a few minutes," said Tai. "But after that, we better start moving. We don't want them to get us in the dark." Everyone groaned but they knew that is the best choice. When fifteen minutes of peace have passed by, Tai picked up the tired Sora in his arms and placed her in front of him so that she could rest while he drove. Yolie switched placed with Davis while he held on to her and plopped his head on her back with his eyes closed. Ken sighed when he saw Cody snoring by his side. With a shake of his head, he picked him up and placed him in front of him on the motorcycle. Kari laid her head on TK while he adjusted his seat and Joe took over for Izzy so that he could rest his eyes.

  


"Do you want me to take over," asked Mimi.

  


Matt looked at her coldly and shook his head. "Sleep, priestess. I can manage it." He jumped on his seat and Mimi sat behind him. She gently wrapped her arms around his waist to prevent her from falling.

  


"I'll keep watch," Mimi said as she took out her gun.

  


"Whatever," Matt replied flatly. He looked at TK and quickly looked away when TK smiled at him and rose up one of his thumb.

  


"Shall we go," Hasuma said tiredly as she settled down on her motorcycle. For that whole night, they drove in silence while trying to not fall asleep. Tai was trying to stop himself from yawning and frowned when he saw Sora's peaceful face.

  


"I wish I was in her position," he thought to himself. He looked at his watch and smiled slightly. "Good. Only a two more hours till dawn." He sighed and continued to concentrate on his driving. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Matt constantly looking at his brother.

  


"I hope he doesn't collapse," Matt thought to himself.

  


"He'll be fine." Matt jolted from surprise when he heard Mimi's voice. He turned slightly to look behind him and is shock to see her looking out to the forest. "He is strong." She turned to look at him. "You don't have to worry about him."

  


"It's none of your business," said Matt. For a moment, they sat in silence. Matt shifted uncomfortably and frowned when he felt Mimi loosening her grip. "Don't tell me you are going to faint on me right now."

  


"I am just trying to give you some space." She looked at him in surprise when he took her hand and wrapped it tightly around his waist. Mimi smiles sadly and laid her head softly on his back. "Ten million dollars...that is what I am." When Matt didn't say anything, she closed her eyes softly.

  


"Joe activate the shield now!" Every one of them where jolted from their sleepy state when Hasuma screamed into the communicators The early sight in the morning was not pleasant especially when they saw a bunch of Majis waiting eagerly for them at the edge of the city's barrier. Joe quickly activated the shield and with everyone awake, they started to make their way through by sheer force. Majis fell down dead from their position as they jumped on the repelling shield from the top of the trees and try to break it while, Matt and the others were shooting them down one by one. In a matter of ten second, Ken and the rest of the team members were able to reach into the safety of the city's barrier and away from the Maji. They tiredly watched the Maji as they were prancing around madly outside the barrier. Having no strength or rather to taunt them, they all plopped down on the floor and closed their eyes for a well deserving slumber.

  


By the time that they all woke up, it was already five o'clock in the afternoon. Sluggishly, they all rose from the floor and stretched their cramped up body. "What time is it," Davis asked with a yawn. "And where are we?"

  


"We're inside Teria's boarder, remember," Izzy answered with a grumble. He started to walk back to his motorcycle to get his watch but he accidentally stumbled and landed on Sora in an awkward position. Izzy quickly snapped wide-awake when he felt his face landed right on Sora's chest. Least to say, she was not please. Before Izzy could pull back away from her, Sora gave him a hard shoved that send him sprawling on the floor.

  


"What the heck do you think you are doing," Sora asked in anger.

  


"I'm sorry," Izzy stuttered as he looked at the angry girl. "I stumble on you by accident."

  


"By accident," Sora growled. "Like I am going to believe that!"

  


Izzy quickly jumped up on his feet with anger flashing through his eyes. "Are you accusing me for sexual harassment?!"

  


Before Sora can say anything, Hasuma and Tai stepped between them before they can actually start a fight. "Sora, calm down," said Hasuma. "I know Izzy would not do something like this." She patted the angry girl at her shoulder to calm her down. "You aren't usually like this, Sora. You usually don't jump into conclusion like this. It must be because we are all stress out." Sora sighed and looked at Izzy. She walked up to him and bowed slightly.

  


"I'm sorry," she said. "I guess I was just stress out."

  


"It's alright," said Izzy. He raised his hand to touch Sora on her shoulder but quickly pulled back when he remembered what just happen. "I forgive you." Sora raised her head and smiled slightly to him.

  


"Good," Hasuma said tiredly. "Now that we settle this, can we start moving now?"

  


"Huh," said Joe. "Aren't we there yet?"

  


"Well, not exactly," said Kari. "Teria is actually located outside this forest. This barrier is bigger than the other city's barriers. For what reason...I don't really remember."

  


"It is because this forest is a sacred ground," Hasuma answered. She turned to look at Soar, Yolie, and Mimi, while the other got on their motorcycles and drove off toward Teria. "Do you guys remember why?"

  


"I remember hearing it but...," Sora left her sentence trailing as she shook her head. Yolie shrugged her tired shoulder and shook her head.

  


"Don't ask me," she said. "I'm too tired to think properly." She quickly turned to Davis. "Don't even think about it."

  


"Don't worry," Davis muttered. "I am not going to waste my energy on you." He rubbed his stomach softly and frowned. "Can we eat yet?"

  


"Can't you keep your mind off of your stomach for once," said Ken. He blushed from embarrassment when his stomach rumbled out loud.

  


"Speak for yourself," said Davis. They all stop tiredly and looked up to the sky.

  


"We still have some more hours before dark but I'm ready to call the day," said Tai. He looked at Sora as she leaned her tired head, unconsciously on his chest. He turned to look around him and pointed at a little clearing. "Why don't we spend our night over there?" Everyone agreed with is decision and in a few minutes, the sleeping bags and luggage were unloaded. While everyone sat on the floor happily, Hasuma stood up and started to walk into the forest.

  


"Where are you going," asked Mimi. 

  


"I'm going to gather some firewood," said Hasuma. "Why don't you come along? I have something to ask you." Mimi nodded her head and walked toward her. Before they walked away, Izzy bid them good luck while TK and Kari help brought out the food. Matt watched them as they disappeared into the forest. He unconsciously stood up but Tai stopped him.

  


"Let them be alone," said Tai. "Hasuma must have something important to talk to Mimi. Beside, Hasuma is far more better fighter than us both."

  


"Shut up, Tai" said Matt. "Stop bossing me around." Tai shrugged his shoulder at Matt's comment and secretly smiled when Matt sat back down right next to him.

  


As the other settle things for camp, Hasuma and Mimi wanders off to the forest as they tried to look for dried branches. For twenty-five minutes, they walked in silence as they tried to find firewood for their camp. Mimi smiled when they finally found some after walking ten more minutes. As they gathered the firewood in their hands, Hasuma started to speak to Mimi.

  


"So...you still haven't answer my question," said Hasuma. "Why is this forest sacred?"

  


"Huh," exclaimed Mimi as she looked up at Hasuma in surprise. "You called me over here to ask me this question?" Hasuma nodded her head. "Well, the answer is...." Mimi paused when she suddenly realize she don't know the answer. "That's weird...I thought I knew the answer to this question but...now I can't remember. What is the answer to this question, Hasuma?"

  


"Hard to admit it, but...I can't seem to remember the answer too," Hasuma said sheepishly. "I thought you might know the answer." Mimi gave her a puzzling look while Hasuma went back to pick up some more wood. By the time that they finished, the sky was already dim.

  


"Is it me or are those black clouds," asked Mimi. 

  


"It is not you," said Hasuma when heavy rain suddenly poured on them. "Are we lucky or what?!" They started to run toward the camp through the heavy rain but after a few minutes they looked around them in confusion. "Damn! It is raining so hard that I can't even see where is the right path!"

  


"What should we do," asked Mimi. "Should we wait until the rain stops before we start moving?"

  


"We can't just stand here and catch pneumonia," Hasuma screamed when the wind started to roar around them. "Let's try to find some hiding!" She took Mimi's arm and started to run in the heavy rain. Five minutes later, Mimi tugged Hasuma's hand slightly when she saw a little cave. Not wasting anytime, they quickly ran into the cave to avoid the raging weather. Drenched and cold, they quickly made it to the back of the cave.

  


"I'm just glad that it is empty over here," said Mimi. She shivered as she settled down on a rock.

  


"Take off your clothes," said Hasuma while taking out some woods from her coat. "These are still dry. We could start a fire and keep ourselves warm. In a few minutes, the two girls huddled near the fire while their outer garments are hung up to dry.

  


"I wonder how the other are doing," Mimi asked. 

  


"I don't know, but they must be dry. They have all the supply that they need. Oh yeah...come to think of it." Hasuma walked up to her coat and searched her lower pocket. She quickly tossed a wrapped pastry to Mimi and settled down with an energy bar. "I always keep some ration with me. You never know what situation you will run up to." She looked around her and smiled sheepishly. "See what I mean? Anyways, if you are hungry, I still have some more energy bars."

  


"I'm fine. Do you want...." She stopped asking when Hasuma shook her head. Taking a bit in her pastry, she silently looked outside the pouring rain.

  


***Camp***

  


"Where have they been," asked Matt impatiently. "They have been gone for more than two hours and it is dark already!"

  


"They are taking a long time," said Izzy. "Should we go out and look for them?"

  


"No," said Tai. "It is dark outside and we don't know our way. Hasuma knows the way so it is better to have her find us rather than to have us find her. We can't afford to get lost in the dark."

  


"Then are you just saying that we should sit around and do nothing," Matt growled.

  


"I am saying this is the most rational action," Tai said calmly.

  


"He's right," said Yolie. "They might be resting at somewhere else because they don't want to wander around in the dark. So, we shouldn't worry about them. Beside, Mimi is with Hasuma. She couldn't be in better hands than her."

  


"So what about us," said Joe when Matt finally calmed down. He waved his flashlight in the dark. "Don't you think, we should get some wood and build a fire?"

  


"How about some water," asked Sora. She looked up at the clear night sky. "It doesn't seem like it is going to rain, so where can we get some water?"

  


"We still have enough water to last us for a few days," said Cody. "So we could wait until then but we need firewood. I will go and gather some."

  


"I'll go with you," said Ken. They disappeared into the forest and to everyone's surprise, they came back within ten minutes with an armful of woods.

  


"That was fast," said Kari. 

  


"Yeah," said Ken. "There was a bunch of woods lying right outside."

  


"Then that is weird," said TK. "Why did it took Hasuma and Mimi so long to look for firewood yet, it took you guys so less time?"

  


"Because they went in a different direction, TB," Davis answered. "Now lets just get the fire started already. It is freezing." For the rest of the night, they huddled near the fire and ate their dinner in silence. Unaware to all of them, neither one of them actually sleep peacefully as they wonder about the missing priestess and her guardian. By the time daybreak, they slowly woke up and cooked their breakfast. Eating their breakfast slowly, they solemnly wait for Mimi and Hasuma to show up.

  


"This isn't good," said Yolie while breaking the silence. "It's ten already and they still haven't show up. Something is definitely wrong over here."

  


"Do you think they were kidnapped," asked TK.

  


"It's impossible, TK," answered Kari. "No one could capture them, especially Hasuma."

  


"Then where could they possibly be," asked Davis.

  


"That is what we are trying to find out," answered Cody. "But we aren't going to solve anything by just sitting here. We need to search for them."

  


"Hmmp...I'm glad someone finally see it my way," Matt answered. "If only..."

  


"If we would have went out in the dark, we might have been worst off than right now," Tai interrupted. He ignored the defiant look that Matt was giving him and continued on with his speech. "But Cody and Matt does have the right idea. Instead of just sitting over here and wonder what is going on, it is best that we go and search for them." He looked around the camp and scratched his head. "Let's see...how about this? Kari, TK, Matt, Davis, and I are going to look for them. The rest of you stay behind. Izzy?" Izzy looked up at him as he waited for his instruction. "Try tracking for them with your laptop. They still have Ken's communicators with them so you will be able to track them down."

  


"If that is true, then I would have been able to track them since last night," said Izzy. "But I can't. Somehow their communicators are not working."

  


"If we could have located them earlier, then we wouldn't have need this search party at all," Matt said impatiently while he stood up and started to walk down the path that Hasuma and Mimi have disappeared from. "But since we can't, we would have to look for them, instead of wasting our time over here."

  


"Wait," said TK. He quickly ran after his brother with Kari following right behind.

  


"Damn him," Tai muttered under his breath. "Why does he have to be so irrational all the time." He headed toward Matt's direction with Davis, but before he went he told the others to be alert for danger. Joe and the others watched in silence as they waited for future news.

  


***Hasuma and Mimi***

  


Stretching herself outside of the cave, Hasuma yawned and looked up to the cloudy sky. "It doesn't look good."

  


"What doesn't," asked Mimi as she stepped out of the cave to join her. She looked around her to see that the forest was covered with a hazy fog. "You could hardly see in this forest."

  


"Yeah, no kidding. The clouds are also blocking the sun so it is making the forest dimmer than it is suppose to be."

  


"Do you know the way back to the camp," asked Mimi. She looked anxiously at Hasuma when she shook her head.

  


"I can't say that I know because, well...I didn't explore this area when I came here ten years ago. I don't know this place at all. Beside, even if I do know, it will be hard to find my place around here with such a thick fog."

  


"But we can't just stand here the whole day. I know that Sora and the others would be worried by now." She looked at her watch and sighed. "It is already ten o'clock. If we don't get back there, they will probably have to look for us."

  


"Great...just what we need. I hope they aren't as stupid as you said they are because if they are going to go into a place that they are not familiar with and in this kind of fog, they will end up as lost as we are," said Hasuma. "But you are right. We better start moving or else they might end up searching for us." With that said, she took Mimi's hand in her hand and they started to walk through the forest slowly. "I think I remember where we came from. I might be able to lead us back to camp. Do you trust me, Mimi?"

  


"Yes, I do," Mimi replied.

  


"Then follow me." 

  


***Davis***

  


"Darn sun," muttered Davis as he looked up at the sky. "I thought the forest is suppose to be cooler because of the trees but it is sunny over here and hot too." He fanned himself to keep himself cool. Looking around him, he silently sighed and trotted slowly ahead. "I wonder how Tai and the others are doing?" After ten minutes of searching together in the forest, they managed to fine Mimi and Hasuma's communicators lying on the ground. Thinking that they might not be far from that area, they each split up to look for them. It had been a half an hour since they have split up and yet, Davis saw no sign of them. "Where could they..." He paused when he though he hears some noises coming from the direction from his right. Taking his sword out, he proceeded carefully toward that direction. To his surprise, there was nothing there. Instead, he managed to stumble into a clearing with a beautiful lake located in the middle. He let out a sigh or relief and lowered his sword downward. "I guess we don't have to look for water now."

  


"I guess you are right." Davis quickly turned around to face the mysterious voice with his weapon in his arm. To his surprise and great relief, Kari was standing there with a smile on her face.

  


"It's just you," said Davis with a laugh. "I thought it was some kind of monster or something." He sheepishly grinned when Kari walked up shyly toward him. "I totally forgot that we are in the barrier. Hehehe...I guess I am just jumpy."

  


"Are you," asked Kari in a low voice. Davis looked at her in surprise when she reached him. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and looked deeply in his eyes. "I can help you relax."

  


"Kari, what are you..." Davis never did finish his sentence when the girl of his dream kissed him softly on the lip. He backed up in alarm and stepped back in shock.

  


"What is it, Davis? Don't you like me?"

  


"I...I...," Davis stuttered. He closed his eyes and breath deeply so he could calm his racing heart. As much as he likes to hold Kari in his arms, he knew that he would never do something that would end up hurting TK. He at least values their friendship to that certain level. Before he knew it, Kari walked up next to him and kissed him again. To her annoyance, he pulled back away from her and frowned at her action.

  


"I love you," Kari said. Before Davis could react, he heard a noise coming from the forest. To his surprised, he saw TK running away from them.

  


"Wait, TK," called out Davis as he tried to pursue the unhappy boy. "I can.."

  


"Don't go," said Kari as she tried to stop him. "Just let him..." She stopped speaking when Davis turned around rapidly and placed his sword right at her throat.

  


"Who the heck are you," he asked coldly. "What have you done to Kari?"

  


"I am Kari. Can't you..." She quickly shut up when Davis pushed the blade closer to her throat.

  


"The Kari that I know will never hurt TK like this," Davis said harshly. "Tell me what you have done to her or I will kill you."

  


"Oh really?" To his surprise, Kari walked right into his sword. Davis watched in shock when she turned transparent and walked through his sword like a ghost. He dropped his sword in shock and before he could recover, Kari appeared back to him in a solid form and smiled at him. "Good night guardian." She punched him right at the stomach and knocked the wind out of him. Clutching his stomach in pain, Davis fell on the floor unconsciously.

  


***TK***

  


By the time that he has reached back to camp, Tai and Matt were already there. Sensing something is wrong with his brother, Matt walked up to TK and touched him softly on the shoulder.

  


"What happen," asked Matt.

  


"Nothing," TK murmured softly. He unconsciously shrugged off Matt's hand from his shoulder and sat down on a rock. Unconscious of the look that everyone was giving to him, he silently pondered about what he had just seen. "She loves him," he thought to himself. "She...Kari, how can you do this to me. After what you have said to me..." He closed his eyes to block out the tears that are threatening to spill out. Taking two deep breaths to calm his swirling emotion, he finally opened his eyes when he came up with a conclusion. "No matter how Kari treats me, I still respect how she feel. If she loves Davis, then...then I will just have to be the one to break up with her. I can't bring myself to tell everyone that she was two-timing on me and Davis because I still love her."

  


"TK," asked Tai with concern. 

  


"I'm fine," TK answered in a steady tone. He looked up at everyone and shook his head. "I wasn't able to find Mimi and I guess you guys don't have that much of the luck either."

  


"Let's just hope that Kari and Davis find them," said Cody. He quickly regretted his words when he saw the sadness in TK's eyes. Matt glared at Cody when he saw that his younger brother has sink into a more depress state.

  


"Did you guys find Mimi and Hasuma?" They all looked at Kari as she stepped through the forest. She looked around them puzzling as they all stood there, staring right at her. "What?"

  


"Nothing," said Sora. Kari looked at each one of them in confusion before she sat next to TK. When TK didn't react toward her, she slipped her hand into his hand and asked him what was the problem. To her surprise, TK slipped his hand away from her and turned to look at her sadly.

  


"I'm sorry, Kari," said TK solemnly. "I think we should break up." Kari sat there stunned by his words while everyone looked at TK in shock.

  


"Why," Kari asked softly in disbelief. "TK...why?"

  


"I...I," TK stuttered when he saw the sadness in Kari's face. It almost made him believe that she still loves him. But he can't deny the fact that she have kissed Davis and told him that she loved him. With that painful memory in his mind, he turned away from her so that she could not see the pain that he was feeling. "It's because I don't love you anymore!" Tears stream down his face as he lied to her about his feeling. "I don't want to be with you anymore."

  


"TK," Kari whispered. Before anyone could stop her, she ran into the forest with tears in her eyes. Fuming with anger, Tai stalked up to TK and grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

  


"What the heck is wrong with you," Tai screamed at the miserable boy. "What did you just do to Kari?!" Tai shook him when TK didn't answer him. Before Tai can do anymore damage, Matt walked up to him and shoved him away from his brother.

  


"Grow up, Tai," Matt said coolly. "Love comes and go. If my brother don't like Kari anymore than that is that."

  


"If that is the reason, I wouldn't be as mad as right now," Tai growled at Matt. "But look at him." He pointed angrily at TK. "Does he look like he really mean what he said? If he don't love Kari anymore he should not be crying like he is right now!" Least to say, he was correct because tears were falling from TK's face as he desperately tried to remain expressionless about his decision. Matt took one looked at his brother and frowned when he saw how TK is suffering.

  


"Then that means that Kari isn't the only victim over here," Matt retorted. "Because it is obviously that she must have done something to cause my brother to act this way. If you have any problem, go and ask your sister first before you start yapping at my brother." Tai was about to punch Matt across the face if Sora hasn't run up to him and pulled him back.

  


"Forget about TK for now," said Sora to Tai. "If you are really worry about Kari, I think you should go and look for her first." Tai pulled away from her in anger and glared at her. However, he knew that she was right. Before he walked into the forest, he turned to look at TK one last time.

  


"If anything happen to Kari," warned Tai. "I am not going to forgive you." He turned away angrily and ran into the forest while calling out for Kari. For a moment, everyone remain silent as they let the whole situation settle in.

  


"TK," said Yolie in a serious tone. "I don't know what happen in the forest but I do know one thing. What you did to Kari is irrational and uncalled for. She will never hurt you because I know that she loves you. You were wrong to doubt her feelings."

  


"I never did question how Kari felt for me," TK lied. "I broke up with her because..."

  


"What do you think I am," Yolie interrupted TK angrily. "I am not stupid! From the way you acted and from all of the things that have been going on, I can basically guess what is going on." She walked up to TK and glared at him. "If I were you, I will go and look for Kari right now instead of mopping around and doing nothing because I can swear that you are going to regret what you just did in the future." TK looked at her silently but still he didn't move. "Damn you," Yolie screamed in frustration. "I can't believe that Kari will actually like you. After knowing her for all these years, don't you know what kind of person Kari is? Don't you even trust her anymore?" When TK didn't answer her, she turned away from him and walked up to Izzy. "Where the heck is Davis?! Can you track him down?"

  


"I'll try," said Izzy. He typed into his computer and to his surprise, he couldn't find Davis anywhere. "That's impossible. I can't find him!"

  


"Great," Yolie said sarcastically. She started to head out to the forest but Ken stopped her.

  


"Where are you going," Ken asked her. 

  


"Where else do you think?" She glanced at TK and shook her head. "If he isn't going to tell us what the heck just happen in the forest, I am going to get it from Davis instead. It is obvious that Davis is somehow involved in this situation."

  


"I'll go with." She looked at Ken in surprise when he volunteered to go with her.

  


"Me too," said Cody. "I think it is best that we travel together." He looked at Joe. "Can you handle things over here?"

  


"I hope," said Joe. 

  


"Alright," said Yolie. "In that case..." She looked at Sora and nodded her head. "You stay here and just in case Mimi and Hasuma showed up, okay?" Sora nodded her head. With that said and done, Yolie, Ken, and Cody disappeared into the forest. Just right after they have walked away, TK snapped out from his depression as he pondered over what Yolie had just told him.

  


"She is right," he murmured as he thought back to what Hasuma had told him in the past. "I forgot about her advice." Without wasting another second, he jammed right into the forest while calling out Kari's name. Worried about his brother, Matt ran right after him leaving Sora, Joe, and Izzy behind.

  


"This is great," said Joe. "Can things get any worst that this?"

  


"Don't say that," warned Izzy. "Because it usually does."

  


"I hope not," Sora said in a worried tone. She looked up at the sky and sighed. "Where the heck are you, Mimi?"

  


As Sora wondered about Mimi and Hasuma's whereabouts, Kari is running through the forest with tears flowing down her face. She could hear Tai calling out for her name in a distance but she ignored him because she wanted to be alone. She finally paused when her legs couldn't take her any further. Collapsing down on the floor, she started to sob and cried out TK's name softly over and over again. Focused on her sorrow and depression, she didn't notice a person walking toward her.

  


"What are you crying about?" Kari looked up at the voice and pulled back in shock. In front of her was a girl that look exactly like her and leaning heavily on her shoulders is Davis unconscious body.

  


"What are you...," said Kari as she faced up to look at the girl. She looked at that girl and then back at Davis. "Who are you? Why do you look like me?"

  


"Hmmm...why do I look like you?" The girl asked while scratching her head slightly. "I guess because I want to." She smiled slyly at Kari. "But I can't have you here. No...I can't. Not when the game had just started." Before Kari could react, the girl dropped Davis on the ground and in a blur, she ran up to Kari and punched her in the stomach, thereby, knocking her out. "Two down, a few more to go."

  


***TK***

  


"Kari! Kari!" TK collapsed tiredly on the floor as he continued to search for Kari. He lost Matt and Tai in the forest a few minutes ago when he heard some sound coming from the direction of his left. However, when he reached there, he found nothing over there. "Where are you, Kari." TK looked desperately as he continued to scan the forest. "I should have trusted you. I should have let you explain." He stumbled into a clearing and stared out at the cliff. Terrified that Kari might have fallen down there, he rushed to the edge of the cliff and looked downward. To his relief it was only four feet deep and Kari's body is not located down there. As he observed the bottom of the cliff, a person started to approach him slowly. However, TK heard him and turned around to look at the intruder. To his relief, it was only Tai. He ran up to Tai to asked him about Kari when Tai suddenly took out his sword and swung at him. TK managed evade his blow but it still caught some part of his coat. "Tai...what are you doing?"

  


"Repaying for what you did to Kari," said Tai. TK quickly took out his sword and raised it to his right to block another swing made by Tai.

  


"Wait," said TK when Tai made another deadly blow at him. TK evaded to the left and pointed his sword at Tai. "You're...you're not Tai, are you?" When Tai continued to walk toward him with his sword dangerously in front of him, TK knew the answer to his question. "What have you done to him," TK asked in anger.

  


"Wait and you will see," said Tai. In a burst of speed, he rushed forward to TK while TK stood there with his sword ready to defend himself. Sounds of their swords clashing could be heard through the silent forest.

  


***Matt***

  


"Where could TK be," Matt wondered as he wandered around the forest. He continued to walk around the forest and before he knew it, he could hear swords clashing nearby. He quickly turned toward the noise and rush toward the battle. When he reached there, he found himself at the bottom of the cliff with Tai and TK battling each other up on the cliff. Matt watched in horror when Tai pushed TK neared the cliff. "TK!!!" Matt screamed out his brother name, when Tai struck TK's sword and kicked him off the cliff. Flying quickly to his brother, he tried to catch TK but missed him by an inch. TK hit the floor with a thud and lay there motionless. Matt flew to this brother and lifted him gently in his arms. "TK?" TK's eyes fluttered open as he looked at his brother.

  


"Tai," TK said softly. "It's not..." He fainted in his arms. Frighten for his brother's life, Matt quickly flew toward the camp. When he reached there, Joe, Izzy, and Sora rushed toward him and took TK from his hands.

  


"Heal him, Joe," Matt said harshly. "Now!" Joe nodded his head and quickly exerted his healing energy into TK's body.

  


"What happen," asked Izzy. Matt face twitched in anger as he clutched his hands tightly.

  


"Where is...," Matt didn't finished his sentence when he saw Tai emerging from the forest. In a burst of speed, he ran up to Tai and punched him squarely on the face. Tai fell backward from the assault and before Matt could attack Tai any further, Sora and Izzy quickly jumped on him to hold him back.

  


"What the heck is wrong with you," Tai screamed when he saw Matt glaring at him. He stood up quickly to face the angry boy.

  


"What is wrong with me," Matt hissed. "What is wrong with you!" He struggled in Izzy and Sora's hands as they desperately tried to hold on to him. "Look what you did to TK!" Sora, Izzy, Joe, and Tai looked at Matt in shock when they heard his accusation.

  


"TK," Tai asked in confusion. He walked up to TK and was sad to see that he is in a bad condition. "What happen to him?"

  


"What happen," Matt spat in anger. "You should know because you were the one that attacked him!"

  


"Me?!" Tai stepped back in shock while Izzy, Joe, and Sora looked at him in shock. "What are you saying?! I would never do this to TK! Don't you even trust me?"

  


"Are you saying that I am accusing you for something that you didn't do?"

  


"Exactly." Tai looked at TK and bent downward to touch him. However, before he could even laid a finger at him, Matt burst away from Izzy and Sora's grip and pushed Tai away from TK.

  


"Don't touch him," screamed Matt. He picked up his brother and placed him on a motorcycle.

  


"Wait Matt," said Joe. "I haven't heal him fully yet." He run up to Matt but Matt pushed him away.

  


"Get away from me," Matt scowled. He took out his gun and pointed right at them. "I don't need any of your help or anyone of you! For all I care, I am through with this journey."

  


"Wait Yamato," said Sora when Matt started his motorcycle. "Can you please just calm down and talk this through?"

  


"Calm down," Matt laughed bitterly. "The longer that I stay here, the more I am willing to kill Tai for what he did to my brother."

  


"Wait," said Joe but Matt didn't listen to him. Unable to stop him, they watched him as he drove off with TK.

  


"There goes one part of my hovercraft," Izzy muttered. Joe and Sora looked at him in disbelief. "I was just kidding. By the way, we should look at Tai...he doesn't look that good." They all looked at him as he trembled in anger.

  


"Tai," said Sora. She touched him lightly on his shoulder. He abruptly turned to look at her in anger. Sora backed up a little bit in fear but her concern for him overwhelms them. "Are you alright?"

  


"No," Tai scowled.

  


"Uhmmm...Tai," asked Joe. "What exactly happen between you and..."

  


"How the heck should I know," Tai interrupted him. "What? Do you think I did that to TK too?"

  


"No," Izzy said with confidence. "We know that you aren't that kind of person."

  


"But Matt doesn't believe in me," Tai said in frustration. He shook his head and headed into the wood. "Don't follow me. I want sometime alone." Not bothering to stop him, Joe, Izzy, and Sora looked at each other in silent.

  


"You were saying that it can't be worst," said Izzy. "You were really wrong."

  


"No kidding," said Joe. They sat there in silence for a moment as they ponder about the things that happen for the whole day. After an hour of walking around idly and waiting for the others to come back, Sora finally stood up and headed into the direction right after Tai.

  


"I'll look for Tai," said Sora. Izzy and Joe nodded their heads as they continued to look at Izzy's laptop, trying to locate the others.

  


Sora sighed inwardly as she tried to look for Tai. "Where did he go?"

  


"I think he went that way." Sora looked behind her to find Izzy following right behind her. He caught up to her as they walked in silent toward the direction Izzy pointed toward to.

  


"How come you are over here," asked Sora. "I thought you and Joe are looking for the other's whereabouts?"

  


"Joe is looking for them," Izzy said. He swatted some branches that are hitting his face. "So I decided to find you."

  


"Okay," said Sora. After walking for a few minutes, Sora suddenly felt something is not right. "Izzy? If Tai went here, there should be at least some sign that the ground and the trees are disturbed. But instead, the ground seems like no one have walked on it for ages and the branches are still intact." She turned to look at Izzy but to her surprise, an electrical shock whet through her body, paralyzing her. Her eyes widen in shock when Izzy wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her softly on her face.

  


"I've always been infatuated with you," said Izzy. He caressed her face softly while Sora glared at him in anger and frustration. "What is it, Sora? Don't you know that I liked you for a long time? I did tripped on your on purpose you know?" He kissed her softly on the lips again. "But right now is not the right time." He placed her softly on the floor. "Until the right time come, I believe that you will end up liking me." He left her lying on the floor as he walked away from her. When Sora could move again, she stood up in anger and ran back straight to the camp. She saw Izzy and Joe looking at his computer screen. Without even thinking, she took out her gun and fired right at Izzy. Her shot flew right next to Izzy's head and missed him by an inch. Izzy and Joe looked up in surprise and stood up to face the angry girl.

  


"What were you thinking," asked Izzy in anger. "Are you mad?!"

  


"You damn right I am," Sora growled with her gun flashed right at them.

  


"I think he means are you crazy," Joe said, hoping to lower the tension. Unfortunately, the two of them ignored him as they stared at each other in anger. He walked up to Sora slowly but before he could reach her, she pointed her gun at him.

  


"Don't come near me," said Sora. 

  


"What happen," asked Joe. "Why did you suddenly attack us?"

  


"Ask him," said Sora.

  


"Ask me what," said Izzy. "What did I do?"

  


"What did you do," Sora said with fury. "You sexual harassed me and almost raped me!"

  


"WHAT!!!!" Joe looked at Izzy with disbelief while Izzy looked at her like she was mad. "Are you crazy," said Izzy. "I didn't touch you at all."

  


"And what about yesterday, huh?"

  


"Hey," Izzy protested. "I said it was an accident! I didn't fall on your on purpose!"

  


"That's not what you said in the forest," said Sora.

  


"What DID I said in the forest?" 

  


"Don't lie to me, Izzy," Sora said while trembling with anger and embarrassment. "You...you know what you did to me. You paralyzed me with your attack and then you sexually harassed me!"

  


"But that is impossible," said Joe. "Izzy was with me the whole time. There is no way he could have gone and done that to you."

  


"Are you saying that I am lying," asked Sora with her gun pointed at Joe.

  


"I am saying that something is not right over here," said Joe. "Let's just sit down and think this all over instead of acting so irrational."

  


"Sit down with him," Sora said with disgust. "I rather die." She lowered her gun and walked up to her motorcycle. Slinging her luggage over her shoulder, she went and walked back into the forest. Before she went, she gave one last glare at Izzy. "Don't ever let me see you again!"

  


Joe watched in silence when she disappeared. He scanned the empty campsite and sighed. "Izzy?" When Izzy didn't answer him, Joe shook him slightly on the shoulder. "Izzy, calm down."

  


"CALM DOWN," screamed Izzy. "CALM DOWN. I just got accused for rape and sexual harassment! Let's see you calm down after that!"

  


"Whoa Izzy," said Joe to the furious boy. "I know that you are wrongly accused by Sora but being angry is not going to help us figure out what is going around over here. Don't you feel that something is just so fishy?"

  


"What do you mean?"

  


"Come on, Izzy. Think! How can there be two of you? I mean, Sora is very certain that it was you she saw in the forest but you have been here with me the whole time."

  


"And Tai," said Izzy as he started to catch on. "Matt said that Tai attacked his brother but we all know that Tai would never do that."

  


"You're right," Joe agreed. "And we can't ignored the fact that Mimi and Hasuma have been gone for such a long time and well, do you realized all these things start happening once Hasuma was gone?" Izzy nodded his head. "We can't even contact them either. Isn't it weird? We have two Izzy running around and two Tai running around. Could what Sora and Matt saw was just an illusion?" Joe stopped his pondering when he suddenly realized what was going on. "Izzy!"

  


"I got you," said Izzy as he started to type rapidly in his computer. "If your deduction is right, then I'll say we failed this one miserably."

  


***Tai***

  


The water quivers when a rock plunged into the lake, sending ripples through the whole lake. "Darn," Tai grumbled when the second rock sank down to the bottom of the lake. He picked up another rock in attempt to skip it across the lake, however, he didn't throw it. Instead he looked at it and shook his head. "Come on Tai," he thought to himself. "Why the heck am I wasting my time over here instead of staying with my team?" He sighed and clutches the rock tightly in his hand. "It's because of Matt!" He angrily tossed it and to his dismay, it skipped successfully across the whole lake. "I can't believe that he would think that I would do this to TK! For goddess sake, I've known him for such a long time and he still don't know my personality. Why won't he believe me?! Don't he trust me?!" Tai froze when he suddenly remember something. "Trust," Tai said out loud. "Where did I hear that before."

  


_*Flashback*_

  


_"Once we are in the city, I need you guys to trust in me no matter what I do. Even if some of my actions might seem to be irrational and are putting you guys at risk, I need you guys to remember that I would NEVER do anything that would not end up hurting any of my team members. I need you guys to trust me with your lives just as I trust you with mine. If you don't, then there is no way we could get past this city and finish our journey."_

  


_*End of Flashback*_

  


"That's right," said Tai. "She said that, but why am I remembering it right now?" When his mind came up with a blank, he hit his head softly. "Come on, Tai! Think! Why is this important?!" He sighed and hit a tree in frustration. He quickly draws his sword when he heard noises in the forest. "Who is it," he called out. When no one answered, he walked toward the noise. To his surprise, he saw an angry Sora hurrying through the forest. "Wait, Sora!" Sora turned to look at the direction where the voice came from. When she saw it was Tai, she turned away from him and continued to walk in a quicker speed. "Wait!" When his attempt to stop her is ignored, Tai ran toward her in a burst of speed and grabbed her hand. Before he knew it, Sora quickly turned and grabbed his arm. "What the..." He hit the floor when Sora tossed him easily over her shoulder.

  


"Don't ever touch me, creep," Sora warned while slugging her luggage back on her shoulder.

  


"Why are you calling me creep," Tai asked while he stood up painfully.

  


"It's because you all are," Sora snapped. 

  


"Wait," said Tai when she attempted to walk away from him again. After the past experiment, he ran up in front of her and blocked her path. She tried to step past him but he diligently blocked her from proceeding. She scowled when she realized there is no way she could escape him.

  


"What do you want?"

  


"Finally you are willing to talk to me," said Tai. "Now can you tell me what is going on? Why are you in such a hurry? Why did you call me a creep?"

  


"It's because the followers act accordingly to the leader and if the follower is bad then that reflect the characteristic of the leader as well."

  


"Can you say that in plain English?"

  


"Plain English is this...Izzy try to rape me and since he is your follower, his behavior reflects what kind of person that you are. Since Izzy is a creep, so are you."

  


"What?!" Tai looked at her in disbelief. "What kind of stupid reasoning is that?! Does Yolie act like Hasuma? Does she?" Although she didn't answer him directly, she flushed in embarrassment when she realized the faultiness of her reasoning. "Beside, who said that Izzy try to rape you? What the heck is that?"

  


"What the heck is that?? I'll tell you!" Tai listen to her attentively when Sora told him what happen in the forest. When she was done telling it, she found Tai nodding his head seriously.

  


"And what did Izzy said when you confronted him," asked Tai.

  


"Ha! He call me mad and deny his actions!" 

  


"Is that so?" 

  


"Huh?" She looked at him in confusion as he continued to nod his head slightly. "What do you mean by that?" When Tai didn't answer her, she pushed him lightly on the arm to catch his attention. Tai quickly snapped from his trance and looked at her blankly. "Tai."

  


"I'm here." Taking two steps forward to Sora while continue to keep his eyes on her face, he sighed and nodded his head to confirm his theory. "You were telling the truth." He quickly raised his hand upward just in time to block Sora's punch. Before she could pull off another assault, he started to explain himself. "I was trying to see whether you are the real Sora or not." Sora pulled her hand away from him and pushed him away from her path. "Wait, Sora. Let me explain!" She continued to walk speedily down the path with him following closely behind. "Sora...listen to me."

  


"Stop bothering me," Sora muttered.

  


"I can't," said Tai. When she broke into a run, he cursed and chased after her. "Sora!" He growled when she speed up. Unable to catch up to her, Tai stopped and gasped for air. "FOR GODDESS SAKE, SORA! THE TRIAL!! THE TRIAL!" Sora stopped on her track and turned to look at him.

  


"What do you mean by that," Sora asked cautiously. She walked back up to him, as Tai tiredly sat on the floor.

  


"If I knew that this could stop you, I would have said it earlier," Tai muttered. He looked up at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes. "Sit down, Sora. Aren't you tired?" She silently sat down next to him.

  


"What do you mean by that," she repeated herself.

  


"Before I answer your question, tell me this thing first. Why is the forest sacred to Teria?"

  


"I told you before that I don't know."

  


Tai sighed. "Then can you at least tell me whether this forest is related to the shrine?"

  


"How should I...wait." Sora looked up in astonishment and snapped her fingers. "That's right," she said in wonderment. "Now I remember." Tai looked at her as she stood up excitedly with a smile. "The original shrine of Teria was located in this forest! That is why this forest is protected by the barrier and is consider to be sacred."

  


"Then that explains it all," said Tai. Brushing off the dirt from his pants, Tai stood up quickly and took her by the hand. "Come on."

  


"Wait," said Sora, while Tai dragged her toward their camp. "What do you mean when you said it explains all?"

  


"Haven't you figured it out yet?" When she shook her head, he sighed inwardly. "Maybe I see it because I know Matt and Izzy's personality more than you. Okay, let's start at the beginning. Do you notice that everything start to happen once Hasuma and Mimi were gone?"

  


"Yeah, so..." Sora trailed off.

  


"Well, connect this with another knowledge that you know about Hasuma. Besides her power, what make her different from all of us?" When Sora's face remained blank, he shook his head. "She has PAST experience. Do you get it now?"

  


"I...oh." Sora looked up at him in wonderment when she finally realized what he was implying. "I get it. Hasuma disappeared with Mimi because she knew that we are going to be tested in this forest and she knew it because of what happen in the past."

  


"That's right," said Tai. "And can you tell me what we are being tested on?" She shook her head. "The answer is trust. Do you remember what Hasuma said to us before we entered the city? She was telling us what kind of test that we are going to encounter this time. She did the exact same thing before we entered the trial back in Cita."

  


"I see...I see," Sora muttered. "It also makes sense too. TK suddenly breakup with Kari because he saw something in the forest, that made him doubt his relationship with Kari. And Matt saw you hurting TK because he doesn't believe in your personality." Sora froze when she suddenly thought of something. "Then what happen between Izzy and me..."

  


"Yep," Tai affirmed. "It was just another test. When you told me what Izzy did to you, I knew it couldn't be true. I know Izzy will never do that because I know his personality." He smiled at her. "I believe he would rather face his computer than to face you."

  


"Are you saying that I am not attractive," Sora teased him, while pretending to be offended.

  


"Of course not," Tai protested quickly. "In fact, I think you are quite attractive." To his surprise, she started to laugh out loud.

  


"I'm sorry," laughed Sora. "I was just teasing you." Tai frowned but quickly laughed with her. As quick as their laughter come, it disappeared just as fast. "I guess I have to say sorry to Izzy now, huh," Sora said solemnly. "If only I believe him at first, then we wouldn't have that misunderstanding."

  


"That's is not what I am worry about," Tai said seriously. "What I am worry about is Matt. The other ones I am not that worry about because I know they can pull through the test but Matt is a different story. He had already given up on the trial." Sora nodded her head and they continued to walk back to the camp silently. When they reached there, Izzy and Joe were pacing around impatiently. They looked up eagerly when they heard Tai and Sora approaching them. Sora quickly winced when she saw the glare that Izzy was sending to her. Ignoring them, Joe quickly rushed to Tai's side.

  


"Tai," said Joe. "We just found out what is going on over here."

  


"We know," Tai interrupted. "We know what is going on." 

  


"Izzy," said Sora. She walked up to him and bowed her head. "I am..."

  


"It's alright," Izzy interrupted. "We all messed up on this one. As long as you don't think I am a pervert anymore then I am happy." He smiled at her softly.

  


"Hey, Izzy," said Tai. "Are you able to locate the others?"

  


"Nope." Izzy walked up to his laptop and tapped one of the key. "See...the screen is blank...wait." He peered at it and pulled back slowly. 

  


"What is it, Izzy," asked Joe.

  


"You see these four dots?" They all crowded at his screen to see what he was pointing at. "Those four...Joe, get your hand off my head!" Joe quickly lifted his hand sheepishly off Izzy's head. "As I was saying, those four dots weren't here before you and Sora came back. But now they are."

  


"And what do those dots represent," asked Tai. Izzy, Joe, and Sora looked at him in disbelief as Tai stared clueless at the screen.

  


"I guess you are smart in something but clueless on other things," Sora muttered under her breath. "Those dots represent us, Tai."

  


"Oh," Tai exclaimed. "Then I guess that means we could not locate the others until they finished their own trials."

  


"That's true," said Izzy.

  


"Then what should we do now," asked Sora.

  


"Just wait," said Joe. He sat down and rumbled through his luggage. "Or in this case.." He took out some sandwiches and tossed some to them. "We could just sit here and eat, because I am starving." He bit into his sandwich and gulped down some water. Shrugging their shoulders, Sora, Tai, and Izzy sat down on the floor and follow in Joe's lead.

  


***Yolie, Cody, and Ken***

  


"How long have we been walking," asked Ken. He looked around the forest and fanned himself in the heat.

  


"More than an hour," Cody replied.

  


"For goddess sake," Yolie screamed out loud in fustration. "Where could Davis be?"

  


"I have no idea," said Ken. "But he shouldn't be far. He is not on a motorcycle or anything, so he couldn't have travel that far." He turned to look at Yolie as she looked for Davis. "By the way, why are you so determined to look for Davis."

  


"It's because I want to know what is going on with TK and Kari," Yolie replied while pushing a branch away from her face.

  


"But what does that have to do with Davis," Ken asked in confusion.

  


"Because when Cody mention Davis and Kari's name, TK's expression changed. Therefore, whatever happened in the forest must somehow be related to Davis. But..."

  


"But what," said Cody.

  


"There is something odd, don't you think," Yolie asked. "Okay, from what we see from TK, you could basically guess what happen. TK must have saw Davis and Kari in some awkward situation in the forest, but he doesn't want us to know about it. That is why he broke up with Kari. However, this is where it starts to get a little bit weird. First of all, as much as I argue with Davis, I know that he is not the kind of person that would do something to hurt TK."

  


"That's true," said Ken. "Davis respects TK even though he always make fun of him. And he knows that Kari loves TK a lot, so he won't do anything to hurt them."

  


"Second of all, after that incident, Davis never returned. He seems to disappear into thin air. And third, if something really happen between Kari and Davis, Kari wouldn't have been clueless about what had happen. She shouldn't be so upset when TK broke up with her. It is obvious that she still loves him."

  


"You've brought up some good point," Ken said thoughtfully. "But...I can't think of any explanations for them."

  


"Talk about weird," said Cody, while pointing at a pile of rocks. "Didn't we pass that pile of rocks before? I swear we walked pass them a few times ago."

  


"Impossible," said Yolie as she approached the piles of rock. "But...it does look familiar." She looked at in carefully and touched the huge spherical rock located in the middle of the pile. Little jagged holes were drilled on different area of the surface. "That's weird," said Yolie when she saw the other rocks forming a perfect circle around the middle rock. Cody and Ken crowded around her as they try to solve the puzzle of the rock. Yolie picked up one of the small rocks and examined it. To her surprise, a certain pattern was embedded on the bottom of the rock. "Look!" Yolie handed over to them the little rock she was looking at and picked up another one. Exactly like she suspected, another pattern was embedded on this one.

  


"What does it mean," asked Cody.

  


"It might have to do with this middle rock," said Ken. He took the little rock from Cody's hand and examines the holes on the middle rock. Shifting his head back and forth between the holes and the rock he hold, he tried to find some similarity between them. He finally paused on one of the holes and inserted the little rock in it. Cody and Yolie watched in surprise when it fit into the hole perfectly. Without wasting anymore of their time, they started to pick up the little rocks and inserting them into the holes. Within a few minutes they managed to fit in almost all of the pieces.

  


"This is the last one," said Yolie. She inserted it into the final hole and to their annoyance, a huge white light flashed from the puzzle, blinding them all. Taking a few seconds to wait for the flashes to fade away from their eyes, they finally opened their eyes and look at the glowing rock. Two symbols were embedded from where the holes used to be. "The symbol of reliability and friendship," Yolie exclaimed astonish. In another flash, the symbols disappear.

  


"They should cut it with the light show," Ken mumbled as another wave of colors come flashing through his eyes. "Yolie, can you tell us what those symbols mean."

  


"Gladly," Yolie replies. "And I got a feeling it will clear everything up for us." She stood up and stretched. "Okay, do you guys remember that Hasuma once asked us why this forest is sacred and neither one of us knew the answer?" Cody and Ken nodded their heads. "Well, come to think of it, I can't believe that I could have forgotten about it. Let's talk while we walk or else we will never find Davis like this." While moving down the path they were following before they saw the puzzle, Cody and Ken listen attentively as Yolie told them about Teria's past. "You both know that there are five main shrines that are located on Gaia, right?"

  


"Right," affirmed Cody.

  


"Well, the original shrine of Teria used to be located in this forest," explained Yolie. "However, it was destroyed by humans during the war against digimons. The rock that we just encounter was the original holy monument that is located in the main chamber. Originally, the stone monument doesn't have the symbol of reliability and friendship embedded within it. It was only added later when the shrine was destroyed by someone who the digimons have trusted with their lives."

  


"Someone they trusted," asked Ken.

  


"Yep. Although the war was fought between digimons and humans, there are some who actually wanted peace instead of war. During the beginning of the war, both side would often sent ambassador to each other side to conduct peace talk. It was on one of those visit when Teria's shrine was destroyed." Yolie sighed and look sadly around her. "In the war, the digimon build their main fortress around the shrine. That way, they could protect the shrine from being damaged by us. However, on that particular visit, one of the team members from our military group disguised themselves as one of the peace talker and went to Teria to talk to the main leader of the digimons. He took with him, some of his team members in disguise with him. Once they have reached into the main city and saw the leader, they attacked him and killed him. The whole city of Teria was then ransacked and the shrine was level down and destroyed."

  


"Then the shrine that is in Teria right now is not the original one," Ken stated. Yolie silently nodded her head.

  


"Before our goddess went to her eternal sleep, she choose Teria for one of the main city to hold the trial for the future shrine priest. After rebuilding the shrine with the people of Teria, she gave the symbol of reliability and friendship to the shrine to remind everyone of what happen to Teria. She said that Teria was destroyed because the digimons trusted the friendship they have with the peace talker. They hope that they could rely on their relationship to help bring Gaia to peace. Unexpectedly, their hopes were betrayed by the people that they trusted. She hopes by giving them the symbols of reliability and friendship, people will learn to value these two qualities."

  


"Then all that have been happening to us must be due to the trial," exclaimed Ken.

  


"That's right," said Yolie. "TK saw something in the forest that made him mistrust his relationship with Kari. If you connect that fact with what we know about the shrine, then it seems logical enough. TK was being tested for his friendship with Davis and the strength of his relationship with Kari. If he believe he knew Kari as much as he think he do, he would not have fallen into the trap in the first place."

  


"So whatever, that TK saw in the forest is just a figure of his imagination," said Cody. "That sounds like the first trial to me."

  


"Exactly," Yolie said with a smile. They paused from where they were when they noticed they are approaching a clearing. Looking at each other, they proceeded through the forest and saw a cave located right in the middle of the little grassland. "I think we are going to find who we are looking for in there." Least to say, Yolie was right. They found Davis and Kari lying on the floor unconscious on the back of the cave. Ken and Cody quickly rushed toward Davis and try to wake him up, while Yolie picked up Kari gently in her arms.

  


"Davis," called out Ken when Davis started to stir. With a yawn, Davis stretched himself and rubbed his sleepy eyes.

  


"Ken," he murmured. "Why did you wake me up? What time is it?"

  


"I don't know," Ken replied. "But you have been missing for quite a while."

  


"Missing?" Davis quickly snapped forward when he remember what happen in the forest. Grabbing his weapon in his hand, he quickly stood up and looked at the others. "Who are you," he asked cautiously.

  


"Who do you think we are," Yolie said, a little bit annoyed. "Come and help me revive Kari." When Ken and Cody walked up to help Yolie, Davis stopped them.

  


"Wait," warned Davis. "She isn't Kari." 

  


"What do you mean," asked Cody.

  


"This girl might look like Kari but she isn't Kari," said Davis in frustration. "I mean...I know it might sound weird but she just isn't Kari."

  


Yolie examined Kari carefully before nodding her head. "We understand exactly what you mean, Davis but this is really Kari. I just know it is her." She shook Kari slightly. Groaning, Kari slowly opened her eyes and looked at Yolie.

  


"What happen, Yolie," asked Kari. She looked around her and found Ken, Cody, and Davis eyeing her with suspicion. "Where are we?"

  


"You should know," accused Davis, while pointing his sword at her. "You were the one who brought me here."

  


"I...I have no idea what you are talking about," said Kari. "I just remember that TK...TK..." She started to cry uncontrollably when she remember that TK had just recently broke up with her. Yolie patted Kari's shoulder sympathetically and gave Davis a deadly glare.

  


"It's alright Kari," Yolie said soothingly. "TK didn't really mean what he said." Kari slowly lifted up her head and looked at her hopefully.

  


"He didn't?'

  


"No, he didn't. He just wasn't thinking right at that time. And....DAVIS! TAKE YOUR STUPID SWORD AWAY FROM MY FACE," Yolie growled when she saw Davis's sword still pointing toward their direction.

  


"Not until I start getting some information," Davis demanded, while glaring at them. "Don't think that your little act can work on me, girl, because I know you are not Kari." He glared at Kari as she looked up to him clueless of what he was talking about. "Who are you and what have to done with Kari?"

  


"I am her," Kari replied in confusion. "But...I saw another girl that looked exactly like me when I was in the forest, and she was carrying you."

  


"Then that must mean that she is the imposter," said Cody. He started to explain to them about what is going on when he saw the confusion in Kari and Davis's eyes. By the time that he finished, Kari and Davis are nodding their heads with understanding.

  


"Wait," said Davis. He started to look at all of them with suspicion. "How can I know that you guys are actually the real Yolie, Ken, Cody, or Kari. You could be fake for all I know."

  


"You idiot," Yolie fumed. "If we are your illusion, we wouldn't have told you that you were being tested in the first place!" Davis looked at her, while circling around her. "WHAT?!"

  


"You have her looks and her attitude," Davis answered nonchalantly. "However...YOLIE, THERE IS A SNAKE RIGHT NEXT TO YOU!" Kari and Cody backed off from the area where Davis has pointed, and Yolie jumped into Ken's arm as she screamed her head off.

  


"Where?! Where?!" Ken flushed from embarrassment when she clutched on to him tightly. They all looked around the floor for the snake but they couldn't find it.

  


"Great," said Davis as he sat down tiredly. He looked down and raised one of his hands to massage his neck. "You really are Ogermon because she is the only person that I know is terrified of snake." He smiled sheepishly. "I guess you really are Yolie, huh?" He looked up and to his surprise, Ken, Cody, and Kari was desperately holding the raging Yolie back as she struggled against them in order to punch the living daylight out of Davis.

  


***Mimi and Hasuma***

  


"This isn't working," Mimi said tiredly. "We have been walking forever and the fog seems to be getting worst. Are you sure you know where you are going, Hasuma."

  


"I sure," Hasuma replied. "It should be this way."

  


"But we have been walking for hours and according to the distance that we covered from yesterday, we shouldn't be that far off from the camp."

  


"Yeah, I know, but in case you haven't notice, we are moving very slow." Mimi looked around her and frowned when the fog became much more denser than before. Squinting her eyes at the environment around her, she pulled Hasuma to a halt.

  


"I think we should go that way," said Mimi, while pointing to her right. "I think we came from there, yesterday."

  


"No, that is the wrong way," said Hasuma. "If you go that way, it will bring you deeper into the forest." She tugged Mimi's hand softly toward the direction they were heading. "Come on, Mimi. I know this is the right path. If we continue on this path, we can reach our camp in no time."

  


"But I am quite sure that is the right path," insisted Mimi. She pulled Hasuma toward that path. "I am sure we came from there."

  


"Don't you trust me, Mimi?"

  


"It's not that I don't trust you but..."

  


"But what," asked Hasuma. "I might not know the whole forest but I still am familiar with it more than you."

  


"I know," Mimi said frustrated. "But...but if you really do know the path, we could have been back at the camp already. Why don't we just try my path instead." Mimi looked at her path for a second and then turned back to look at Hasuma. To her astonishment, when she looked back at Hasuma, she was covered entirely by fog. The only clue that allowed Mimi to know that she was there was by the linkage of their hands. "Hasuma? I can't see you."

  


"I'm here," said Hasuma softly. "I'll always be here, Mimi. But as long as you don't trust in me, there is no way we could get out of this forest. We will be lost in this forest, forever."

  


"I always believe in you."

  


"Then why are you doubting me right now?" 

  


"I..." Mimi paused and thought over what Hasuma had said to her. She looked up in alarm when she felt Hasuma's hand slipping away from her. She quickly held on to her hand tighter.

  


"I'm going to lead you now, Mimi. Don't let go." She pulled Mimi lightly and they started to walk through the blinding fog. Mimi looked cautiously around her but all she couldn't see anything that is more than an inch away from her face. After walking for a few minutes, she could feel water seeping through her feet. It didn't take her long to notice they are walking through some water area.

  


"Hasuma," asked Mimi uncertainly as the water level rose up her legs.

  


"Just trust me," said Hasuma calmly. Mimi clutched her hand tighter when the water rose up to her waist. She almost ran into Hasuma when she stopped suddenly. "Mimi," Hasuma said softly. "There are times when people must rely on others in order to succeed. I am not saying that you should follow them like blind faith and ignore other logical or contradictory evidence against them. I am just saying that you have to learn to trust another person with your life just like they trust you with theirs." She walked up Mimi and whispered in her ears. "I will never hurt you. Remember that."

  


Mimi pondered about what Hasuma said as they continued to walk. She held on to Hasuma's hand tighter when the water level rose up toward her chest. "Hasuma...," started Mimi but stopped herself from continue on. She slowly released her hand from Hasuma's hand and held it lightly in hers. Waters are coming up from her chest to her throat but she no longer felt scared anymore. "I'm following," said Mimi. "I know you would never hurt me because I just do."

  


"Good," said Hasuma with a smile. She snapped her fingers and to Mimi's surprise, the fog was gone and so were the water she was standing in. "You almost drown you know."

  


"I almost drown," Mimi asked in confusion.

  


"If you continued to doubt me, then you would have just walked into the water and drowned." Hasuma quickly threw her arms around Mimi happily and gave her a huge hug. "I'm glad you were able to think things through or else you would have been dead already." She pulled back from Mimi. "In case you haven't figure it out yet, you have just passed the trial of Teria."

  


"The trial?"

  


"Umm..hmm." Hasuma nodded her head. "The trial of Teria is always held within this forest because of what happen in the past. Do you remember what it is now?"

  


"Yes," Mimi replied with a smile. "It's because of the ruin shrine that was located in this forest. How come I wasn't able to thought of this before?"

  


"It's because your memory for that information was being suppress," Hasuma answered. "And so were the others."

  


"Hasuma?" She looked at Mimi and found her staring at something at her back. She turned around only to find her staring at the cave. "Isn't that where we started this morning?"

  


"Uhmmm...yeah," Hasuma said sheepishly. "I guess I was leading us around a circle. However, I did it on purpose. Come on." She took Mimi's hand and they walked to the cave quickly. To Mimi's surprise, she heard noises coming out from the cave.

  


"Crazy woman on the loose!!!" Mimi and Hasuma quickly stepped back when Davis come bursting out of the cave. He slammed into Hasuma and they both felled down on the floor. Mimi was trying to help them up when Yolie came storming out of there screaming for Davis. She froze when she saw Mimi.

  


"Mimi!!!" Yolie ran up to Mimi and hugged her. Ken, Cody, and Kari came out of the cave exhausted right after and before Mimi knew it, Kari threw her arms around her. For a while, they stood there telling each other what have been going on, and they listen attentively when Hasuma told them about her dream. Yolie glared at Hasuma when Mimi told them that she almost drowned.

  


"Hey don't blame me," said Hasuma raising her hands to defend herself from Yolie's anger. "All of the shrine priests have to go through that trial. I just happen to be the one that is testing her. You should be glad that I agree to it or else Mimi would have been dead already."

  


"Why's that," asked Davis. 

  


"It's because Hasuma have been dropping hints to Mimi," explained Cody. "If she hadn't, Mimi would not have figure out what was going..."

  


"TK!" They all turned to look at Kari when she screamed out TK's name. Before anyone could ask her what is going on, she ran straight into the forest. Not wasting anytime, they all followed her quickly. A few feet away from them were Yamato and TK. Matt was standing there and looking around him, while TK remained lying on the motorcycle unconscious. Matt quickly turned to look at them when he heard Kari's voice. Before Kari could reach him, he took out his gun and pointed it at them. Kari and the others froze when they saw Matt coldly aim for them.

  


"Don't touch him," Matt warned. Kari took one step forward but quickly stopped when Matt charged up his gun.

  


"What happen, Matt," asked Kari. "What happen to TK?"

  


"Ask your brother."

  


"Tai," exclaimed Kari. The others raised their eyebrows in surprise when they heard what Matt said. "But why would he do that? It isn't possible."

  


"Hold it!" Mimi froze when he pointed his gun at her direction. "Where do you think you are going?"

  


"I'm going to look at TK, Yamato," said Mimi. "He doesn't look that good." She took one step forward and winced when Matt fired a shot right at her. It missed her by and inch and hit the tree that was behind her.

  


"I wouldn't move if I were you," warned Matt. "And I don't need your help either."

  


"I don't think so," said Hasuma. "If you don't let Mimi and Kari heal TK right now, he might end up dead before you reach Teria." Matt looked at his brother and saw him breathing painfully. "So...what is your decision? Your damn pride or your brother's life?" Matt lowered his gun and Kari and Mimi ran up to TK to heal him. "Now, Yamato. Can you tell us what the heck is going on over here?"

  


"Ask Tai when you get back to the camp. As for now, I just want to know how to get out of this damn forest," Matt growled. "I have been driving for more than an hour, and I kept on going around in a circle." He glared at Yolie when she laughed.

  


"I guess the trial is playing a trick on you," Yolie said with a smile. 

  


"What the heck are you talking about," Matt demanded. 

  


"Believe it or not, Matt," said Davis. "We have been going through the trial since Hasuma and Mimi disappeared from us." He quickly told Matt about his incident with TK and Kari. "You see," said Davis when he was done. "The Kari that TC saw that was with me was just an illusion that the trial had set up for him to see. They wanted to test the strength of his relationship with Kari."

  


"Then...," Matt started. He quickly shook his head. "Impossible. I saw it with my own eye."

  


"Saw what with your own eye," asked Kari. She was taken aback when he angrily glared at her.

  


"I saw Tai trying to killed TK." 

  


"That can't be," said Ken. "Tai would never do that."

  


"He's correct," said Mimi. "Although I haven't known Tai for that long, I at least know that he would not do such an awful thing. Even if TK did break Kari's heart, he still wouldn't do that."

  


"Tell that to the judge," Matt murmured. He looked at TK and found him practically almost healed from all of his wounds.

  


"She is," said Hasuma. "If you calmly think for once, you should have already tied in Davis's story with your experience with Tai."

  


"I only believed in what I saw," said Matt, while getting on his motorcycle. 

  


"Where are you going," asked Mimi. 

  


"Where else do you think," Matt asked coldly. "I'm going to Teria."

  


"But you can't," said Mimi. "You can't just walk out of your team mates like this."

  


"Yea...," started Yolie but Hasuma stopped her. 

  


"Let Mimi take care of it," said Hasuma. Ken, Cody, Davis, and Yolie nodded their heads and remained silent.

  


"Let's see if I can," said Matt. He was about to start the motorcycle but Mimi grabbed his key from the keyhole. "Give it back," he growled. Mimi stepped backward, forcing Matt to get off his motorcycle in order to reach her.

  


"No," Mimi said defiantly as she held the keys behind her. "Why are you doing this, Yamato? Why do you have to walk away when you know that you are wrong?"

  


"I don't know what you are talking about." Matt reached out behind her but she moved away from him.

  


"You know perfectly well what I am talking about! Tai would never hurt your brother and you know it. Why are you so stubborn? Why do you always want to believe in the worst in people?"

  


"It's none of your damn business, priestess." His fury flared up when Mimi evaded him again. "Give me back my key before I have to hurt you."

  


"I can't believe you, Yamato," said Mimi, while ignoring his fury. "How come you don't trust Tai after all of the years that you have known him?"

  


"Because I don't give a damn about him," Matt roared. "Look at TK! Look!!" He walked up to TK and pushed Kari away from him. "This is what happen to him because he follow you and believe in your stupid trial!" He stalked up to her and looked down at her. "He was injured because your stupid trial. And for all I care, I don't give a damn for this trial or for anything. I don't care if that Tai was real or not. He hurt my brother and that's that! He could die and rot in the gutter..." His head snapped to his right when Mimi slapped him hard across the face. He turned to look at Mimi coldly.

  


"I can't believe you," Mimi whispered. Tears steams down her face as she looked at him with disappointment. "I can't believe you would think that Tai would do such a horrible thing." Matt grabbed her roughly by the neck of her coat and looked at face to face.

  


"Listen, priestess," Matt hissed. "Don't ever touch me again, you get that?" He shook her slightly. "Just because you are the shrine priestess, don't think that you can get away with everything." He released her with a shoved. "I'll let this one pass because you helped me in the first trial, but if you ever laid your hand on me, I won't let you get off this easily. I've warned you." He turned around to walk toward his motorcycle. His anger flared up when Mimi tossed his key at him and hit him right on the back. He turned around in anger and glared at her as she looked back at him with hurt and disappointment.

  


"Go ahead. Run away, you coward! Go and run back to where you belong to Yamato Ishida! Go back to the little dark cave that you belong to and never come back! You blame us for what have happen to TK, but you are wrong. If you should blame someone for TK's injury, you should blame yourself!" Matt froze when he heard what Mimi said. "This wouldn't have happen if you didn't trust Tai! Because you believe that Tai will hurt your brother, the trial used your doubt to create what you saw! So this whole thing wouldn't have happen if you have trusted in your friendship with Tai." Matt stumbled a little bit backward when Mimi's words hit home. "You've never trust anyone. Not even your closest friends. You've managed to lock yourself in a closet and isolated yourself from others. How can you expect to love someone if you can't even trust them?!"

  


"Matt?" They all turned to look at TK as he opened his eyes. Matt walked up to him and took one of his hands. "It wasn't Tai," TK said weakly.

  


"I...I know," Matt said softly. Kari walked up to TK and took his second hand. She looked at him tenderly.

  


"Kari," TK said softly. "I'm so..."

  


"It's alright," said Kari. "I'm here with you."

  


"I've heard some of the things that you guys were talking about," TK said weakly. "And I just want to say that I am not leaving this journey."

  


"TK," Matt started.

  


"I have chosen my path brother," TK interrupted. "And I will walk the path that I've chosen." Matt sighed in defeat. He took hold of the motorcycle and turned it toward their camp.

  


"Let's go before they start to send a search party for us," said Matt. He walked down the path with Mimi walking silently beside him. TK was leaning on the motorcycle, while holding Kari's hand. Cody, Ken, Davis, Yolie, and Hasuma followed right behind them.

  


"Hasuma," asked Yolie. "Why did you stop us when we were about to help Mimi?"

  


"It's because Mimi is the leader," answered Cody.

  


"Yep," Hasuma confirmed. "Tai and I might be the one that are ordering you guys around but Mimi is the one that is holding us all together. If Mimi weren't here, we wouldn't have been together. She has to gain our respect in order for us to believe in the path she is striving for."

  


"I see," said Yolie.

  


"Are you sure," taunted Davis. "I'm amazed that you could actually get something through your thick skull, Ogermon."

  


"Why you!!!" Hasuma, Ken, and Cody sighed deeply as Yolie chased Davis around in anger. While there is a huge commotion in the back of the group, Matt and Mimi continued to walk in silence. Mimi finally looked up at him and broke the uncomfortable air that is hovering over them.

  


"I'm sorry," said Mimi.

  


"What now," Matt asked in irritation.

  


"I...I shouldn't have said those things to you. I didn't mean to say them, but they all just came out before I can stop them. I didn't mean to be so rude to you. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me, Yamato?"

  


Matt looked at her in disbelief. He exhaled deeply and shook his head. "What kind of person are you," he muttered.

  


"Huh?"

  


"Never mind." 

  


When they reached back to the camp, they were surprise to find Sora, Tai, Izzy, and Joe cooking a huge feast for them. "Welcome back," said Joe as Sora ran up to Mimi and hugged her. "We knew that you guys passed the trial so we decided to do some little celebration. Now who is starving?"

  


"I am," said Davis eagerly. He quickly pounced on the food with Yolie right behind him. Izzy watched them as they fought against each other for a meat bun.

  


"There is plenty of food over there, you know," said Izzy. 

  


"Just ignore about them," said Ken with a smile. "It has become their habit." Kari helped TK off the motorcycle and placed him gently on the ground. Sora pulled Mimi and Hasuma to a little corner and they talked about what happen.

  


"Hey, Tai." Tai looked over his shoulder to find Matt standing right behind him.

  


"What's up, Matt?"

  


"I'm sorry," Matt blurted out quickly. "If you want to punch me then go ahead."

  


"It's alright," said Tai. He patted Matt on the shoulder. "Just forget it, okay? Beside, right now, I am starving. I don't have the strength to punch you." He shoved a hotdog to Matt and grabbed one on his own. While the others are partying, Sora is pondering over what Mimi and Hasuma have told her.

  


"There's something I don't get," said Sora. "Why wasn't Yamato able to get out of the forest? I mean, he practically gave up on this mission."

  


"Because he is lucky," Hasuma answered. "He was taking an unwilling passenger with him. If TK had given up on the mission, he wouldn't be circling around the forest like he was lost."

  


Sora and Mimi nodded their head in understanding. Night falls and they quickly went to sleep to prepare for tomorrow's event. On the next day, they managed to reach Teria by noon. They would have reached Teria earlier if only Matt hadn't forgot to pick up the key to his motorcycle when Mimi tossed it to him in the forest. Izzy almost killed Matt when he heard that they have lost the key in the forest. Luckily, Hasuma was able to teleport back over there and managed to find the key, before Izzy could grab Matt by the throat. Checking in at a hotel, they all tossed down their luggage and prepared themselves before they go and visit the shrine. They reached the shrine by five and were presented to the shrine priest of the shrine. The young man looked at them and bow his head.

  


"Welcome, shrine priestess and her guardian," said the young man. "My name is Genai."

  


"Genai," said Cody. "Isn't that the same name for the priest in Cita?"

  


"Yes it is," said Genai. "The person that you met must be my grandfather. Don't be surprise to see some more people looking like me in your future journey because my family have a lot of relative that look exactly like me."

  


"Then I can't think how it is when you have a family gathering," said Yolie.

  


"It's a headache, I can tell you that." Genai laughed happily. He took them to the main chamber and opened the metal doors to the main chamber. They entered it slowly and to their surprise, a ghostly figure is already waiting for them. He was clad in a green robe with leaves woven into his white long hair. His blue eyes twinkled with kindness as he bade the group to enter. In his hand, he held a staff that contains the crest of reliability and friendship in them.

  


"Welcome guardians and shrine priestess," said the spirit when Mimi and the other kneeled before him. "I am glad that you have passed the test. Oh...forgive me for my rudeness. I forgot to introduce myself. I am Gia, the guardian spirit of this shrine."

  


"It is our honor to meet you Gia," said Mimi politely.

  


"The honor is mine too," said Gia. He reached for his staff and took out the crests of reliability and friendship. "Since you all have passed the test, it is my duty to give the shrine priestess the key to enter the next trial." He placed those two crested in Mimi's hand. "Remember priestess and her guardians of the lesson you have learn through this trial. If you don't rely on each other's ability and believe in your friendship, you will not succeed in your future trials. Keep that in your heart. I wish you luck." With that said, he disappeared, leaving them all alone in the main chamber. With the two crests in her hand, Mimi and the others walked out of the shrine to go to their next journey.

  
  
  


Author's note:

  


Yikes...I know it have been a long time since I have last updated...and well, I know this isn't as good as the first chapter. It seems to be droning on and on...like the energizer bunny...it keep on going and going...around the same contents. However, I can gurantee that the next chapter will be more exciting. However, it won't be updated unti for a long time....like two or three months. I hope you will be patience with me because I just have too much school work to do. Sorry and I hope you are enjoying this story.


	5. Identity

Humanity 

* * *

  


_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

  


_Acknowledgement: Hi everyone...like always, acknowledgement first! Okay...Kaye, mae, Tachikawa IVIimi, Tenny, Aoi Tenshi, Quantum Weather Butterfly and devil gurl: Thanks for supporting me for so many chapters. I really appreciate it! K-chan THE Pseudo-Princess: I am thinking about Shinto. Have to do research about it though. Moon Fairy: Thanks for reading all of my fic. Well...Mimi's secret will be revealed in the next chapter, and I will explain why Hasuma knew about it. Last but not least, Trista-chan: Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it. Okay....this chapter is going to be long so...before you start, take a deep breath and pray for it to end...hehehe. Hope you enjoy this chapter though. Oh yeah...please read the Author notes at the bottom because I need you guys to help me with something. Thanks._

  


* * *

  


**Identity**

  
  


"Hasuma!" Izzy scanned the chaotic battlefield as he tried to locate the girl. He silently cursed when he noticed another Maji was trying to reach him. He quickly looked at the boy that was standing next to him. "Joe..."

  


"Not now, Izzy." Joe shot down two more Majis as they tried to pounce on him. He quickly reloaded his gun when a few more appears. "I'm kind of busy right now," muttered Joe in between each shot. With a sigh, Izzy juggled his laptop in one hand and slipped the other into his coat to grab his gun. With two quick shot, he killed off his attacker.

  


"You're doing a nice job protecting me, Joe," Izzy said sarcastically. He shot another Maji clearly through the chest before blowing another one's head off. Joe scowled at Izzy's remark as he took out his second gun and started to fire rapidly at the on coming enemy.

  


"Hey! Let's see you try protecting me while I just look at the laptop all day," Joe snapped back. Clearing off a little area, he and Izzy proceeded forward only to find the Majis following closely after them. He took a quick glance around him and frowned when he saw Silic's boarder only a half a mile away from their location. "Have you found Hasuma, yet?"

  


"Not...found her." He saw her running her rod through a Maji's chest, while forming an energy ball in her other hand. As she yanked her rod out of the dead Maji's body, she tossed her energy ball at the crowd of Majis that were surrounding Tai, Sora, Kari, and Davis. Sora gave her a quick smile before she resumed back to her task. With Tai protecting her for the near range attack, she concentrated in shooting the Maji's from farther distance. TK quickly joined them as he dispatched the Majis that were between him and Kari.

  


"Kari!" When she heard Davis calling out her name, she turned around only to find a Maji's claws coming straight down at her. She quickly jumped aside and the sky was filled with another horrible scream when Davis sliced the two claws off of the Maji's arm. TK quickly ran his sword through it to finish it off. They quickly joined Kari as she high kicked a Maji on his head to stun it, while Davis delivered a fatal blow across its chest.

  


"Hasuma," panted Izzy as he and Joe rushed toward her. Izzy desperately ran as fast as he could without dropping his laptop. Joe rapidly fired around him to protect Izzy. He smiled slightly when Sora spotted them and started to help him out. Hasuma looked at them and threw another energy ball at their pursuer. "T..thhee...shhhhielld," panted Izzy when he finally reached her.

  


"Not now," Hasuma said rapidly. "Mimi is still missing around this crowd. And so are the others. We have to find them first."

  


"They are over there," said Tai as he sent a fireball flying through the air. He smiled slightly when two Maji's burst into flame. Screaming from agony, they ran blindly around their spot. Some of the Majis that were standing around them also caught on fire. Tai can't help but shiver when he noticed some of the unaffected Majis started to attack the burning corpse of their own comrade. "I can never get use to this," Tai mumbled when some of them settled down to make meals off of their dead friends. Sora calmly shot them down before she tapped Tai on the shoulder to signal him to follow her. They slowly retreated from their ground to join Hasuma, Izzy, and Joe. By the time that they reached there, TK, Kari, and Davis were already there to help protect Izzy. Tai looked around him and nodded his head to the right. "They are over there. Come on!" With that said, they diligently cut through their enemies to reach to their other comrade.

  


Matt silently cursed under his breath when he noticed how many Majis are still on the battlefield. He mumbled a soft sorry when he accidentally bumped into Ken. Focused on his shooting, Ken didn't even acknowledge Matt's apology.

  


"I don't think I can take this any longer," Ken thought to himself as he charged his gun again. He slightly noticed it was not charged to the fullest. Ignoring his weariness, he continued to fire. His face twisted with annoyance when some of the Maji's blood splashed on his coat. "Hey!"

  


"Sorry," said Cody, while pushing the dead Maji away from him. "I didn't know it was that close." He sighed as he struggled to continue on with the fight. He nearly jumped when someone touched him softly on the shoulder.

  


"Go and stand in between us," said Yolie as she knocked out two Majis with her rod. "We don't want you to make a fatal mistake." She gave him a quickly smile before pushing him into the little circle that Matt, Ken, and her have made. She started to knock some Majis out when Yolie noticed that Matt is starting to step out of his position. "Yamato!"

  


"Stay here," said Matt with his eyes scanning around the area. "I'm going to find the shrine priestess." Before Yolie can protest, he broke off into a run and ran right into the crowd of Maji. Yolie frowned but her attentions were quickly diverted to the current situation. Matt took out his second gun and quickly fired around him as he tried to locate the missing girl. He cursed inwardly when he realized he couldn't recall how she got lost in the crowd. "It was those damned Maji," Matt thought. His anger flared up when he remember how Joe accidentally drove them into the Maji's trap. Just when they thought they were going to reach to Silic in one piece, Joe accidentally drove them into one of the Maji's trap, which allowed them to cut their hovercraft in half. "If Izzy hadn't detected the energy sword in time, we would have split in half already. Luckily we were able to go to one side on time and abandon the craft before it exploded. However, our team got separated and Mimi disappeared in the crowd." His face lifted into a smirk. "Can't say the same thing for Tai's hair though." His eyes lit up with amusement when he remembered how Tai reacted when he realized the top portion of his hair was chopped off. Enraged with his new hairstyle, Tai went on a rampage and started to attack the nearby Majis. It didn't take long for the rest of the Majis to appear.

  


His thoughts were interrupted when he finally spotted Mimi. His heart leaped when he saw her surrounded. Taking a quick dodge to his right to avoid a swipe from a nearby Maji, he quickly rushed toward Mimi. Panting from exhaustion, Mimi struggled to keep her guard up as the Maji's attacked her relentlessly. She twirled her rod upward to block two of the Maji's punches. Because of this, she left her chest unguarded. This mistake proved to be dangerous when a Maji took a swipe at her chest. She managed to jump backward to avoid the attack but her reflection was too slow. It slashed through her coat and managed to cut her slightly under the neck. Mimi stifled her cry of pain and lifted her left hand to cover her wound. Blood seeped from between her fingers as she backed away from her enemies. At the sight of blood, the Majis started to pounce around in excitement. Their excitement were short lived when one nearby Maji's head got blown off. Before they could react, two more Majis fell down on the floor when some energy balls pierced through their body. Anger flashed in Matt's eyes as he flew upward and rapidly fired his gun at them. When his guns started to lose their energy, he charged it and landed on the floor. He quickly delivered a high kick to the Maji on his right and managed to knock it flying off the ground. To his relief, Mimi was standing next to him. She weakly struck one of the Maji on his neck and knocked it to the ground. "Priestess!" Mimi turned around to look at him and gave him a little smile. He quickly slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her protectively close to him. "Are you alright," he whispered softly to her, while he kept his aim on the Majis.

  


"I'm fine," Mimi whispered tiredly. "Thank you." Matt looked down at her quickly. His anger flared up when he saw her wound.

  


"You're hurt," Matt growled. He unconsciously pulled her closer to him and backed away from their enemies.

  


"Yamato!" Matt turned around and found Hasuma shouting out his name. All of the rest of the gangs were there and Izzy was typing rapidly on his computer. A pale blue light started to emit around them as the shield started to appear. "Come on!"

  


"Hold on," said Matt and flew upward. He managed to slip into the barrier before it could formulate. He landed softly on the ground and watched Tai, Yolie, and TK dispatching the last few Majis that happen to be in the barrier when they form it. They tossed the dead bodies out of the barrier before Hasuma put her powers into work.

  


"We can't just stay here," said Cody when he looked around him. "Silic is just half a mile away. We need to get there before this barrier disappears. I don't think I can handle fighting them like this."

  


"But the road is all blocked with them," said Kari.

  


"Then I guess we will just have to fly," suggested Joe.

  


"Good plan," praised Tai. He lifted himself into the air. "Alright...let's go."

  


"Wait, I can't fly," said Cody.

  


"Neither can I," said Joe.

  


"I'll take Cody," said Ken. He reached out for his partner's hands and lifted him upward. Joe frowned in annoyance when Izzy looked back and forth between Joe and his laptop.

  


"For goddess sake, Izzy," screamed Joe. "I can't believe you!"

  


"I was just joking," said Izzy. He was about to put his laptop reluctantly on the floor, when Hasuma grabbed away from him.

  


"We can't leave without it you know," she said. "It does form the barrier that protect us. Have you forgotten about that?" Izzy blushed slightly from embarrassment, before he grabbed on to Joe's hand. Without another word and before their barrier could disappear, they lifted upward on the ground. The blue shield formed a spherical protection around them as they flew toward Silic as fast as they can. Hasuma quickly gave Davis the laptop as Maji's sprouted wings and started to block their path in midair. Firing energy balls and their guns at them, Tai and the others plow though the Maji's easily. Before they knew it, they managed to reach into the safety of Silic. The Majis were jumping around in fury when they saw their preys have reached to safety. They landed near the barrier and sighed in relief. In order to taunt the Majis, Davis stuck his tongue out at them. Unknowingly, he also stuck his head out of the barrier. His head would had been separated from his body if Yolie hadn't pulled him backward quickly when she saw the Maji's claw coming downward on his head. Davis fell backward and knocked Yolie to the ground.

  


"Hey, get off of me you idiot," Yolie growled and roughly pushed him away from her. Although he resented her for calling him an idiot, he didn't say anything because she had saved his life. He quickly scrambled off of her before she could shove him again. Dust flew around them when the remaining Majis flee the site before their preys decided to kill them.

  


"Well...we are here," said TK. They all turned to look at the city wall that surrounds Silic. It loomed over them as it stood twenty feet off the ground. Beautiful ivory white bricks decorated the main portions of the wall, while two silver poles marked the entrance to the city. At the top of the city wall, a flag with golden and silver strips is placed there as a symbol of Silic's prosperity. Beautiful roses, violets, and lilies decorated around the wall. They perfumed the air with a rich and sweet smell. The beauty of it was wasted when Sora notice the blood on Mimi's shirt.

  


"You're hurt," exclaimed Sora as she rushed up to Mimi. She observed Mimi's wound, while everyone crowded around her. To their relief, her wound was already sealed up and healed. "You feeling alright?"

  


"I'm fine," Mimi assured her worried friends. "I just feel a little bit tired, that is all. Let's go fine a hotel before we go to the shrine." She headed to the entrance of the gate, and everyone followed her.

  


"I feel sick," Davis mumbled as they walked through the entrance. "The air is killing me."

  


"No kidding," Ken answered back. He looked around him and frowned. Somehow, something about the city make him feel ill at ease. He quickly turned to look at Hasuma and was not surprise to find nothing abnormal about her behavior.

  


"Excuse me." They stepped quickly aside from the road to let the man pass with his cart. Matt looked at Mimi, who was next to him, to check on her status. She noticed his glance and gave him a questioning look.

  


"What is the matter, Yamato," she asked. Matt quickly looked ahead of him and ignored her.

  


"Nothing," he replied back coolly. At the corner of his eyes, he saw Tai and TK watching him. To his annoyance, they seem to be sharing some kind of evil thought. His uneasiness increased when their faces lifted into a sneaky smile. Before he could proceed with his thoughts, he was snapped back to reality when he heard Hasuma exclaiming out loud. Somehow, during his pondering, she had managed to stop an elderly lady and asked her about the city and the direction to the shrine.

  


"I forgot that today is Deme Day," Hasuma exclaimed.

  


"Oh...Deme Day," Izzy said with excitement. He sighed when he noticed some puzzling faces. "Deme's Day is Silic's harvest festival. Every year, they have an annual carnival at night time to celebrate this day of harvest." He paused when he realized what that mean. "In that case, it means that the shrine will not be open today."

  


"That's correct," said Hasuma. "You see...Deme's Day attracts a lot of merchants from all over the world. They always gather here to sell their goods. In order to protect the shrine, the priest of the shrine usually closed the shrine today so that outsiders could not raid it."

  


"It is not surprising that they did that," Yolie added. "There have been some reports of sabotaging and rioting caused by some of the civilians on this particular night."

  


"It is not like the rest of the years are peaceful," said Davis. Yolie growled at his smart remark.

  


"But there seems to be more report of these things happening during the carnival," Kari quickly stated before Yolie and Davis could start their war. "Just to be safe, I guess they just closed it. I don't think they want the shrine to be ransacked again."

  


"It would be plain stupidity if they ransack the shrine," said Matt. "The shrine contains the crystal and unless they don't care about their life, they should keep safe from it."

  


"But people's logics are distorted when they are intoxicated," reminded Joe.

  


"Well...I got to admit we have a nice discussion going over here but I think we have something more important to discuss about," said Tai. "For example, what should we do for today? We can't go on with our mission until the shrine is open to us."

  


"I guess I better settle down and build a new hovercraft," grumbled Izzy. "I can't believe they chopped the whole hovercraft in half with one swipe."

  


"I will help," Cody volunteered. Ken also volunteered to help. However, before they could go and purchase the equipments, Hasuma stopped them.

  


"I have a better idea," she said with a smile. "Why don't we built the hovercraft after the carnival and spend today relaxing instead." She shook her coat and they all jumped away from her when dust flew up into the air. "See what I mean? We have been chased by Majis since we left Terra. I think we all need some relaxation and some fun before we go back to our mission."

  


"I couldn't agree with the idea more," said Kari with a grin. "It will be fun." She looked at Hasuma, who is taking off her ragged coat. "And while we are at it, why don't we go shopping too? I didn't noticed until now, but we look awful." They couldn't agree with her more. Their clothes were torn and stench with Maji's blood. Dust cover over their clothing and dry mud could be seen stuck on their boot.

  


"And I think you need a hair cut," said Sora, while smiling at Tai. "You look like you just barely grown two horns on your head. I believe I saw two children running away at the sight of you." Tai mournfully touched his hair, while everyone laughed at his sudden shorten hair.

  


"It's not funny," said Tai, while observing his hair through a store window. He took off his goggles and stuck them into his coat pocket. "Luckily they didn't chop off too much."

  


"Then I guess it is decided," said TK. "I think we better check into a hotel before we go shopping."

  


"I think I will pass," said Izzy. "I don't think I am thrill about shopping." Joe looked at Izzy and remembered his first experiences he had when he went shopping with the girls back in Guardinia. He quickly caught on to Izzy's excuse.

  


"I don't think...," Joe trailed off when he saw the protesting Izzy being dragged off by Sora and Kari.

  


"You were saying," Hasuma said with a smirk when she saw the dejected Joe shook his head in defeat.

  


"Nothing."

  


"Count me out," Matt said flatly.

  


"Come on, Matt," urged TK. "It will be fun."

  


"I am not interested in it." He turned around abruptly when Mimi tugged his coat lightly. His frown deepens when he saw her smiling face. Somehow, it always made him feel uncomfortable. It is like she saw something in him that he couldn't see. "What?"

  


"Please go with us, Yamato," asked Mimi. "We will feel safer with you." Matt was about to refuse when his eyes caught TK. His gaze quickly turned to her. "There are a lot of stranger roaming around the streets, so..."

  


"I'll go," Matt interrupted her. He saw her face lifted into a happy smile and that make him felt really uncomfortable. He frowned when he saw Tai standing there in momentary shock. "What," he snapped at the boy. Tai shrugged his shoulder innocently. Matt can't help noticing the gleeful gleam that passed flashed though his eyes. "Whatever Tai is thinking...I got a feeling I won't like it," Matt thought to himself. "However...two can play in this game." His smiled slyly and looked at Tai. "I also want to see your new hair cut Tai. Last time we went for one, you almost clobber the barber."

  


"Yeah," added Ken and quickly looked at Matt. Raising an eyebrow, he slyly gave Matt a smile. "However, you shouldn't be the one to criticized him. You were raising a storm when your barber accidentally cut off all a big chunk of your hair."

  


"Hey," retorted Matt, while pointing to the front of his forehead. "He sliced off basically almost all of my front hair! I have to wear a baseball cap for weeks!" His face flushed up in anger when everyone laughed out loud.

  


"But you can't blame the barber," said Izzy. "Come on! He only made that mistake because Tai shouted out loud all of the sudden and startled him."

  


"Yeah," Matt grumbled. Tai backed up defensively when Matt glared at him. "No thanks to you." He playfully punched Tai. Mimi raised her eyebrows at the sight. It wasn't often that she saw Yamato showing any sign of affection, except for his brother. She quickly looked up when someone placed a hand on her shoulder.

  


"It's quite a sight isn't it," said Hasuma. Mimi nodded her head silently as she watched her friends joke around happily about Tai and Yamato's hair. She giggled when Yamato grabbed TK by the neck when he was about to tell them about his eleven years old obsession with hair gel and mirror.

  


"A lot of things have changed for these past two weeks," Mimi whispered. Hasuma nodded her head in agreement.

  


"Ever since the last trial," Hasuma whispered. "Yamato has changed significantly." Her face lifted up in a smile when Yamato reminded Yolie one more time to call him Yamato. "He is still cool to us but he is warming to us. I never thought I would see him joking around with Tai. I guess the last trial really affected him."

  


Mimi nodded her head thoughtfully. "He isn't the only one that changed. Sora is more forgiving than before." She smiles at Hasuma. "She is looking at people's heart instead of judging things from the exterior."

  


"I am not amazed by her change, Mimi. Sora has always been like that. She reacted like she did last time because of the pressure of the trial and her own disappointment on herself for failing to protect you. But as for Yamato...he is just starting to open his heart again." Hasuma frowned when she saw Sora and Kari holding Yolie back desperately as she tried to pound Davis for calling her Ogermon again. Hasuma groaned inwardly. "I just hope Yolie would do some changes too. For once, I would like to see her calm her temper." Mimi giggled right beside her. Hasuma patted her on the shoulder softly. "Enough about this...I guess some things just wouldn't change. Anyways, let's get you dress up for tomorrow's festival." With that said, they started to stroll down the beautiful city. Merchants and shop owners were busy decorating their shops and displaying their goods for tonight's celebration. Ken smiled when he saw Joe and Izzy mildly protesting when Kari and Sora dragged him into one of the major clothing shop in this city. Davis, TK, Cody, and Ken follow them with a smile. "Come on Yolie," said Hasuma as she grabbed on to the other girl's arm. "You don't want to be left behind do you?" Before Yolie can say anything, Hasuma already drags her into the store. Mimi was about to enter the store, when she noticed that Tai and Matt were still standing on the street.

  


"Aren't you guys going to come in," asked Mimi.

  


"Nah," said Tai as he fiddled with his hair. He looked around and found a barbershop that is located two stores down the road. "How long do you think it will take you guys, because I want to get my hair cut as soon as possible."

  


"I don't know," Mimi answered. "But I got a feeling it will be quite a while before we will be done, so you can go ahead and get your hair cut. I will tell them where you are."

  


"Thanks," said Tai. "I will be right back really fast. I just need my hair trimmed that's all." With that said, he waved goodbye to them, before running straight to the barbershop. Matt looked at Tai's disappearing form before he turned to look back at Mimi.

  


"Well," said Matt after Tai was gone. "What are we standing around here for? Go inside." He strolled up to her and opened the door for her to step in. Mimi quickly thanked him as she passed by him. As she looked around the store for any signs from the rest of her team, Matt looked around the store with a frown when he noticed how many people are swarming around over there. "Priestess..." Matt turned to look at Mimi and to his dismay; she was not where he last saw her. "Damn." He quickly scanned the store but too many shoppers and items are blocking his sight. Annoyed with her disappearance, he quickly flew upward and hovered in the air. A few women screamed at the sight and some people even stopped their movement to watch Matt. Ignoring their looks, he finally spotted Mimi standing near a display. She was looking at a white jacket when Matt flew up to her and landed softly behind her. "Priestess," he called her in a low tone. He saw Mimi jumped up with surprise and quickly turned to look at him. "What was that," thought Matt when he noticed a quick flash of relief filled Mimi's face when she realized it was him. It appeared and disappeared in her face so fast, he wouldn't have noticed it when he wasn't observing her face. "Well, I am glad you are a little bit worried," Matt scowled at her. "Next time, you will think twice before you decide to disappear into the crowd."

  


"That wasn't what I was worried about," Mimi said softly. She has a distant look on her face and before Yamato could asked her what does she mean, she quickly smiled at him. "I'm sorry for disappearing on you. I shouldn't have done that." When Matt didn't say anything else, she went back to look at the jacket. She took it from the hanger and placed it in front of her. "Do you think it will look good on me, Yamato?"

  


Matt rolled his eyes. "How should I know," he snapped. He mentally cursed himself when he noticed a flash of disappointment in Mimi's face before it is replaced with a smile. "Damn," thought Matt. "Did I just imagine her disappointment?" Before Mimi could return the jacket back on the hanger, Matt took it from her hand. "Take off your coat." Mimi looked at him with surprise and quickly listens to him. Once she took it off, he took her dirty-old coat and tossed her the jacket. "Put it on." Mimi nodded her head and delicately slipped the jacket on. She looked at Matt once she had it on. Matt shook his head and she took it off. After she placed the jacket on the hanger, she was surprised to find Matt pulling a white wool mini coat from the racket. He handed it to Mimi and without another word, she tried it on. She smiled when Matt nodded his head.

  


"That looks nice on you," said Sora. She and Yolie were looking around this area when they saw Mimi and Yamato standing there. Sora observed Mimi and nodded her head with approval. "You have good taste."

  


"Yamato helped me picked it out." Sora and Yolie looked at Matt with surprise. He ignored their glance and gave Mimi her coat back. "By the way, have you seen Hasuma?"

  


"She is somewhere around there," Yolie answered as she pointed to the farther end of the store. "She is looking at some of the clothing with Kari and TK. Why did you ask?"

  


"Tai went to get his hair cut and I just want to tell her about it."

  


"Oh," said Sora before she turned to look at Yolie. "In this case, why don't you go and tell Hasuma about it and I will look for Izzy and Joe instead." She smiled at Mimi and winked at her. "They ran away once we have our back turned but Ken, Cody, Yolie, Davis, and I are searching the whole store for them. Ken and Davis are guarding the exit so, they can't escape from us." Mimi giggled and Matt smiled when he heard that.

  


"So I guess we will be seeing you guys around," said Yolie. Mimi nodded her head as they walked away.

  


"Is there anything else that you want," Matt asked. Mimi looked around her before she answered him.

  


"Yes. I think I see something." She took Matt by the arm and pulled him through the rackets of clothing. As much as he hate to admit it, Matt actually found himself enjoying this.

  


"It feels exactly like the time that TK used to drag me around the store, before mom and dad decided to..." He stopped his thoughts and before he could pull his arm away from Mimi's grasped, she released him to observed a nice green coat. She took it off from the hanger and walked up to Yamato.

  


"You need a new coat," she said simply when she saw the defiance in Matt's eyes when she approached him. "Try it on." Matt looked at his torn up coat for a moment before he took it off. She held on to his coat as he tried on the new one. He nodded his head in approval as he looked at the style.

  


"It looked exactly almost like my old one," Matt thought. He noticed Mimi was still looking at him to see his reaction. "It will do," he told her. Mimi smiled at his replied and helped him carried the new coat as he put on his old one. Unknown to them, Sora and Yolie were secretly observing them. With a grinned on their faces, they disappeared from the site before Mimi and Matt could discover them. After a few more minutes of shopping, Mimi was able to buy a new outfit for tonight's celebration and some new traveling cloth to replace her already battered old clothes. Matt also managed to buy some traveling clothes to replace the ones that were destroyed in the hovercraft. As he walked out of the store with Mimi, he replaced back his card into his wallet. "We should be glad that our wallet was with us during the attack or else we would not have any money left."

  


"You're right," said Mimi as she shifted the bags in her hands. Without a word, Yamato shifted his own bags to one of his hand and took some of Mimi's bags. "Yamato, I can carry them myself," protested Mimi.

  


"I'm going to see Tai," said Matt, while ignoring her protests. "The others are still shopping so we might as well see what is taking him so long." He placed one of his arms lightly behind her shoulders to guild her through the crowded street. His eyes narrowed as he observed the busy streets. "We better not stay up too late. It is too dangerous to have you roaming around freely, priestess. Especially when there is so many new strangers that are coming into the city today."

  


"I guess you are right," Mimi said softly. "But I am capable of protecting myself. Haven't I proven myself in our battles?" She looked at Matt as she waited for his answer. His cold blue eyes looked down at her face before he turned them back to the streets.

  


"Your life is too precious to take any risk," Matt stated simply. They walked rest of the way in silent. Before they can enter, Tai's screamed pierced through the air. Matt and Mimi rushed inward to find Sora trying to calm a raging Tai as the barber tried desperately to comb through Tai's messy hair.

  


"Can't you do it more softly," winced Tai as the barber tried to get his teased out a huge knot.

  


"It would be better if you would have comb your hair constantly instead of leaving it in this huge web of mess," grumbled the barber. "If you don't want me to comb it out for you, we can always go back to my first option."

  


"No," Tai said bluntly. "I would rather withstand this pain than to have you cut off my hair." He scowled when the barber continued on with his work. He frown deepen when he saw Matt grinning at him. "I'm glad you are enjoying this sight."

  


"Definitely," said Matt as he sat down on one of the chairs that were near the door. "No wonder it is taking so long." Tai turned away from him so he doesn't have to look at his annoying face.

  


"So Sora," started Mimi. "How long have you been here?"

  


"I finished my shopping early and decided to come over here," said Sora. She gave one last look at Tai's painful face before she walked up to Mimi. "What did you buy?" When Mimi was about to show her, Sora told her to wait. "You can show me tonight." Mimi nodded her head and she cringes when Tai yelped out in pain. After fifteen minutes of painful torture, Tai's hair was finally free from the tangles and is ready for his trimming. As Tai mourned his falling hair, Matt was amused with Tai's expression. The barber was just doing his finishing touch when Hasuma, Yolie, Kari, and TK came walking in there. "Where are the others," asked Sora.

  


"They are outside," said Kari. "How's Tai doing?" She walked up to Tai and nodded her head in approval. "It looks nice Tai."

  


"It does," Tai asked uncertainly. He tried to move to a mirror but the barber stopped him. After a few more gel and a little bit more of blow-drying, his hair is finally done. The laughter in Matt's face quickly disappears and is replaced with a scowl.

  


"Here," said the barber as he took a hand mirror from his table. He gave it to Tai. "Tell me whether you like it or not." Tai looked at his new hairstyle and frowned.

  


"I don't find this amusing," Tai growled as he looked at his hair.

  


"Neither do I," said Matt. Sora, Yolie, Hasuma, and Mimi were confused, while Kari and TK were laughing.

  


"Your hair looked exactly like Matt when he was eleven years old," said TK.

  


"I know," Tai sighed. He put the mirror back on the desk and frowned at TK and Kari when they continue to giggle. "Great, I can't imagine what the other will react when they see this."

  


"I think I got what you need," said Sora. She reached into her bag and took out a baseball cap. She placed it on top of Tai's head and smile. "I thought you might need it so I brought it. Better?"

  


"Good thinking," said Tai as he paid for the bill with Sora helping him adjusting the cap. He quickly thanks her with a smile before headed for the door. "I hope they won't ask me what happen," he murmured as he stepped out the door. Unfortunately, this was not the case. By the time they reached to the hotel, Tai was desperately holding on to his baseball cap with one hand and plugging his ear with the other hand. "Stop horsing around," Tai yelled as Davis tried to take off his cap for the tenth time. Hasuma, Mimi, Yolie, Kari, and TK were laughing their head off, while Tai struggled to get other off his back. Even Matt was amused with Tai's tormented screams. However, this didn't last long. As they were about to step into the hotel, a blood-curling scream erupted in to the air. Tai quickly looked at the origin of the sound and took out his sword. He and Matt stood close to Mimi to protect her just in case something was happening.

  


"Don't worry," Hasuma said in a calm tone. Tai and the other looked at her in surprise when she said that calmly. "Look around you." They all looked around them and were shocked that everyone were just going on with their work without acknowledging the scream.

  


"Is this some kind of joke," asked Joe as he put his guns away.

  


"No it is not," Hasuma answered. "If you want to know, you can follow me." She headed toward the front gate of the city with them following closely behind. Before they could reach there, they could already smell a stench of blood.

  


"What is going on," wondered Ken. Healers from all from all over the city were rushing toward the gate. Once they reach there, his eyes widen in horror. There were bloody corpses and mutilated body's parts spread on the ground. The healers are hard at work as they tried to save the people that have managed to make it through the barrier alive. Some of the Majis were pouncing around, outside the barrier, while making quick meals on their prey. With out another word, Mimi, Joe, and Kari rushed forward to help save the survivors, while Hasuma calmly went toward the barrier and started to drive them away with her energy balls.

  


"Don't waste your energy," said Hasuma, when the other wanted to rush forward to help her. "You guys are already tired enough." With one last toss of her energy ball, the Majis scattered from the site. The slow ones that were last to leave the scene were unfortunately when her energy ball exploded on them. With that deed done, she walked back to Joe, Mimi, and Kari. "We have to go," she told them.

  


"Aren't we going to help them," asked Kari.

  


"There is nothing we can do over here, especially when we are so weak. Let the healers handle it. This is their job." Kari and Joe reluctantly stood up but Mimi continued to stay next to the victim. "Stand up Mimi."

  


"I can't leave him like this," Mimi said softly. To her surprise, Hasuma pulled her upward and dragged her away. "What are you doing, Hasuma? I need to go and help!"

  


"You will just be in the way," Hasuma told her. She dragged, Joe, Kari, and Mimi toward their rest of their team members. With one swift glance at them, she walked back toward the hotel in silence. People on the streets were still happily selling their product and planning for the festival. Hasuma finally released Joe, Kari, and Mimi when they were near to the hotel. She looked at them as they waited for her explanation. "These attacks happen every year on Deme's day, because merchants from all over this world comes over here to sell their things," Hasuma explained. "And because of that reason, Majis also gather near the city to attack the incoming merchants." She frowned as she looked around here. "The screams and the attack are so common around here that no one even care about it. They just continue on with their tasks, like nothing have happen." Hasuma sighed and shook her head. "There is nothing we can do to prevent it."

  


"Isn't there anything we can do," asked Cody. "We can help prevent the Majis from staying near the barrier."

  


"What good will that do," Ken asked softly. "They would only move the attack farther away from the city. As long as people come over here, there will be killing."

  


"Why do they still come," asked Sora in frustration.

  


"Obviously they value their wealth more than their lives," Yolie said in disgust. They stood there in silence as they let Yolie's comment sink in. 

  


"I guess this explain one thing," Hasuma said quietly, while looking at Mimi. "The group that attacked us wasn't there for the priestess or else they would have crowded around her. However, they spread out their attack." She walked up to hug Mimi. "Sorry, I wasn't there to protect you. If they were really after you, you would have been dead already."

  


"It's alright," said Mimi. "It wasn't your choice. Besides..." Matt frowned when Mimi gave him a little smile. "Yamato saved me." She quickly shivered when another scream pierce into the air. "I just...I just wished there was something we can do for them." 

  


"There is nothing we can do. Come on." They walked in to the hotel in silence.

  
  


_*Night Time*_

  


***Tai, TK, and Matt***

  


"Come on TK," shouted Tai. "Kari is not going to wait for you, you know!" He could hear a muffled "okay" from TK from the bathroom. He sat down on their bed and stretched himself. 

  


"Why are you in such a rush," asked Matt as he stood near the window. His eyes were focused on the view that was outside the window. "We don't meet until half an hour later."

  


"Yeah...well, Kari said she wanted to talk to TK and me about something," Tai said quickly. He heard Matt grunted as he continued to look outside. "Are you going to wear that for tonight?" Matt looked at his outfit and frowned.

  


"I see no problem," said Matt. He touched his black sleeveless top and looked at his black pants. "This is what I usually wear."

  


"That's the problem," said Tai, while lying on his bed. "You look exactly the same like always. You should do some changes for tonight."

  


Matt smirked. "And look who is talking. The same old blue coat and the same old blue shirt with black pants. Oh...I can see some changes in you too." Tai flushed from embarrassment and quickly sat back up on the bed.

  


"Hey, I was cutting my hair, unlike you. I didn't have any time to go shopping." Matt frowned at Tai's retort. "Beside, these are not old. They are brand new."

  


"Hmph...and I thought you said you didn't have time to buy clothing. How did you got your new outfit then?"

  


"Sora..." Tai quickly stopped himself when he saw Matt raised one of his eyebrows with surprise. "Now don't get the wrong idea," Tai said when Matt gave him a smirk. "I asked Sora to help me buy something because I don't have time. And...she only brought me this because I always wear these kind of clothes when we are in a mission." Matt frowned when Tai imitated his smirk. "So that explains why I am dress like this. You, on the other hand, don't have an excuse."

  


"An excuse for what," asked TK as he stepped out of the bathroom. His yellow hair is tucked into a cap. He smiled at them as he adjusted his green jacket and patted his white pants to smooth out the winkle.

  


"Great TK," Tai said sarcastically. "You spent the whole time in the bathroom fixing your hair and you came out wearing a cap." TK blushed slightly from Tai's comment.

  


"Hey, looks who is talking," TK retorted. "You spent the whole afternoon washing your hair so you can get the gel off."

  


Tai grumbled as he touched his messy brown hair. It took him forever to get it back to the way it is. "You sound like your brother, do you know that?" Tk looked at him in confusion, while Matt smiled slightly. "Anyways, are you ready yet. Kari is waiting for us."

  


"Oh..oh yeah," said TK. He grabbed his black scarf from the table and put it around his neck. "I'm ready when you are." Tai and TK headed for the door, while Matt returned back to the window. "We'll see you later Matt! Remember, to meet us in the lobby." Matt nodded his head slightly to indicate he have heard him. With that said, TK and Tai walked out of the room, leaving Matt all alone. After a few second have passed, Matt cursed out loud when he realized Tai have just lied to him. "He never did got a chance to talk to Sora," he murmured to himself. His face quickly lit up with a smile. He mentally made a note to himself to tease Tai about Sora when they get back from the festival.

  
  


***Mimi, Hasuma, Yolie, and Kari***

  


"I don't understand what does Tai want to talk to me about," said Hasuma. "Why can't he just wait until we meet later on?" She turned to Kari. "Do you know what he wants to talk to me about?"

  


"I don't know," Kari said nervously as he put on her white coat and wrapped her pink scarf around her neck. "He said it is important though."

  


"It better be."

  


"Anyways, you will know when you go there," said Yolie as she puts on her red cap. "So, how do I look?" She spins around to let them see her purple tank top and light blue pant.

  


"It look nice," said Kari.

  


"What difference would it make," said Hasuma. "All those will be hidden once you wear your coat. You are not planning to go out there like that are you?"

  


"No way," said Yolie. "I am not that crazy." She took her baby blue coat from the hanger and put it on. "Beside, it won't hurt you to give me a compliment, would it?"

  


"Sorry Yolie," Hasuma said with a sigh. "I guess I am still a little bit upset with what happen today." She took out her wallet and look at it. "I hope we have enough money to buy a new hovercraft."

  


"Don't worry," said Kari. "Tai said the other would pitch in. If we ran out..." She gave them an evil smile. "We could always make Joe pay for it because he was the one who drove us into the trap."

  


"I guess so." Just then, Mimi came walking into their hotel room.

  


"You guys are already dress," Mimi said with astonishment. "But we aren't meeting until half an hour later." She looked around her and frowned. "And where is Sora? Isn't she here?"

  


"Tai said he need to speak to me," said Hasuma. "As for the others..."

  


"We are going with her," said Kari. "Sora is already waiting for us in the lobby."

  


"I'm going because I think this conversation might be important for our mission," said Yolie. "And since I am the second in command, I might as well go there and find out what he wants to tell Hasuma."

  


"Then I will come with you," said Mimi. "I might as well know too since I am the priestess."

  


"No," Kari said quickly. Hasuma and Mimi looked at her in surprise. "Well...you see...uhm...you should stay here and get ready for tonight. I mean you don't want us to wait for you, do you?"

  


"No I suppose not," Mimi said slowly. "However..."

  


"Oh look at the time," said Yolie as she and Kari started to push Hasuma out the door. "We are going to be late if we continue to stay here."

  


"Hold on a..." Before Hasuma can finish her sentence, Kari already pushed her out to the hallway.

  


"Remember to see meet us on the lobby," said Yolie before closing the door. Mimi stared at the door for a moment before she actually moved again.

  
  


***Lobby***

  


"Where the heck are they," thought Matt as he sat on a chair. He looked around the lobby for the third time, and still, none of them were there yet. "Where are Tai, TK, and Kari? Could they...?" He stood up in alarm and was about to run out of the lobby, when he saw Mimi walking into the lobby. She was wearing the white coat he picked out for her, along with a sleeveless pink turtleneck. Her long brown hair was tied back into a ponytail. She smiled at him and approached him. 

  


"Where are the other," Mimi asked him.

  


"I would like to know the answer to that question myself," Matt muttered.

  


"That is weird." Mimi looked at her watch. "Hasuma, Yolie, Kari, and Tai are supposed to be here, because they said Tai have something he want to talk to Hasuma about. So would the others too because I went to check up on them, but they all left already."

  


"Did you just said that Tai was suppose meet Hasuma over here," Matt asked calmly as he tried to suppress his anger and his growing suspicion. Mimi nodded her head. "When did they leave?"

  


"Half an hour ago," said Mimi. She could see the fire flaring in Matt's eyes when he heard her words. "Yamato, is something wrong?"

  


"Yeah," Matt said slowly. "They ditched us." Mimi looked at him in surprise.

  


"But why?"

  


"What do you think," Matt said angrily.

  


"I...I don't know."

  


For a moment there, Matt thought she was lying. However, the confusion in her eyes told him otherwise. "What kind of girl is she," thought Matt as he looked at her. "Haven't she registered the fact that they ditch us so they could play match making?" He slammed his fist on the chair. "If I get Tai's neck in my hand, I will strangle him," Matt growled.

  


"Then what do we do now," asked Mimi. "Are we going to look for them? They must be enjoying the festival right now."

  


"We are not going anywhere," said Matt. He stood up and took her roughly by the arm. "We are going to go back to our room and stay there."

  


"But the festival..."

  


"I can't risk having you roaming around the festival by yourself."

  


"Then you can come along," said Mimi. She pulled him to a stop and looked outside. "We should go and enjoy the festival. We might run into them."

  


"In such a large city, I don't think so. Besides, I don't want to go this festival in the first place. And I am not planning to let you go out there alone, priestess. With so many people out there, you might get hurt and I can't risk that."

  


"I...I guess you are right," Mimi said softly. Matt looked at her and could see the disappointment in her eyes. She gave him a weak smile before she headed toward the elevator. "I will see you tomorrow, Yamato." Before she could walk away, Matt grabbed her arms and spun her around. "Yamato...what?" She looked at him in shock as he dragged her toward the front door.

  


"I thought it over and I think you are right," Matt said coldly. "We might be able to find them in the crowd." He stops and looked at her in the eyes before they step out there. "While we are at it, we might as well enjoy the festival too," he grumbled. Mimi smiles as he held her hand tightly within his. "Don't let go." She nodded her head.

  


"Thank you," Mimi murmured as they step out into the crowd.

  


_******_

  


"You guys did what!!!!" Everyone looked at Hasuma as she yelled at them from the top of her lung. After gathering at Silic's main public water fountain, which is located in the city's center, Tai and the others were telling Hasuma about their little plan for the last fifteen minutes. Little did they know, Hasuma would react so big. "Why didn't you tell me about it?!"

  


"What is the problem," asked Kari nervously. "What is wrong with setting up Mimi and Matt?"

  


Hasuma took a deep breath to calm herself. "Alright," she said, while looking at them. "We are going back to look for them." She turned to head back to the hotel.

  


"What is going on," asked Sora as they all chased after her. They pushed through the crowded street to reach Hasuma. "Hasuma?" Hasuma slowed down her pace so they could catch up with her.

  


Hasuma turned around and glared at them. "Haven't the trials taught you anything at all?! It uses your emotion against you! The more emotion that you have, the more vulnerable you are and the last thing we need are for Mimi and Yamato to fall in love with each other." She pointed at TK. "Remember your first trial?! You almost failed because your desperation to save Kari and Yamato obscured your judgment. If Tai didn't kept his head straight, you would have failed it and die!" She turned to look back at the others. "Do you want the same thing to happen to Mimi or Yamato?!"

  


As she continued to glare at them, they softly shook their head. "I'm sorry," said Tai. "I guess we didn't think of that."

  


Hasuma took a deep breath and sigh. "I guess I shouldn't yell at you guys for this but you should have told me what you guys were planning. This little plan of yours could put two of our member's lives in serious danger. Especially...."

  


"Especially what," asked Sora.

  


Hasuma hesitated before she continued. "Especially when Mimi can't fall in love." Her words caught them all in surprise.

  


"She can't what," asked Davis in disbelief. "But why?"

  


"What do you think," snapped Hasuma. When Davis stepped backward to avoid her anger, she quickly calm down. "Sorry about that but it is just so frustrating." With a deep sigh, she looked at them with sadness in her eyes. "Mimi made a vow before she left for this mission. She vow that she will not fall in love because it would only hindered her mission and lower her chance to succeed in her trials." Hasuma looked down on the floor. "I am ashamed to say it but I asked her to make that vow."

  


"You asked her," asked Yolie. Hasuma nodded her head.

  


"I am worried that she will not past the trials if she turned her focus in something else. Beside..." She looked up into the starry sky. "The last shrine priest failed the trial because he let his emotion shrouded his mission. The last thing I want is for Mimi to die." Her eyes came back downward to focus on them. "That is why I asked her to promise me she won't fall in love."

  


They all nodded their head. "But isn't it kind of sad for Mimi," asked TK. "I mean...isn't it a little bit unfair for her?"

  


"It is the path she have chosen. As a shrine priestess, she has everyone's hope rested on her shoulder. In order to succeed, she must be able to keep a clear mind and dedicates her life to helping her people. Mimi knows what she has to do before she set out for this mission. She knows what path she is going to have to face."

  


"But you can't stop emotion," said Yolie. "Sometimes you can't help falling in love."

  


"Like you tried it, Ogermon," Davis said it unconsciously. Yolie glared at him and was about to sock him when Hasuma turned back toward the hotel's direction and started to run to it. Yolie put down her fist and scowled before she and the others ran after Hasuma.

  


"I know you can't stop emotion," said Hasuma. "But we need to at least tried to stop it from starting. Beside, Mimi isn't the main one that I am worried about." They looked at her in confusion before she started to explain. "Like I said, Mimi knows what she have to do, but Yamato doesn't. If he falls in love with Mimi, the danger will only increase for him. The last thing I want is for him to die for Mimi." TK's eyes widen in fear and ran ahead of them. They ran the whole way back in silence, while pushing through the crowded street. Once they reached there, Mimi and Yamato were already gone. After searching the whole lobby and looking into their hotel room, they all gather back in the lobby. Hasuma sighed as she looked around her for one last time. "They most likely went out for the festival."

  


"Damn," said Ken. "Looking for them will be like finding a needle in a haystack.

  


"Maybe I can look for them," said Izzy. "I could track them with my computer."

  


"You can't," said Cody. "Kari and I found Mimi and Matt's communicator on the table. They didn't take it with them, so we can't track them down."

  


"Then what can we do," asked TK desperately.

  


"Don't worry TK," said Tai even though his eyes seem doubtful. "If we know Matt like I think we do, I don't think he will fall in love with Mimi that easily."

  


"I hope you are right." TK sighed. He took of his hat and run his hand through his hair in frustration. A little smiled lifted into his face, when Kari slipped her hand into his. She gave him a little smile and gave his hand a little squeeze to show him comfort. "So..." He looked at them as they stood there. "What do you suggest we should do?"

  


"Well...might as well have a little bit fun while we are here," said Hasuma. "There is nothing we can do about them. Better not to mope about it. What do you guys say?" They all nodded their heads in agreement. "Alright, then let's go. Maybe we can find them while we are at it."

  


_******_

  


"Look Yamato! Look over there!" Yamato looked at the directions where Mimi was pointing and saw a juggler surrounded by a crowd. He formed some fireballs and started to juggle them in his hands.

  


"I don't see anything so excited about that," said Matt as the audience screamed out in astonishment. "Tai can easily form these fireballs. So can anyone that have a digimon's symbol that is related to fire."

  


"That is not true," said Mimi. "A lot of people have already lost their powers." She gave Matt a questioning look. "Don't you know that?"

  


"I noticed some people were getting weaker due to my experience as a mercenary, but...I thought they weren't as weak as this."

  


"They aren't weak." He looked at her before they continue to stroll down the city. Her hand was still clasped tightly within his. "It is just they haven't used their power for a long time. It is like what Izzy said. Maji evolved and so did humans. However, some majis lose some of their abilities just like human."

  


"They wouldn't have lost their ability if they continued to use it," said Matt.

  


"That is not how nature work," said Mimi. "You don't just lose an ability just because you don't use it. You lose it when your ability is not beneficial to you in your environment anymore."

  


"Then I don't see why they would bother to lose their power. We need it more than...HEY!" Matt scowled at a young lady as she intentionally bumped him on the shoulder. Mimi giggled slightly when the lady's seductive smile disappears under Matt's glare. She quickly backed away from him. 

  


"You don't have to be so mean to her," said Mimi. 

  


"Forget about that," said Matt. "What I am more interested in is our last conversation."

  


"To make things short, the caused of our power being diminished is due to the goddess and due to me." Although Mimi said the last part in a soft tone, Matt could hear it clearly. In fact he was really surprised by her answer.

  


"Due to you?"

  


"Well...it's more like, due to all of the shrine priest or priestess that are destine to reach the goddess. Because of what our goddess have promise us, they no longer used their power for anything. And since we have the barrier to protect us, they don't really need to face the Majis that are outside there. Some still retain their powers in order to protect themselves from robbers or something like that. However, most of them lost it because the ability was no longer necessary...ouch." Mimi winced when Matt's almost crushed her hand that was held within his grip.

  


"Sorry," Matt said unemotionally. He released her hand slightly.

  


"Is something wrong." Mimi looked at him with concern but Matt didn't answer her. "Yamato." His face was filled with anger and frustration as thoughts flew rapidly in his mind.

  


"So why don't they do anything about it," thought Matt. "Why do we have to rely on the priestess and our goddess to defeat the damn Maji! For goddess sake, why do they rely on us to do the dirty work, while they just do nothing about it! They are humans, aren't they? They are also responsible for what have happen in the past! So why aren't they doing anything to stop the Majis!" Matt snapped out of his thoughts when he finally heard Mimi calling his name. "I'm fine," he said coolly. He looked around the crowd and to his dismay his disgust for his own species grew larger than it was before. "Why do you have to help us," Matt snapped to her. "For goddess sake! They obviously don't care enough about their current condition to do anything to stop it."

  


She smiled at him and looked at the street. "Because I want to give them a better life," she said simply.

  


"We don't deserve it," Matt said bitterly.

  


"Everyone deserves a better life. You might not know it Yamato, but there are many people that are living and hoping that this nightmare would end one day." She placed her hand on her chest and looked at Matt. "I am one of them and if there is anything I can do to make this dream come true, I would do it." Matt turned away from her smile.

  


"Where do you want to go," asked Matt as they stood in an intersection. Mimi looked around her and found a bunch of merchants trying to sell their stuff. Her eyes caught a Ferris wheel not far from their right.

  


"Let's go there," said Mimi, while pointing to her right. Matt nodded his head.

  


_*****_

  


"Here you go sir," said the operator of the game. He handed over a large stuff penguin toy to Tai. Holding it in his hand, Tai turned to look at Sora, who was standing next to him. Her eyes shined and her face was lit up with a smile. Tai smiled at her and was about to hand the toy to her when he suddenly remembered what Hasuma have told him.

  


"Sorry," Tai muttered before he turned away from Sora. Sora looked at him in confusion when Tai stalked up to Kari and TK and handed over the toy to Kari. Kari stared at it dumbfounded.

  


"Wha...why did you give this to me Tai," asked Kari. She looked at Sora and saw her looking away from them. Kari looked at Tai and found him staring at the floor. "Tai?" Tai looked up to her and she handed the toy at him. "You were going to give it to Sora, weren't you?"

  


"Keep it," said Tai. "After what Hasuma said, I don't want to put Sora in danger." Kari sadly held the toy, while TK placed a hand on Tai shoulder to comfort him.

  


"I would rather have to give the toy to Sora," said Hasuma. They all turned to look at her as she approached them. She took the toy from Kari and handed it over to Tai. "It seems like you and Sora already have feelings for each other. If you just brush her off like this, it will hurt her even more and put her emotion into turmoil."

  


"But...," started Tai, but Hasuma interrupted him.

  


"You don't seem to understand, do you Tai? What I am trying to say is that, I would rather have you with Sora than to have you two feeling hopeless and confuse, especially when you guys already have feeling for each other. If you guys go into the trial in this kind of state of mind, it will be even more dangerous. As a couple, your emotional state is at least stable." Kari and TK nodded their heads. "Also, the trials are unpredictable. Being single doesn't necessarily mean you are in less danger than the others. It all depends on your state of mind and I can tell you for sure, your state of mind and Sora's state of mind are going to fail the next trial for sure if it stay this way." When Tai hesitated, Kari turned Tai around and pushed him toward Sora's direction.

  


"Go." Tai nodded and headed toward Sora.

  


"Since when did they started," asked Hasuma when Tai was away from them. They watched Tai as he shyly approached Sora and talked to her.

  


"They haven't really started until right now," Kari explained absentmindedly.

  


"Do you remember two nights ago," asked TK. Hasuma nodded her head. "Well, remember Sora and Tai did the watch that night. Tai said he and Sora kind of have a nice talk with each other that night." Kari snapped her attention from Tai and Sora and turned to look at TK.

  


"How did you know," she asked. TK blushed under Kari's glance.

  


"Well...actually, I over heard them," TK said. "I wasn't able to sleep that night and it was almost my watch too, so...."

  


_*Flash back*_

  


_TK grumbled and sighed. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at the starry night. "It's almost my turn to watch," he thought. Stifling a yawn, he turned to look at Kari, who was sleeping peacefully beside him. With a smile, he tenderly blushed the loose strand of hair that happens to fell on her beautiful face._

  


_"Awww...come on Sora!" TK's peaceful moment was scattered when he heard Tai's voice manifested itself into the silent night. He looked toward the fire and found Sora and Tai sitting next to each other. TK could clearly see Sora giggling and he have to blink twice before he could be sure that Tai was blushing. Needless to say, neither one of them noticed he was awake as they continued on their conversation. "Aren't you going to give me a break," Tai moaned._

  


_"So you really think that I am pretty don't you," Sora asked teasingly. "You did said I was attractive." Tai groaned._

  


_"I wish I never did." He placed his right hand over his face, before running his fingers over his hair in frustration. "That way, you will stop bothering me about..." His words were cut off when he saw Sora smiling sadly by herself. He placed a hand on her shoulder with concern. "Are you alright?"_

  


_Sora looked at him sadly and nodded her head. "I'm sorry that I always tease you, but that was the first time a person ever said I am attractive." She looked down on the floor and sighed. "I thought I would never heard that from anyone in my life."_

  


_"Why do you say that," asked Tai. She shook her head and stretched herself._

  


_"I don't know. Maybe..." She was startled when Tai took her hands in his. She looked at the serious expression in his eyes. Somehow, looking at him, she always felt so relax. "Maybe it's because I never thought I was good enough." Tai's eyes widen in surprise and lightly gave her hand a squeeze._

  


_"Why," he asked softly. Sora sadly smiled to him._

  


_"My father passed away when I was really young. Therefore, my mother was the only one who brought me up." She sighed and looked away from Tai. "I don't know what I did in the past to make her hate me. Or maybe she just doesn't like me at all because I remind her of father. It's just that, every time she someone's child, she will praised them. However, she never says anything to praise me. Even when I get A's in my classes and even when I made it as the captain of our school soccer teams." Tears started to appear in her eyes. "Every time I go home to tell her one of my accomplishment at school, she will just nodded her head and looked at me like she is afraid of me or something. Whenever, I go to one of my soccer practice, she will discourage me and tell me to focus my time our flower shop instead. I quitted soccer team and listen to her. I thought maybe by doing this, she might end up loving me. But..." Tears fell down on her face. "But all she does was yell at me for not focusing enough. From then on, I just don't try anymore. I'm just not a good enough daughter to her." She was surprised when Tai touched her face softly and turned her face toward him. He wiped her tears tenderly away from her face. "Maybe, I'm just not good enough."_

  


_"That's not true," Tai said, while looking straight at her eyes._

  


_"And then I tried out to become a guardian, she will discourage me and said I can't make it. She yelled at me when she found out that I made it." She shook her head and laughed bitterly. "We had such a fight over that, but at the end, there was nothing she could do." She took a deep breath and blinked her tears away. "I didn't even see her before we left for the mission because I just don't want to start another fight with her and I don't want to hear anymore of her discouraging words. Ha...she might be glad to get rid of me."_

  


_"Sora." She moved into his open arms and started to cry uncontrollable. Tai silently comfort her until she started to calm down. "Sora?" He heard her said a yes as she continued to buried her face in his chest. "I don't think your mother hate you," Tai proceeded carefully. Sora slowly looked up at him. "I think you both mistaken each other's intention. From what you told me, your mother seems to be the kind that doesn't know how to express her feelings. But no matter what she did, it seems like she really care about you." He hugged her tighter when she shook her head in disbelief. "Wait, Sora. Before you say that is impossible, listen to what I have to say." For a moment, Sora didn't say anything, but she slowly nodded her head when Tai waited for her answer. He sighed from relief and slightly loosens his hold on her. "I might not know that much about family relationship because my parents passed away when Kari and I was really young. And growing up in an orphanage didn't really help that much, especially when no one was willing to take you in."_

  


_"I'm sorry, Tai," Sora said sympathetically. Tai shook his head._

  


_"I am not trying to gain your pity." He quickly laughed when Sora started to protest. "I was just teasing. I know you meant what you said." Tai winced in pain when Sora softly punched him. "But what I am trying to say is that, even though I didn't know that much about family relationship, I do know that if your mother really didn't care about you, she would not have raised you up. If she really hate you, she could just dump you in an orphanage or she could just dump you in the middle of the street." Sora stiffens up when his words sank in. "Raising you up means that you must mean a lot to her. Trust me, being a single mother is not that easy. I know because I have to take care of Kari by myself." Sora slowly pulled away from him and her eyes are clouded with confusion._

  


_"Then why does she always discourage me?"_

  


_Tai patted her softly on the head. "It is because she didn't want you to be in danger. She is constant scare that you will be in danger. As a soccer player, you have to travel to different cities to compete and that means you have to go outside the barrier. That means you are prone to Maji's attack." He smiled when he saw the hopeful looked in Sora's eyes. "And she yelled at you all the time in the flower shop because she knows you can't concentrate on the job. She is scare that you will go back and play soccer. Little less did she know her action would cause you to mistake her intention. I bet she must be really scared when you wanted to become a guardian for Mimi."_

  


_"Oh my goddess," Sora murmured. "I never knew...I never thought, that she cared." Tai patted her softly on the shoulder._

  


_"Once we reach Silic, go give her a call. I am sure she is worried about you." She looked at him and smiled sweetly._

  


_"I will, but..." She looked down shyly on the ground. "Can you be beside me when I do? I feel much more comfortable when you are there." Tai blushed slightly._

  


_"Uhm....sure." He quickly stood up and looked at his watch. "Hey...it is past TK and Matt's turn to do the watch." He extended his hand to her. "Come on and let's wake them up." Sora nodded her head and took his hand. He helped her up._

  


_"Thank you," said Sora. She held on to his hand a little bit longer. "Thank you for everything, Tai." Tai nodded his head and squeezes her hand lightly. TK closed his eyes and breathed evenly to pretend he was sleeping._

  


_*End of Flashback*_

  


"Why didn't you tell me what you heard," asked Kari.

  


"I'm sorry," said TK. "I was about to tell you the next day but Tai was near us that time. And well...after that, I forgot."

  


"Well, that was interesting," said Hasuma. And it seems like they have managed to reconcile while you are telling us all that information."She nodded her head toward Tai and Sora's direction. Sora's expression was hard when Tai first approached her but it quickly softly when Tai told her why he acted that way. Kari, TK, and Hasuma watched with a smile when Sora accepted the toy and kissed him lightly on the cheek. Tai shyly took her hand in his and quickly blushed when he saw Hasuma, TK, and Kari watching them.

  


"Where are the others," Tai asked quickly before they could tease him.

  


"They down the street," answered Hasuma. "I came here to look for you guys when we suddenly lost you in the crowd."

  


"So Tai," started Kari but before she could get anymore out of her mouth, Tai was already running with Sora toward the rest of the team member. "Hey wait!" TK chased after Kari when she ran after her brother. Hasuma sighed and followed them before they could be lost in the crowd. When they reached back to the others, they found Joe and Ken pulling Izzy away from a booth.

  


"I just want to look at that thing a little bit longer," said Izzy. "I want to see is it as good as that seller said it is."

  


"Come on Izzy," said Joe. "Can't you tell a con-artist from a honest merchant? That guy is definitely a con-artist."

  


"If that is a con-artist, I think one of you should stop Cody before he buy that sword." Ken quickly let go of Izzy and rushed to Cody as he took out his wallet. Izzy turned to look at Tai and Sora as they approached him. His eyes widen when he saw them holding on. "So...I guess you guys got together, huh?" Tai and Sora blushed when Izzy pointed his finger at their hand. Joe started to panic when he realized what this mean.

  


"What the heck are you thinking Tai," screamed Joe. "Didn't you remember what Hasuma told us just a while ago." Tai sighed and looked at Hasuma. She rolled her eyes and took Joe away for a nice talk before he could continue to berate Tai for his behavior.

  


"Where's Davis and Yolie," asked TK.

  


"They are over there," said Ken. He walked up to them with Cody. Least to say, Cody was a little bit upset for almost being tricked into buying that sword. They all looked at the direction when Ken pointed at. There was a large crowd gathering over there. Curious to what was going on, they all pushed their way through the crowd. They were surprise to find it was just a bumper car ride and at the center of the game was Yolie and Davis.

  


"What the heck happen," Tai asked the operator.

  


"Do you know them," asked the operator. They nodded their heads. "Good." He quickly handed over a purple stuff teddy bear to them. "This belongs to the girl. She told me to take care of it before she went in there."

  


"That's the one that Davis gave to here," said Joe. He and Hasuma have joined them after their little talk.

  


"Davis gave it to her," asked Sora in astonishment.

  


"Yeah," said Ken. "Yolie wanted it but she wasn't able to win it. Davis helped her won it." He smiled when he remember how surprise Yolie looked when Davis handed it over to her. "However, he told her that he only gave it to her to stop that obnoxious voice of her. Let's just say the rest of her reactions was fairly predictable." They all nodded their heads knowingly.

  


"I guess they are venting their anger over here, huh," asked Tai.

  


"They really don't like each other do they," asked the operator.

  


Ken looked at the operator for the bumper car game in disbelief. "No kidding," Ken said with a smile.

  


"That is the understatement of the year," said TK. Every one stood out side the bumper car ring as Yolie and Davis continued to bump each other like crazy. The rest of the players have already scattered to the sideline as those two continued to ram each other.

  


"How long is each turn," asked Kari. She winced when Yolie bumped Davis's car to the side. Davis shook his head to clear off the stars in his head before he glares back at Yolie's triumphant smile. He started to charge after her as she tried to run away from him.

  


"Only a few more second," Cody answered.

  


"I don't think my bumper cars could last that long," said the operator. He looked at Hasuma and frowned. "They are with you, am I correct." Hasuma nodded her head weakly. "Well, if there is any damage to my bumper car, you will have to pay for it."

  


"I got a better idea," said Izzy. "If your bumper cars are damaged from this, then I volunteer to fix it. In fact, I will help you modify it so the game would be better. What do you say?" The operator's eyes gleamed up with greed when he heard Izzy's proposal.

  


"You have a deal."

  


"Are you sure about it," Joe asked, while whispering into Izzy's ear.

  


"Trust me. I'm sure," Izzy whispered back.

  


_******_

  


"What! That can't be!" Matt looked at his score and Mimi's score in disbelief. Mimi giggled at Matt's expression as he put the toy gun down. He quickly looked at the operator of this shooting gallery and demanded did he post the right score.

  


"Sorry mister," said the operator as he hand Mimi a little stuff teddy bear. "But you lost to this little lady."

  


"I can't believe it," said Matt.

  


"That is what you get for not concentrating," Mimi said softly. "Come on, Yamato. Let's go to..." Before Mimi could walk away, Matt grabbed her hand and shook his head.

  


"I am not going anywhere until I get a rematch with you." Mimi smiled at his determination and nodded her head. When Mimi won the next round, Matt still couldn't believe it. They continued to play for three more rounds and to Matt's satisfaction, he won those three games in a row.

  


"I admit my defeat," Mimi said with a giggle. To her surprise, Matt smiled at her. "You have a nice smile, Yamato." His smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

  


"Let's go," he said. However, as he stood up, he noticed he have three teddy bears in front of him. He looked at the them for a while before he grabbed Mimi's two teddy bears.

  


"Yamato, what are you doing?" She watched in confusion when Matt gave back the five teddy bears to the operator. Her eyes widen when the operator gave Matt a large white teddy bear as an exchange.

  


"Here," said Matt as he handed the teddy bear to Mimi. Mimi took it with surprise.

  


"Wait, Yamato," said Mimi. "I can't take it. You won most of the toys. Give this to TK."

  


"Just keep it," Matt grumbled, while taking Mimi's hand into his. "I don't want it."

  


Mimi bowed her head and clutched the teddy bear tighter within her grip. "Thank you." They continued to stroll down the street, while enjoying the sights around them. Mimi stopped him once so she could go to the restroom. Matt was holding on to the teddy bear and waiting outside for her, when he heard a scream coming from down the street. He looked at that direction and was surprised to find a bumper car floating ten feet up in the sky. A child was up on the bumper car and was crying his heart out, while his mother was demanding the operator to bring her child back down to the ground.

  


"Izzy," Matt murmured. He flew up to the bumper car and looked at the young boy. "Stop crying. I'm here to save you." The boy looked at Matt and to Matt's dismay, the kid threw his arms around his neck and held on tightly. "Are you trying to choke me," Matt mumbled as he brought the kid back to safety. The kid's mother ran up to him and hugged her son. Before she could thank Matt, he has already flown back to where Mimi was. He saw Mimi looking around her with fear in her eyes. He landed right behind her and to his surprise, she quickly turned around to face him.

  


"Yamato," Mimi said in relief. "I was wondering where were you."

  


"I went to solve some problem," said Matt. Mimi looked at him in confusion but didn't ask him anymore when Matt didn't expand on it. He took her hand again as they continued to stroll down toward the Ferris wheel. Before they could reach there, Mimi saw a crowd standing near a cotton candy machine.

  


"What are those," asked Mimi as a young couple walked pass them with a cone of cotton candy.

  


"Don't tell me you never have one of those before." When Mimi shook her head, Matt sighed. "They are called cotton candy."

  


"Are they good?"

  


"Come on." Matt dragged her to the vender and brought one for her. He thrust it right in front of her face. "Try it."

  


"I can't," said Mimi.

  


"Why not."

  


"Because I don't have any free hand." Matt scowled when he notice he have failed to see that one of her hand was in his hand and the other one was holding the teddy bear. He quickly grabbed the teddy bear from her hand and gave her the cotton candy.

  


"Bite into it," ordered Matt when Mimi stared at it.

  


"But what about you," asked Mimi.

  


"I don't want any." Mimi looked at him with uncertainty but when Matt nodded his head, she bit into it. Her eyes were filled with wonder as the fluffy candy melted into her mouth. Matt smiled slightly at her childish wonder as she continued to marvel at the taste. "Do you like it?" Mimi nodded her head and thank him. Just then, a young boy was hurrying to his parents with two cups of soda. He rammed right into the Mimi and spilled the soda all over her coat.

  


"I'm sorry," said the boy. He quickly dropped his cups and tried to help Mimi dry her coat with the napkins in his hand. His parents walked up to him and started to apologize to Mimi for their son's action.

  


"It's alright," said Mimi as she took off her coat. "He didn't mean..." The boy's mother gasped when she saw the star symbol on Mimi's arm.

  


"You're the priestess aren't you," she asked Mimi in wonderment. "You're Mimi Tachikawa, aren't you?" Mimi nodded her head in silent. "My goddess! The priestess is here," shouted the woman. Heads turned from their work as they tried to locate the mysterious priestess. Matt frowned as he stared at that ecstatic woman. He turned to look at Mimi and for a brief second, he could see the sadness flashed through her eyes. However, it disappeared when she put on a smile and started to greet the crowd that have gathered around her and Matt.

  


"So that was what she was worried about," thought Matt when he recalled back to the conversation they had in the store department. "She was scared someone was going to recognize her." Matt grunted when someone pushed him from the back. In less than a minute, a huge crowd has already gathered around Mimi and demanding her to give them an autograph. Mimi politely signed it for them and smiled at their answer. For the first time, Matt just noticed how fake her smile was. Un able to withstand this any longer, he wrapped one of his arms around her waist.

  


"Yamato," asked Mimi in astonishment.

  


"Sorry everyone," said Matt coldly. "But our priestess don't feel that well today." With out another word, he flew up into the sky with Mimi in his hand. To his dismay, some of the people are also able to fly and started to chase after Matt in order to find where Mimi was staying. He weaved through the building rapidly as he tried to hide within the shadow. It didn't take long for him to lose the followers. However, by the time that he did, they were on the other side of the city from where their hotel was located. He landed them in a crowd and quickly took off his coat, before anyone could spot Mimi's mark.

  


"Thank you," said Mimi softly.

  


"We need to find a way to get back to the hotel." He took her by the shoulder and they both rapidly walked down the street. He spotted an isolated alley and pushed her in there. "The main streets are just too crowded. We can reach back to our hotel through these small streets and alley." Mimi nodded her head as she followed him. "You should have told them that you want to be alone," Matt said suddenly.

  


Mimi shook her head. "I can't."

  


"Why not," Matt asked angrily. "Why the heck are there so many things you can't do! If you want them to be around you, then just tell them to get out of your sight. How hard can that be?!"

  


"I can't do that because I am the shrine priestess," said Mimi.

  


"So what?! You are a priestess and so what?!"

  


Mimi sighed inwardly and started to walk away slowly. "You don't understand Matt. As the shrine priestess, I have a role that I must fulfill. It's my duty to see and help the people on Gaia."

  


"Even if you are not happy." When Mimi was about to protest, Matt clasped his hand on her mouth. "Don't even try," he warned. "I saw how you reacted when that idiotic woman start to discover who you were. Don't even try to deny it." Mimi softly removed his hand.

  


"Whether I am happy or not is not important," said Mimi.

  


"Not important!"

  


She smiled sadly at him and looked around her. Somehow, they have managed to reach to an isolated area, which looked out to a man-made lake. She walked up to it and looked out to the lake. Matt stood beside her, while observing her expression. "It is kind of ironic isn't it?" She looked at him right in the eyes. "I said you were wrong for hiding yourself in a closet but yet, I am not that much different from you." Matt could see himself reflecting in her eyes. She looked away from him and smiled weakly. "Since I was small, I was taught to hide my feeling because I am the shrine priestess. No matter how sad I feel, I must remain happy." Her hands clutched by her side. "Even if I am weak, I must act strong, because so many people look up to me. If I cry or if I show them I am weak, they will lose hope on me. So no matter what, I can't be weak and I can't cry, because I can't make them lose their hope on me."

  


"Priestess," Matt murmured. Mimi looked at him. To his surprise, Mimi eyes widen with surprise.

  


"I just remember. What happen to our teddy bear?"

  


"I must have dropped it somewhere," said Matt. He saw the disappointment in Mimi's face. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel." For the rest of the trip, they walk in silence. Matt held onto Mimi's hand till they reached to the hotel. To Mimi's surprise, Matt lifted her off the feet and flew her up into the air. Using the shadows from the building, he flew toward their room's window. The light was still out from his room, which indicated that the others have not arrived back home yet. He froze the lock on the window and broke into his room.

  


"Thank you Yamato," said Mimi. "Thanks for tonight. I will remember it always." Matt watched her as she walked out of his door. Mimi was about to enter her room when Matt called out to her.

  


"Priestess," said Matt. He was standing at his doorway. He hesitated for a moment, while he looked at her. "When the mission is over. I will bring you back over here so I can pay you back for the teddy bear. I lost it so, it is only right if I get one back for you." Mimi looked at him sadly before giving him a sweet smile.

  


"Thank you Yamato," said Mimi. She opened her door and stepped into her room. "Good night." Matt watched her door closed before he stepped into his room.

  


"Good night, priestess." He walked into his room and closed the door. Silently, he sank down on the floor and turned on the television. News from the reporter flashed through the screen but none of these enter his head. Matt didn't knew how long he sat there or what he was doing, but by the time he was snapped back to reality, Tai and TK were already back from the festival.

  


"Thank goddess you are here," said Tai. Tai smiled at Matt and was not surprised to find Matt glaring at him coldly.

  


"You sure have guts to show your face in front of me after what you pulled off today," Matt said coolly. Tai laughed nervously. He looked at TK for help but before TK could say anything, Matt stopped him with a glare. TK mouthed sorry to Tai before he disappeared into the bathroom. He didn't see Tai mouthing "traitor" right after him. For a moment there, the two boys stared at each other in silence. Tai sat there nervously with Matt watching him closely. After one minute of staring, Matt's face lifted in a smirk before he went back to look at the TV screen. "I've believe I torture you enough." Tai sighed in relief. However, he quickly tensed up. Knowing Matt, he would have beaten him up if he were really mad at him. However, since Matt let him off this easily, it must obviously meant he must have had a good time with Mimi and that was exactly what Tai was afraid of.

  


"Hey Yamato," asked Tai.

  


"What?"

  


"I want to know one thing and I need you to answer me seriously," said Tai in a serious tone. Matt nodded his head. "Did you fall in love with Mimi?" He saw the anger flashing through Matt's eyes. Before Matt could yell at Tai, Tai quickly told him why he asked that question. "I am asking you this because it is very important that you don't. You see... Mimi can't fall in love."

  


"Why not," Matt asked in a harsh tone.

  


Tai sighed. "It is because she is the shrine priestess. She can't fall in love because this will affect her mission. If she falls in love with you or if you falls in love with her, you would have a higher risk in failing the trials because the trials use your emotion against you." Tai groan in frustration. "Well...what I am trying to say is that you and Mimi will eventually end up getting hurt. So...what is your answer?" Tai waited anxiously for Matt's answer. To his surprise, he could see all kind of emotion flashing through Matt's eyes. As fast as they came, they disappear and his eyes remained as cold as ever.

  


"The answer is no." 

  


Tai sighed in relief. "That is good to hear." He leaned back on his bed, unaware of the fact that Matt was gripping tightly to the remote control.

  
  


***The Next Day***

  


"Are you sure we are at the right place," asked Sora. She looked at the extravagant golden and ivory building in front of her. "It looks more like a palace than a shrine."

  


"We are at the right place," said Hasuma. They looked at each other before they proceeded into the shrine. They were about to reach to the main chamber when the young shrine priest stood in their path.

  


"I'm sorry," said the young priest. "We are not allowed to have visitors to enter the main chamber."

  


"Hi Genai," said Kari. The young priest was startled when she called out his name.

  


"How do you know my name," he asked.

  


Mimi walked up to him and bowed her head respectfully. "Genai, I am the shrine priestess from Guardinia. My name is Mimi Tachikawa, and I have come to take the trial."

  


"You are the shrine priestess?" Genai looked at her doubtfully. He noticed she was clad in a black sleeveless turtleneck with a long black coat to cover her arms. "Where is your robe?"

  


"Her robe was destroyed when we were attacked by Maji, while we were coming over here," Yolie answered him. Her face remained calm but Ken could feel the anger radiating out from her.

  


"That is still your world," Genai said stubbornly.

  


"Why you insolent...," Yolie growled at Genai but before she could say anything else, Hasuma stepped in between them and glared at Genai.

  


"If you want proof, then...." She walked up to Mimi and pulled off her coat, to reveal the star that is on her right arm. "Now do you have your proof?" She slipped back the coat on Mimi as Genai continued to look at them.

  


"If that isn't enough," said Tai. He took out the crests that they received from the other shrines and showed them to Genai. "Now do you believe we are who we said we are?" Genai bowed his head.

  


"I am sorry for my behavior because there have been some impostors that have been coming over to the shrine and been claiming them as the shrine priestess." He sighed.

  


"Why would they do that," asked Joe.

  


"It is because they want to ransack our main chamber for all of our treasury," said Genai. "We store all of our treasury in our main chamber." He turned toward the main chamber and inserted the three crests into the slots that were embedded on the door. The crests emitted out a dim glow for a moment, before it reverted back to its old form. The door quickly cracked open to reveal the main chamber. Genai took the crests out from the slot and gave them back to Tai. "You may step in there for your trial." He bowed to Mimi. "I wish you luck, priestess." He then turned to the guardians and bowed his head. "Good luck to you too." They all bowed to him before they cautiously step into the chamber. Genai quickly closed the door right behind them.

  


"Wow," said Cody as he looked at all the jewels and coins that were piled in the room.

  


Davis picked up a golden goblet that was lying on the floor and placed it next to one huge pile of silvers. "I thought this was suppose to be the main chamber. I didn't expect that it would a treasury room." He turned to look at Hasuma. "Was it like this when you came here last time." She shook her head thoughtfully. Davis snapped his fingers and nodded his head. "Could this be our trial?"

  


"No it isn't," said Hasuma. "It isn't like this." She looked at the front of the chamber and found the stone tablet that held the spirit of Silic's shrine. "I will ask Bacvil about it." She walked up to it and touched the stone. A flash of light emitted through the room.

  


"Damn," thought Davis as he rubbed his eyes. He blinked his eyes rapidly to take off those spots of color in his eyes. When he was able to see clearly, he saw Tai, Sora, TK, Joe, Hasuma, Cody, and Kari standing there in shock. The rest of the team members were lying on the floor, unconscious. A column of light surrounded their bodies. "My goddess! What the heck happen?"

  


"Don't worry, young guardians," said Bacvil. They turned to find a fat man's spirit floating from the stone. His black beady eyes looked at them in amusement. "The trials have just barely started for them. As your you...I guess the trials are over for you guys."

  


"The trial," asked Tai. Bacvil nodded his head. His eyes rested on Hasuma.

  


"Nice to see you again, young guardian. I hope this will not be another fruitless trip for you." Hasuma nodded her grimly.

  


"I hope so too," she said hesitantly.

  


"What is going on," asked Sora. She walked up to Mimi and bent down to her. She lifted Mimi into her arms. "She looks like she is just asleep."

  


"That's exactly what she is doing," said Bacvil, with a wicked smile.

  


"It isn't a regular sleep," Hasuma told them. She crouched down next to Mimi too. "They are in fact dreaming. In their dream, they will be given what they most desire."

  


"The trial of temptation," Cody said flatly. Hasuma nodded her head.

  


"What do you mean they most desired," asked Joe. He bent down to look at Izzy, who was lying right near him. "What I mean is that we all have desires. Why is it that they are the only one that are only being tested?"

  


"It is because they each have a desire that is so strong that it is at the brink of desperation," answered Bacvil. "They will do anything to have that desire fulfill." His eyes lit up with amusement.

  


"Therefore, they are the most easy target," said TK with a nod. He looked at his brother sadly. "But..." He looked at them hopefully. "But they can get out of it really fast. I mean, all they have to remember that it is just an illusion. That is all they need to know. Beside, they each know that they are in a trial and they all have past experience. This will be easy for them, right?"

  


Davis shook his head. "It won't be that easy. If what you said were true, TB, then the last shrine priest would not have failed on this trial. Right, Hasuma?"

  


She nodded her head. "Sometime, your desire is so strong that you will neglect it is an illusion." She touched Mimi softly on the forehead. "But right now, our current worry should be how to wake them up. Because if we don't do it within three hours, they will die."

  


"What!" They all exclaimed in shock.

  


"You better believe her," said Bacvil. His eyes rested on Hasuma. "She almost joined her lost comrades last time."

  


"Damn," said Sora. She started to shake Mimi softly. "Come on Mimi! Wake up! Now is not the time to sleep!" Davis and Cody were trying to wake up Ken. Kari shook Yolie softly while, Joe, Tai, and TK called out Izzy and Matt's name.

  
  


***Ken***

  


"Ken...Ken...wake up." Ken slowly opened his eyes and groaned.

  


"Wait a minute, Tai," said Ken. "Just give me a few more second."

  


"What are you talking about, Ken? Can't you even recognize my voice? It's me. Sam." Ken's eyes snapped wide open at the mentioning of his deceased brother's name. He quickly sat up and was surprised he was sitting on his own bed. He looked around and noticed he was at his own room. What surprised him the most was the young man that was sitting next to him. The glasses and the way his hair looked reminded him of someone that has haunted his dreams for many of years.

  


"Sam," Ken asked with wonderment. His throat felt dried and his body trembled with emotion. He slowly reached his hand to touch the young man before him. The young man smiled and nodded his head. "You are real," said Ken when his hand made contact with the warm flesh of his brother.

  


"What else do you think," said Sam. He patted Ken on the head softly. Ken silently noticed it was exactly what he used to do to him. Before Sam knew it, Ken threw his arms around him.

  


"Brother." Ken cried softly on his brother's shoulder. "I missed you."

  


"Hey, don't cry," said Sam. "You are always a softy. Always the kind one in our family." He smiled and patted Ken softly on the back. Ken backed up from his brother and laughed, while wiping the tears away from his eyes.

  


"I didn't think I would see you again." Sam looked at Ken in confusion. "What are you doing over here?" Ken looked around him and stood up. "Come to think of it, why am I here? Where are the others?"

  


"Huh?" Sam touched Ken on the forehead and shook his head. "You are not sick but you are talking really weird over here. Is something wrong with you Ken?" It is Ken's turn to frown. Sam smiled and quickly took Ken by the hand. "I know. You must been have had a bad dream. That is why you are talking so weird."

  


"I'm not talking weird," said Ken flatly. He waved his hand around him. "Everything...all of them are just an illusion. I know...I understand now. I remember I was on a trial." He looked at Sam. "You are not my brother."

  


"What are you talking about, Ken," asked Sam. He tried to approach Ken but Ken stepped away from him.

  


"I would have believed you if I never did experienced the first trial. If Yolie haven't talked to me, I wouldn't have accepted your death, Sam." Pain flashed through Sam's eyes as Ken continued to walked away from him.

  


"I missed you Ken," said Sam. "You don't understand how lonely it is over here." Ken froze when he saw the despair in Sam's eyes. "Everyday, I dream of you and our parents. I...I could only make believe you are here with me and playing with me." He reached out his hand to Ken. "Please Ken. I don't want to be alone anymore. Please stay here with me." Ken hesitated. "If you care for me as your brother..." Ken eyes widen. To Sam's surprised, Ken slapped his hand away from him.

  


"Because Sam is my brother, that is why I am choosing to leave you," Ken said coldly. "Sam died so that I can live. I live so that I can protect the people that I care about. This is what my brother really taught me. He would never tell me to die with him." Ken turned away from the fading Sam. His room was starting to fade away as he walked toward the door. "There is nothing I want more than to see my brother again and say sorry for what the past, but..." He placed his hand on the door and yanked it open. "But I want to say it to the real Sam, not a fake one." Ken took one step out of the door.

  


"I heard you Ken," Sam's voice floated softly into his ears. "I understand. I just want you to know, I am proud of you. Go on with your mission and continue to live. Please tell mother and father that I love them." Ken turned around in shock. He could see clearly see through Sam by now.

  


"Sam...is that really you," Ken asked. Sam nodded his head and smiled. "Sam!" Ken was about to rushed to his brother but Sam shook his head.

  


"Don't lose to the trial right now! Go on. I don't want to see you until you are old and full of winkles." He raised his hand and a gust of wind blasted at Ken, pushing him out the door. Ken ran toward the room but the door closed on him.

  


*****

  


"SAM!" Ken screamed out his brother's name as he bolted straight up. Cody backed away just in time to avoid colliding with Ken's head. Ken stared straight ahead of him in dazed, while all of them rushed toward him.

  


"Hey Ken," asked Davis. "KEN!" Ken winced when Davis yelled neared his ear.

  


"I can hear you Davis," Ken grumbled. "Thanks for being my alarm clock."

  


"Thank goddess you are alright," said Tai. "Nice to have you back on the team."

  


"Yeah, me too," said Ken. He looked down on the floor and thought back over his dream. A little smile appeared on his lips. "I saw my brother," said Ken. They all nodded their head in silence. "I actually saw my brother." He wiped the little tears that were in his eyes. He looked around them and frowned when he saw some of them were missing. "Where are Yolie and the others?" Kari sadly pointed toward Yolie. Ken quickly stood up and rushed toward Yolie. "What happen?"

  


"They are dreaming right now," said Davis. "Just like you were." Ken lightly shook Yolie to wake her up. "We have been trying to wake you guys up for half an hour already and well...you are the only one that have woke up so far."

  


"Half an hour," Ken said in astonishment. "But I only been over for a few minutes. How can it be half an hour?"

  


"I guess time is faster in the real world," said Joe.

  


"This is bad," said Hasuma. "We only have two and a half more hours before they die on us."

  


"What can we do," asked TK desperately. "Can't we do anything to wake them up?!"

  


"You saw what happen to Ken," Hasuma replied. "He woke up on his own. Even if we shake them and yelled at them, they won't hear us. There is nothing we can do but to sit here and wait." She sat down on the floor in frustration. "That is why this trial is so hard. The first trial we can get into the barrier. The second trial was not as dangerous because we don't have to die even if we fail it. But this one..." She looked at Mimi, Matt, Izzy, and Yolie's still forms. "We can only hope."

  
  


***Izzy***

  


Izzy blinked his eyes to get rid of the flashes inside his eyes.

  


"Are you alright, Izzy?" Izzy looked up and saw his mother smiling softly at him.

  


"Mother?" Izzy looked at her in astonishment as she kindly kissed him on the cheek. She turned away from him and smiled at her husband. Izzy looked toward his father and find him holding a camera. His father smiled at him, while walking toward them. "Father."

  


"So, where do you guys want to go next," asked his father. He patted Izzy on the head before taking out a map. For the first time, Izzy finally realized they are in an amusement park. He looked at his parents as they discuss where to go next.

  


"That's weird," Izzy thought. He rubbed his hand on his head and he noticed he was dressed in a regular white T-shirt and in a tanned brown shorts. He shifted his shoulders and realized he was carrying a backpack.

  


"Izzy?" Izzy snapped from his thought when his father called out his name. "Where do you want to go?" Izzy looked at them before he took the map from their hand.

  


"Uhm...how about this ride," said Izzy. He pointed it toward a crazy roller coaster.

  


"This one," his father asked doubtfully. "I don't think I can handle it."

  


"Come on honey," said his mother. "It is not as horrible as it look." She smiled warmly at Izzy. "I think Izzy would love to go on it with us, don't you Izzy." Izzy nodded his head in silence. With a sigh, his father nodded his head.

  


"Might as well," said his father. He smiled at his son and took one of Izzy's hand into his. "We are coming over here to celebrate your birthday anyways." His mother took his other hand before they started to head toward the roller coaster. Izzy remained silent as his parents chat happily along the way.

  


"Something is wrong," thought Izzy. "But I can't put my finger on it." He looked at his father and his mother. "I am not suppose to be here but I just can't remember where am I suppose to be."

  


"Are you alright, Izzy," asked his mother. Izzy smiled and nodded his head.

  


"I'm alright, mom," Izzy reassured her.

  


"Are you enjoying the day," asked his father.

  


"It's prodigious," Izzy answered. "I haven't have so much fun in my entire life. Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad." They smiled at him and a warm feeling spread thought Izzy's body. By the time that they reach to the ride, a huge line was already there. While waiting on line, Izzy happily joke with his parents. "I haven't felt this happy for a long time," thought Izzy. However, this thought troubled him. He just couldn't remember why he wasn't happen in the past. He quickly threw out this thought when his mother asked him does he want some iced lemonade. Izzy nodded his head and fanned himself to keep himself cool. He watched with a smile when his father complained those drinks cost too much. However, he ended up forking over the money. His mother walked back to Izzy and handed him his drink.

  


"Here you go, my son." Izzy froze when his mother called him this. The drink spilled from his hand. "Izzy!" His mother and father rushed to him to wipe off the lemonade that have splashed on his leg when his drink hit the floor. Izzy looked at his mother and father before he broke off into a run. "Izzy!" He could hear his mother calling out for him.

  


"Izzy!" Izzy covered his ears when he heard his father and mother calling out for him. Tears streamed down his face as he pushed his way past the crowd. He was about to turn another corner when his father grabbed his arms and pulled him toward them. "Izzy," his father wheezed out from his breath. "Wh..Wha..." He took some deep breath before he continued. "What is the matter, Izzy? Why did..." He stopped when he saw Izzy was crying silently. "What is it son?" He touched Izzy by the shoulders. By this time, his mother also reached to them.

  


"Izzy," she called out to him.

  


"GET AWAY FROM ME!" They both backed up in shock when Izzy screamed out loud.

  


"Izzy honey," his mother said soothingly. "What is it honey? You can tell me. I am your mother." She quickly shut up when Izzy glared at her.

  


"Liar," Izzy said hoarsely. His eyes were filled with pain. "I remember now. I can remember clearly now." He banged his head on the wall, while trying to stop his tears. "You aren't my parents. You are not my real parents." His mother and father looked at him in shock. "I've over heard you talking one night."

  


"You know," said his mother in a whisper. Her husband put his arms around her to support her.

  


"So that was why you ran away," said his father. Izzy closed his eyes and nodded his eyes.

  


"I ran away from home because I didn't want to believe it. But the longer that I stay there, the more this thought nagged me. I can't stay there and look at you like I did in the past." He swallowed to suppress his tears. "If...if...I knew that you will be killed by Majis two years later, I wouldn't have run away." Tears flow down his eyes. "I was going to come back. I was going to come back to you one day. I just didn't know that I would be too late."

  


"Izzy," said his mother. She reached out to touch her son but instead of making contact with him, her body went through him. Izzy snapped his eyes wide open when a chill spread through his body. He looked downward to find his mother on her knees. She cried out in despair.

  


"Mother," said Izzy. He reached to her but he wasn't able to touch her. "I'm sorry. There is nothing I want more than to be with you and be your son. But..."

  


"You are our son, Izzy," said his father. He looked at Izzy's eyes with a serious expression. "Even if you are not our real son, we love you like our own son."

  


"I'm sorry father." Sobs erupted through Izzy's as he tried to hug his father, but was unable to do. "If I didn't acted so irrational and if I didn't ran away, I wouldn't have lost you so early. I am sorry!" He felled down on the floor. "I'm sorry. There is nothing I want more than to be your son."

  


"And there is nothing I want more than you Izzy," said his mother. She looked at him in the eyes. "Don't cry Izzy, my son." She put her arms lightly around Izzy so it would not go through him. "I want you to stay with me, Izzy. I want it so badly."

  


"But we can't do that to our son, honey," said Izzy's father. He helped his wife back on the feet. "Izzy, you know what you have to do right?" Izzy nodded his head sadly. "Even if you want to stay, there is something more important to you out there. Don't disappoint me again son." Izzy nodded his head. He watched his parents slowly disappearing in front of him.

  


*****

  


Izzy opened his eyes to find himself staring up at the ceiling. "Izzy!" Before he knew it, Joe, Tai, Sora, and Kari, who happen to be near him at that time, threw their arms around him. "You are awake!"

  


"Hey stop it you guys," Izzy squeaked out as they hugged him tightly. "I'm losing my breath!" They quickly released him. He groaned and stood up. "Wouldn't it be ironic if I die because of you guys instead of the trial." He smiled at them as Joe helped him up. Izzy sighed and smiled a little bit. "You know what? I didn't think I would have passed the trial. If my parents haven't told me to go, I would have stay there," he ruefully admitted.

  


Hasuma turned to looked at Bacvil and found him frowning. "It seems like your instruments are working against you." Bacvil growled at her and disappear back to his monument. Her smile quickly disappeared. "But the sad thing is that, we don't have that much time. We only have one more hour left."

  


"Damn it, Matt," TK said anxiously. "Please wake up! Don't leave me now brother!"

  
  


***Matt***

  


"If I go blind, I will charge double for all of the trouble I have to go through," Matt muttered as he rubbed his eyes. When he opened it, he saw everyone of his team members were laying on the floor. Only Mimi was standing there in confusion. 

  


"Yamato," asked Mimi. She went downward and looked at Sora and Hasuma. Matt quickly turned to TK and picked his brother up.

  


"What is going on over here," Matt asked. He looked around Silic's main chamber but everything was still the same.

  


"I think they are in the trial," said Mimi. She slowly placed Sora down and walked up Matt. Just then, Genai opened the door and peered in. He was surprised to see them.

  


"I see you two are the only one that passed the trial so far," said Genai. He walked up them and nodded his head. "The others are still in trail, priestess. Would you please step outside and let them finished their trial in peace?"

  


Mimi nodded her head and turned to walk away with Genai. However, when Matt didn't move, she turned around and looked at him. "Yamato?"

  


"I'm staying here with TK."

  


Mimi walked back up to him and touched him on the shoulder. "There is nothing you can do for them, Yamato. Let's go outside." Matt didn't acknowledge her and continued to stay with her brother. Mimi sighed. "I'm going outside Yamato. But I don't know if something going to happen to me." Matt slowly looked at her. She smiled at him. "I'll see you outside." She turned around to walk away.

  


"Hold on." Mimi smiled secretly to herself. However, her smile quickly disappear when she turned around and found Matt's gun pointed right at her face. Her eyes widen in terror when Matt continued to look at her with coldness in his eyes. "You are not the priestess."

  


"But..." Mimi stopped her sentence when she saw he charged his gun.

  


"The priestess that I know will never make me choose between her and my brother. You are not her."

  


"Wait...hold on a minute," said the fake Mimi when Matt was about to pull the trigger. Matt scowled when the whole scenario disappeared, leaving only the fake Mimi and him behind. "Before you pull the trigger, I would like to congratulate you for passing the trial."

  


"Ha," Matt said with great sarcasm. He put his gun away and looked at the fake Mimi with disgust. "This trial is a laugh."

  


"That is because you weren't suppose to be tested that is why," said the fake Mimi. "Allow me to introduce myself." Mimi's image quickly disappeared only to be replaced with a young girl with ivory complex. Her beautiful long black hair flowed down her back and it contrasted nicely with her with gown. "I am Diana," she said with a musical voice.

  


"I don't give a damn who you are." Matt looked around him. "Just let me out of here since I passed the trial already."

  


"Not yet," said Diana. Her nice brown eyes lit with amusement. "I would like to talk to you first."

  


"There is nothing I want to talk to you about." He took out his gun and pointed to her. "I hope this clarify my point. Let me out of your stupid mind game."

  


"Your gun can't hurt me, Yamato and you know that." She smiled when he scowled. "You might as well put away your gun because it will not hurt me and I am not scare of it." She watched him steady as the gun wavered in his hand. He reluctantly stuck it back into his pocket and sat down on the floor.

  


"Speak or let me out."

  


"We will talk," said Diana. She floated right in front of him. "What I am curious about is, why Mimi?"

  


"Why what," snapped Matt.

  


"Why Mimi," Diana repeated herself. "I mean, why do you desire to see her."

  


"You're nuts!" Matt frowned when he saw her smiling. He tried to turn away from her but he suddenly found out he could not move. "What the heck did you did to me!"

  


"I've just freeze you for the moment so we can talk to each other." She floated down from the air and sat down across him. "Now, back to my question. Why her?" When Matt was about to speak she shook her head. "Don't try denying it. I could see it in your heart. You have a strong desire for her."

  


"If you are trying to make me say I desire her, you are not getting it," said Matt angrily. "If you want to know the truth, I don't even like her!"

  


Diana nodded her head. "I could see that is true but there is only some truth in it." She sighed. "When I said you desire her, I mean, why is she so important to you? I mean, isn't your brother the only person that you care about?"

  


"You are damn right."

  


"Then why does your heart tell me otherwise?"

  


"I don't know what you are talking about. And if you are so smart and you know how to read my heart, why don't you ask it yourself," hissed Matt.

  


Diana's face became really serious. "I could do that but I want to hear it from you." She sighed when she saw determination written all over Matt's face. "Yamato, unless you do not face up to your heart, you will not be able to protect Mimi to the fullest potential." She smiled slyly at him. "Beside, she is worth ten million dollars to you. Ten million dollars."

  


"Shut up!" Diana smiled when Matt said that coldly to her.

  


"What is it, Yamato? Isn't that what she is to you. Ten million dollars?"

  


"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" Matt shouted out loud! "I don't want to hear that stupid number anymore! For goddess sake she is just a human being!"

  


"An expensive one if I must say so myself." Matt glared at her. "And beside, who are you the one to tell me to shut up when you are the one who value her for the money you will get for accomplishing your mission." Matt froze when her words hit the mark. She smiled slightly as this silence. "A human being, huh? Great...I see you have improvement. You started to consider her as a regular human being. But she can never be a regular human being can she. A shrine priestess. That is what she is."

  


"Yes...a shrine priestess." Matt looked bitterly downward. "A shrine priestess with no emotion. She can't cry. She can't love." He looked at Diana straight in the eyes. "I hate her."

  


"Why," Diana asked softly. "Why do you hate her? Because she can't cry? Because she can't love?"

  


"Because she can't be who she wanted to be." Matt looked away from her. "Because she reminded me of myself." He laughed bitterly. "She said I locked myself in a closet but she is just the same. She is nothing but an hypocrite."

  


"But she reminds you of what you can become, doesn't she?" Matt looked at her silently. "You both managed to lock up your emotion but Mimi is full of happiness and you are full of bitterness."

  


"That's why I hate her," Matt muttered softly.

  


"But you also respect her don't you," asked Diana. She frowned when she saw Matt frowning. "I'm not letting you go yet so it is best you start speaking or the longer we are going to stay here."

  


Matt growled at her. "Yes," he reluctantly admitted. "I respect her. I respect her because she is the strongest girl that I ever meet and yet, she is the weakest girl that I ever meet." He saw the confusion in Diana's eyes and he smirked. "I guess you can't read everything can you."

  


"Shut up!" Matt laughed at her retort. She scowled. "Being next to you is horrible. Now I am sounding nasty and bitter."

  


"I'll take that as a compliment."

  


"Why am I not surprise," said Diana. "But back to the topic. What do you mean by her being the strongest yet being the weakest."

  


Matt sighed. "She is strong for following her belief. She is weak because she can't be what she wanted to be."

  


"She has already become what she wanted to be," said Diana. "She is a shrine priestess."

  


"Is that all she is? A shrine priestess?" Diana shrugged her shoulder at Matt's question.

  


"What else is she?"

  


"A human being," Matt snapped at her. "That is what she is! A regular human being that is able to express her own emotion! That is what she is suppose to be." To his annoyance, Diana started to laugh really hard. "What are you laughing about," Matt demanded.

  


Diana's laughter quickly ceased, as she looked straight into his eyes. "You are just as much of a hypocrite. You said she is just a regular human being but you always treated her as a priestess. If you don't believe me, ask yourself what you call her all the time. Not Mimi, but priestess." Matt frowned when he realized his own fault. "Hypocrite."

  


******

  


"Matt," said TK as he shook his brother. To his relief, the column of light that surrounded him has disappeared. "Matt?" To his horror, his brother didn't wake up. "Hasuma!" Hasuma looked at Matt's direction when she heard TK calling out her name. 

  


"Don't worry, TK," she quickly answered him. "If the column of light is gone from him, that meant he passed the trial."

  


"Then why isn't he waking up," asked Izzy. Hasuma shrugged her shoulder.

  


"It's because he is having a nice conversation with one of my worker," said Bacvil. His voice radiated out from the monument. "Oh as a reminder, you only have half an hour left before the other two of your team members leave you."

  


"Shut up," said Davis. He looked at Mimi and touched her forehead. They all looked at him in shock when he cursed out loud. "She is freezing cold!" Hasuma quickly touched Mimi's face.

  


"Her breath is slowing too," Hasuma said.

  


"So is Yolie," Ken said in panic. TK touched Matt and was relief to find his status was normal. He gave one look at Matt before he rushed to Yolie and Mimi. He held on to Mimi's hand but her hand remain cold. 

  


"I can't heal her," said TK.

  


"Of course you can't," said Joe. "She isn't injure that's why." He walked impatiently around the room, while the others tried to wake the two girls up.

  


Davis walked up to Yolie. He bent downward and scowled when he saw her peaceful face. He looked at Ken and found him and Kari calling and shaking Yolie to wake her up. "Come on, Yolie," Davis said harshly. "Damn it. Wake up!"

  
  


***Yolie***

  


"Hey, Yolie! You didn't fall asleep did you?" Yolie opened her pretty purple eyes and was shock to see her two older sisters and one older brother looking at her. They smiled in relief when Yolie opened her eyes.

  


"Where...what happen," asked Yolie.

  


One of her sister rolled her eyes. "Man, you really lost it didn't you?" She turned to her brother and pointed her finger at Yolie. "Can't you believe her? She fell asleep while making her birthday wish!" They all laughed. It was just then, when Yolie realized a birthday cake was placed in front of her. She looked around and found herself back at her old home. Her mother and father came out from the kitchen when they heard their laughter.

  


"What is going on," asked Yolie's father. His eyes shine with amusement and happiness as he looked at them. Yolie scowled when her older sister ran up to her father and mother to tell them about Yolie's reaction. As they laughed about her silliness, Yolie closed her eyes and tapped her fingers on the table.

  


"There is something that I am suppose to remember...but what," she thought to herself. She quickly snapped out of her thought when one of her sister called out to her again.

  


"Don't tell me you are going to fall asleep again are you?" Yolie looked at her sister and shook her head. "Then what are you waiting for? Haven't you figured out your birthday wish yet?"

  


"Well....I can't think of any good one yet," said Yolie. "I will conserve it for later." Her older brother pouted at her answer.

  


"But if you don't make a wish right now, we will never get to eat the cake." He pointed frantically at the cake. "Look! The waxes are dripping on the cake. Hurry up and make a wish!"

  


"But I can't think of one yet," Yolie said angrily at her brother's behavior. "I don't want to waste a wish."

  


"Then you are going to waste a cake!" Her parents laughed them as Yolie and her brother started to fight with each other. Their laughter died when a food fight suddenly appeared.

  


"Hey stop it," yelled her mother. However, she quickly be quiet when a piece of cake hit her squarely on her face. Yolie and her siblings quickly froze when they notice whom they accidentally hit. Before her mother could vent her anger at them, their father burst out in laughter. Yolie and her siblings quickly sighed in relief when their mother turned to look at her husband with great annoyance. She took a piece of cake from Yolie's birthday cake and stuffed it on her husband's face. Needless to say, foods went flying around the dinning table as they attacked each other. When they were done, the whole dinning room was in total mess and they were sprawling on the floor, catching their breath.

  


"Present time," said Yolie's father. Yolie's eyes lit up at the mention of present. She watched with great anticipation when her family walked out of there to get her presents. Once they left her, Yolie suddenly felt a little bit scared.

  


"What is this feeling," thought Yolie. "Why am I feeling so isolated and so scare?" She shivered and before she could call out for her family, they started to appear back into the dining room. Yolie can't help but feel relief at the sight of them.

  


"Here," said her mother. She handed her gift over to Yolie. "Happy birthday." She kissed Yolie on the cheek. Yolie raised her hand up to get the gift. Before she could touch it, she noticed her hands were still sticky from the food fight.

  


"Damn," cursed Yolie. She quickly stood up to go to the kitchen. "Wait Mom! Let me go and wash my hand first." She ran into the kitchen unaware that her family was fading in and out of the background right behind her.

  
  


******

  


"Yolie," said Ken urgently. "Come on and wake up." He touched her head and it was colder than before. "Don't die like this. I still haven't thank you for helping me!" Kari took Yolie by the shoulders and shook her lightly, while calling for her name. Ten minutes have passed and she and Mimi still remain in their still forms. 

  


"Come on, Yolie," called out Cody.

  


Davis silently took her hand and looked at her face. "Come on Yolie," he said softly. "Hey, wake up and fight with me. Yell at me. I swear I will not fight back, this time. Just wake up." When Yolie still remain passive, he glared at her in anger. "Damn it Ogermon. Wake up!"

  
  


*******

  


"OH JUST SHUT UP YOU OBNOXIOUS JERK!" Yolie angrily turned off her faucet. "FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M NOT..." She turned around to give Davis a piece of her mind but only to find her alone in the kitchen. "Oh my goddess," Yolie murmured. She leaned back on the counter and put her hand on her face. Memories about the mission came flooding into her mind. For a moment, she stood there to calm her thoughts. She quickly snapped out from her thought when she realized she don't have that much time. Yolie looked around her and headed out from the kitchen. To her surprised, she could see her family standing there. However, unlike before, they were fading away.

  


"Yolie," said one of her older sister. "I guess you realize this isn't true, huh?" Yolie silently nodded her head. "It was fun while it lasted."

  


"Yes it was," Yolie said calmly.

  


"It was nice to see you again my daughter," said her father. "I missed you and I want you to remember that we love you." He looked at his wife and before Yolie could say goodbye, he and her siblings have faded away, leaving only her mother behind.

  


"Mom," asked Yolie, when she noticed her mother was still there.

  


Her mother walked up to her and softly looked at Yolie. "You have grown so much. I'm sorry we weren't able to raise you up and see you grow up to such a wonderful girl."

  


"It's not your fault." Yolie's voice trembled, while she tried to control her emotion. Tears threaten to spill out of her eyes. "I wouldn't have live if you haven't protected me from the Maji's attack."

  


"Yes," her mother said thoughtfully. "It must be hard on you, Yolie. It must be hard to lose us all at the same time." She reached out to touch Yolie but her hand went right through her. She sadly looked at her hand. "If Hasuma and her teacher didn't happen to pass by at that time, the Majis would have killed you too. I'm glad she have been taking care of you."

  


"Mom..."

  


"Don't cry now," her mother said harshly when she saw the tears in Yolie's eyes. "You promise me you will live your life to the fullest. You promise you will not cry unless it is something important."

  


"But this is important," said Yolie. Her tears slid down from her face. "This is the most important moment in my life." Her mother shook her head.

  


"Your most important moment will be the time when you help Mimi fulfill her mission." Yolie watched in sadness when her mother started to fade away. "I love you, Yolie. I've never been prouder. Be strong..." Yolie nodded her head and looked downward when her mother left her. 

  


"I promise."

  
  


******

  


Yolie slowly opened her eyes and groaned when the light hit her eyes. "What..." Before she could even say the next word, she felt like a moving truck hit her when everyone rushed to her and pulled her into a gigantic hug.

  


"Let go of her before you kill her," Izzy said happily. They quickly released her. Yolie gasped from air when they released her. Her eyes flared up in anger as she looked at them.

  


"What the heck are you guys trying to do?! Kill me?!" She glared at them, while they grin back at her.

  


"Fifteen more minutes," said Davis. Inwardly, he was happy she was awake. However, he didn't show it to her. Instead he groaned out loud and rolled his eyes. "Fifteen more minutes and I don't have to listen to your ugly voice anymore." He waited for Yolie to sock him or yelled at him but she didn't. Instead she just smiled at him.

  


"Damn you, jerk," Yolie said to Davis. "But thanks anyways." Davis looked at her with surprise. He pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming.

  


"My goddess, something is awfully wrong over here," thought Davis. "I just insulted her and she thank me?! She must have fried her brain." Before he could wonder more about Yolie's unusual behavior, Yolie quickly stood up and rushed toward Mimi. Their joys were scattered when they realized that Mimi haven't even woke up yet. They crowded around their priestess as they waited anxiously for her to open her eyes.

  
  


***Mimi***

  


"Mimi." Mimi groaned and rolled to the side of her pink fluffy bed. "MIMI!!!!" Her eyes snapped open when Sora yelled at her right beside her ear. Mimi quickly sat up and looked at Sora. To her astonishment, she found herself back at her own bedroom. Sora and Kari were sitting on her bed, grinning right at her. "Well is about time, that our sleeping beauty is awake."

  


"Sora. Kari," said Mimi. She quickly got out of her bed and looked around her. "Where are the other people?" Sora and Kari looked at each other in confusion before they turned to look back at Mimi. 

  


"If you are asking about your parents," said Kari. "They went out for dinner. They said since we are going to a party tonight, they might as well enjoy the little quality time they have with each other."

  


"I wasn't asking about them," Mimi said in aspiration. "I was talking about Yolie and the others? What happen to them? Weren't we at the trial? Why are we back at my home?"

  


"What are you talking about," Sora asked with great concern. She walked up to Mimi and touched her on the forehead. "You aren't sick, so why are you talking about nonsense?"

  


"Of course I am not sick," Mimi exclaimed. She looked at Sora and back at Kari. "Don't you guys get what I am talking about?"

  


"We understand what you are talking about," said Kari. Mimi sighed in relief. "But what does it have to do with us?" Mimi looked at her in disbelief. What she heard next shock her the most. "We aren't the shrine priestess and the guardians, so why do we have to care about the trials?"

  


"Wha...what are you saying Kari," screamed Mimi frantically. "What do you mean, you aren't a guardian! You are my guardian! Don't you remember?" She pointed her finger at Sora. "And so are you, Sora! Don't you remember?" Mimi can't believe it when they shook their head. "I am the shrine priestess, remember?! You guys were supposed to protect me!"

  


"Whoa...hold on a minute," said Sora. "You aren't the shrine priestess in the first place."

  


"What are you talking about," asked Mimi. "Of course I am. Look...." Mimi raise up her right sleeves and to her surprise, the star birthmark that she was born with was gone. Mimi stared at it for a moment before she collapsed on her bed in dazed. She wasn't aware that Sora and Kari were calling out her name. She finally got out of her initial shock when Sora shook her lightly on the shoulder.

  


"Hey, girl. Are you alright," asked Sora. Mimi nodded her head. "Can you tell us what is going on?"

  


"I think...I think so." Mimi leaned back on the wall and placed her right hand on her forehead in frustration. "I don't know what happen but....I thought I was the shrine priestess. And your brother..." She looked at Kari. "I mean, Tai. He was a mercenary. He and his group of people set out with us to go on our pilgrimage." To her annoyance, Sora and Kari laughed.

  


"That is some amazing dream," said Kari. She patted Mimi softly on the head. "But you are not the shrine priestess because the real one just set off for her mission two days ago. Beside, you don't have the star mark on your arm. You have to have one in order to be the designated shrine priestess."

  


"But it seems so real," Mimi said meekly.

  


"In your dreams," said Sora, while giving Mimi a little hug. "Poor girl. You must be reading too much action story. I swear, something you have to good of an imagination." Mimi looked offended at Sora's words but she didn't say anything. "Anyways," said Sora, while standing up from Mimi's bed. She reached out and pulled Mimi up to her feet. "We have to get ready for tonight's party. I heard that Yolie have invited a lot of cute guys for her birthday party, tonight."

  


"Yeah," said Kari. "We don't want to disappoint the guys, do you?" Mimi laughed and shook her head at Kari.

  


"You already have TK, Kari," Mimi reminded her.

  


"Yeah, but you know she can't help teasing Davis a little bit," said Sora.

  


"Talking about Davis," Mimi started, as Sora and Kari pulled her to the mirror. "I hope he won't start a fight with Yolie again. I will be glad if they get along nicely for a change."

  


"Actually, I like their fight," said Kari. "It is interesting and well, I think Davis and Yolie enjoy them. If Yolie really hate Davis that much, she wouldn't have invited him in the first place." She gave out a squeak when she noticed what time it was. "It's already five fifteen and the party starts at five thirty! The guys are picking us up in ten minutes! We are going to be late!" Mimi watched in astonishment as Kari and Sora ran out of her room frantically as they try to get dress as soon as they can. Mimi calmly walked up to her closet and looked inside. Somehow, she can't help feeling a little bit lost when she looked in there. Instead of her priestess robe, she found a beautiful pink gown. She touched the gown tenderly and sighed.

  


""It still felt so real," Mimi thought. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the sadness in her eyes. "But..." She turned back to look at the gown and smiled slightly. "But I kind of glad it is over." Mimi raise up her slender hand and took the gown off the hanger. With Sora and Kari out of her room, Mimi quickly slipped into the gown before they could burst into her room. As she marvel at her image in the mirror, she can't help feeling a little bit giddily and happy. Just then, Sora and Kari came bursting into her room.

  


"You look nice, Mimi," said Sora. She looked at her blue spaghetti strapped dress before turning to the mirror. "And I must say I don't look that bad either." Kari looked at Mimi to wait for her opinion. Her beautiful velvet green dress fit her perfectly as it show off her beautiful figure.

  


"You look wonderful," said Mimi. Kari smiled happily. However, she started to panic when she noticed they haven't done their hair yet. Kari quickly combed her short hair and Sora quickly ran her short orange hair with a few expert strokes with the brush. When they are done, they were dismay to find Mimi just standing right at there.

  


"Aren't you going to fix up your hair," asked Kari. Mimi looked at Kari in confusion.

  


"Fix it up? How?" Sora sighed in aspiration. She took Mimi and brought her in front of the mirror. With in a few seconds, Mimi's hair was pulled up into an elegant bun with one a few strand cascading down the side of her face. As Mimi looked at Sora's brilliant work, the doorbell to her house rang. Sora and Kari screamed out loud, while trying to find their shoe. Mimi found hers by her bedroom door and quickly put them on. She ran down the stairs to the front door and yanked open the door. Outside, Tai and TK were dressed up nicely to pick up their girl friend. TK whistled at Mimi when he saw her.

  


"Looking sharp," said TK with a smile. Mimi blushed and let them in. "Let me guess, Kari and Sora are still getting dress."

  


"Yes," said Mimi. "They will be here in a minute. They just have to find their shoe."

  


"Yeah, sure," said Tai with a grin. "I can bet they are probably going to fix their hair one last time before they come down here to see us and that will take more than a minute."

  


"We heard that, Tai." Tai and TK quickly looked at the staircase to find Sora and Kari coming toward them. They each went to their respective partner and gave them a kiss. "Where is Yamato," asked Sora when she noticed that Matt was not there. Mimi's eyes widen with surprise at the mention of his name.

  


"Oh..he said he is busy," said Tai. He turned to look at Mimi. "I'm sorry Mimi. I guess your date just cancel out on you the last minute."

  


"Date," Mimi asked in wonderment. "I don't..." She quickly be quiet when she saw the confusion in their eyes. "I mean, I'm sorry too."

  


"It's alright," said TK. "My brother said he will make it up to you the next time."

  


"I'm sure Yamato will," Mimi said kindly.

  


"So are we done yet," asked Kari impatiently. "If we don't get moving, Yolie will have our head on the platter if we are late." Tai and TK quickly agreed. Before Mimi knew it, they dragged her out of the door and into their car. She sat in silent all the way as the two pairs chat happily with each other. It didn't take long for them to reach there. Mimi's eyes widen at the sight of a crowd and unconsciously slinked down on her chair. When Tai stopped his car, Sora grabbed Mimi by the hand.

  


"Come on, Mimi," urged Sora, when Mimi refused to budge from her seat. "What are you waiting for?" Mimi looked at her right arm one last time before she stepped out of the car. She stayed closed to Sora as they moved into Yolie's house. The music was blaring and the party was already in full swing. TK took Kari's hand and pulled her to the dance floor. Before Sora can protest, Tai pulled her away from Mimi. Somehow, Mimi can't help but feel isolated and lonely in the crowd. She looked at Tai and Sora as they dance happily together.

  


"Oh yes," thought Mimi. "I almost forgot it was Yolie's birthday today." She looked around the room and tried to locate the birthday girl. However, something or rather someone caught her eyes. Mimi watched in astonishment as Matt walked toward her coolly. His icy blue eyes were filled with amusement as it looked at her. His face was lifted into a smile.

  


"Hi Mimi," said Matt when he reached her. "Surprise?" Mimi nodded her head. "It was TK and Tai's idea. They wanted me to give you a surprise." They look out to the dance floor and found TK and Tai waving at them. Matt quickly turned back his attention to Mimi. Mimi watched in silence as he lifted his hand toward her. "Want to dance, Mimi?"

  
  


***Matt***

  


"Now...tell me why did you promise to take Mimi to Deme's festival after the mission is over," asked Diana. "Aren't you glad to get rid of her? Why do you still want to see her?"

  


Matt scowled at Diana's insistent questioning. If his hands were free, he would gladly give that woman a punch on her face. He glared at her when she asked him the same question again. Knowing she won't be satisfied until he answered her truthfully, he sighed. "It's because I want her to have fun for once. I wanted her to have fun as a regular human being."

  


He saw Diana shook her head. Her expression was suddenly filled with sadness. "You might not get a chance."

  


"What do you mean," Matt demanded. When Diana didn't answer him, Matt glared at her. "Come on and answer me for once! What do you mean by that?"

  


"I mean...she might not be able to survive this mission. The mission is filled with danger."

  


"I will protect her," Matt said flatly.

  


"But why protect her when you can just take her away? Why can't you just tell her to wait for one more year and celebrate Deme's festival with her?"

  


"It has to be after the mission because she cannot discard her priestess status unless she fully completed her mission. Until then, she can't be who she wanted to be."

  


Diana nodded her head. "If that is the case..." She snapped her fingers and to Matt's relief, he could move again. "I release you but there is one more question that you still haven't answer me. Why do you care about Mimi so much?" When Matt didn't say anything, she raised up her hand.

  


"You don't have to freeze me," said Matt. "I will answer your question. Like I said before, she reminded me of myself." He looked away from her. "I hate myself, and the last thing I want is for her to be like me. I want her to live the life that she wants to live. She already sacrificed a lot for our happiness. The least I can do is this." Matt sighed. "And maybe by helping her, I can help myself," he thought.

  


"I hope you will fulfill your duty to your priestess and I hope you will complete this mission," said Diana. "To tell you the truth, I am tired of these trials. I would be glad to go back to my eternal sleep." She waved her hands up into the sky and a door appear in front of Matt. "If you want to fulfill your duty, you better get out of here right now. Your priestess only has five more minutes before she die." Matt cursed and he quickly yanked open the door.

  


*****

  


Matt jolted from his slumber and looked around him. His eyes widen when he saw the rest of his teammates have gather around Mimi's body. They anxiously called out her name. Kari was crying, while TK was trying to comfort her. Not waiting anytime, Matt jumped on to his feet and ran over to Mimi. Hasuma and Sora were knocked backward, when Matt took Mimi by her shoulders.

  


"Matt," said TK. The touched his brother by the shoulder but Matt ignored him as he focused all of his attention at the slumbering girl.

  


"Come on pr...," Matt stopped himself just in time. "Come on Mimi. Wake up!" He shook her gently, while every one of them watched anxiously. "Wake up Mimi! The mission isn't over yet. You can't just give up right now!" When Mimi didn't answer him, he shook her more hardly. "Mimi! Wake up. Damn it just wake up!" Her body still remained limp within his grasp. "PRIESTESS!"

  
  


***Mimi***

  


Mimi raised her hand to put it into Matt's hand when she suddenly heard a distance voice calling out to her. "Who is calling me," she wondered as she looked around her. However, she can't see anyone that she knew. 

  


"Mimi?" Mimi looked at Matt. His was still waiting patiently for her to take his hand. Mimi smiled at him and lowered her hand to meet his.

  


"PRIESTESS!" Before their hands could touch, Mimi jerked backward when she heard Matt's voice. Her eyes widen and she backed away from the fake Matt in shock.

  


"Mimi," called out the fake Matt. He tried to touch Mimi but she moved away from him.

  


"I can't," Mimi murmured sadly. "Even if I want to stay here, I can't. Too many lives depend on me." Without looking at Matt, she turned away from him and ran out of Yolie's house as fast as she can. As she reached toward the door, the world swirled around her in turmoil.

  
  


*****

  


Matt shook Mimi desperately as the last minute dwindled away. "Priestess." Matt's closed his eyes and look downward when the three hours were up. "Priestess."

  


"Yes?" Matt's eyes snapped open and he looked upward to find Mimi looking at him. Sora, Kari, TK, Cody, Yolie, and Hasuma have stop their crying when they heard Mimi's voice. Tai, Ken, Davis, Izzy, and Joe were too shock to say anything, while Matt and Mimi stared at each other. The silence was finally broken when Kari fainted into TK's arms. Before Mimi knew it, they started to pound on her and hugging her like crazy. "Wh...What happen," asked Mimi in between her breath. Matt stood backward as they all went and hugged her. He silently smiled to himself.

  


"You are crazy," screamed Yolie in between tears. "How can you do this to us?! We thought you were gone! Gone!" She threw her arms around Mimi and cried again.

  


"I'm just glad you are alive," said Sora as she hugged Mimi. "I'm just glad you are alive." Cody smiled at her.

  


"Welcome back, Mimi," said Cody. Mimi weakly nodded her head, while Yolie and Sora cling on tightly around her. Izzy and Joe were sitting on the floor and relaxing after this stressful day. Once Yolie and Sora released Mimi, Ken and Davis helped her up. However, she was quickly thrown down to the floor when Kari woke up and pounced on Mimi. After another tearful reunion, Mimi finally stood up sheepishly and bowed her head.

  


"I'm sorry," said Mimi. "I'm sorry for making all of you worry about me."

  


"It's alright," said Ken. "We are glad to just see you alive. You and Yolie really have us scared for a moment."

  


"Yeah," said Davis. He turned to look at Ken evilly, before he turned to address Yolie. "And guess who was worried about you the whole time?" Yolie looked at Ken and saw him blushing from embarrassment.

  


"It's not what you think it is," Ken quickly said. "It is just that I wanted to thank Yolie for what happen in the past." He sighed. "If she haven't talked me to my senses in the first trial, I would have failed this one. I wanted to thank her and when I saw her like that...well, I thought I would never get a chance to thank her." Yolie nodded her head in understanding.

  


"But remember what I told you," she said to Ken. "I told you not to thank me because you were the one who was willing to face your past. I didn't really do anything, so the person you should thank is yourself. But anyways..." She walked up the Ken and hugged him. "Thanks for caring though." Ken nodded his head and smiled at her.

  


"Are you guys done with your reunion yet?" They all turned around to see Bacvil floating over his monument. Mimi quickly walked up to him and kneel down. The rest of the guardians also bowed down with respect. "Congratulation, shrine priestess and her guardians. You have successfully passed Silic's trial. It is my honor to present to you the crest of love and sincerity." He opened his hand and in it there was one crest that was shape like a teardrop and another one that was shaped into a heart. Mimi raise up her hand to take them. Placing them gently in her hand, he looked at them as he gave them his last words of wisdom. "Remember, love and desire are good if only you do not let them shroud your mission. Be sincere to your feelings and to your goal, and you will succeed." They nodded their heads and stood up when he disappear. By the time that they reached outside the shrine, afternoon was already there.

  


"My goddess," said Davis. "I am starving." He turned around to look at them. "Who is in for a meal?" Needless to say, they all agree with his idea. As they walked back to their hotel, Mimi walked up next to Matt. 

  


"Thank you," she said to Matt. "I heard you calling in my dream. If you haven't call me, I wouldn't have been able to wake up."

  


"No problem pri...Mimi." Mimi looked at him in shock.

  


"You called me by my name."

  


"Yeah. You got a problem with that," Matt asked coolly.

  


"No but...you never did call me by my name before. Why did you start right now?"

  


"Because I don't want to be a hypocrite." He ignored the confusion in Mimi's face. When they reached to the hotel, Sora and Tai went away to make phone call to Sora's mother, while they went and order. Ten minutes later, the foods were placed on the table and the battle between Yolie and Davis started all over again. The rest of them just sighed and shook their heads. Ignoring them, they enjoy the rest of the meal in peace. To Yolie's surprise, when they were done with the meal, the waiters pushed a cart that have a birthday cake on top of it. Before she knew it, Davis and the other started to sang Happy Birthday to her.

  


"You remember," Yolie whispered when they were done singing. "I thought you guys forgot." Hasuma rose up from her seat and hugged her.

  


"Of course we didn't forget," she said. "It was hard to surprise you though. You were with us the whole day, yesterday."

  


"Thank you," said Yolie with tears in her eyes. She looked at each one of them and smiled happily. "Thank you." Mimi, Sora, and Kari stood up to give her a hug, while the rest of them took out her present. Yolie looked at the birthday cake and smiled as they lit up the candles. "The cake is really pretty."

  


"Believe it or not," said Cody. "Davis was the one who picked it out." Yolie smiled at Davis, while he blushed from embarrassment. However, this didn't last long when Yolie asked is the cake poisonous.

  


"Hey," Davis exclaimed. He stood up to face her. "I try being nice to you, Ogermon and that is what I get?" To his surprise and to everyone's surprise, Yolie gave him a quick hug. He stood there in daze even after she pulled away.

  


"Thank you," said Yolie to him.

  


"Go and make a wish," said Joe. Yolie looked at the cake and shook her head.

  


"I don't need to," she said. "I've already got it." She smiled softly to herself, while the rest of them were lost in confusion. "I get to see my family one last time," Yolie thought to herself. "And…" She looked at them with happiness in her eyes. "I got you guys. That is all I ever wish for," she told them. Tears fell down from her eyes as she blew out the candles. She was sure her mother would think this was an important moment in her life.

  
  
  


**Author Notes: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!:**

  


Hi everyone. There is something I really need your help on. 1) There have been one character that is constantly annoying me. I want your suggestion into whether I should get rid of her. Yep...I am talking about Hasuma. It is not that I don't like her but it is just that she is constantly poping too much. I wanted to focus on the digi characters but she is always there. So...I want to know is she a bothersome character to you. If so, do you think I should remove her? The removal of her will not affect the story, what so ever so don't worry that it will affect the story. Don't worry, I will not kill her if that is what you guys are thinking about. Please tell me what do you think.

  


2) I won't be updating for a long time...and I mean a long time! I simpily have too much school work to do. However, I have not given up on this fic. I know I am late on my updating but it is because I am constantly having midterms and papers to write. I will try to update as soon as possible but don't expect the next update until four or five months later. I am extremely sorry about this.

  


Alright...enought of the important thing and here is some of my rambling. To tell you the truth, I wouldn't be surprise if you guys hate this chapter...hehehehe...because I don't like it either. I guess I these emotional kind of things are not my kind of writing. I rather stick to the fighting scene...hehehe. Don't worry, some more fighting scene will come up in the next chapter. Until then...take care.


	6. The Two Faces of Couriosity

Humanity 

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

_Acknowledgement: First of all, I would like to thank devilgurl, Teeny, Kaye, CocoBeans, Trista-chan, digimon fan, Tachikawa IVIimi, Jen, Withering Rose, mark, and Shy-Lil-Deamer: Thank you all for telling me what you prefer and for giving me advice. However...I just discovered, that the question that I posted at the end of the last chapter, in fact, already have a definate answer to it. I just didn't realize that my original plan was going to contradict what I was intending. As for Mindy: Sorry...but I don't have AIM. To my name: I know who Yolie is going to end up with. If you ever read Revelation of Destiny or the sequel to it, I tend to like to put Davis and Yolie together. Sorry, if you are pending on Ken. To Aoi Senshi: Thanks for your advices. However, hehehe...I already planned out what is going to happen to Hasuma (even before I start writing this fic). I just didn't know whether she should stay with the group or not. The next paragraph will show how I came up with the conclusion._

_As for Hasuma...most people said they want her out of the way and some said that I should keep her. As I stated before, I discovered that the answer to that question have already been firmly established by the first few chapters that I have written. So...the answer to whether Hasuma will stay or not...SHE WILL NOT CONTINUED ON WITH THEM ON THEIR JOURNEY. YOU WILL SEE WHY BY THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. Now...with that said...now on to the story._

  


* * *

**

Warning! This chapter might not be suitable for all readers due to some violent scenes. So...just in case, this chapter is rated R.

**

**The Two Faces of Curiosity**

"That should...ugh...do it," Ken grunted. He gave the screw one last twist before he stepped back from the hovercraft and wiped the sweat trickling down his face. He shivered slightly from the cold wind when it ruffled the shirt he wore. His coat laid discarded on the floor and beside it, laid Cody's coat. He turned to look at the young boy and found him seriously tightening up the bolt with all of his might. Cody lifted one of his hands and wiped the sweat on his face before he continued on with his work. "Need any help, Cody?"

Cody turned to look at him and bowed his head. "I will appreciate your help. Thank you." Ken smiled at him and patted him on the back.

"That's what friends do for each other," Ken replied, while taking a screw from Cody's hand. They were almost done when Joe walked up to them. He tugged his coat and leaned on the side of the hovercraft with one of his hand fanning himself.

"Brr...today is just freezing," Joe pointed out. "But...I am hot." He looked at them before he walked up to their coats and picked them up. "You guys better put these on or else you will catch a cold."

"Uh...Joe," said Ken, pointing to his face. "We happen to be sweating and as you said, this work is making us sweat. "

"That's the point," said Joe. "You need to keep yourself warm or else the combination of your sweat and the cold weather will freeze you to death. And beside, we can't have you two getting sick at this moment. We already over stay our time in Silic and the last thing we want is to waste more time over here."

"I know what you mean," said Ken, taking his coat from Joe's hand and slipping into it. "These three months sure cost us a lot. The hotel fee and..." He punched the hovercraft and the metal board vibrated from the impact. "This pile of junk sure cost a lot."

"We wouldn't have stay this long, if these parts were easier to find," Cody reminded them. He stepped back from the hovercraft with a satisfactory smile on his face, while he scanned over his finish work.

"I know," Joe agreed. "And these pieces took a huge chunk out of our pocket." He frowned at the hovercraft and lightly punched it. "These pieces cost more over here than it does in Guardinia."

"That's because Guardinia is known for its high technology," said Sora. They turned to look at her as she approached them with a basket. "And Silic is a city formed by the combination of the traditional way of living and the convenient way of living formed by technology."

"Why is that," asked Davis as he strolled up to them with Yolie growling at him. TK and Kari were following right behind them. A small smile was plastered on each of their faces.

"Let me guess," Ken started, his lips quirked upward into a smile. "You both got kick out of the shrine again." Yolie scowled and Davis flushed bright red.

"No," Yolie snapped. "They didn't even bother to let us in." She pointed one of her finger at Davis. "They just took one look at him and turned us away before we could even take one step into the shrine."

"You can't blame them," said Kari with a giggle. "The first time you were in there, Davis almost started a fire by firing a fireball right at you and ended up burning the curtain instead."

"Yeah," added TK. "And do you remember how you both disturbed the passing ceremony for the dead due to your arguments."

"Hahah," laughed Joe. "Mimi was so embarrass when Genai went to the main chamber and told her that her two guardians were disrupting the ceremony."

"Oh, shut up," growled Davis, while Yolie leaned back on the hovercraft, sulking. "We weren't the only one that caused all those commotion. Come on, don't you guys remember what Matt did?"

"Of course, who can forget," Cody said warily. "He came out of the main chamber after hearing what Genai had said and threaten to shoot you two if you didn't shut up. And then the next thing we knew, the daughter of the decease man came walking in during your conversation and started to scream out in horror when she saw Matt holding a gun." All of them, beside Cody, who remembered how angry Mimi had looked at that time, were laughing in mirth when they recalled how hysterical the people were when they saw the daughter lying on the ground in a dead faint with Matt hovering over her with his gun, unconsciously pointing right at her chest. Luckily, he managed to tuck his gun safely away in his holster before the guests decided to relief society by arresting this dangerous man. Hasuma and Mimi stormed out of the main chamber with TK, Tai, and Sora following right behind them, and walked right to the crowd of people where Matt, Yolie, and Davis were hovering above. "It took a long time to convince them we meant no harm," Cody reminded them. "And Mimi...she was so mad that she practically ignored Yolie, Davis, and Matt for two whole weeks."

"I know," Yolie cringed and inclined her head toward Davis direction. "Davis and I spent the whole two weeks compensating for the mess we made by helping out the deceased family, until Mimi was willing to forgive us."

"And Matt..." TK whistled and shook his head. "He acted like Mimi's silent treatment meant nothing to him and kept on telling me he was glad to finally have some peace for himself."

Kari shook her head in disagreement. "But he was snapping at everyone for those two weeks. I never saw him so cranky before."

"And...that is what I am afraid of." They all looked up when a mysterious voice inserted his opinion into their conversation. They were surprise to find Tai standing on top of the hovercraft, grimly looking down at them. He lightly tossed the screwdriver to the side of the road and jumped downward toward them. He landed right next to Sora and quickly gave her a small peck on her cheek, causing her to flush up. Tai immediately noticed they were all looking at him with confusion written all over their faces. He shrugged his shoulder and placed his arm over Sora's shoulder. "Forget what I had just said. It was nothing." Davis and Yolie shared a questioning look but they didn't push the matter further. Kari just frowned and continued to stare at Tai, who ignored her gaze.

"Anyways," Davis started to change the subject. "Sora, you were saying something about Guardinia's technology, right?"

"Huh?" Sora stared at him, momentarily lost in what he was implying. She suddenly snapped her fingers when she recalled what she said earlier. "Oh yes, I remember. You asked me about Silic's condition, right?" Davis nodded his head and listened to her carefully, with his fist unconsciously pounding lightly on the side of the hovercraft. "You remember the war, right?"

"Hmph...who wouldn't," Davis answered bitterly. "We wouldn't be stuck in this situation in the first place if it wasn't for the stupid war."

"Then you should know why the city is divided like this," snapped Yolie.

"Hey, Ogermon," Davis growled, while turning around to look at her. "I didn't ask you." Yolie squared up to face him in a head on challenge.

"I am not insulting your intelligence by asking you that question," Sora quickly cut in before those two can start their verbal war again. "I am just trying to draw your attention to the fact that our technology is the one that helped us created the Magi in the first place."

"Technology," Davis questioned. "Yeah...I know that. But what does it have to do with Guardinia's condition and Silic's economy?"

"The answer is simple," Yolie said with a sigh. "You would know it if you have paid some attention to your teacher when you were at school?"

"Well EXCUSE ME," Davis emphasized in a sarcastic tone. "I am not as lucky as you." Yolie backed up a little bit, surprised at his sudden out burst. "And I am not as rich as you! I can't help it if my parents died when I was three and my older sister wasn't able to support me because she is cripple." He took a threatening step toward her. "I have to start working since I was a little kid. I don't have time for school! Unlike you..." His flame was immediately extinguished when Yolie suddenly took two long strides toward him and threw her arms around him. Davis was too shock to do anything when Yolie pulled him into a light hug. Nor was he able to see his teammates reactions. With their mouths hanging and their eyes bulging, they watched in shock when Yolie lightly patted Davis on the back.

"I'm sorry," Yolie said sympathetically. "I didn't knew that you went through so much hardship in your life." Davis opened and closed his mouth but no words came through. "But..." Yolie stepped back from him and held him away from her in arms length. The next thing Davis knew, he was sprawling on the floor and clutching his bruised right cheek. He stared straight at Yolie in shock. Yolie lowered her fist and shook it slightly to ease the prickling pain she felt when her fist connected with Davis's lower jaw. The rest of the teammates were still gaping at Yolie when she walked up to Davis and glared at him. "But...that isn't a good enough answer. Just because you have a hard life, it doesn't mean that you can go around and use it as an excuse to hide all of your problems." She paused. "I lost my whole family when I was very young and I never did let it stop me from doing what I have to do. So...stop being a baby and grow up."

Davis stared at her for a moment and looked at the hand she extended toward him. He slowly took her hand and she helped him up. Still rubbing his cheek, Davis eyed her warily. "Did anyone ever tell you that your moods are just as horrible as Matt's attitude, Ogermon?" Yolie clutched her fists in anger. "Wait..." He leaned toward her and lowered his voice. "Or are you having PMS right now?"

"WHY YOU!!!" Davis quickly stepped out of the way when Yolie swung her fist right at his face. Her fist connected with the side of the hovercraft, causing the metal board to resonate a loud booming sound. The others were too busy watching Davis and Yolie's fight that they didn't even noticed Izzy appearance, as he slid out to the street from right under the hovercraft. His face was covered with dirt and his shirt contained a lot of oil stains. He looked at the fight with annoyance and glared at them.

"Could you guys stop using the hovercraft as your punching bag," Izzy growled at them. His voice started Tai and the others and it managed to stop Yolie and Davis's fight. Everybody, except Davis, who unfortunately can't turn his head toward Izzy because Yolie managed to pull him into a deadly headlock, turned to look at Izzy as he sat up from the floor. "It is already freezing down there and the last thing I need is to have a drum booming besides my ear, every single second!"

"Sorry, Izzy," Sora ruefully apologized. "We didn't know you were there."

"Yeah, Izzy," said Kari. "We won't do it again."

Izzy sighed and nodded his head. "Alright...just don't do it again." He laid back down on the floor and slipped back right under the hovercraft. An evil smile graced Tai's face when he saw Izzy disappearing right under the hovercraft.

"Oh well...I think I am going to take a shower right now," said Tai. He took one step toward the hovercraft with his side leaning slightly on the hovercraft. "I'm all cover in dirt and it is freezing out here." He leaned downward. "Bye, Izzy." Izzy's muffled reply could be heard by them, when Tai straighten back up from his position. To everyone's horror, Tai lifted one of his fists and punched the hovercraft. The immediate effect of his action could be heard when Izzy let loose a string of curses. Not wanting to see how Izzy would react when he emerged from the bottom of the hovercraft, Tai swiftly took Sora's hand and jammed right into the hotel. "He need to learn to relax," Tai laughingly told them before he disappeared within the double doors of the hotel. Not wanting to face Izzy's wrath, the others made a hasty retreat right after Tai. By the time Izzy resurfaced from his work, the place where they were standing was only occupied by a cat, who innocently stared back at him and meowed softly.

"I still haven't gotten my answer yet," Davis complained once they were safely backed inside the lobby of the hotel and each of them have ordered their drinks. The waitress instantly strolled up to their table and placed their drinks on the small round wooden table. Yolie sighed and shook her head.

"I have to give you credit for being persistent," Yolie mumbled as she took a sip of her hot chocolate. They all winced when Izzy's sudden scream of frustration penetrated into the lobby and startled the people around them. "We don't know him." Ken and the others silently agreed.

"Anyways," continued Yolie as she placed her cup on the table, which was located right in the center of the circle they made with the sofa. "Sora has already given you the clue to the answer of your question. She indicated the war is the cause." She leaned back on her sofa and was surprise to find Ken, Cody, Joe, Kari, TK, and Davis all have their eyes focus on her. "Why are you looking at me like this? Kari knows why too."

"I do," said Kari. "But I'll let you explain."

Yolie scowled. "Fine. Alright...the main reason why we have the war in the first place is because we strayed from our goddess's teachings. Although our goddess's teachings consist of nothing but basic codes of moral, family values, laws, etc., it is still the guidance our goddess has intended for us to follow. But instead of following it, we end up trusting in technology. And that...is what we use to create the Maji. And..." She sighed. "Least to say, we all know that the Maji are the cause of our problem. So...right after our goddess has entered her eternal sleep, some of our people revert back to the old teachings. And yet, some of the people, like us, prefer technology. The people that have reverted back to the traditional life style blame our thirst for technology for spurring our desires to create the Magi. The people that like technology thought otherwise. They claim the creation of the Maji was just a wrong decision caused by us because we were too eager for the war to end. It has nothing to do with technology."

"But the traditional group argue back by reminding them the main reason our goddess turned her back on us is because we turned away from her teaching," said Ken.

"And...as you can see...their arguments have no connection with technology," said Cody. "So it is irrelevant and not a lot of people listen to them."

Yolie raised her eyebrows and smiled at them. "It seems like you both know about it."

"Well...some," Ken said with a slight blush on his face. Davis noticed his reaction and a smirk appeared on his face. Yolie, on the other hand, didn't seem to notice it at all.

"Anyways," Yolie continued. "So there you have it. Two groups emerge...uhm...actually three. One strictly believes in the traditional teachings. They stick with the old ways of living and that is why you still see wells and carriages being use." She paused as she thought of an example. "Use Teria as an example. Teria is located right in the forest and it is the place where most of the people go for spiritual guidance. People that love the traditional style of living migrate to there."

"The second group consists of people that entirely believe in technology. They don't believe in our goddess." Yolie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "They believe the only solution to the problem can be obtain only through technology. They also believe they can solve the problem by relying only on technology." She waved her hand. "And let's just say that group isn't quite that popular and they aren't really accomplishing anything because our situation haven't improve at all."

"Let me guess," said Davis. "The third group of people is like us."

Yolie whistled. "Getting smart there, aren't you?" Davis growled at her and she sweetly smiled to him. "Yes...you are right. Majority of the population is like us. They believe technology is essential and so is the goddess's teachings." Davis opened his mouth but Yolie quickly cut him off. "And to answer your question about why Guardinia is more technologically advance than Silic, the answer is quite simple. It is because Guardinia is the area where the chosen shrine priests and priestesses are born. In order to assure those priestesses or priests will succeed in their journey safely, all of the top engineers and scientists are gather there to provide the best new kinds of transportation available for the trip. That's why Silic, even though it is the center of all trades, does not have the greatest technology."

"And that is why we are still here," said Ken. "Not only did we have a hard time finding all of the needed materials, Cody, Izzy, and I have to re-modify them to make them better."

"I wonder how we are going to pay for all of these," said TK.

Joe smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "Tai is sending all of the bills to Mayor Shinomori." They all stared at him in shock.

"But...," stuttered Kari from disbelief. "But...he is not g..going to pay for it right?"

"He better pay for it," Matt said flatly when he walked up to them. He was adjusting his hand guards as he looked at them with his icy blue eyes. TK hastily slid closer to Kari, and Kari turned to wave a waitress down so she could order a drink for Matt. Matt silently sat down next to TK and ignored the smiles the waitress was flashing to him as she gave him his cup of hot chocolate. "He said he is going to pay for all of our expenses for this mission. If he knows better, he will keep his words."

Yolie raised her left eyebrow and shared a look with Cody, before she addressed Matt. "But don't you think you guys are taking his words to the extreme? I don't think he really think he would be using his money to buy a whole new hovercraft."

"If that is the case," Matt replied. "Next time, he better rephrase his words better so we won't have this misunderstanding."

"I guess so," TK said nervously. "Uhm...by the way, Matt. How did the morning praying go?"

Matt shrugged his shoulder and leaned back on his chair. "The usual."

"Then where are Mimi and Hasuma?"

"Back in their rooms."

"Oh," said Joe as he played with his cup. "By the way, Tai said he would be taking over your position from now on. As..." Joe paused when he noticed the dangerous glint shining in Matt's eye. He swallowed and forced himself to continue on with his unfinished sentence. "As the leader of our team, he feels it is his responsibility to look over the priestess. Not yours. He don't want to trouble you and force you to..."

"I will talk to Tai," Matt said sternly. He stood up as an indication of the end of the discussion. "I will continue to guard Mimi, personally." Matt turned around and started to head out of the lobby. "Beside, I don't trust Tai with her. I don't want to take any risks that might cause me to lose my ten million dollars." He smirked when a ceramic cup came whizzing across the lobby and crashed on the wall, just missing his head by a mere inch.

"That jerk," fumed Yolie as Cody and Ken both held her back before she could hurl another cup at Matt's direction. "All he ever care about is money! Damn him!"

"I can't agree with you more, Ogermon," said Davis. A frown appeared on his face. "But...for a moment there, I thought he changed."

TK sadly stared at the door Matt used when he walked out from the lobby and sighed. "Matt," he whispered.

*******

"At last, the masterpiece is finished." Izzy stepped back from the hovercraft proudly and wiped the droplet of sweat that was flowing down his face. He shivered slightly and grabbed his coat from the floor and put it on. "So...what do you guys think?" He turned to look at the rest of his teammates. "Prodigious, isn't it?"

"It looks exactly like our old hovercraft," Joe pointed out flatly, as he looked at the hovercraft. It hovered above the ground with a little humming noise coming from the engine. Shaped like a bullet, except only flatter, Izzy and Ken decided to shape the hovercraft in that design in order to lessen the air friction, allowing it to move faster in the air. However, unlike the bullet smooth exterior, the rugged exterior of the hovercraft allowed Izzy and the others to easily reassembled the hovercraft into seven motorcycles. A smile appeared on Joe's face when he recalled how Izzy reacted when he told him the air friction would increase because of the rugged exterior. "If only I have told him sooner," thought Joe. "He wouldn't have screamed like a banshee and told me that he is not going to rebuild the hovercraft all over again from scratch, especially when the hovercraft was nearly done." He grimaced. Least to say, Joe and the others were quite surprise when Izzy...ahem...released a flow of colorful words, which they never knew had existed in Izzy's range of vocabulary.

Joe's musing where brought back to reality when he saw Izzy fuming in anger. Picking up from where he left off, the rest of his crews were diligently slipping into his position and using their wits to the fullest in order to tease Izzy. "Are you sure this one is safe," Davis teased. "It won't blow up will it?"

"ARGGGG!!!! Since none of you trust my creation so much, you might as well...ARGHHH!!!! Why are you guys laughing?!" He glared at his teammates as they laughed out loud. Matt only smirked at Izzy's outburst and glanced at Mimi's direction.

"Sorry, Izzy," laughed Kari. "But you are so easy to tease."

"Amusing," said Matt, while he strolled toward the door. "But I do plan to finish this mission as soon as possible. I don't have time to horse around."

"He sure cuts the humor dry doesn't he," Hasuma muttered. She took a glance at the huge baggage Mimi was carrying on her back and patted her softly on the back. Mimi turned to look at her in surprise. "You need any help?"

Mimi shook her head and gave her a gentle smile. "I'm alright." Hasuma returned the smile but a look of concern appeared on her face.

"It's almost time, isn't it?" Sadness momentarily appeared on Mimi's face but she quickly replaced it with a sweet grin.

"Yes. One more trial and our world will be liberated from the nightmare that have haunted our people for so many years."

"So close but yet so far," Matt muttered. His sudden appearance managed to startle Mimi and Hasuma. Before Mimi could react, Matt took Mimi's baggage away from her and slung it right on his back. "Are you ready, priestess?" He leaned toward her and looked intently at her face. "For a moment there, you look sad."

"It's nothing Yamato," Mimi replied lightly. She smiled at him and tried to reach for her bag. "I can handle it."

Yamato shifted away from her grasps and cupped one of his hands under her chin, which startled her completely. "I don't want the source of my wealth to die before we finish this mission. So...you better let me take care of you, okay?"

"But," Mimi started to protest but stopped herself. She silently nodded her head and Matt immediately released his hold on her. He turned toward the hovercraft and took two steps forward, before he looked back at her.

"Aren't you coming priestess? Everyone is waiting." Mimi nodded her head and silently followed him. Little did they knew, Hasuma was watching them intently with a frown on her face. She shifted slightly when she felt another pair of eyes focused on the pair.

"Tai," Hasuma called out softly. When he turned to look at her, she noticed the same expression reflecting on his face. Tai slowly approached her and they both slowly walked toward the hovercraft. Sora and the others were already in the hovercraft and she gave them both a puzzling look when they whispered with each other.

"I'm worry," Tai said softly. "I'm worry about Matt."

"I know," Hasuma replied. "Tai...you don't think he have fallen for Mimi yet, do you?"

"I don't know."

"The last trial really seems to affect him greatly."

"Not really," said Tai. "Only toward Mimi." He stopped his walking and shuffled his feet. "On each passing days, he is getting closer to her. Is...is it true that Mimi can't fall in love?"

Hasuma stopped and turned to him with a grim look on her face. "Unfortunately, yes. He will end up hurting himself. And...hurting Mimi while he is at it." She stood there and waited for Tai to catch up to her.

"Wha..."

"Because Mimi will feel guilty for causing pain to someone, especially to a person she cares about."

Tai sighed and shrugged his shoulder. "Well...at least he is calling her priestess instead of her name."

"That's because she told him to call her 'priestess' instead of her name." Surprise flashed through Tai's face as he looked at her. "I was there when she told him to call her 'priestess.' Mimi said she was use to hearing him call her that." She closed her eyes when she remembered how surprise Matt looked when Mimi told him that. Her eyebrows knitted together when Matt secretly smiled to Mimi and said he will think about it.

"That's bad, isn't it," asked Tai. Hasuma opened her eyes and nodded her head slightly as she stepped into the hovercraft. She headed straight to Mimi, indicating the end of their conversation. Sora gave Tai a questioning look but he just sat down next to her and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. Izzy tapped his foot on the floor impatiently as he waited for Hasuma and Tai to settle down, before he slammed the door shut.

"Alright...listen," commanded Izzy. "Listen carefully and I don't want to hear any witty comments or I will throw you out. Do you understand me?" Davis was about to mutter something, but instead, he ended up coughing violently when Yolie jabbed her elbow right at the side of his waist. He glared at her but she ignored him. Izzy strolled pass them and plopped down on a chair right next to the driver seat. Joe, who happened to be sitting on the driver's seat, turned to look at Izzy when he rapidly typed something in his laptop. "Observe outside." Everyone, beside Izzy, Joe, and Cody, turned to the four windows on the west and east side of the hovercraft and peered outward. For a moment there, they saw nothing out of the ordinary. That was until they heard a woman screaming out in anger when her vendor was mysteriously pushed backward from the hovercraft. A cat screeched out loud when it was rudely awaken from its sleep because an invisible force pushed against the wall she was sleeping on and caused it to crumble. She hissed at Cody when she saw him staring at her. "I think this is enough," said Izzy as he tapped a key on his keyboard. He smiled proudly at them when they turned to look at him with an empty expression on their faces. "So...what do you think?"

"An invisible barrier," Hasuma said.

"Yep...and that is not all. I managed to convert the barrier projected from my laptop into this hovercraft. I also increased the endurance time for it because the hovercraft has a better energy output than my laptop. The barrier could now last for thirty minutes and...it only needs a minute to recharge." His grin widen when he noticed the astonishment on their face. He was practically jumping with glee. "And most of all, we can generate it as much as we want...err...that is, as long as we have enough fuel and battery to generate it. Absolutely prodigious isn't it?!"

"Yeah...really amazing," Davis murmured in shock. "How you manage to think of these things never cease to amaze me."

"Hey, stop taking all of the credit for yourself," Ken protested. "Cody, Joe, and I help you out on this incase you've forgotten."

"I remember," Izzy said irately. "I was just about to tell them..." He stamped his foot on the floor in anger when Matt interrupted him.

"Hey, we got no time to talk about this." Matt pointed his finger at the back window and to everyone's horror, a crowd of people was gathering around the hovercraft. Some of them did not look please at all, especially the woman who owned the vendor that Izzy nearly destroyed in his demonstration. "We better get out of here as soon as possible because I have no desire to start our mission fighting off an angry mob."

"Oh my goddess," gasped Mimi when she saw the mob. "Maybe if we just apologize."

"No time for that, priestess," said Matt. "Hey, Joe. Step on it."

"Gotcha," said Joe as he turned on the engine. He pulled on the steering wheel and the hovercraft lifted upward. Izzy quickly dissipated the shield when Joe pressed on the gas pedal and sped off. "What the heck," screamed Joe when they burst forward in an amazing speed. Sora, who was sitting next to Tai, was thrown into his lap when the hovercraft shot forward. Grumbling and curses were heard within the hovercraft as each of the members were tossed roughly from their seats. Matt, who was standing on his feet when Joe pressed the gas pedal, was knocked off his feet and landed on Mimi and Hasuma's lap. A loud slapping noise could be heard coming from Yolie's direction when she found Davis's face pressing firmly on her chest.

"Ogermon!!!!" Davis screamed out in anger. His words were left unfinished when Joe stepped on the brake. More screams and curses were let off when each of them was violently thrown forward. Davis laid sprawling on the floor with Yolie on top of him. Matt grumpily told Mimi to get off his back before he pushed himself upward. Hasuma was lying on the floor with her face planted flat on the floor. Tai had wrapped Sora protectively within his arms, so he looked a little banged up when he found himself lying on the floor with Sora staring at him in concern. TK laid next to Hasuma and Kari was tucked safely within his arms. In the front of the hovercraft, Ken was lying right next to driver seat and Cody's face was smashed against the back of Izzy's chair. The only people that seem to survive this little incident without any scratches on them, were Joe and Izzy, who sat on the only few seats within the hovercraft that have a seatbelt.

"Why," growled Matt as he stood up. He unconsciously raised a hand downward and lifted Mimi back on her feet, before he turned to TK.

"Not my fault," Joe defended himself. "I just pressed the gas pedal like usual and instead of starting out steady, like it was suppose to, the hovercraft decided to go on a rampage."

"That's because," Izzy began, while turning to look at Cody. Gaining a bloody nose from the incident, Cody was too busy preventing himself from bleeding to death to pay any attention to the conversation. "I forgot to tell you guys that we also modify the engine and give it more power than it used to have. All Joe have to do is to give the gas pedal a little tap and it will automatically speed up to thirty five miles per hour."

"No, Yamato," Mimi pleaded when Matt pulled out his gun and aimed it at Izzy's laptop, after he made sure his brother was alright. Mimi placed her hand on the gun and he slowly lowered it. His eyes still burned with anger and Izzy somehow found it hard to swallow the lump that appeared in his throat. Mimi walked up to Cody and placed her hand on his nose. Slowly it started to heal. "Please, tell us next time, Izzy."

"I'm sorry," Izzy apologized. "I just forgot. I also expect Joe to know about this because he helped me out with the engine." Joe blushed. "I guess he forgot too."

"Next time," said Tai, while tenderly rubbing the bump on his head. "Please invent some seat belts for us. If you can invent a shield that mirrors the goddess's power, you ought to be able to create some seatbelts. Right?"

"Yeah," said Ken. He dizzily found his chair back and slumped down on it. "That will be a good idea."

"Hey, Ogermon. You alright there?" Davis slowly pushed Yolie up from him and found her unconscious. He rubbed the part she slapped him and frowned. "Maybe a good slapping will wake you up." But instead of slapping her, he picked her up gently and placed her head on his lap when he sat back down his seat. Ken looked at him oddly and Davis raised his head defensively. "What? I am not the kind of guy that will attack a girl when she is unconscious." He grinned evilly. "I'll get her back once she wakes up."

"Thank you, Mimi," said Cody when his nose stop swelling and reverted back to its old size.

"It's my pleasure," Mimi replied. "Are everyone alright?" A few of them winced in pain but otherwise, they told her they were fine. Before Mimi went back to her seat, she stopped by Yolie's side and was relief to find her suffering from a small bump on her head and no eternal injury.

"She's too thickheaded to kill," Davis reassured Mimi.

"S..say tha again," murmured Yolie as she slowly opened her eyes. She groaned and put one of her arm on her forehead. Her violet eyes stared into Davis's chocolate brown eyes as he looked down at her. She smiled at him and the corner of his mouth curved upward slightly, before he stood up abruptly, causing Yolie to tumble off his lap and landed on the floor roughly. She stood up angrily and glared at him. "What is the meaning of that," she yelled at him. Davis shrugged his shoulders and sat back down.

"Just feel like stretching. And...beside, you slapped me. This is what you get, Ogermon."

"Why you!!!" Yolie grabbed him by the neck of his shirt and started to shake him violently, while Ken and Cody scrambled off from their seats and tried to calm her down. Everyone watched in amusement, when Yolie was pulled away from Davis and he started to laugh out loud. A few more taunts were thrown before the both of them were able to settle down. Yolie and Davis faced away from each other, while Ken and Cody tiredly slumped back onto their seat.

"Well..." murmured Joe. "That was interesting. Great way to start a new day. We are already banged up even before we meet any Maji."

"And we will be meeting them soon if we continue to stay here," Izzy said after realizing where they were for the first time. While they were busily healing up their injuries, they failed to notice they have burst out of Silic's barrier and were just hovering right outside of its protection.

"It's amazing the Maji haven't attack us yet," said Sora."

"Not exactly," said Tai. "It will be suicidal for them to come near Silic's barrier."

"Why?"

"Because Silic places some guards with weapons near the barrier," TK answered her. "Don't you remember how it was like when they attacked the merchants that were coming in before the festival?"

"I remember," said Kari. "No wonder there was no report of attack for these past few months."

"I am glad that we are having such an interesting conversation over there," started Hasuma as she healed the bruise on her arm. "But can we get going now? I have no interest in running into any Maji at the current moment."

"Neither do I," Matt agreed. He leaned back on his seat and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "And Joe, easy on the gas pedal."

"Yeah, I think I would rather stay with the old method for practicing somersault," said Tai. "This method is hazardous."

"Alright already," said Joe. "No need to stress the point." He eyed the gas pedal warily before he stepped lightly on it. The hovercraft steadily speeded forward and for a moment, they drove in silence.

"You can increase the speed you know," Izzy said in annoyance when the hovercraft continued to slowly crawl through the grassy field for the last half hour. "Just steadily press the gas pedal."

"Alright," said Joe in frustration as he slammed his foot downward on the gas pedal. The hovercraft spurred forward and angry voices could be heard coming from the back of the hovercraft.

"Do you happen to know what 'steady' means," yelled Izzy when Joe released the gas pedal, forcing the hovercraft to slow down.

"No time to think about that now," said Joe as he pressed the gas pedal again. He pointed his finger at the radar where twelve glowing dots appeared on the screen. "We have company. Hang on!" As Joe pressed down on the gas pedal, Tai, Hasuma, Mimi, Davis, TK, and Kari stuck their weapons into the floor of the hovercraft to brace for the sudden burst of speed. Izzy immediately duck below the dashboard and emerged with three silver rods. He gave one to Cody and handed another one to Ken. Izzy detached the screen from his laptop and slipped the rod into the hinges where the screen and the keyboard united. Cody and Ken reached down to the bottom of their seats and took out a portable keyboard. They pulled out a wire from the side of the keyboard and attached the wire into one of the plug located right next to them. Following Izzy's example, they slipped the rod into the hinges located right on top of the keyboard. Immediately, three holographic screens were projected right in front of each of them. They simultaneously closed the left screen and moved the two right screens to the middle.

"Cody, you scan the right side of the field," ordered Izzy. Cody silently nodded his head and lightly moved his finger to the right corner of his right screen. A blue dot appeared beneath his finger and he lightly pushed on it. A humming noise could be heard on the right side of the hovercraft. Matt leaned toward the window and looked toward the direction of the noise. He watched in awe when the metal boards, surrounding the right side of the hovercraft, slid slightly apart from each other, revealing a lens. In a bright flash of light, a screen, similar to Cody's screen, was projected out from the lens. Images from the right side of the field immediately filled Cody's right screen.

"I can't shoot," Cody said flatly as he moved his right screen aside to look at the radar image that was projecting out of his left screen.

"I know," said Izzy. "Move it to Matt." Cody nodded his head and with his right hand, he touched the right screen and lightly made a sweeping motion toward the back of the hovercraft. Matt watched in silence when the screen came flying toward his direction and stopped directly right in front of his face.

"Izzy, wha...," Matt started.

"Hey Matt, ever play any shooting game," interrupted Izzy.

"Hmph...you think?"

"Of course you do. Well...time to test your skills because I want you to take out your gun and start to shoot any Maji you see in the screen."

"What? And blow up your screen?"

"No it won't," Izzy said with a grin as he turned to look at him. "This screen is specially made. Just do what I say and you will get the surprise of your life time." Before Matt could ask him what did he meant by that statement, Izzy already turned toward Ken and started to bark some orders to him. "Ken, you will take the left side of the field and leave the rear side of the field to Sora." Ken nodded his head and tapped the right corner of both of his screens. The same humming noise could be heard coming from the left and rear side of the hovercraft. Images from left side appeared on Ken's left screen and the rear image appeared on his right screen. Imitating Cody's previous action, he pushed the screen backward and it floated toward Sora.

"I guess, my skill with my gun is also being tested too," said Sora as she took out her gun and recharged it.

Izzy leaned back on his seat and looked at the radar. "They are coming closer. You should be able to see them in a few seconds. But before that happens...Davis, I need you to take over the driving for Joe."

"What the heck is...," started Davis.

"Just do it," growled Yolie as she pushed him toward the driver seat. Joe slipped off his seat, while Davis stumbled toward it. Davis grumpily sat down on it, but not before giving a deadly glare toward Yolie's direction. Joe sat down on Davis's seat, and Izzy didn't waste anytime to slip a screen in front of him.

"I'm sorry Joe, but you will have to take over my place," Izzy murmured without taking his eyes away from the screen in front of him. "You will have to do the shooting for the front, while Cody and I check our surrounding."

"No prob," Joe answered. He took out his gun and recharged it. He pointed it at the screen with determination on his face.

"Hasuma," said Izzy. She stood up from her seat and walked toward him. "Can you open the top hatch and attack our enemy with your energy ball? I will activate the shield once we have a clear view of them."

"Sure," said Hasuma.

"Can I do anything to help," asked Mimi.

"Sorry," said Izzy. "But we are trying to keep them in a distance. We need long range attackers."

"Then give me a gun," said Mimi. Surprise registered in Izzy's face when he heard her demand. "I know how to use a gun."

"Yeah," Matt admitted coldly. His face blushed slightly. "She beat me in shooting before." The others looked at him in shock, but he ignored them.

"When did...," asked TK.

"Shut up," snapped Matt. TK decided it would be wise to drop the subject.

"Give me a gun too," said Tai. Izzy looked downward at the dashboard and grabbed a suitcase. He tossed it toward Tai and Tai opened it. He took out a gun and handed one to Mimi, just as Hasuma opened the ceiling hatch.

"I need one too," TK called out.

"Me too," said Kari. "I might not be as good as you two with the gun, but I can at least hit some targets." Tai hesitantly gave her one. He offered one to Yolie but she shook her head.

"Don't need one," said Yolie as she stood up. She smirked and an energy ball appeared in her hand. "Don't you remember I can also generate energy ball?" Tai smiled and slid the close suitcase back to Izzy. Kari, TK, Yolie, Tai, Mimi, and Hasuma painfully squeezed through the small ceiling opening.

"One of us need to lose some weight," winced Yolie. She stifled a groan when her waist sharply struck the metal side of the opening. "I can't even breathe properly."

"There is no need for all of you to be up there," Izzy called out to them. "Mimi, why don't you go back inside and help Matt."

"I am able to take care of things myself," Matt stated coolly, lowering his gun. "Beside, this is ridiculous. Why are we even staring at these stupid screens?"

"You'll see, Matt. And...stop being so arrogant. You will need all the help you can get." Matt snorted and Mimi slowly slipped from the hatch and returned to Matt's side.

"If you don't want me here...," Mimi started sincerely, while standing right next to him.

"Just look at the screen," Matt told her. She smiled and sat down next to him.

"Tai, why don't you help Sora out and Kari can help out Joe," suggested Izzy. Kari and Tai looked at each other before they retreated from the opening. Yolie, TK, and Hasuma sighed in relief and savored the empty space beside them. Their pleasure were cut short when Hasuma saw a shadow appearing from the left field.

"Izzy," she called out to him. Izzy didn't need a second warning and immediately activated the shield.

Realizing their enemies have spotted them, the Maji abandoned their ambush and boldly leaped toward their preys. Davis steadily pressed on the gas pedal and the hovercraft moved forward.

"We are surrounded," shouted Davis when a batch of Maji suddenly appeared in front of them. He pulled on the steering wheel and the hovercraft floated higher. Sounds of fleshes being ripped open were heard when the Maji sprouted out their wings.

"Run them over," Izzy ordered Davis. He turned to the rest of his teammates. "Start shooting in the screen." Matt and Sora looked skeptical but Ken and Joe wasted no time in pointing their gun at the Majis that have appeared in their screens and fired their first shot. Yolie, TK, and Hasuma were busily firing their energy balls and gun outside, so neither one of them knew what was happening within the hovercraft. But if they were there, they would have been as surprise as some of them were when they saw what happened next. The energy shots, Joe and Ken fired into the screen, were absorbed by the screen. Davis watched in shock when the holographic screen located right in front of the hovercraft released an energy shot. From the corner of her eyes, Yolie saw an energy bullet appeared from the left side of the field. She didn't bother to pause to think of it.

Izzy noticed Matt, Sora, Tai, Kari, and Mimi were not shooting and he jumped up anxiously. "What are you guys doing?!!!! Shoot! Shoot!!!!" They snapped out of their shock and started to shoot at the targets projected in their screens. Their shots disappeared into the screens and were immediately transferred to screens located right outside of the hovercraft. Energy bullets flew out from them and pierced the Majis. Tai watched in surprise when the Maji he was shooting in the screen fell down on the floor in a pile of blood.

"I'll be damn," he said while he continued his shooting.

"Don't curse yourself while we are n a battle," Sora scolded distractively.

"Hey," cried Ken, when he realized the amount of enemies gathering around his field started to become a little bit overwhelming for him. "I need help over here."

"TK," shouted Izzy. "Come down from there and help Ken." TK, Yolie, and Hasuma, who were fighting up there, were shocked to find a massive amount of energy bullets suddenly appearing from the four sides of the hovercraft. TK finally knocked out from his daze when Izzy shouted for him for the third time. He slipped into the hovercraft and immediately sat down next to Ken. Hasuma and Yolie could hear his exclamation of surprise coming from inside.

"What kind of sorcery is this," Yolie murmured as she produced another energy ball and tossed it to the right. It struck the ground and exploded, killing four Majis that happened to be near it. She looked at the energy bullets that were flying out of the hovercraft and raining down on the Majis.

"I don't know," Hasuma answered. "But it must be Izzy's doing." She scanned her surroundings and grimaced. Just ten minutes passed since the beginning of the battle and already, the ground was filled with piles of Maji's dead bodies. But the Maji paid no heed to the increasing amount of their falling companions. The density of Maji's appearing on the grassy field continued to increase rapidly. Hasuma easily formulated two energy balls in both of her hands and tossed it toward the right side of the field. She watched in silence when her energy balls connected with the ground and enveloped approximately more than a hundred Majis in its explosion.

"Ugh...I can never get use to this," Yolie groaned in disgust, when she watched some of the Maji scrambling toward their fallen comrades. A fight erupted between them as they each tried to get the largest chunk of cooked meat. Yolie almost threw up when she saw one of the Maji greedily gnawing on one of his comrade's leg, before his head was blown off by an energy shot. Four more minutes of massacre continued before the amount of Maji started to dwindle away. Davis pressed on the gas pedal and the hovercraft speeded forward and entered a forest.

"We can hide behind the shadow," said Izzy. He swung his chair to face his teammates. "We might want to lower the amount of firepower we are putting out there, because I don't think we want them to know where we are, now that we have the forest to hide us." Tai nodded his head. "So...I'm leaving everything to you two." He waved his hand to Hasuma and Yolie. "The others can stop firing." Matt lowered his gun and the others followed his example. Sora leaned backward on her seat tiredly.

"Can I kill him," asked Yolie when she noticed Izzy smiling right at her.

"I'll help," Hasuma volunteered. She fired another energy ball. Nine minutes passed when Cody finally informed everyone there was no Maji being detected by the radar. Hasuma and Yolie stopped their attacks and shrank back into the hovercraft. Yolie quickly closed the hatch and Davis slowed down the hovercraft. Everyone, beside Cody, Davis, and Izzy were exhausted from the battle.

"I don't think I can recharge another gun," Ken mumbled. He tossed his gun on the ground and sigh. "I think I used up almost all of my energy."

Mimi sighed and wiped some sweat from her forehead. She saw Matt staring at her and she smiled reassuringly to him. "I am fine, Yamato." Matt turned his head away from her and stood up.

"I don't care about you, priestess," he informed her in an icy tone. He walked up to TK and TK gave him a thumb up sign.

"Where are we now," asked Kari.

"And would someone tell me what just happen," asked Yolie.

"Well," said Izzy with a huge grin plastered on his face. He slipped the silver rod from the hinge of his keyboard and the screens in front of him and Joe disappeared. "This is my newest invention. As most of you just witnessed, the energy shots that you fired into the holographic screen were absorbed and were immediately transferred to the outside screens that were being projected by the lens. That is because..."

"Oh no," moaned Tai. "Not again." He grimaced when Izzy slipped into one of his scientific lecture mode. For half an hour, he lectured them in regarding to how he had used the goddess energy barrier and adapted it into an offensive weapon, thereby, creating these rods. Yolie highly regretted ever asking her question when Izzy continued to lecture her about the way he managed to manipulate the energy being absorbed by the screen and used them to project them into different area.

"You see," Izzy winding off his lecture. "By using the goddess barrier and knowing the requirement to harness energy, I am able to build this rod." He smiled at Yolie. "Do you have any other questions?"

Yolie looked at him warily. She noticed the others were either asleep or pretending to listen to Izzy's lecture. Only Ken seemed to understand what Izzy was saying. "I'm sorry, Izzy," she confessed. "But...I don't get even understand half of what you were saying."

"Which part do you not understand," asked Izzy.

"Uhm...well...uh, you got me lost by your tenth sentences," Yolie shyly admitted.

"Oh that...," said Izzy. "Here, let me explain it to you more clearly." A horrific looked appeared on her face. To her relief, Tai, who was watching this scene with amusement and decided Yolie had suffered enough, came to her rescue.

"Izzy, you can tell us about your brilliant invention once we find a place to rest. Right now, we need you to keep your eyes on the radar." Izzy scowled and turned back to his screen. Yolie gave Tai a grateful smile before she sat down next to Joe.

"Where are we," asked Kari.

"We are in the middle of Vedina Forest," Cody answered.

"We are," Hasuma exclaimed from astonishment. "But...it usually takes us a whole day to arrive to this place."

"Usually," Izzy grinned. "But this hovercraft is built for speed. It will usually take us seven days to reach from one city to another, but with my invention, all you need is three days."

"Good," said Matt. "The sooner this is over, the better." He patted TK softly on the arm before he walked back to his original seat. Mimi sat there with a thoughtful expression on her face. Matt immediately noticed it but before he could ask her about it, she turned away from him and started to talk to Hasuma.

"What was that," thought Matt. He glanced at Mimi again and found her giggling at Hasuma's joke. He shrugged his shoulders and leaned back on his seat. Crossing his arms in front of him, he slowly closed his eyes. "Must be nothing."

*******

For the rest of the day, they were fortunate enough to avoid any contact with the Majis. By the end of the day, Davis brought them out of Vedina Forest and into Calir, an abandon city.

"Wow," said Izzy as he looked out the window. He whistled softly as he observed the ruins. "Who would have ever thought this city used to be the source of all technology."

"Calir," Hasuma murmured, while pressing the gas pedal lightly. A few hours ago, she relieved Davis from his duty and took over the driving. Davis sleepily thanked her and immediately fell asleep on his seat. The others were already snoring softly inside the hovercraft. Usually, they would have formed a camp for the night, but since they have entered into the city, Tai felt it would be safer for them to drive pass the city before they settle down and camp.

"What," asked Izzy. "You know something about this city?"

"The same thing you know," Hasuma answered him. "This city is the second strong hold for the human race during the war with the digimon."

"Actually, a lot of people believe this city 'IS' the primary stronghold for the human during the war," Izzy corrected. "Because no one ever found the city Xatha after the war. Nobody knew where it is located because everyone that once lived in that city was all killed off by the Maji.or that was what they believed to be true. Some people rumored that Xatha was the birthplace of the first Maji." Izzy shrugged his shoulders. "But...there is no proof to support the existence of Xatha. Neither is there any proof to support any of the rumors."

"That's not true," said Hasuma. "Xatha exist."

Izzy was startled when Hasuma voiced her opinion firmly. "How do you know," he asked.

"Because the ancient weapon Mimi is using right now came from there," answered Hasuma.

"But...but I thought you don't know where he got it," Izzy exclaimed.

"I lied," Hasuma simply admitted.

"Why?"

She snapped the auto drive into position and turned to look at him squarely in the face. "I promise my master I would not tell people about that area."

"Then...then why are you telling me about it," Izzy wondered.

"Because I know you would not go and destroy that place." Izzy looked flustered and stared at her in disbelief. She sighed. "You don't know human as I do. Think about it. Xatha is the source of where the Maji are produced. And the Majis are considered to be the worst human invention in this world. It is like an ugly scar in our history. Political parties will do anything to erase this scar from the face of our planet." She switched the auto drive to manual when she noticed how slow they were going. "None of us know exactly how the Maji were created, except for the few scientists that have experimented with them. All of them were killed during the war and the data in regarding to their experiments were destroyed. The only place that contains those knowledge is the government and we can't entirely trust in everything they tell us."

"Oh...I get what you mean," Izzy said slowly. "You are scared the political parties in our society will destroy Xatha once they knew of its existence, right?"

"That's what my master is afraid of. But...I know you, Izzy." Izzy blushed from shyness. "You are a seeker of truth aren't you, Izzy?"

"Of course," he said proudly. "I believe that knowledge is essential."

"Yes, it is. But now that you know Xatha exist, what will you do? I trust you enough with the secret."

Izzy scratched his chin thoughtfully before he answered her. "Nothing." He smiled at her and flipped open his laptop. "Although I have to admit, I really want to explore Xatha. If I ever get a chance to do that, I will reveal all of our errors to the world. That way, we won't make the same mistake."

"You're right but if you do that, you will be sure to have a bunch of politicians hounding down on you. Your life is going to be in danger too."

"If I want an easy life, I wouldn't have become a mercenary at the first place. It is not like my life is not being threaten every single second."

Hasuma shook her head sadly and sighed. "After hearing that, I wish my master would have told me where it was located before he disappeared."

Izzy shrugged his shoulders. "Hey, it wouldn't matter anyways. It probably is reduced to nothing but dust by the Majis after all these years."

"Not exactly," said Hasuma. "My master told me there is a barrier, which is similar to the goddess's barrier, protecting the city." Izzy almost fell of his chair.

"What?! But...but!"

"I know. We all thought that the goddess only formed a shield for the five major cities we all know today. But we never expected she would form a barrier around Xatha."

"Amazing," Izzy murmured. His eyes flashed with excitement. "How is the condition of the city?"

Hasuma waved her hand around their surrounding. "What do you think?" Izzy sat down on his seat in defeat. 

"Oh well, we still might be able to find something interesting over there," he said brightly.

"In case you have forgotten, we don't know where Xatha is located at."

"Oh darn." He glanced at his screen and sat up abruptly. "OH DAMN!!! WAKE UP EVERYONE!" His shout jolted everyone into the conscious world. Ten dots were moving toward them in Izzy's radar. "We need shooters," said Izzy as he scanned their surroundings. "We are surrounded by huge buildings. A huge explosion will bring them down on us, and I don't think I would like that to happen. So...Matt, Joe, and Sora. If you are ready, start shooting."

Joe groggily stood up from his chair and opened the top hatch. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him. He shivered slightly and he could feel Sora shuddering right beside him. Matt grumpily appeared from the opening and rapidly took out his gun. A few seconds, their enemies were spotted and the three of them hastily finished their enemies off.

"Wow," said Kari as she watched Matt accurately shooting down his enemies in their vital parts. "He is a better shooter when he is cranky."

"We discovered that a long time ago," Tai grumbled.

"Alright," said Izzy when the radar registered no nearby presence of Maji in their area. "You guys can come down now." Joe and Sora quickly slipped into the hovercraft. Once they were in there, they huddled against their seats and rubbed their arms. Tai wrapped his arms around Sora to keep her warm. She smiled at him. Matt took one last glance around his surrounding before he went back into the hovercraft. He closed the ceiling hatch with a slam and strolled to his seat. Disregarding the cold and the glances he received from the others, he shut his eyes.

"How long will it take us to get out of this city," asked Tai.

"Don't know," Izzy replied. "But it won't be long."

"Are you sure we are going the right direction," asked Joe.

"Quite sure." He slid his chair away from his laptop screen so the others could see what was being displayed in the screen. Izzy pointed at a green dot on the screen. "You see this dot? This is us." He then proceeded to point at a blue dot, which was located at the upper left corner of his screen. "And that dot represents the crystal in the shrine of Zelphir. You must be wondering, how I did it, huh? Well...the answer is quite evident. All I have to do is to use the energy barrier that I have created from the power of the goddess and convert it into a homing device for the crystals that are powering the barrier surrounding the cities, I am then able to use it as a compass for our direction."

"Amazing," praised Kari. "You really are a genius, Izzy." Izzy blushed under her praise and shyly looked down on the floor.

"I can see the exit," Hasuma announced. The hovercraft swerved leftward to avoid a huge statue in the middle of the path. Izzy looked out of the window shield and nodded his head in confirmation.

"No Maji sighted."

"Good." After another fifteen minutes of driving, Tai finally told Hasuma to stop at a clearing in the middle of the forest and set up camp. Slowly and stiffly, they proceeded out of the hovercraft and stretched themselves.

"It will take us another day and a half to reach to Zelphir," Izzy yawned out.

"I don't care," grumbled Hasuma. "As for now, I just want to go to sleep." And with that said, she plopped down right into her sleeping bag and closed her eyes. The others followed her suit, leaving Joe and Tai with the responsibility for the first watch.

******

Night passed smoothly for them without any disturbance. By the time they woke up, it was already in the late morning. They ate a quick breakfast and entered the hovercraft. Matt and Tai stayed outside to fly for a while when they took off. But after a few seconds, they came knocking at the door when they realized the hovercraft was going far to fast for them to follow. By late afternoon, Izzy pulled his eyes away from his computer to tell them they have managed to reach to Mervia Road.

"Then we are almost there," Yolie said with a smile.

"Yeah," said Joe. "I guess we will be arriving there ahead of schedule. If I drive for the rest of the night, we might be able to reach there before dawn."

"That's good to hear," said TK. "I sure need..." His sentence was left unfinished when something rocked the right side of the hovercraft and pushed him right off his seat. Kari immediately stood up from her seat and helped him back onto his feet. "What happen?"

"Oh damn," cursed Izzy when he did a quick scan on the hovercraft. "A sharp object has just pierced one of our gas tank." He frowned when he saw the gasoline spurting out of tank rapidly.

"Izzy, raise up the shield," shouted Joe when he noticed another set of flying rocks heading toward their direction. Izzy hastily typed in the password for the barrier and activated it. The barrier radiated out of the hovercraft and protected it before any of the rocks could do anymore damage.

"Majis," announced Cody when dots started to appear in the radar.

"Damn smart ones too," Izzy growled. "Okay...I need some of you to move to the right side of the hovercraft because I am going to release the fuel in our right gas tank. I need your weights to even out the balance of the hovercraft. And...I have no interest in having my invention exploding into pieces." When Mimi, Matt, and Hasuma scrambled to the right side, Izzy reached over to the driver seat and grabbed hold on a lever that was located right next to the steering wheel. He jammed the lever to the right and pulled it downward. The bottom of the right gas tank started to open and gasoline flowed freely down onto the dirt road. Once the gas tank was empty, Izzy jammed the lever right back to its old position. Without wasting any second, Izzy bent downward and grabbed three silver rods. Cody and Ken immediately took it from his hand and slid them into their keyboard. "Same position," commanded Izzy. Cody and Ken solemnly nodded their heads. Joe stood up from the driver seat and Davis immediately took over for him. Yolie have already jammed open the ceiling hatch and were tossing energy balls rapidly toward their predators.

Matt took out his gun and started to shoot into the screen once Cody slid it toward him. Sora and Joe also followed suit. Hasuma joined Yolie whereas, TK, Kari, Mimi, and Tai leaned toward the right side of the hovercraft so it would not tilt to one direction. Thousands of Maji appeared from their hiding space and roamed pass the grassy field. They charged the hovercraft swiftly and silently, intently watching their prey.

"Oh goddess," exclaimed Davis when a bunch of Maji formed a barrier in front of them and started to fire energy balls toward their direction. The energy balls collided with the barrier and to Izzy's shock, the barrier started to waver.

"Holy condemn them," cursed Izzy. "I never saw a Maji firing energy ball before!"

"That is because the ones we were fighting before were low level Maji," Ken reminded them.

"Damn, this is bad," exclaimed Izzy. He looked at their gasoline storage and frowned. "With the speed we are going and the energy we are using for these battles, we might not have enough fuel to take us to Zelphir."

"How about switching it to the electrical output," asked Joe while he fired rapidly away.

"If we finish this battle within the next half an hour and there are no further attack, we might barely be able to make it to Zelphir."

"YOLIE WATCH OUT!!!" Hasuma pushed Yolie's head downward when one of the energy ball fired by the Maji pierced the barrier and headed dangerously toward their direction. The energy ball skimmed their back and slammed at the end of the barrier. The impact caused a small explosion that rocked the hovercraft. Sora was thrown out of her seat and landed right on Cody's lap. The others were almost jostled from their seat but they managed to hang on.

"Joe!!! Get rid of the front line," shouted Izzy.

"I'm trying," Joe shouted back. "I need some help over here!!!" TK and Tai scrambled toward him and helped him shot down the Majis that were guarding the road toward Zelphir. But the more that they shot down, more Majis rose to replaced the fallen one.

"Hasuma. Yolie," commanded Izzy. "Direct your attack on them!" They nodded their heads and started to rapidly fire their energy balls at them. Davis pulled on the steering wheel and the hovercraft rose higher. The Majis launched their attack upward when Davis flew over them and passed their offensive line. A wave of ferocious screeches were heard when Davis managed to plowed through their front line, killing a few dozen of their members while he was at it. They abruptly turned around and gave chase to the retreating hovercraft.

Swerving to the right, Davis managed to avoid a colossus energy ball that was formed by the combine power of ten Majis. When it touched the dirt road, it exploded, obliterating a big chunk of the road and created a gigantic pitfall. The explosion rocked the barrier and tossed the hovercraft off from its course and into the forest that was located right beside the road.

"Oh great," groaned Izzy as he rose himself off the floor from where he felled during the impact. "I know I should have wore my seatbelt. Is everyone alright?"

"No," Davis snapped. He looked around him and found Joe lying on the floor and rubbing his busied head. "Joe! Take over!" Joe blinked at him for a moment before he slowly nodded his head. The Majis were screaming in rage and were rushing into the forest. "Keep it steady," Davis ordered when Joe finally got on the driver seat. Izzy watched Davis as he walked toward the side door. Before he reached there, he briefly helped Ken stood up on his feet.

"What do you think you are doing," asked Izzy when Davis slid opened the door. Davis angrily turned to look at him before he jumped out of the hovercraft. "Are you nuts!!!" Izzy rushed toward the door, while ignoring Tai's unconscious figure on the floor. He was about to give Davis a piece of his mind when he reached there, but his words were lost when Davis flew back up to the hovercraft door with an unconscious Yolie in his arm. Hasuma floated right next to him. Blood tickled down her forehead and she angrily wiped them away. "Holy..." Izzy immediately stepped backward and let Davis and Hasuma in. An energy ball, fired by the enemy, managed to pierced through the barrier and would have hit them if Izzy hadn't took out his gun and fired right at it. He slammed the door and another shock wave rocked the hovercraft, almost threw him off his feet.

"Joe," called out Davis as he set Yolie down on the floor. Hasuma, who stayed close to her, lifted her hand and placed it on the gash on Yolie's head. They both were thrown out of the hovercraft when the huge explosion rocked the hovercraft. Luckily, they both landed on the ground within the barrier. Joe looked at Davis as he strolled toward him. "Go help Mimi heal the others and I will take us out of here." Joe nodded his head and walked up to Tai. Sora, who Tai protected during the impact, continued to watch over him with concern written all over her face. When Joe told her Tai was alright, she sighed in relief and helped Ken with the offense. Cody, who was smart enough to wear his seat belt, was fortunate enough to escape the impact without a scratch. But the impact managed to flare up his anger and he was firing at the Majis with Ken's gun, which he found lying on the ground. Mimi placed one of her hand on Matt's left arm. He ignored her as she healed the sword wound he received when he skid across the other side of the hovercraft from the explosion and jammed his left arm at TK's unsheathed sword. The pain brought him to the brink of insanity and he almost didn't control his anger when he pointed his gun at Mimi's head when she touched his wound. Luckily, TK stepped in front of her and that stopped him or else he wouldn't knew would he have enough control to not shoot Mimi at that time. After TK finished healing Kari's injured leg, he and her quickly scrambled toward Yolie, who was fairly injured during the impact. TK took out his gun and started to rapidly fired into Cody's screen and Izzy ignored his computer screen completely to help them out. Kari settled down next to Yolie and immediately placed her hand on the wound on Yolie's waist. Hasuma had sealed the wound's opening to avoid any external bleeding, but it still needs further healing. Joe, Hasuma, and Kari watched her with concern when her face became paler every second.

With all the commotion going on, Izzy failed to notice that Davis did not directed the hovercraft back to the road. Instead, he dived deeper into the forest. By the time he noticed what was going on, he was screaming in madness.

"DAVIS!!! ZELPHIR IS THAT WAY!!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!!!"

"I am doing what I think is best for the team," Davis said calmly, keeping his concentration on his driving. "Before we were blasted away by that damn explosion, I looked at the road and it is ugly. There are so many Majis over there that it would be plain suicide if we keep to the road."

"But this is Wendito Forest," Izzy exclaimed in great aggravation. "No one...and I mean no one ever explored this forest because there are so many ancient traps set up during the war that it would be dangerous to come in here at all. Even the Majis are afraid to come in here!!!"

"That's the point," said Davis as he turned to the right to dodge a huge oak tree. "Not even Majis will come over here and what we need right now is to get rid of these pests. And..." His face was set with great determination as he took a quick dive, causing a bunch of flying Majis to ram into a tree that Matt's shot happened to chop down. "I don't mind running into one of those trap right now. It might end up helping us."

Izzy looked at the radar and grinded his teeth when he noticed Davis was right. The amount of Majis pursuing them was decreasing. Some of them were dying due to their firepower but majority of them have hesitated and turned back to the road, for they were afraid to enter the forest. "Oh man, we'll still be dead because we don't have enough fuel. If we only stayed on the road..."

"I rather die later than now," Davis answered flatly. "Beside, Izzy, now that you are not doing anything, can you open the barrier thingy before we become their supper. It was already down for one whole minute and I had one heck of a time dodging all of their energy balls." Izzy hurried to his laptop and typed in the code for the barrier. A wire, connecting Izzy's laptop to the hovercraft, lit up for a moment. When the light disappeared, the information from the computer entered into the hovercraft main energy storage and in a second, it stared to form another barrier around the hovercraft.

"Done," Izzy told him.

"And not a moment too soon," said Davis. "Because I think I just activated one of the trap you were talking about." To prove his point, a bunch of fireballs were heading toward their direction. "Everyone, stop firing and hold on to something!" Hasuma jammed her rod into the floor of the hovercraft, much to Izzy's protest, and she, Joe, and Kari held onto the rod while keeping a strong grip on Yolie's body. Ken didn't need another warning to make him snap on his seat belt. Tai, who just recovered and was not anxious to be knock out again, moved toward the rod that Hasuma stuck to the floor. Sora took Yolie's rod and jammed it right through the floor of the hovercraft and held on to it. TK joined her and Tai, realizing it was too cram on his side, joined her too. Mimi, following their example, jammed her rod into the hovercraft floor. She muttered a quick apology to Izzy, who's face was filled with agony as he looked at the holes that were punched into his hovercraft, and placed her body quite close to the floor when Matt put his healed left arm around her shoulders and shielded her with his back. He silently held on to the rod with his right hand.

While they were securing themselves for the rough ride, Davis slowed the hovercraft and backed up the hovercraft. The Majis, that were rapidly pursuing him, flew right passed him when they were unable to stop themselves. Surprise registered in their grotesque faces when their prey, which was ahead of them, was suddenly right behind them. Before they could turn back, a hoard of fireballs engulfed them in flame. Those that were fortunate enough to avoid them or were protected by their armor, immediately fled from the place. Some of them were unfortunate when spears, shot mysteriously from somewhere in the forest, slew them and pinned them to the forest ground.

Once his team members have secured themselves for the rough ride ahead, Davis burst from the line of Majis he used for a shield and headed right toward the on slaughter. The spears tossed at him did no damage for they bounced right off the hovercraft. Davis silently noticed the fire balls were also kept out of the barrier but after today's battle, he was not willing to risk one of them entering into the barrier and causing more damage than what they already obtained.

"Davis," Ken called out to him, catching the boy's attention. "Whatever those weapons are, they seem to have a sensor specifically made to target the intruders. You see how that fireball followed that Maji over there?" Ken pointed his finger at the Maji he was talking about. Davis took his eyes away from his driving for a brief second to witness the Maji trying desperately to evade the fireballs thrown at him but ended up bursting into flame when a dozen of fireballs were fired right at him wherever he went. "All we need to do is to pass the range of their sensors and we will be fine."

"Easier said than done," muttered Davis as he swiftly moved the hovercraft to the left and pulled upward to avoid another hoard of fireballs coming directly to him. Explosion from those fireballs that have landed on the ground, caused Davis to pulled higher up to the air. Massive portion of the forest around this area were burning from the explosive fireball. Davis looked around him and cursed when he swiftly pulled to the right to avoid a nearby fireball. "Hey, Izzy!"

"What?"

"Put down the shield!"

"Are you nuts," screamed Izzy while he glared at him.

"It is slowing us down," snapped Davis. 

"But if one of the fireball hit us, we might receive massive damage!"

"I know, but I think I got its pattern down, and I think I know where those stupid machines are located at."

"Then what about the spears? Are you sure you can dodge those?"

"Damn," growled Davis. "Forgot about those. I was letting the barrier do the job that I forgot they existed."

"Stop complaining," said Ken as Cody handed him back his gun. "Tell Izzy and I where the machines are located and we will take them down."

"Oh right, but...I am not good at giving direction," Davis complained. "But you will know where it is when it fires a fireball. Watch closely where it is coming from and you will know, because before every time they fire a fireball, you can see a red light flashing to indicate it is going to attack. Just aim you gun over there and shoot."

"Over there," cried Cody, pointing his finger to the right. Ken spotted the place where Cody was talking about and shot at the red dot. An explosion could be heard coming from the area Ken just barely shot. While Davis focus on their get away, Ken, Izzy, and Cody focus on taking out the machines. They left the back field open since Joe was fairly occupied with hanging on to his life, and Davis thought they could just neglect it for they are traveling forward and away from the sensor's range. In mere minutes, they managed to locate all of the fireballs firing machines. With them gone, Davis smoothly drove the hovercraft from the fiery forest and out of spears range. Once they have reached to a safe place, Izzy lowered the barrier and Davis pulled the hovercraft down to the ground. Joe jumped out of the hovercraft and placed his left hand on the ground. Underneath his clothing, his digimon symbol started to glow. He closed his eyes in deep concentration and after two seconds of silence, water sprouted from the ground and spiraled around him. Joe rose up from the ground and stretched out his left hand to the direct of the fire. As if under his command, the water rushed from his side and flew toward the raging fire. Matt jumped out of the hovercraft and raised his left hand up to the air. In the clear blue sky, a black cloud suddenly appeared. With a snap of Matt's finger, the black cloud started to hail small blocks of ice onto the burning forest. Cody was the last to come out of the hovercraft. He attempted to aid them by spreading his left hand on top of the ground and in a mere second, the ground started to shake and the land, that was near the burning portion of the forest, rose up in a wave and crushed the fire. A mere minute passed by and the huge forest fire was extinguished by their help.

"Amazing," said Izzy as he stood there recording their works with his laptop. "Absolutely astounding." Tai and the others have been watching Joe, Matt, and Cody's performances in awe. Only Yolie missed their amazing feat, for she was lying on the floor of the hovercraft, although fully healed, but was unconscious at that moment. Izzy strolled up to them when they have finally placed their hands to their side. "How did you...." His sentence was left unfinished because once Joe, Matt, and Cody released their power, they collapsed on the ground, and Izzy was definitely not please to have Matt lying on top of him, crushing him and his laptop.

The others rushed to their comrade's aid and for the next three days, Matt, Joe, and Cody remained in a coma. Neither Hasuma, TK, Kari, nor Mimi was able to revive them with their healing. TK spent those three days pacing around the campfire in great aggravation and one time, he almost smacked Izzy right on the head when Izzy attempted to run a scan on his brother. Yolie, on the other hand, recovered quite quickly and by the second day, she was up and running. She was surprise to find out that Davis was the one that saved her. It took her two whole days to finally have the courage to walk up to him and thanked him for his deed.

"Thank you," she said to him. Davis just shrugged his shoulders and tossed a wood into the fire.

"We're even," he said. Yolie raised her one of her eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "You save my head from being chop off by Majis when we were in Silic, so we are even, Ogermon."

"Well, in that case..." Before Davis could react, Yolie pounced on him and pulled him into a tight headlock. "You can at least be kinder to me," she growled at him. "Is this how you treat a person that is sick?"

"Ack...yo..you seem pret...tty strong f..ff..for a sick per..son, Ogermon," Davis choked out.

"Shut up!" TK jumped up in surprise and Tai stood up from the tree he was sitting under when Matt slowly raised himself from the sleeping bag and glared at Yolie and Davis. "Shut up or I will blast your heads off." Yolie released Davis and they both scrambled toward him.

"Matt," cried TK, throwing his arms around his brother. Tears fell down on his face and Matt silently held his brother as he looked at the bunch of eager faces, staring right at him. TK pulled away from him and gripped his brother's shoulders. "Are you alright?"

"How are you feeling," asked Tai.

"Fine," Matt replied bluntly. He looked at their eager faces and frowned. "What's up?"

"What's up," Mimi echoed his word. "Yamato, you have been sleeping for four days now."

Surprise registered on Matt's face when he heard her words. "I did?" He winced as he tried to stand up. "Hmph...no wonder my body aches everywhere." For the first time he noticed Joe and Cody's unconscious forms lying right next to where he laid. "What's with them?"

"They still haven't wake up yet," answered Hasuma. "After you three performed that amazing deed, the three of you just collapse down on the floor."

"Talking about that incident," said Izzy as he moved toward Matt. "How were you able to do that?"

"Izzy," TK growled in a warning tone. Izzy immediately back off. Unfortunately, he tripped over Joe's foot and landed on top of him and Cody. The others watched in amazement when Joe and Cody opened their eyes and swiftly attempted to push Izzy off of their bodies.

"Damn it Izzy," Joe said hoarsely. "Can't you think of a better way to wake us up?" Cody silently agreed with Joe and pushed Izzy off his already numbed limbs. He stood up and stretched himself.

"I'm sorry," Izzy apologized as he scrambled back on his feet. "I accidentally fell on both of you."

"One advice for you," said Joe, while Davis helped him up. "Lose some weight. You are heavy."

"If I lose anymore weight, the wind will be able to blow me away," Izzy answered dryly. "But enough of my weight problem, what I really want to know is how you three were able to generate so much of your digimon power." He quickly turned to TK and shook his finger. "I know they just barely woke up but the powers that they used to extinguish the fire was beyond human ordinary capability."

"I would like to know how they did it too," said Hasuma.

"Can't you two just let them rest a little bit before they answer your questions," TK asked angrily.

"Three days of sleep should be enough rest for them," Hasuma replied as she looked at Matt, Joe, and Cody. "And beside, they seem perfectly fine to me."

"And we are," said Matt. He patted TK softly on the shoulder. "We're fine, TK." TK nodded his head in defeat. Matt attempted to stand up again and this time he managed to succeed. Although his body ached, his mind felt clear. "Besides," he told them. "I want to know what happen too."

"Me too," said Joe and Cody nodded his head.

Izzy stared at them in bewilderment. "You..you mean you don't know how you guys generated those power," he asked in disbelief.

Matt, Joe, and Cody shook their heads. "I don't know how I did it," said Joe. "But somehow I just know I can do it."

"And why is that," asked Sora.

Joe shrugged his shoulders. "It might sound weird but right when we landed the hovercraft, I heard a voice inside my head. He was speaking to me. He told me if I want to save the forest, all I have to do is to place my hand on the ground and concentrate on calling the element of water to me. So...that is what I did." He sighed and looked at his teammates faces. "That is what I did and when the water appeared to me, the voice told me to extend my hand toward the direction of the fire. He told me the water would follow my biding as long as I have the desire to extinguish the fire. So...I followed his instruction. But once the fire was over, I...I don't remember anything at all."

"A voice," Sora said in wonderment.

"The same thing happened to me too," Cody said quietly.

"Yeah," Matt agreed. For a moment, everyone, except Davis, Kari, and TK, stood there in deep contemplation.

"But I don't see what is so significant about this," TK cried out loud.

Ken sighed and strolled up to them. "Come on, don't tell me you don't know." TK shook his head.

"Well, I don't know either," Kari said indignantly.

"Me too," said Davis.

"Why am I not surprise," Yolie murmured as she looked at Davis. Davis glared at her but she looked away.

"This is a surprising event because the powers that Joe, Cody, and Yamato have displayed cannot be possibly for human to perform," Mimi explained. She paused and shook her head. "No...it is possible in the past but not in the present."

"And why is that," asked Kari.

"It is because all of the digimons are dead," Izzy said in aspiration. "Come on, I thought a guardian would at least know this."

"Izzy, shut up," warned Tai, stepping in to defend his sister. He turned to his sister and lifted up his left sleeves to reveal his digimon symbol. "The digimon symbol we are born with does not only allow us to use the power of the digimon that is represented on our arm; it also form a connection between the digimon and the human." When Kari gave him a confusing look, he ran his hand through his hair. "How should I explain this. Okay...look. When the goddess gave some of the digimon their powers, she drew them from the elements of Gaia or from nature itself. For the others, she gave them power from the element of light or from the element of darkness. At that time, digimons were able to control the wind in the sky, the waters in the ocean, move the land on Gaia, and other elements within Gaia."

"Basically, they are like god," said TK.

"Almost," said Tai. "The goddess, of course, is the most powerful being. But...yes, they are almost like gods themselves. When the digimon created human, they also passed on their powers to their creation. But...there was a limitation to the amount of power they passed on to their creations because they fear the human would turned against them. And if they do, their powers will be equally match." Tai sighed. "Least to say, their fear is understandable."

"But there is a way humans can obtain the same power as the digimon," said Ken. "Whenever a human baby is born, he is automatically bonded to a digimon through the symbol on his left arm."

Davis looked at his symbol and shook his head. "That isn't right," he said. "Because my symbol is marked on me after they discovered I have the power of Veemon within me."

"Yes," said Ken. "The way they determine to mark you with which digimon symbol is determined by the power within you. But...let me ask you this. Why can't they detect what your digimon symbol is right before you are born?"

"I don't know," answered Davis.

"It is because you don't have any powers before you are born. But once you are born, you are immediately bonded to a digimon and his power will manifest within you. How did it happen, we don't know. And why do we still have those powers within us even though all of the digimons are dead? I don't know the answer either. No one knows the answer to it."

"Just in case you want to know," said Hasuma. "The way they distinguish your digimon symbol from other digimon symbols is because the power within you repels other symbol from being marked on you left arm besides the right one. For example, Agumon and Meramon are both fire type digimon." She pointed at Tai's left arm. "When they mark Tai's left arm, the priests from each cities will first have to use a scanner and scanned Tai's body. That will tell them what kind or type of digimon they should be expecting. They will take a wooden stick and started to draw each digimon characters one by one on Tai's left arm. When they reached the right digimon symbol, the digimon symbol will automatically appeared on Tai's upper left arm."

"Interesting," said Izzy. "I didn't know that."

"Err...back to the main topic," said Tai. "Anyways, as I was saying...the powers passed on to the human are fairly limited. Well...and remember Ken told you that there is a way human are able to use the same power as the digimon? This possibility all lies within the bond formed by the human and the digimon. If a human stay faithful to the goddess and have no intention of rebelling against her teaching, he or she will be able to enhance their regular power to a higher form of power after years of training under the supervision of the digimons. For people that are not willing to train, they are just subject to have the same amount of powers that we have today." He formed a fireball and tossed it in the air. "See." As everyone watched him nervously, Tai easily caught the fireball and extinguished it within his hand. "In those time, people that have trained under the digimon's supervision could awaken the wrath of the volcano and manipulate the movement of the magma as they like."

"But when the human rebel against the digimons," continued Mimi. "The bonds between human and digimons began to weaken. Because of that reason, we are just only able to wield the powers we have today."

"If that is true," asked Davis. "Then why did the war remained in stalemate for all those years? From what you had said, it seemed like the digimon could destroy us as easily as snapping their fingers."

"True," said Hasuma. "But you neglected to count in technology. Digimons are highly in tune with their natural surrounding and their powers lie within nature. Humans, on the other hand, are not in tune with nature so they rely on technology to aid them in the war. So you see...two deadly forces fighting against each other." She shook her head.

"Now do you get it," asked Yolie. She looked at Davis and addressed him next. "You really need to brush up on your history."

Davis opened his mouth to retort back to her but he closed it immediately when he realized the truth in her words. "Damn her," thought Davis.

"Out of curiosity," asked Cody. "Majority of the humans in this world has lost their digimon power. Although they still have the symbol marked on them, they are not able to invoke the power. Is it due to the weaken bond and the death of all digimons?"

"It might," Matt answered when he recalled his conversation with Mimi during the night of the festival. "It also might be the fact that humans have stopped to use their powers and eventually lost their knowledge or the ability to use them."

"Or they have lost their faith in their goddess," Mimi said softly, while looking at the floor. Everyone turned to look at her and silently ponder about that possibility. It was not a pleasant thought for anyone of them, and Matt, who never did care for any of these matters, did not even want to venture further into this path of thinking now that he has swore to protect the priestess and help her accomplish this mission.

"Oh well," Izzy said, breaking the silence. "So..." He turned to look at Joe, Matt, and Cody. "Neither one of you know how you did it, huh?" Joe and Cody shook their heads. Matt, on the other hand, crossed his arms in front of his chest and coldly stared at Izzy.

"You think I was joking," he challenged Izzy. Izzy quickly shook his head.

"Nope...never doubt it." Matt glared at Izzy for a moment before he finally released him from his gaze. Relief immediately appeared on Izzy's face when Matt turned toward TK and started to speak to him in a low tone. "Damn...don't you ever mess with those two brothers again," Izzy mentally warned himself.

"Err...come to think of it," said Joe. "Now that we are awake, what do we do now?" He looked around him and there was nothing but trees. "Have you guys come up with anything yet?"

"Yeah," Izzy replied. He walked up to the two gas tanks lying beside one huge oak tree and gave one of them a kick. "This one is empty because of..." He turned to nudge a sharp edged rock with its size as big as a fist. "This rock. I found it when I finally got the chance to look at the damages they caused." He grimaced and pointed his finger at the hovercraft. The beautiful metal plates covering portions of the hovercraft were filled with dents. Majority of the hovercraft were covered with black soot and charred. "And damn it," cursed Izzy. "They did a good job at it. I never thought they would toss a stone at us. So primitive!"

"And yet effective," Tai muttered.

Izzy glared at him. "Yeah, and that is why I am so..."

"Mad," said Joe.

"Peeved," volunteered Cody.

"Pissed off," Davis suggested with a grin.

"Stop taking all of my words," growled Izzy. He shook with frustration with he saw the rest of them with a smile plastered on their faces. "Damn it! You guys are so damn..."

"Irritating," Matt interrupted, joining in the fun. Izzy screamed out in anger. For the rest of the day, he refused to speak to anyone. As for the plan for the rest of the journey, Tai and Hasuma told them they will talk about it tomorrow once Izzy would talk to them because he was the only one that knew about the status of the hovercraft. So for the rest of the day and night, they sat around their campfire and relaxed. Although the forest was quite safe from the Majis, due to their fear for the traps set within the forest, precautions were still needed just in case something bad would happen.

Hasuma and Yolie were sitting in their post for the watch for tonight as everyone fell into a peaceful sleep, when Yolie finally popped the question that bugged her for these past few days.

"Hey." Hasuma turned her head toward Yolie's direction and slightly inclined her head upward to indicate she was listening. Yolie poked the fire with a wooden stick and frowned slightly when it started to burn. She tossed it into the fire and leaned back on the tree she was sitting right below. Yolie glared at Davis, who happened to be sleeping right next to her and snoring. Ignoring him, she addressed Hasuma again. "I was wondering...why was I the only one who was severely injured when we were both thrown out of the hovercraft?"

"That's easy," answered Hasuma as she wrapped her coat closer to her slim body. "Although we were both thrown out of the hovercraft, you were knocked unconscious right when you collided against the top of the tree. I managed to use my ability early enough to float in mid-air before I hit the tree." She smiled sheepishly at Yolie as she touched her forehead. Although the wound was mended through her healing, it still was tender. "As you can see, I didn't escape any injury. A sharp branch managed to take a lucky swipe at me when I went after you." She looked down and ruefully told Yolie she was sorry for not arriving to her sooner or else she would escape from receiving so many injuries from the trees when she fell down from it. A smirk appeared on Hasuma face when she recalled how courageous Davis looked when he slammed opened the hovercraft door and looked down at them. "You know what, Yolie?"

"What?"

Hasuma pointed her finger at Davis. "He was really worried about you." Yolie raised her eyebrows in surprise. Of all the things she expected Hasuma to say, she was not expecting this. "I could still remember how he look when he saw you lying on the ground and with me holding your unconscious body. His aura...I can feel it roaring around him when he picked up your body softly without a word. His face was so serious. I never saw it so serious before. Wait...hold on. I just remember something." Hasuma glanced at Yolie and although Yolie turned her face to the forest, her attention was entirely focused on every word that Hasuma was saying. "I did saw him looking that worried before. It was when you were lying on the ground from our recent trial. He was so worried about you."

Yolie shook her head and chucked slightly. "You're reading too much on it." She pointed her right thumb at him. "I know why he did that more than anyone should know. As the second in command of our team, I know my responsibility and so does he. It is our duty to protect everyone in the team. Tai was unconscious at that time and that was what he did. He would have done the same thing for anybody in our team." She smiled. "And beside...." Her face wringed up in horror when Davis suddenly grabbed her right leg and wrapped his arms around it. He pulled her leg toward him and tucked it right under his head. A smile crept up his face as he rubbed his cheek softly on her leg and contently continued his sleep. Hasuma burst out in laughter when Yolie continued to stare at him in bewilderment. However, her laughter was cut short when she saw Yolie flaring up in anger. In a split second, Hasuma was able to teleport right beside Yolie and covered Yolie's mouth with her hand before Yolie could scream at Davis.

"It's alright," Hasuma said softly in her ear. "Let him sleep." She smiled at Davis. "He looks so happy."

"Nhf wif mth..," Yolie cried. 

"Shhh..." Yolie glared at Hasuma in anger as she leaned toward her. "Quiet down. You don't want to wake up everyone do you?" Hasuma could feel Yolie muttering some silent curses right under the palm of her hand. "Tell you what. I'll let you go if you promise me would will not raise an uproar about this." Yolie stared at her in dismay for a minute before she reluctantly nodded her head. "Good." She lifted her hands away from Yolie's mouth and grinned at her. "It seems like I am right. He does have some affection for you."

"Arghh....Hasuma," growled Yolie. She turned to Davis and lifted her right hand to slap him right at the face. As she swung her hands downward, Hasuma stuck out her left arm to block the blow.

"It's not his fault that you were sitting so close," Hasuma said softly when Yolie's hand stuck her arm.

"I didn't tell that little pervert to grab my leg," Yolie hissed.

"He is asleep," Hasuma said flatly.

"Well, I'm not going to let him hold it any longer." She tried to softly extract her leg away from his grip but he only held it tighter. By the nth tried, Yolie was so frustrated that Hasuma was holding on to her two fists before she could punch Davis right on the head.

"Just...just think of this as a repayment for him," Hasuma panted out as Yolie wiggled in her grip. She was amazed Davis was still sleeping so peacefully. "He did take care of you for the last few days." Yolie froze in her grip.

"He did?"

"Yeah. Ken, Mimi, him, and I took care of you, but he watched over you most of the time you were unconscious. He won't admit it, but he was relief when you are alright."

"He was?" Hasuma nodded her head and released Yolie when she heard the calmness in her voice. A thoughtful expression appeared on Yolie's face. She shrugged her shoulders and leaned back on the tree. "Oh well. In that case. I'll let him use me as a pillow this time." She glared at Hasuma and wagged her finger at her. "Don't you dare tell anyone about it."

"Alright...I promise." She stood up and walked back to her position. "Go to sleep, Yolie. I'll take the watch for the rest of the night."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Go to sleep." Yolie nodded her head and quickly thanked her before she closed her eyes. In a moment she fell asleep.

*******

"AAAAAEEEEEIIIIII!!!!" Everyone in the camp, beside Hasuma, woke up at dawn when they heard Davis screaming in terror. He was staring at Yolie's leg in terror and everyone were wondering what was going on, except Matt, who was willing to shoot Davis head off for waking him up, until Yolie slowly stood up and stretched herself. Davis stared at her in disbelief, while Hasuma started to giggle. Yolie looked at Davis with a puzzling look of her face. She cutely inclined her head to the left, with her arms stretched upward and arched her back, revealing her beautiful figure. Ken, Izzy, and Cody looked at her in awe. The beautiful vision was ruined when Davis clutched his hands into a fist in anger and stalked up to her.

"What is the meaning of that," he screamed at her, while shaking his fist right at her. She quickly stopped her stretching and looked at him in dismay.

"What do you mean, you idiot," she asked calmly.

"What do you mean what I MEAN!!! I woke up with YOUR LEG IN MY ARMS!!! I thought I was holding a dead corpse or a decapitated leg, and it scared the living daylight out of me!" Yolie glared at him and everyone that was near them, decided it was wise to move away from them before she exploded.

"DAMN GOOD YOU GOT SCARED," Yolie roared as they glared at each other. "YOU GRAB MY LEG WHEN YOU WERE SLEEPING!!!"

"WHY WOULD I DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT STUPID, OGERMON!!!"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, YOU MORON!!!"

The other sighed and came to the conclusion they would not be able to grab anymore sleep with those two throwing insults to each other from the top of their lungs. Ignoring their argument, which was heating up extremely rapidly, Tai and the others slowly packed their stuff while Mimi, Hasuma, TK, Kari, and Ken cooked their breakfast. Mimi looked a little bit concern when Yolie grabbed Davis by the neck of his shirt. Davis quickly knocked her off her feet, and Yolie angrily yanked him to the ground once she landed on the floor.

"Should we stop them," Mimi asked Hasuma. Her face was filled with concern as she watched Yolie and Davis rolling around in the grass.

"Don't worry. They are just playing around." She sighed and shook her head. "I just can't believe Tai and I have choose two childish people as our second in command."

"But, Yolie...," Mimi started to defend Yolie but Hasuma shook her head and smile.

"I know," she told Mimi. "That is why I...no...we choose her." She shrugged her shoulder and bend down to flip the eggs on the frying pan. "And I am not questioning Tai's judgment. Davis shown himself to be a great leader when Tai was down. And...I know Yolie can do the same thing too."

"We all know that," said Sora, joining in with the conversation. "But I can't say the same thing for you, Hasuma."

"Huh?"

Sora crossed her arms and glared at her. "We all need to eat and here you go and ruin our meal! Look at the eggs! They are burning!" Hasuma looked at the eggs she was cooking and dismay flashed in her face when she noticed they were all turning crispy black on the frying pan. Before she knew it, Sora grabbed the pan from her hand and Kari, with TK's help, pushed her out of the cooking range, which was around the fire, and told her they would take care of the rest. So, while they were cooking for the team, Matt and Tai cleaned their weapons and helped Izzy and Joe as they took apart the hovercraft. With Cody's help, they easily assembled the hovercraft into seven motorcycles. Izzy took the only partially filled gas tank, and started to pour the gasoline in each of the motorcycles. By the time he was done, breakfast was ready and Yolie and Davis have stop their fighting to eat their meal. Ken, who happened to be sitting right between them, fidgeted throughout the whole meal when neither Davis or Yolie talked to him, because neither one of them wanted to look at the other person's direction. Cody noticed Ken's discomfort and sighed.

"Ken," said Cody. "If you are finished, can you help me load something on our motorcycle?" Ken nodded his head vigorously and started to stand up, when Yolie silently took his hand. Yolie looked up at him and smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry," she whispered and Ken smiled at her. With that done, she released his hand and he walked to Cody. A glint appeared on Davis's eyes when he saw what occurred but he quickly put on a scowled when Yolie glared at him.

Once they were done with breakfast and Cody and Ken have finished up with their packing, they all sat around the campfire to talk about their plan. Izzy cleared his throat and took out his laptop. He disconnected the screen and placed a green rod into the hinges that connect the screen with the keyboard. A holographic screen appeared in front of Izzy. Kari looked at the rod with confusion written all over her face.

"Izzy," she called out to him as he typed rapidly on his keyboard. "This rod is different from the other rods that you were using, am I correct?"

"Of course," he answered her. "Because this one allow me to...here." He entered the last key and everyone watched in awe when a holographic image of the screen appeared in front of each of them. "This rod allows me to share the information that I have on my screen to as many people as I want. I just think this will be easier for me to explain things."

"Go ahead," said Tai.

"Alright." Izzy typed in 'location' and the image in the screen changed into a map. Majority of the map was filled with black space, because many portion of the land were uncharted due to the Majis that were roaming around outside of the city. Two shinning dots appeared on the screen. "Don't need me to tell you what they are again, right?" They all nodded their head and were frustrated to find them locating farther from Zelphir than they have expected.

"Damn it, Davis," said Joe. "If you haven't drove into this forest, we might be closer to Zelphir than we are right now."

"Yeah," Davis agreed dryly. "We will definitely be closer. But I rather be alive than to lose my life just so we can be closer to Zelphir and not reaching there at all."

"Davis is right," said Tai. "He made the best decision during that situation."

"Although I didn't agree with it at the beginning," Izzy admitted. "I think he made the right decision too. Wendito Forest is one of the zones the Majis are not willing to enter. So this is one of the best place for us to avoid any of their attacks."

"That's true," said Mimi. "But what about the traps that are set around this forest?"

"We didn't forgot about them either," said Ken. "Nor have we forgotten about our limited amount of gasoline we have." He pointed his finger at the motorcycles stationed right behind him. "That is why we reassembled them into seven motorcycles."

"You see," said Izzy as he pointed to the map. "Wendito Forest is located right next to Mervia Road." He zooms in the image in the map and they could see Zelphir's location better. "Around two miles or so from Zelphir, Wendito Forest diverges from Mervia Road."

"Yeah, so," asked Matt impatiently.

"What I am thinking is this. The hovercraft expends too much energy and gasoline. That is why we reassembled them into motorcycles. For the next few days or so, I am planning to have us use these motorcycles instead of the hovercraft. But...I don't mean that we are going to ride them. What we will have to do is to roll them with us while we walk out of this forest."

"What?!" Besides Ken, Joe, and Cody, everyone looked at Izzy in disbelief.

"This is the best way," Izzy said firmly. "We need to conserve as much gas and energy we can have in order to make the final two mile dash toward Zelphir. If I am correct, the Majis would be waiting to ambush us right at that place." Izzy pointed at the map where Mervia Road diverges to the right before it hit Zelphir. The gap between Wendito forest and Zelphir was the most ideal choice for them to move out, because this provided the shortest route to the city. "We need all the energies we can get in order to survive that assault. You understand what I mean, do you?"

Hasuma and Tai sighed and nodded their heads. "You're right," said Tai. The other silently agreed.

"I am going to reassembled the motorcycles into a hovercraft right before we leave the forest. The hovercraft will provide a better protection for us. For the rest of these few days, I will try to generate as much of my electrical energy into our hovercraft's energy storage area, so we can use the energy to help us formulate the barrier during the assault."

"Is there anything we can do to help," asked Mimi.

"Yeah," said Izzy. "All I need you guys to do is to pair up again and help me push the motorcycles for the rest of the journey. I mean...until we reached to the edge of the forest."

"Alright," said Tai. "Who will pair up with who?"

"I am not pairing up with him," Yolie said venomously, pointing her finger toward Davis direction.

"Like I want to pair up with you, Ogermon," Davis shot back.

"Okay, I guess we got our first pair," said Hasuma. "Thanks for volunteering." Davis and Yolie looked at her in disbelief. "I think Sora would want to go with Tai, right?" Sora blushed and Tai shyly scratched his head. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I'll go with Kari," said TK.

"We got three teams," said Tai. "Do anyone of you have any other preference."

"I'll go with Ha...," started Mimi.

"I'll go with Mimi," Matt interrupted her. Mimi looked at him in shock, while he stared back at her in defiance. "You got a problem with that?"

"No, but..."

"Good." Mimi opened her mouth to protest but shut it when she noticed the determine look on his face.

"Okay," said Izzy. "From the way things look like, it will look like we are going with the old pairing. In that case, why don't I stick with Joe again and Cody and Ken could stick together." He turned to address Hasuma. "Do you mind sticking by yourself again?"

"No prob...I guess," she answered when she looked at the motorcycle in doubt. "Although I am not that eager to tug that lug of metal by myself," she muttered to herself.

"Now that we got that settle," said TK. "Who is going to take those two gas tanks with them? I don't think Izzy would want to leave them behind, right?"

"Of course not," said Izzy. "I will haul one of them. Who will haul the other one? They aren't really that heavy."

"I'll do it," Hasuma volunteered. With that said, Izzy and Joe helped her hauled the empty gas container onto the back of her motorcycle. "Alright...now that everything is settle. What proposal do you have for us when we encounter a trap?"

"What else," said Izzy as he flipped open his laptop. "We will rely on the barrier that is formulated by my laptop. That is what we did in the past."

"But won't that drain away a huge portion of our energy supply," asked Kari.

"Not really," said Izzy. "I've already equipped the laptop with the old energy barrier as a backup, just in case our new barrier fails. The laptop is already charged with energy it needs to formulate ten of those barriers."

"I see," said Sora.

"But remember, the barrier would only last for five minutes and it need fifteen minutes to recharge. So...if we do run into a trap, we need to eliminate our obstacles as soon as possible."

"Gotcha," Matt said grumpily. "Now lets get a move on it already."

"Fine with me," said Yolie. "The faster we are out of here, the lesser time I have to spent with him." Davis scowled when he noticed she was pointing at him. In less than a minute, they loaded their stuffs onto their motorcycles and began to roam around the forest. Because Hasuma, Izzy, and Joe were lugging the gas tanks, their luggages were evenly divided amongst the rest of the team.

*****

For three days, they wandered in the forest blindly. Although the days were uneventful, the cold wind of winter chilled their bones, causing them to huddle close together. The shades provided by the trees in the forest did not help the situation. Their long branches and thick foliage, blocked most of the warm sunlight the group needed to warm their freezing body. Besides battling the harsh weather condition, several times, they found themselves on the verge of triggering one of the ancient traps located within the forest. If it weren't for Yolie's sharp eyes, Hasuma's experience, and Tai's knowledge in regarding to ancient traps, they would have already expended all of the energy stored in the laptop for the barrier.

"Oh...what I wouldn't give for a hot drink," muttered Davis as he huddled closer to the campfire he just made for the night. Yolie grumbled behind him and slowly pushed the motorcycle toward the right edge of the temporary camp they made. Davis didn't bother to help her, because it was her turn to push the motorcycle. The others, that were not responsible to push their assigned motorcycle, huddled closer to the welcoming campfire. Only Tai stayed away from it, long enough to help Sora guide the motorcycle toward the left side. Izzy stood there in silence as he examined each of the motorcycles condition. Mimi tried to take the motorcycle from Matt, but he shifted it away from her out reaching hands. She stared at his back as he walked away in silence to turn in his motorcycle. When Matt finally turned to look at Mimi, he caught her eyes. His cool composure faltered for a moment when he saw the anger flashing in Mimi's eyes. Without a word to him, she turned her head away and headed toward the campfire.

"What the heck was that," Matt thought to himself. He frowned when Mimi turned to talk to TK. "Probably my imagination. And...why do I care," he told himself. However, he somehow found himself sitting right next to her. He unconsciously grinded his teeth when he noticed Mimi was intentionally avoiding his eyes. The others were busily rushing around the campfire, organizing their luggage and cooking their supper for the day. Unwilling to lift a finger to help them and irritated with Mimi's attitude, Matt continued to sat there with his arms cross right in front of him. When supper was ready, all of them sat there, huddling closer to the fire to keep warm, while they ate their dinner. Halfway through their meal, Izzy made an important announcement to them.

"We only need to walk two more days and we can make it to the boarder of this forest," he told them. "Once we are near there, I will reassemble the hovercraft."

"Good. Anything to get out of this cold weather. I'll help," Ken volunteered.

"We'll all help," Tai said firmly.

"Alright," said Izzy as he stood up and stretched himself. A yawn escaped from his mouth. "All we have to do is to avoid any other traps and get out of here safe and sound."

"Sounds easy but in case you haven't notice, it is hard," said Joe. "Especially when most of us is freezing," he added.

"We would have been there already if we weren't avoiding the traps," Izzy reminded them. "We took a lot of unnecessary turns just because of those traps."

"No use complaining about them," said Tai. He yawned and placed his plate down on the dirt ground. "Right now, I want nothing more than to get some sleep. Man...I never felt so tired before." He walked toward his sleeping bag and was about to enter into it when he remembered they have not assigned the night watch for this night. Sitting up on his sleeping bag he looked at all of the weary faces staring right at him. "Let's see..."

"I'll take the watch," Mimi volunteered softly. Her voice was so soft that most of the words were lost in the howling wind. Tai didn't realized she was speaking until he saw Matt sharply turning his head toward Mimi's direction.

"You want to take the night watch," Tai asked doubtfully. When Mimi nodded her head, he knew he had guessed right. "Alright. Then who will partner up with her?"

"I'll do...," Matt said quickly.

"NO!" Mimi's sudden firm exclamation managed to startle the everyone that was there. Even Matt's cool exterior was replaced with a shocking expression on his face. Mimi blushed slightly but she didn't look at them. Matt immediately snapped out of his shock and fury flashed in his eyes. His face contorted into anger and it took him a few seconds to compose himself. He stood up abruptly, while everyone stared at him and Mimi.

"Fine," he said in an icy tone. He turned away from her and walked up to his sleeping bag. Without another word, he kicked it open and plopped down on the ground. Everyone winced slightly, except Mimi, when a ripping noise could be heard coming from Matt's direction, when he jerked his sleeping bag and covered himself with it. Not daring to make any sound and give Matt any reason to shoot their heads off, the others quietly finished their meals and headed for their sleeping bag. Even Davis swallowed an angry retort when he found out his sleeping bag was 'accidentally,' or so Ken said, placed right next to Yolie. Fury flashed in Yolie's face but she kept her mouth shut. As if by common sense, the one that end up being Mimi's partner for the night watch was Hasuma. Sitting opposite from each other, Mimi continued to look at the fire, while Hasuma observed her.

"So...what is it," Hasuma asked her once she realized everyone was asleep. She eyed Matt's still form for a moment and a smile crept up her face, when she noticed his body became slightly ridged when her voice broke through the silent night. "Guess someone wants to know the answer as much as I do," Hasuma thought.

"I...," Mimi hesitated.

"You know you can tell me anything."

Mimi sadly looked down on the floor and fidget in her seat. "I shouldn't have said that," said Mimi. "I will apologize to him tomorrow."

"I don't care whether you apologize or not," said Hasuma. "I want to know what caused that outburst from you. Mimi, I know you. You normally don't act like this. I just want to know what is the problem." She paused and took a quick glance at Matt before she continued. "Are you just worried about the upcoming trial? Is that it?"

"No. I am not worry about the next trial," Mimi sighed. "I am...I have no right to yell at Yamato like that. It is just that..." She stood up and started to pace around. "Whenever he is around me, I feel so useless."

"Useless?" Hasuma cleared her throat when she heard a rustling sound coming toward Matt's direction. Luckily Mimi didn't noticed.

"Yes, useless." She turned to Hasuma with a desperate look on her face. "When I am near him, he reminds me of my weakness. I've never realize how weak I am and how much of a burden I am for everyone until now."

"Why do you say that," Hasuma asked calmly.

Mimi walked up to the campfire and tossed a wood into it, before she walked toward Hasuma. She sat down next to Hasuma and looked down on the floor. "I can't do anything," Mimi said softly. A tear started to drop down her face. "Everyone...everyone always protect me. They put their lives in danger just to protect me. And...I am always causing so much pain to people that are beside me. None of you would have to be here if it weren't for me. If..." Matt jolted from his sleeping bag when he heard a loud slapping noise coming from Hasuma's direction.

"What the heck just happen," thought Matt. Although he was tempted to sit up and look at their interaction, something told him to remain as he was. He noticed TK had his eyes opened and were looking at him. He quickly shut it.

Meanwhile, Mimi was clutching softly to her cheek and looking at Hasuma in shock.

"Don't ever say that," Hasuma said coldly. "Everyone of us choose to follow you because we each have our own reason. There is nothing you can force us to do if we don't want to do it." She stood up and loomed over Mimi. "We choose to protect you because we believe in you. Some of us...well, might do it for some other reason, but they are still following their path." Dismay appeared on Hasuma's face and she shook her head. "I can't believe you, Mimi. How can you say those things when you have done so much. Useless...ha! That is sure a laugh. You are the one that is keeping us together and helping us reach our goal."

Hasuma lowered herself to Mimi's level and touched Mimi's red cheek with her left hand. A glow appeared in her hand as she healed Mimi's cheek. "Mimi," she said softly. "I for one, am willing to give my life to protect you because I truly believe you are going to be the one to liberate our world from the nightmare they are living. Having you said those words is hard for me to hear, and I bet, it will be hard for the others to hear them too. We all trust in you. If you give up on yourself, then what can we go on believing? Have we all faced all of our trials in vain?" Tears started to fall down on Mimi's face and Hasuma hugged her. "Don't cry. Don't ever say that you are useless because you are not. You are the strongest girl that I ever know."

"I'm sorry," Mimi cried. Mimi held her tightly and for a minute, Hasuma silently comforted her. When her sobbing finally dwindled down, Hasuma pulled back slightly, still keeping her hands on her shoulder, and looked at Mimi in the eyes.

"Mimi...I don't want to hear you say that you are useless anymore, do you understand," Hasuma asked softly but firmly. Mimi nodded her head, and Hasuma smiled at her. She took out a handkerchief from her pocket and gave it to Mimi. Mimi giggled slightly and took it to wipe her face. "Mimi." Mimi looked at Hasuma and found her with a serious expression on her face. "I..." She hesitated. "I mean, if you really don't think you want to..."

"I'll do it," Mimi said firmly.

"But..."

Mimi smiled and patted Hasuma on the head. "Now who is the one that sounds doubtful?"

"I am always doubtful about this mission," Hasuma said seriously. "It is your determination that I don't doubt."

"Then you should know my answer will always be the same," Mimi said softly.

"I know," Hasuma said softly. For a while they sat there in silence. During their silence, Matt was wondering what was going on. Somehow, their conversation had become a blur to him. He wasn't quite sure what they were talking about. And from the frown appearing on TK's face, he has no idea what they were talking about too.

"Thanks Hasuma," said Mimi. "Thanks for listening to me. You've always been there for me. I don't know how to thank you."

"Hey, that is what a guardian is for," Hasuma teased her. Mimi smiled and stood up.

"I think I better get back to my position." As she walked away, Hasuma called out to her.

"I think I know why Yamato makes you feel so unworthy," said Hasuma. Mimi turned around and a frown appeared on her face. "I've noticed recently he have been over-protective of you. In fact, he was so protective of you that he made you feel useless. For example, instead of doing what the other teams are doing, Matt have never allowed you to push the motorcycle during the journey." Matt stiffened in his sleeping bag when he realized the truth in it. "I make you feel weak and because of this reason, you refused to have him as your partner for tonight's watch, right?"

The fire flickered in the night as Mimi stood motionless near it with a thoughtful expression on her face. She slowly nodded her head.

"Yes," she said firmly.

Hasuma smiled and turned to glare at Matt. Somehow Matt knew she was doing that and his body became more ridged than ever. "Well, I guess someone got to learn you are not as weak as they think you are. And if that person had been awake during most of our journey, he should have noticed your ability a long time ago. That is...unless he is blind." Hasuma coughed when TK muffled the laughter that was threatening to erupt from him. Matt scowled in anger and shifted in his sleep. He stifled the surge of annoyance washing over him when he heard Hasuma's insults. Hasuma was amazed Mimi didn't notice any of these. She waved her hand in one careless movement and shrugged her shoulder. "I think you have to worry that much about it, because I don't think he is that blind. I think he will learn from this lesson."

Mimi looked at her with a puzzle look and when Hasuma told her not to worry about it again, Mimi smiled and nodded her head. "Alright."

"Anyways, go to sleep," said Hasuma. "I don't think I can sleep for tonight. I got a feeling you will need all of the strength you have for tomorrow journey." When Mimi looked at her with confusion written all over her face again, Hasuma just told her firmly to go to sleep. Mimi slightly shrugged her shoulders and walked up to her sleeping bag.

"Good night," she called out to Hasuma, when she was all tuck in. Hasuma waved her hand to acknowledge her, and Mimi closed her eyes. Darkness easily consumed her and she slept peacefully for the rest of the night. Noticing that Mimi was asleep, Hasuma walked up to Yamato and crouched next to him. He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"What," he challenged.

"If you want Mimi to hate you, I will suggest you to continue on with your tactic."

Matt smirked and closed his eyes. "Good." With that said, Hasuma stood up her position and walked up to the campfire. She tossed one of the woods into the dying fire. The fire eagerly reached out for it and consumed it. She yawned and stretched herself.

"It's going to be a long night," she thought to herself.

******

Astonishment was the only word Mimi could use to describe her feeling when Yamato suddenly handed over the motorcycle to her in the mid-morning.

"I'm tired." That was all he said to her, before he walked away. As to substitute his absence, Hasuma swooped right into the empty space and simply told Mimi she told Matt about the problem, before she walked back to her old position, leaving Mimi all by herself. Early on, in the morning, Mimi had apologize to Yamato and for some reason, which escaped her ability to comprehend, he seem offended when she apologize to him. Now that Hasuma informed Mimi about her conversation with Matt, Mimi finally understood Matt's behavior.

Tugging the motorcycle in silence, Mimi watched Matt's back as they walk. Whether he felt her eyes on him or not, he did not acknowledge it. However, his back somehow seemed stiffer than it usually was. He did not quicken his pace nor did he slow it down. It didn't took long for Mimi to realized he was still keeping a close distance between them, so he could rush to her when she is in any bit of a danger. For a moment there, she felt a surge of frustration but she quickly smite it down when she realized Matt was just following his duty. So when Matt turned around to look at her, she gave him a smile, which surprised him a whole lot.

"Now what," he thought to himself as he continued to walk.

After walking for two more hours, they finally settled down for a short rest when Cody told them he was tired. Although it was a short rest for them, Tai and Davis still went to find some woods for them to keep their warmth. Shivering in the cold, the others waited patiently for Tai and Davis to return. In a minute, they returned back to the campfire with two bundles of wood. Tai plopped them on the floor and Davis quickly tossed a fireball at it. The woods burst into flame and everyone gathered over there to enjoy the inviting heat. Hasuma took out a canteen of hot water from her supply and handed it around the circle.

When Davis was taking his share of the drink, he noticed something gold gleaming at the edge of the tree he was sitting next to. Without looking, he tossed the canteen to Yolie, who managed to catch it in time, and walked up to the object he had spotted. He bent downward and picked it up. To his surprise, it was an ancient golden pocket watch. A golden chain dangled from the dirty surface of the cover of the watch. Standing up from his position, Davis slightly ran his hand over the cool surface and brushed away some of the dirt. A beautiful image of the goddess praying was engraved on the surface of the circular cover of the watch. With his new discovery in his hand, Davis quickly walked back to the circle and sat back down.

"Hey," he called out to them. "Look what I found." He stuck out his hand to them and they all peered at the golden watch within his hand.

"Hmph...probably left by one of the travelers over here," said Izzy, while sipping the hot water in his hand.

When Davis noticed the unenthusiastic expression on their faces, he withdrew his hand and look at the golden watch. Touching the clasp located on the bottom of the watch, the watch sprang opened to reveal the face of the watch and a picture of the man, which this watch once belonged to. The man in the photo had a serious expression on his face. Although his expression was hard, his kindness could be shown in his dark brown eyes. His short black hair was comb neatly to the side. A neatly trimmed beard decorated the boarder of the lower portion of his face. Although he was reaching to his late middle age, his handsome features were not blemished by age.

"I wonder who he is," said Davis. He turned to show it to Yolie. A sharp gasp came from her direction, and before Davis knew it, she snatched the pocket watch from his hand and held it to her eyes. "What the..." Davis didn't have a chance to finish his word when Yolie tossed the watch to Hasuma and looked at her eagerly.

"Hasuma," she said with excitement. "That's our master!" Hasuma looked startled for a moment, before she took the watch that had landed on her lap, and looked at it. The canteen slipped from her grasp when she peered at the photo with great intensity.

"Master," Hasuma whispered. She closed her eyes and stood up. "He had this with him when I last saw him. It was with him before he disappeared."

"Do you think he is around here," asked Mimi.

"I don't know," Hasuma answered.

"And I don't know either," said Yolie. "He just told me to take care of Mimi, before he disappeared."

"Why don't we try to look for him," Kari suggested. "We might be able to find him here."

"I am not going to search an entire forest just because of a stupid watch over here," Matt said firmly. "Look at it! It is cover with dirt. Who knows how long it has been here. If you want to search for your master, you better do it after the mission, because I am not interested in it."

"Ooookay," Tai said, while watching Yolie, Hasuma, Sora, Kari, and Mimi's angry faces. "Matt," he hissed to him. "Can't you put it in a more nicer way?"

"Don't have time to waste on courtesy," Matt snapped back.

"That was so cold of you, Yamato," Sora said bitterly.

"Not the first time someone told me that," Matt replied.

"But he is right," Hasuma said softly. Astonishment flashed in people's faces when they heard her words. "He had disappeared for ten years. We don't know how long this watch had been lying there. It might have been lying there for three years or more. He might not even been here. It will be stupid of us if we went and search for him without any other clues," she said in defeat. "And besides, this is not the best place to do a search for him. With all these traps, including the hard weather and our current condition, the percentage of us safely finding him would be slim."

"Right," said Yolie. She squared up her shoulders and determination flashed in her eyes. "And beside, our master told Hasuma and me to take care of Mimi. We can't back up on his words. Once this mission is over, I will certainly make it my duty to find him."

"Alright already," said Matt as he stood up. He kicked some of the dirt into the fire and headed toward his motorcycle. "Enough speeches made. It's time we get moving."

"I guess you're right," Izzy sighed. Cody lifted one hand and an extended in front of him. The ground beside him shook slightly, before the ground under Cody's extended hand rose up to mid air. Cody pointed his index finger to the fire and the dirt flew toward there. Closing his hand in a fist, the dirt fell down on the fire, extinguishing it. With that done, the others rose from the ground to continue on with their journey. For the next two hours, they tugged along silently. Sometime Izzy would stop for a moment to check their location. On the third hour, the group was suddenly pulled to a halt when Izzy cursed out loud.

"What the heck is going on," Izzy growled, while staring at his laptop. The others were resting in the middle of the road, waiting for him to tell them where to go. "The radar is going nuts. I can't even find where our location is."

"Why is that," asked Joe.

"I don't know," said Izzy, while staring at the fuzzy image on the screen. "The battery is full and all of the other programs are working. Why the heck is our tracking device going haywire?"

"When did it start acting like this," asked Tai.

"He won't know because he fell asleep," Joe answered dryly. Izzy blushed. "He has been sleeping for the last hour. He only woke up when the laptop started to beep."

"Yeah...and the next thing I knew, the tracking device went haywire," Izzy complained. "And the main thing is that, I don't know why!!!"

"Great...this is great," Matt said in frustration. "Now we are definitely lost." He slapped the seat sharply, causing Mimi to jump. "Sorry," he whispered to Mimi and placed his hand over her hand. Her gaze immediately snapped toward him but he turned his head away.

"So what do we do now," Cody asked quietly.

"I don't know," said Izzy.

"Man...without your laptop, you're pretty useless," teased Davis.

"Shut up!" 

"Maybe we should back up," Hasuma suggested. "Since Izzy fell asleep a hour ago, we might be on the wrong track the whole time."

"That's right," Tai sighed. "We better go back." He turned his motorcycle and helped Sora onto the seat. She sat on it tiredly and leaned on him. A few of them grunted in displeasure, but they kept their silence. Fifteen minutes later, Izzy pulled them back to an erupted stop.

"Now what," Matt growled.

"The tracking devise is working now," Izzy exclaimed.

"You've managed to fix it," asked Kari.

"Nope," said Izzy. "It just started to work by itself."

"That's weird," wondered TK. "Anyways...where are we now, Izzy?"

"Hmmm." Izzy stared at his computer and pointed his finger at the direction they have just appeared from. "We should reach Zelphir through here."

"Argh!!! We were going at the right direction," scowled Ken.

"No use complaining," Yolie grumbled. She shifted the motorcycle in her hands. "We better get..." She spared Davis a look of surprise when he took the motorcycle from her tired hand and pushed it. "...moving."

"Yeah," said TK. "I don't want to stay here longer than we need to." Everyone quickly turned their motorcycles toward the path they have just left and started to walk down the road. They have not taken ten steps when Izzy cursed out loud.

"What the heck! The tracking device went haywire again!"

"Not again," Joe groaned in frustration. "Damn it! Your invention is very reliable, Izzy!"

"I don't think it is Izzy's fault," Hasuma said slowly.

"Me too," Tai agreed, while he stared at Izzy's laptop intently. He extended his hand to Izzy. "Give me your laptop, Izzy." Izzy silently handed it over, but not before he gave Tai a questioning look. Tai took the laptop in his hand and started to walk back to the spot they have stop a moment ago. He paused there for a moment before he walked back to them. Mimi looked at Hasuma, but she only stared at Tai as he walked back and forth between their group and back to that vacant area. "Just as I thought," said Tai as he approached back to them. "There is nothing wrong with the laptop."

"Let me guess," said Yolie. "There is a barrier around this area that prevents any tracking devise to work properly."

"I think you are right," Tai replied.

"What," Yolie exclaimed. "I was just joking," she told him in disbelief.

"Believe it or not, your guess is really accurate," said Hasuma.

"If that is the case," said Mimi. "Someone definitely doesn't want this place to be found."

"I think the other questions will be why they don't want this place to be found," added Ken. "And who put up this barrier?"

"Like heck we know," said Matt. "All I just want to know is how do we get Zelphir when the tracking devise is dying every single second."

"I guess we all just have to walk straight," TK said as he leaned back on a tree. However, he missed and fell backward on the grassy ground. Kari shook her head and reached downward to pull him up. As she pulled him up, she saw a glint flashing from a distance. Noticing Kari's distraction, TK stood up quickly and followed her glance. "What was that?"

"I don't know," said Kari. She turned to the rest of the team and waved them toward her. "Look," she pointed out toward the shinning object. "What do you think is over there?"

"I don't know," said Joe as he stared down at the grassy ground. "But I don't want to know what this device do," he said in scared tone. They all looked down and were shocked to find out that TK have stumbled over one of the old trap. Before they could all scrambled away, Mimi peered at it and bent downward.

"Priestess," shouted Matt when he noticed Mimi was not beside him. He growled in anger and in fear when he noticed she was crouching near the device. Hasuma was standing protectively over her, but she too was staring at the object. "Priestess!!!" Matt rushed to her and to his surprise, she turned to smile at him with the device in her hand.

"It's deactivate already," said Mimi. She tossed the device in her hand and softly caught it. "It has been deactivated for a long time."

"That's true," Hasuma confirmed.

"Damn it," Yolie said in aspiration. "Now I feel like a fool." She looked down to her waist and blushed when she realized Davis had one of his arms wrap protectively around her. "Uh...would you let me go now?"

Davis looked downward and released her like a hot potato. "Damn it," he muttered. "I thought you were Kari." Somehow that comment really infuriated Yolie, and the next thing everyone knew, Davis was crouching behind the motorcycle while Yolie gave him a deadly glare.

"YOU PERVERT!!!!!!"

TK sighed and shook his head when Davis and Yolie started to warm up on their argument. "Come on, just ignore them," he told the others. They nodded their heads in agreement. "What I am more interested in is that shining object over there."

"Do you think it is a trap," asked Kari.

"I'll go and see," said Mimi. To Matt's horror, Mimi stood up quickly and started to head toward the object. He dashed right after her with Hasuma, Sora, and Tai in toll.

"Damn it priestess," growled Matt when he caught up to her. He grabbed her left wrist and pulled her next to him. "Don't you understand the meaning of danger."

"Of course I do, Yamato" Mimi answered. "I looked at the surrounding before I walked in here. Uhm...I can take care of myself, Yamato, so you don't have to worry." Matt stared at her for a moment. He felt confuse and frustrate when he stare at her innocent face. Matt released her hand and turned to glare at Sora, Tai, and Hasuma, who were watching this scene with interest.

"What," he snapped at them. They quickly shook their heads and muttered nothing. When he turned back to look at Mimi, she was already walking toward the shinning object. Suppressing an urge of panic that rose within him, he stomped angrily right after her. "I'm going to kill her one day," he thought to himself. Why the heck was he so worried about her? He doesn't know, and it frustrates him when he couldn't come up with the answer.

When they finally reached to the area, Mimi gasped at the sight. Matt, who was rudely snapped out of his thought, swiftly put his body in front of her to shield her from any harm. When he noticed what have startled her, he growled and glared at Mimi. "You got scared over this thing!"

"I was just surprise," Mimi said quietly.

"Sheesh Matt," said Tai as he, Sora, and Hasuma approached them. "What happen to you? You're so moody." Matt clenched his teeth but he didn't snapped back at Tai.

"Oh goddess," said Sora as she stared at the skeleton they found. She bent downward to observe the human skeleton that was lying there. His clothes were torn and he lay there like he was asleep. Grasses grew around him, indicating it has been there for a long time. His hands were propped up on his chest. Sora pointed at the ring that was dangling on one of the finger. "I guess this was the shinning object."

Hasuma peered at it and gasped. "MASTER!!!" She bent downward and looked at the ring. Although it was not that different from other rings except for the dragon that was engraved on its surface, Hasuma recognized it immediately. However, as she bent downward to look at it, she didn't recognized the little blue stones that are embedded in the ring to represent the dragon's eyes in the carving. To make sure it belongs to her master, she gently pulled the ring off the skeleton's finger and looked at the inner side of it. Tears fell down her face when she read out the word. "Tokiyoma Daijou." The grass behind them rustled when Yolie came bursting out of the wood. She stared at the scene in front of her in shock. Her eyes landed on the skeleton and on Hasuma's face.

"Is..is it true," she whispered. She slowly walked toward Hasuma and crouched downward. Her heart clutched in fear when Hasuma nodded her head. Without a word, she threw her arms around Hasuma. Unable to cry, she held on to Hasuma tightly. By the time she was done, everyone was gathered around them. Mimi placed her hand on Hasuma and Yolie's shoulder to comfort them.

"We have to perform a proper burial," Hasuma said softly as she pulled Yolie away from her. She stood up and respectfully bent downward to her master. Yolie stood up slowly and paid her respect to her master too. Ken stood beside her and patted her on the shoulder.

"But before we do that, let's check what killed him," said Tai. He bent downward and frowned. "Can't tell much from a skeleton. Joe, can you tell what happen to him?"

Joe bent downward to look at the skeleton. "No limbs are missing," he told them.

"We know that," Matt said in dismay.

Joe lightly pealed off the clothing and to his surprise, a journal fell down from the inside pocket of the coat that the skeleton wore. He picked it up and handed it over to Hasuma. "Maybe this will serve as a clue." He inclined his head toward the body. "It will take a while to discover the real reason behind his death."

"I understand," said Hasuma. She opened the journal and glanced through it. While she was looking at it, Izzy was looking over Daijou's ring. No one paid attention to him as he stared at the ring and back at his laptop. He moved the ring back and forth from his laptop and nodded his head. Izzy sat down on the ground and started to type rapidly on his laptop. He took out a wire and attached it to the ring.

"What does the journal say," asked Yolie. Hasuma silently handed it over to Yolie. Her face was pale. Yolie took the book with confusion all over her face. She opened the journal and turned to the page Hasuma was reading. Yolie shook in surprise and the book fell out of her hand. The pages fluttered on the ground as she stood there in shock. "Xatha," she whispered.

"What," shouted Izzy. His head shot up from the screen he was staring at and stood up abruptly. He cursed slightly when he noticed his laptop accidentally slipped off of his lap. He scrambled to gather it and check it, but he still spare some glances at Yolie. "Did you say Xatha? Xatha, the forgotten city?"

"But...but that city doesn't exist," stammered Joe.

"It does exist," Yolie muttered. "Our master mention it once to me."

"And Mimi's weapon came from that area," Izzy primped.

"What," Mimi exclaimed. "How do you know?"

Izzy nervously glance at Hasuma but she shrugged her shoulder. "Err...she told me." When she noticed the questioning look on everyone's face, she sighed and spent the next few minutes telling them about her conversation with Izzy.

"If that is the case," started Ken, once Hasuma have finished her storytelling. "Then Xatha really did exist and your master is the only one who knew where it is located at." He turned to Yolie, who was holding the journal. "Did he mention anything about where it is located at?"

"Hmmm." Yolie flipped open the pages. "Nope. The only thing he said was he was going to find Xatha again." She pointed at the journal and read it out loud. "I wonder how those two are doing? Hasuma...my oldest student. I have entrusted her with a huge burden, but it is nothing compare to the burden that priestess Mimi is carrying. Sometime when I look at her young face, I can't help but feel guilty. Despised by others and turned away from civilization because she was not given a digimon symbol. But she is strong...stronger than most people I know. I know she will be able to help the priestess accomplish her goal." Yolie looked at Hasuma while she was staring at the ground. "Yolie...my second student. Ah...such sprit. Such will to live. I've never seen that much fire in a person's eye. Shhh..." Yolie pulled the journal away from her and started to choke. Her shoulders trembled but no tears fell down from her face. Davis softly took the journal from her and continued from where she left off.

"She would grow up to be a great warrior...no...a great leader. I am so proud of those two. But...alas, I have to go on this journey. I hope those two understand." Davis flipped over to the next page. "I left them without any word. Ah...I am getting old. Really old. So old that every time I stop, I reminisce about them. But right now, I have something more important to worry about. Xatha...the forgotten city." Everyone perked up when they heard the name. "I must see it one more time. It must be protected, so none of its important information will be destroyed. If only everyone in this world is willing to face the scars they have created. So many people are corrupted and so many people are willing to sacrifice anything just to hide their error. If only I can invent something that can protect Xatha from those kind of people and let only those who are willing to accept their past into the city. But...not everyone can handle the truth. I know...I can't. That is why I can't follow his dream. I can only trust Hasuma and Yolie with the burden I can't carry. Once I am done over here, I will tell them the truth. I know they have a stronger will then I do. They will be able to show the world what I am not able to do." Davis flipped open the next page and shook his head. He then closed it. "That's it."

"What do you think he mean when he said the 'truth.' What truth," Cody asked.

"I don't know," said Yolie, her voice regained back its steadiness.

"Neither do I," Hasuma said solemnly.

"We know that," said Joe. "Because your master said he was going to tell you once he got back. Obviously, he didn't finished what he came here to do. Or maybe he did, but he died along the way back here."

"He also said that he want you two to spread the truth about our past," said Davis. "I wonder what did he mean."

"Something that will affect our politics," said Izzy. "Isn't that what you told me, Hasuma?" She nodded her head. He smiled and shifted the laptop in his hand. "What it is...we don't know, but I do know it got to be something really important."

"Why don't you state the obvious," said Matt dryly.

"I am," said Izzy, missing the sarcasm in Matt's tone. "Now here is where the exciting part is. I think I know where Xatha is located at." To his pleasure, they reacted like what he expected them to react. Gaping at him in disbelief, Izzy picked up Daijou's ring and showed it to him. He placed it close to his computer. "When I came here, I noticed the tracking devise was going more ballistic than every. I was trying to find the source that caused the disturbance and due to my intellect..."

"It was that ring," Tai finished it for him.

"Preciously." He dropped the ring into Yolie's hand. "The ring your master wore was actually distributing a wave that disturbed the tracking device I have. So, during the time you were talking, I took the ring and started to run a check on my laptop. I was trying to find the same wave pattern the ring was emitting. After the third scan, I finally found the right pattern. And..." He turned his laptop around and shown them the screen. He placed one of his fingers at the dot, shown on the screen. "Look. This place is also emitting the same wave pattern. If I am not mistaken, your master must have converted the wave pattern of the barrier protecting Xatha into this ring. He used this ring to find Xatha."

"Is that so," Kari said in awe.

"I think that must be it," said Izzy. "Now that I have the wave pattern inputted in my laptop, I am sure we can find it."

"Good," said Matt. "Now let's get moving to Zelphir. You can go and explore Xatha when our mission is over."

"Actually, I think it would be best if we go there first," said Izzy. "Uhm...you see, we might find some supply if we are over there. And...well, to tell you the truth. By converting the laptop wavelength to the same wavelength as the ring, I basically...err..."

"Spit it out," Matt growled.

"I used all of the energy stored to form the barrier," Izzy confessed. "It takes time to recharge it until I am able to convert it back to the old wavelength. And...well, this might take me days to do it."

"Does that mean that we also won't be able to formulate any barrier to protect us," asked Tai.

"Uhm...exactly," Izzy admitted. He cringed when groans escaped from his teammate's mouths.

"We're doom," cried Davis.

"What make you do such a stupid thing like that," scolded Joe.

"Curiosity," Izzy meekly answered. "Well...look at the bright side. We get to see Xatha."

"That is, if we don't run into any traps before we reach there," Kari reminded him.

"And not get blow up while we are at it," TK added.

"Come on," said Izzy as he strolled back to the motorcycles. "Why are all of you so pessimistic?"

"Because the situation seems fairly bleak to me," Sora answered him back. "We are surrounded by traps and there is no way to track them. Also...I am sure that Xatha would be surrounded by traps."

"That's true," said Mimi. "If I am correct, these traps must be made to protect Xatha. So, it is safe to assume Xatha will be surrounded by these traps."

"But as long as we keep our eyes open, I am sure we can avoid those traps," said Tai.

"But don't you think we should head for Zelphir instead," asked Kari. "Wouldn't it be safer."

"Can't do that," growled Matt. "Because the laptop is not set to detect the wavelength of Zelphir's barrier. At this rate, we don't even know where it is located."

"That's true," said Ken.

"Hmph. I came here to fulfill the mission," said Matt. "Not to go hunting for lost city."

"Actually, your duty was to protect the priestess and help her accomplish her mission," Tai pointed out. "Uhm...Mimi, do you want to go to Xatha?"

Mimi looked at Matt and then at Yolie and Hasuma. "Since we have to wait until the laptop can be fully recharge, I don't see any harm in going to Xatha. I mean, we can find something in there." She turned to Matt and touched him on his arm. "Can we go there, Yamato?"

Matt stared at her for a moment. His facial expression flashed from anger, shock, bemusement, and finally reverted back to his cool exterior. "What ever you say, priestess."

"Thank you."

"Then I guess that is it," said Tai. He formulated a fireball in his hand. "Hasuma. Yolie?" They looked at him and nodded their heads. Tai gave a small bow to Daijou and waited patiently when Hasuma, Yolie, and Mimi went to gather some woods. They placed them carefully around the remains of Daijou and when they were done, Tai tossed the fireball at it. The wood immediately engulfed in flame. Silently, they watched the burning, while Mimi stood before them. Her hands were placed over one another with her palms faced upward. She slowly brought her hands straight outward to the fire and bent her head downward.

"May you find peace," she prayed. Mimi slowly sank down to her knee and lowered her hand to her laps. Her head was still bent downward. No words escaped from her mouth, even though she was moving her lips. Her silent prayers could only be heard by the dead soul. While they stood by the burning burial, Izzy gently tugged the diary from Yolie's hand and slipped into the back of the group. By the time the ritual was over, nighttime fell upon them. Yolie never did notice Izzy took her diary during the ritual because he slipped back next to her feet when the group started to move away from the dying fire. Tai ordered Matt, who was reluctant, to go with Joe and Davis to find some woods. Meanwhile, Mimi, Hasuma, and Yolie gathered Daijou's ashes and placed them into an ivory container. Sora, Ken, Kari, and TK were left to cook the dinner, while Tai and Izzy discussed about tomorrow's journey. After dinner, Tai and Matt volunteered for the night watch. Like the nights they have spent in this forest, everyone, beside Matt and Tai, slept peacefully.

On the next morning, Izzy told them all it will take them a whole day to reach to Xatha. "We should make it there by night fall." He lifted his laptop on the seat of the motorcycle and started to push it. "Come on. Hurry up!" The other tugged along. None of them tried to talk to Hasuma or Yolie. Even Davis managed to prevent himself from provoking Yolie. He even slammed his mouth shut when Yolie accidentally pushed the motorcycle over his foot. Mimi gave one look at Matt and he slowly took the motorcycle from her hand. He slightly nodded his head and she smiled at him before she walked toward Hasuma. Unable to find any words to comfort her, Mimi just strolled beside her.

"I'm fine," Hasuma solemnly told her.

"Let me stay."

When she didn't say anything, Mimi continued to stroll right behind her. Although she didn't spare her a glance, Mimi knew she was grateful for her presence, and she expressed her gratitude after a few steps. She spoke the words softly but the wind helped carry her voice to Mimi. "Thank you." Mimi lifted her head to stare at Hasuma's back. She beamed. Matt didn't turn his head toward her direction but he did continued to watch her with the corner of his eyes. Sometime he will glance at TK's direction and caught him briefly kissing Kari's hand to reassure her. Kari's eyes often roamed toward Hasuma and Yolie. She dropped her gaze when Yolie caught her looking.

"What," Yolie commanded. Kari opened her mouth to say something but shut it when Yolie turned her attention to Davis when he ran smacked right into her. Blinking innocently, Davis received the full load of Yolie's anger. The others just continued on the road, leaving the both of them behind. Only Ken and Kari tried to stop them. But when Kari tried to walk to them, TK briskly slipped his arm around her waist and softly told her to let Davis handle it. Ken opened his mouth and tried to sooth Yolie's anger, but a glare from her cause him to shut it and walked out of there as fast as he could. Once Yolie's yelling started to wind down, Davis cleared his throat and placed one of his hands on her shoulder.

"Feel better," he asked her. Yolie glared at him. She wheezed slightly and breathed deeply. A smile slowly appeared on her face.

"Better," she smiled at him. He patted her on the shoulder and took the motorcycle right under her hand. Yolie stared at him and it took her a moment to realize that Davis was waiting for her to sit on top of the motorcycle. "Davis," she whispered his name as she sat down on it. All of her affection and gratitude for him immediately plumaged down the cliff when he released his hold on the motorcycle, causing her to tumble off of it and landed on the ground. By the time she got over this initial shock, Davis was already pushing the motorcycle away in a happy run. Once, he turned back to look at her and laughed.

"Come on Ogermon," said Davis, before he broke into a run.

"DAVIS!!!!!" The birds in the trees were rudely awakened from their sleep when Yolie's voice boomed through the silent forest. The others sighed and savored the peace they currently have. In a second, Davis came running toward them, screaming from the top of his lung. Yolie was closed behind him, with her rod dangerously posed to strike him. Their antic forced Mimi ("Yolie...please stop this!") and Izzy ("Watch out! Don't smash my motorcycle!") to desperately chase after them. Joe stared at Izzy and felt amazed he even left his laptop unguarded. Their antic managed to elicit a smile from Hasuma's face. With the smile on her face and Yolie's outburst, the solemn mood surrounding the group was lifted.

"Can't stay gloomy while we are still on this mission," Hasuma told Tai when he looked at her. Davis yelped right beside them when Yolie's rod barely missed his head. Matt kept his cool exterior and it only faltered when Mimi tripped on a rock and fell down on the ground. Growling with concern, Matt rudely picked her up and plopped her on their motorcycle seat. Ashamed, Mimi didn't refuse his order when he coldly told her to sit there. Joe spent a few minutes causing havoc for Izzy by constantly reminding him his laptop was tipping over. Split between worrying about Davis and Yolie's motorcycle and his laptop, Izzy always paused for a moment before he rushed back to his laptop and placed it safely back on the platform he had connected on the seat. Very often, Izzy would spare enough time to direct an icy glare to Joe before rushing back to Davis and Yolie. One time, Cody asked Joe why couldn't he pushed the laptop back to the platform when Joe called out for Izzy again.

"What? And miss out on all the fun," Joe asked Cody in disbelief. Cody shook his head and Ken chucked.

When they finally settle down to eat their lunch, Izzy plopped down on the dirt road and clutched his stomach in pain. He glared at Yolie, who immediately apologized to him again. TK growled at Davis and promptly dropped Davis motorcycle right in front of Davis's feet. During the chase, Davis used the time that Yolie was apologizing to Izzy for accidentally striking him on the stomach to dump the motorcycle into TK's hands. With a brief 'thank you' Davis just left the astonished TK standing there, staring at the load he suddenly gained.

Davis rubbed the bump on his head gently and gratefully thanked TK for his aid. TK just waved his hand to acknowledge his gratitude, before he turned his back on Davis and headed toward Kari. He gently took the motorcycle from Kari and helped her placed it with the other motorcycle. Kari thanked him and plopped down on the ground, exhausted from today's excursion. Ken, Mimi, and Sora immediately started to cook their lunch when Tai ignited a fire for them. Halfway through their cooking, the woods they gathered for the fire began to diminish. Yolie and Hasuma hastily volunteered to gather some more woods and disappeared into the thick foliage of the forest. They others waited patiently for them to return but fear started to befall upon them when they were gone for more than an hour. Davis was pacing around impatiently and Cody was poking on the dying flame, when Yolie came bursting out of the wood. She panted and eagerly took the glass of water Sora handed to her. Her eyes flashed with excitement and pointed her finger toward the place where she just left.

"We...we..f..ff..," Yolie swallowed and took a deep breath. Cody tried to tell her to take it slow but she shook her head violently. "We've found Xatha!" Her outburst gained its wanted effect. Ken and Kari immediately dropped the pans they were holding. The glass cup in Sora's hand slipped down to the dirt floor and shattered as she stood there in shock. Matt abruptly stood up and stared at Yolie in disbelief. But the person that was highly affected with her word was Izzy. He stood there gapping at her and quickly grabbed his laptop. He peered at it in disbelief.

"It can't be," stammered Izzy. He pointed his finger at the direction, opposite from where Yolie was pointing. "The radar indicates Xatha is located at that direction, instead."

"Do I look like I am lying," Yolie questioned him indignantly.

"But...but the radar," Izzy exclaimed.

"Hasuma is staying there." Yolie turned her back toward the forest. "She just told me to run over here and tell you guys about it. And beside, your invention has been going haywire for these past few days. It might not be working properly." Without another word, she just rushed into the forest. Matt just cursed out loud and scrambled to grab his motorcycle. He snatched Mimi by her hand and yanked her off her feet. The others scramble right after her. Joe gave Izzy one sympathetic look when the others left him to take care of Hasuma's motorcycle. Izzy cursed and tugged her motorcycle, while keeping his laptop balanced on the seat. For a while they followed rapidly behind Yolie in silence. The only noise that erupted from the group was the constant mumbling from Izzy. One-third of the way, Izzy abruptly stopped them from their journey.

"What," snapped Matt. He glared at Izzy, who stared at his laptop in disbelief.

"Look," he said in daze. He flipped over to his laptop toward their direction. It didn't took them long to find out what caused Izzy's exclamation. Three blue dots were flashing prominently in the screen. Joe pounced on it and stared at the screen.

"This is nuts! What the heck happened! What are all these dots!"

"That's what I want to know," grumbled Izzy.

"See...I told you your laptop is going haywire," said Yolie.

"Actually, it is not." Matt immediately jumped in front of Mimi and turned to the voice that addressed them. The others also turned abruptly when they heard a voice coming from right behind Yolie. Stepping out of the shadows of the trees, Hasuma frowned and shook her head in dismay. "I can't believe you still can't recognize my voice."

"Forget about that," Izzy rudely interrupted. "I want to understand what you just said."

Hasuma rummaged in one of her coat pocket and took out a small stone. She tossed it to Izzy and to Izzy's amazement, a blue dot appeared on his screen. "I accidentally stumbled upon this stone while I was coming to meet you. I noticed it resembled the stones that are embedded in my master's ring."

Joe took the stone Hasuma just tossed toward Izzy and examined it along with the stone embedded in her master's ring. "They don't look different from any other stones." He passed it back to Izzy.

"That is because you cannot feel the power that is resonating from it," she told him. "When I touched my master's ring, I can feel the powers of the stone resonating. When I found this stone, it was resonating with the same power as the stone on my master's ring."

"Why are you the only one who can feel them," Sora wondered.

"I don't know." Hasuma shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe...it is because I don't have a digimon symbol and my power is more connected with the goddess herself. Maybe these stones were made to protect Xatha by the goddess herself. And...somehow, in this case, I think my guess is correct." She turned back to toward the road she appeared from and waved her hand for them to follow her. Clutching the stone firmly in his hand, Izzy trotted right after her, with the others following close behind. "I believe I once told you Xatha's barrier is similar to the barriers the goddess used to protect our five main cities, am I correct, Izzy?" Izzy nodded his head. "I knew it was exactly the same power because when I stepped into Xatha, I was able to use my powers to its full extent."

"But if that is the case," Izzy doubtfully started. "Then why wasn't I able to detect Xatha when the wavelength of my computer was set on the same wavelength as the barrier from the other cities?"

"That is simple," said Hasuma. "Let me ask you. When two waves that are in different frequency clash together, what happen to them?"

"They combine to form a different wave," Ken answered.

"Correct. This is the same for Xatha's barrier. Normal wavelength formed by radio, noise, or anything made by humans, birds, or animals can't disturb the wavelength of the barrier the goddess has formed. So the barriers from Silic, Guardinia, or other cities are constantly emitting the same wavelength. However..." Hasuma pointed at the stone Izzy was carrying. "If I am correct, I can assume these stones were also created by the goddess. And if I am right, they are scattered around this forest to help hide Xatha. Because these stones are created by the goddess and its function is to form a barrier that distort tracking device, it is safe to assume, in which Izzy have proven to be true, these stones are also emitting a specific wavelength as well. As I said before, normal objects that are emitting waves could not possibly disrupt the wavelength of the barriers created by the goddess." She turned to take the stone from Izzy's hand. "However, these stones can. Therefore, I assume they are made by the goddess herself."

Izzy nodded his head. "I am getting the drift, but isn't it curious I am able to emit the same wavelength as the barrier and these stones from my laptop? If I put these wavelength to the goddess's barrier, would I be able to disrupt it?"

"Not exactly," said Hasuma. "You see, the barrier you created from the goddess power is similar but yet different. It is weaker than the power being emitted by the barriers the goddess created."

"That is true," Davis said thoughtfully. "If Izzy's barrier were as strong as the goddess barrier, those Majis would have attacked the cities a long time ago. Why? Because their energy balls were able to pass through Izzy's barrier. The indication they didn't eliminated the human race yet is a demonstration that the barriers surrounding the cities are stronger." He scratched his head. "But in that case, why are you able to use your power to the fullest potential when you are within Izzy's barrier?"

"I don't know," Hasuma said frankly. "When I am in Izzy's barrier, I felt the same kind of power flow I receive when I am within the defended cities. Maybe they are synchronized with the same wavelength but one is weaker and one is stronger. Or..."

"Maybe the goddess is somehow allowing this to happen," Mimi whispered. They all paused to stare at her. "Maybe she is lending us her power." Hasuma slowly turned back to her path and continued to walk down it.

"Maybe you are right. But whatever it is, we don't know the exact answer." For a moment, they stopped their conversation due to the thick foliage that surrounded them. Tai took out his sword and started to cut through branches that were blocking him. TK and Davis aided him in the process. Once they have passed that area, they returned back to their conversation.

"But...but I still don't understand what is going on," said Cody.

"Okay...let's get this straight," explained Hasuma. "First of all, do you all know what these small blue stone does?"

Matt snorted. "Of course we know."

"It destroy the tracking device that are within their range," said Joe. He snapped his finger. "Oh...I get it. It is use to prevent people from finding Xatha. Oh wait..." He paused as he thought of something. "If that is the case, they could just do what Izzy did and just adjust their tracking device to the same wave length as the blue stone."

"Yeah," said Hasuma. "And all they would find is the location of the other blue stones that are discarded within this forest. They won't find Xatha because the crystal within Xatha is emitting the same wavelength as the other barriers. But...the main reason why Izzy can't detect it at the beginning, even when he was emitting the same kind of wavelength as Xatha, is because the wavelength Xatha is emitting is distorted by the wavelength emitted by these blue stones." She frowned when she saw their puzzled face. "Don't you guys get it? Okay...this is why Xatha's defense is considered to be the best. The crystal in Xatha is able to prevent Maji's from coming in. The stones outside are able to prevent any tracking device from finding Xatha. But since the stones and the crystal is made by the goddess, they are able to affect each other's wavelength when they hit each other."

"Oh...," Ken exclaimed in awe. "I think I get it. In order to really detect Xatha, you need to combine the wavelength of the crystal and the stones and emit the wavelength that is formed by these two different sources. Am I correct?"

"Correct."

"Why is that," asked Kari.

"It's because the outer most layer of Xatha's barrier is being affected by the blue stones," Joe explained, when he caught on to what they were talking about. "Therefore, the outer most layer is emitting a different wavelength. But the blue stone does not affect the inner portion because the outer layer have blocked out any interference. When the Maji penetrated through the outer layer, they are not able to penetrate the inner layer of Xatha because the inner layer of Xatha is protected by the pure energy of the crystal."

"But how is that possible," asked Davis.

"Remember what Hasuma said," asked Mimi quietly. "She said the wavelength created by the goddess are not affected by normal means. So...in a way, I think it can penetrate through our body with no effect on the frequency of the wavelength. Is that true, Hasuma?" Hasuma shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"None of us know the truth. This is all speculation."

"But so far, your speculation seems to be sound," said Izzy. He picked up the two tiny blue stones and examined them. "But I wonder, wouldn't the wavelength from these two stones affect each other?"

"Or course it would," said Ken. "They cancel each other effect. If the stones were put in a right distance and if you know the wavelength of the stones, then you can either cause the projection of those wavelength to be cancel or enhanced."

"If that is the case, then there might be a weakness in the design," said Davis. "Because, there might be some area where the waves are canceling each other out."

"There might," agreed Yolie. "But the main question would be, do you know where the weakness is located at. We don't know. It might take forever for us to figure out their location. Ah..." Yolie exclaimed from excitement, when they reached to a clearing. "We are here." She stepped out from the shades of the trees and extended her hand to the ruin city that stood in the middle of the forest. Moss covered the once forgotten city. On the grassy ground laid massive chunks of cements and debris left when the city was destroyed. Izzy glanced at the city in awe. The tall buildings that were so prominent in the old days were shattered and fell down to the ground in waste. "Shall we?" Without waiting for their approval or answers, Yolie strolled toward the city. Immediately, the rest of them followed right after her. When she reached to the edge of the barrier, she suddenly halted and crossed her arms around her chest. Davis and Matt, who wasn't watching her, continued to walk right ahead of her. To their surprise, except Hasuma and Yolie, Davis and Matt, who stepped into the barrier, were immediately thrown out of the barrier by an invisible force. They landed on the grassy ground in a painful thud.

"Hey are you alright," asked Ken as he helped Davis up on his feet. Davis rubbed his head and glared at the barrier standing right before him. Matt brushed the dirt clinging to his shirt and stood up from the ground by himself. He ignored Mimi's hand and TK's question as he tried to savage any dignity he had just lost.

"I swear," said Davis as he approached the barrier again. "That barrier just spit us out like we are some rotten candy or something."

"Maybe you are," teased Joe. He laughed slightly. His laughter was cut short when he saw Matt pointing his gun at him. Waving his hand helplessly in front on him, Joe quickly apologized. However, when Matt put his gun away, Cody could swear he heard Joe muttering right under his breath about the hilarity of the scene.

"Joe! Since when did you start being such a smart ass," asked Davis in anger.

Joe shrugged his shoulders and smirked, earning another deadly glare from Matt. "Learned it all from you guys."

"Damn it! If I ever get my hand..."

"Shut up," snapped Yolie. "There is a main reason why you two were tossed out of there."

"No kidding, Oger..."

Before he could finish his sentence, Yolie immediately whacked him on the top of his head. "You idiot! Finish listening before you start talking! You're always so impulsive! When will you learn..."

"Yolie," whispered Kari. Yolie snapped her attention toward Kari, but found her staring at the barrier in awe. Her finger trembled as she pointed her finger toward the barrier. Yolie turned around and smiled at what they saw. Hovering ten feet right in front of them and within the barrier was a woman. She looked around the age twenty or so. She smiled and glided toward them. Izzy stuttered and even dropped his laptop on to the floor.

"Im...impossible," stuttered Izzy. "A...a..ghost?" He stared at the pale and translucent woman that floated toward them. Her beautiful, long, jet-black hair fluttered right behind her. Dressed in a pale white gown, with no decoration on it, she landed on the ground, right at the edge of the barrier. As she reached her hand toward them, Matt instinctively stood in front of Mimi and took out his gun.

"NO!" Mimi pushed Matt away and made a desperate grab for his gun. Matt could only stared at her in shock and quickly hid his gun before she could hurt herself with it.

"What the heck is the matter with you, priestess," asked Matt. To his dismay and anger, Mimi didn't answer him right away. Instead, she moved away from him and walked slowly and shakily toward the glowing woman. To TK, Matt, Joe, Tai, Izzy, Ken, and Cody's amazement, Mimi fell down on her knee and bowed down to the woman. Kari and Sora immediately followed right after, while the others just looked on.

"Goddess," Mimi shakily addressed the ghostly figure in front of her. "You have awakened from your slumber." The beautiful woman smiled and raised her hand above Mimi's head. For a moment, Matt, Davis, Tai, TK, Cody, Joe, Ken, and Izzy stood there gapping at Mimi's revelation. But after that initial shock faded away, Matt cursed out loud and started the chain of motion. He jammed right in front of Mimi and before she could ask him what was going on, he yanked her up on her feet and pulled out his gun and aimed it at the ghostly figure.

Davis, who was the nearest to Yolie, grabbed her and pulled her in his arm. Her angry screams were muffled by Davis's chest and her hands were waving frantically when Davis securely had his arm wrapped around her two arms and slim waist. Ken stood in front of Yolie to defend her and aimed his gun at the beautiful woman. TK, following Matt's example, pulled Kari on to her feet and pushed her behind him. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Tai yanking Sora to her feet and holding her protectively behind him. Cody slipped right next to TK and took out his sword.

"TK," gasped Kari, when she noticed he had unsheathed his sword and was pointing it at the goddess. "Don't do it!"

"Yamato, don't," screamed Mimi. She reached forward for his gun but he pushed her hands away. Joe rushed toward her and forcefully pulled her arms behind her. "Joe!"

"I'm sorry, Mimi," said Joe. "But this is for your safety."

"No...you can't," cried Mimi as she struggled against Joe's grip. "You can't hurt the goddess."

"We aren't going to hurt the goddess," Matt said coldly, without taking his eyes off the ghostly figure in front of him. "But you see...she is not the goddess."

"What," gasped Sora, while trying to push through Tai but with no avail. "What do you mean she is not the goddess! She looks exactly like the statue we have in our shrine main chamber!"

"She looks like it," Izzy said calmly, fiddling with his laptop. "But she is not the goddess, right Hasuma?"

Hasuma smiled at him and nodded her head. "Guess you are the only one that notice."

"Of course," Izzy boasted. "You and Yolie seem so calm about it. Of course nothing can happen. Beside, Yolie said you two have been in there before. I was just a little bit surprise and ashamed to have forgotten Xatha, as a defense mechanism and to trick the digimon, intentionally projected a holograph of the goddess and used that holograph to distract and kill the digimons that appeared at this city."

"EXACTLY!!!" Yolie roughly pushed Davis away from her when Davis's grip around her started to lose its grip. She glared at him and pointed her finger at the holographic projection of the goddess. "Hasuma and I knew it when we saw this projection. And...well, we reacted the same way too. We heard this holographic image is not only use to distract and kill digimons, it also is use for killing off human beings whom opposed the experiments, as well."

"We know that," Matt said dryly. Although the others have lowered their weapons, he still has his gun pointed at the ghostly figure. Joe released his grip on Mimi and she stood there in a daze. Matt took one glance at her and placed his free hand on her shoulder. "What else do you think we reacted like this."

"Alright," murmured Yolie. "I guess I found another one who is impatient." Ken stifled a giggle when he heard what she said, causing Yolie to spare him a smile. "Anyways," she continued. She pointed at the hand of the ghostly figure. "Look at the wrist." Tai and Ken, moved forward and peered at the place Yolie was pointing at. An inch of wire was dangling from it. "That wire is connected to the holographic image. Although this image is only a projection, you can see how far technology have gone in our time to be able to connect a non substance material with a substance material. This wire, as most of you know, is where the people, who were responsible for monitoring the outer walls of Xatha with the goddess, transferred their energy to the holographic image and allowing the holographic image to easily formulate an energy ball to kill their enemy. As you can all see, the wires have been disconnected, so the threat is gone."

"Besides," said Hasuma. "Don't you think the goddess, who had put the barrier at this city, would have gotten rid of this mechanism when she put up this barrier? This kind of sneaky defense does not help with her image."

"If that is the case," said Cody. "Then why is this image still doing here?"

"The goddess actually reprogram it," said Yolie. "Instead of killing off the enemies, this figure is left here to perform a judgment on each of the people who wants to enter Xatha. Without her approval, no one will be able to enter Xatha." She smirked and nudged Davis on the rib. Matt scowled when he saw her grinning at him. "That is why you two were tossed out of there. You haven't got her approval."

"What do we have to do to get her approval," asked Matt, while slipping his gun back into the holster, which was attached to his belt.

"As long as your soul is pure, then you may proceed," answered the ghostly figure. With all of their attention concentrated on their conversation, her statement managed to cause them to jump up in surprise. Smiling serenely at them, she raised her two hands to them, beckoning them to come toward her. Mimi and Matt exchanged a look before they both walked up to her. Hasuma and Yolie quickly followed after, while the others hesitated before they crowded around the barrier. "I will run a scan of you. If the goddess approve of you, you may enter Xatha." Right when she finished her sentence, a yellow circle appeared from the ground. Light emitted from it and burst upward to the sky.

"Out of curiosity," started Izzy. "How can the goddess approve of us if she is sleeping all this time?"

"That is simple," she told him. "She has always been watching you."

"Watching," murmured Kari.

"Us," TK said in awe.

"IMPOSSIBLE," exclaimed Joe. "Come on, we all know she is sleeping in her...whatever place she is living! It is written in the legend!"

"Yes it is," the figure agreed. "But when the goddess say she will go to her eternal sleep, it does not mean she will literally sleep. Instead, she hid herself from this world, waiting for the one to pass the tests she have set for them to arrive to her." She smiled serenely to them. "To all of you, she is asleep. But...for these few hundred years, she have been aiding your race."

"Aiding us? How have she been aiding us," asked Tai.

"Have not she protected your race with her barrier for these past hundred years?"

"Oh...that," said Izzy. "I thought she meant something else." A few of them nodded in agreement.

"But," cried Mimi as she walked forward. She clutched her hands into a fist and looked pleadingly at the lady. "If she is not asleep, why isn't she helping us? Can't she see her children are suffering? Why won't she help us destroy the Maji?!"

"Because, you human, must pay for the sins you have committed. You caused the destruction and you caused the suffering your people are enduring. The goddess will not help you solve this problem until one person can prove herself to be worthy of her help."

"Why not," demanded Yolie. "Come on! The goddess is supposed to be merciful. Why isn't she willing to help?"

"Your goddess is merciful," said the projection. "But nothing will be gain until the chosen one has arrive to her palace and passed her test."

"What do you mean by that," asked Hasuma.

"You shall see." With a wave of her hand, the yellow glowing circle surrounding them immediately disappeared. She nodded her head and bowed to them. "The goddess have approve of your entrance." Before they could say anything, she disappeared into thin air.

"Damn it," cursed Matt. "There is still something I want to know from her."

"Me too," said Izzy. "Me too. But...there is nothing we can do about it. No use sitting around here and do nothing. So..." He bent downward and grabbed his laptop from the floor. "We better go in. Oh yeah..." He waved his hand to Joe. "Take the motorcycle in will you, Joe." Before Joe can uttered any complain, Izzy already disappeared into the barrier. The others went to retrieve their motorcycle, while their respective partner entered the barrier. For a moment there, Mimi stood there, staring down at the floor. She only moved and followed them into the barrier when Matt tapped her softly on her shoulder.

"I'm find," she told him when he asked her was she all right. She smiled slightly at him.

Matt frowned when he saw her smile. "Damn it," he thought to himself as he watched her enter the barrier. "She is acting again. I don't want to see her smiling at me if she didn't mean it." That thought caught him off guard and to his dismay, he can't quite figure out why it bothered him so much. He shrugged his shoulders and entered the barrier, right after everyone. "Hmph...not my problem."

Once they were all in there, they stared at each other for a moment before they proceeded toward the ruin wall that served as a gate for Xatha in the old days. The walls have been known to secure Xatha from many attacks attempted by the digimon and was believed to be invisible by their creators, now laid in ruins. Its ivory color was covered with soot. Piles of rubbles of its remain, laid carelessly around the ground. The metal gate connecting the two sides of the wall, was bent out of shape. Only one side of the gate remained standing. As they pass through the gate, a voice called out to them. Although they were not able to see who addressed them, they knew that voice belonged to the holographic image they just met.

"Maybe by talking to him, you might know why the goddess choose to act this way."

"Huh," asked Cody. "What do you mean? And who is him?" The empty air echoed his questions but no answers were given to him. The projection had performed her duty and was gone after giving them this last clue.

"Damn it," said Izzy before Matt could say anything else. Matt glared at Izzy and coolly told Izzy he had stolen his line. "Then get a new one," Izzy snapped back. "Right now, I want to know what did she mean by 'him.' I also want to know what your master mean by the 'truth.' And I also want to know what cause the goddess to act like that."

"The legend said," started Davis.

"Forget the legend," snapped Izzy. "There got to be another reason why the goddess is reacting like this. If there isn't, then the projection will not have given us that last clue in the first place."

"Izzy, is right," said Ken. He laughed slightly and patted Izzy on the back. "But I don't think we should worry about it. I think we will be able to fine our answer in here."

"That's right," said Tai. "But at this rate, we might not find anything." He scanned his surrounding and grimaced. Bleak. It was the only word he could use to describe this place. Covered in dust and ruins laying everywhere, it did not look good. At some area, he could see the remains of a burned down building. The charred tiles and rubbles lay next to it. Sora clutched his arm and pointed her finger toward a pile of rubble that laid to her right. Next to it, laid the skull of a human skeleton.

"Oh boy," said Davis, as they walked slowly ahead. As they proceeded into the city, piles of remaining skeleton of human and Maji's laid on the floor. Blood stains from the past still lingered on the ruins they have passed. The cold air and dark clouded sky did not work to ease their anxiety. "This place is creepy."

"I know what you mean," Yolie murmured. "That was why I went to find you guys." She shivered slightly. "This place gives me the creep."

"Yeah," Hasuma agreed. She glared at Yolie and shook her head. "And you left me here by myself! You ran out of here before I can say anything."

"I did told you I was going to bring them here," Yolie answered meekly.

"Yeah, and hightail out of here faster than a speeding energy ball," Hasuma retorted. She then playfully teased the rest of the boys. "And why weren't anyone of you protecting me when you faced that projection?! All of you went to protect Kari, Sora, and Yolie. Mimi...well, she is acceptable because she is the priestess. But, come on, all of you just left me to fend for myself!"

"Hey, hey," Joe said nervously. "We thought you could protect yourself."

"Yeah right. You just protected the girls you think is important to you." At that phrase Tai, Ken, and TK turned red from embarrassment. Matt looked offended and Cody stared at Kari in amazement. Davis, on the other hand, turned purple. Izzy just picked up the motorcycle Joe have released in shock and watched the scene with amusement.

"Wha...what did you say," Davis trembling asked her while pointing his finger, shakily, at an annoyed Yolie. "Important to us! Like heck," he spat. "She was just next to me!"

"Like I need your help in the first place, you idiot," screamed Yolie.

"Fine! Then I won't protect you anymore, Ogermon! And beside, I think you won't need any protection from anyone because you are so ugly you can scare everyone away!" Yolie screamed in fury and tossed the handle of her motorcycle to Sora, before she went chasing after Davis. Annoyed by their constant bickering, Matt took out his gun and shot at the ground near where Yolie and Davis were struggling at. They quickly stopped their fight and turned to look at Matt as he tucked his gun back into his holster.

"Stop acting like children for once," said Matt. "If you continued to act like this, I won't miss the next shot."

"Yamato," said Mimi. She touched him softly on the arm. "They are just playing around. Don't be so harsh."

"Yeah, Yamato," said Yolie, releasing Davis from her headlock. "This is how I show my affection to Davis."

Davis rubbed his neck and silently mumbled something he was fortunate Yolie didn't hear. Looking at Mimi's gently look, Matt could only nodded his head and continued on down the road.

"He's cranky," whispered Kari.

"I heard that," Matt told her. She decided it was wise to stay quiet in regarding to this matter.

"Where do you think we should go, Tai," asked TK.

Tai shrugged his shoulder and looked around him. To his surprise, they reached to the center of the city...or what was remained of it. Even though it was covered with decay buildings and bodies laid around there and the rubbles from the remaining buildings; the flowery garden, that was planted in the middle of the city, still flourished in the small circular space located in the middle of the city and became the monument, reminding the visitors of the glory of this ruin city. Located right in the center of the flowery garden, was a water fountain. The statue, decorating of the fountain, was shattered, leaving only a pair of human legs remaining there. The water has long since dehydrated.

"Hmm...," wondered Izzy as he looked at the garden in front of him. "I wonder how these flowers managed to stay alive, after all, this place don't have any water supply." As to answer his curiosity, the projection of the goddess suddenly appeared, hovering above the garden. She swept her arms widely in front of her and disappeared. To their astonishment, a dark cloud in the sky, moved away from his group and floated down toward the city center. Hovering thirty feet above them, it elicited a roar before it started to shed its tears violently. Caught in the unexpected storm, Izzy quickly yanked off his coat and carefully cover his laptop. Cursing and screaming, they jammed out of the cloud range to find a shelter. Blindly, they followed Tai as he led them down the right path. They only ran for fifteen minutes till they reach to the outskirt of the cloud and safely away from it. As they stood there shivering from the cold wind, they stared at the downpour that was still raging at the center of the city.

"You just have to ask," Joe growled angrily at Izzy.

"It was just a harmless question," Izzy retorted.

"Wh...wha...what du..do..wee.we..do nnnn...now," stammered Cody, his teeth chattered noisily. He smiled gratefully when Mimi and Sora started to rummage through their luggage and pulled out some clothes. After making a pile of it, Tai and Davis tossed a fireball at it.

For a while, they rested there. Neither one of them spoke for they were concentrating on keeping themselves warm and drying their clothes. And, least to say, all of them were quite cranky at this moment. Even Mimi, who usually will try to ease the tension between them, retained her silence. The small campfire slowly dimmed and they reluctantly stood up from the floor.

"Where do we go now," Tai asked Izzy. Before Izzy could answer him, the small campfire they built suddenly extinguished itself. The ground gave a little rumbled, before both sides of the street ignited into fire from where they stood. Fortunately, neither one of them and their motorcycles were standing at the edge of the street or else they would have been caught in the dark blue flame. Rising ten feet up from the ground, it flickered steadily, warming their body, dehydrating the last remaining waters that were stuck to them, before it slowly died down, until it was only five inches off the floor. But that was not the end of it. When the fire decreased to five inches in height, it started to shoot out little fireballs into the air. The fireballs landed on the edge of the road, forming a line parallel to the road.

"Are we suppose to go down this road," asked Cody, his finger pointing down the road where the blue fireballs have aligned next to.

"I think...," started Izzy, but shook his head in aspiration when the nearest fireball leaped out from the line and formed an arrow on the middle of the road, point straight down the path where the rest of the fireballs were aligned with. "Never mind," he said when the fireballs returned back to their position.

"Where do you think...," started Davis but Joe clamped his hand over Davis's mouth.

"No more question," Joe hissed. "From the way things look, this place is answering all of our questions."

"Not all questions," Tai pointed out. "It didn't answer Cody's question when we stepped into the barrier. It is just being selective."

"In that case," said Izzy. "Maybe we can use it to our advantage." He walked to the front of the group and intensely eyed the fireballs. "Can you tell me where you store all of the gasoline?" To his delight, the ten nearest fireballs jumped out of their position and bounced to the middle of the road. Dismay quickly replaced his happiness when the fireball repeated its previous action. All it did was just pointed at the direction down the road, before retreating back to its position. "Uh...I guess the supply is located down this road."

"Do you know where we can find food," asked Davis. They watched in silence when the same thing happens again. After giving them the same answer, the fireballs retreated back to its position and refused to budge even when they started to fire questions after questions toward them. They finally stopped asking their question when Matt tugged Mimi slightly on the wrist and headed down the road with his motorcycle, without their consent. Tai noticed his action and immediately dragged his motorcycle right after him and halted Matt from going further.

"We have to think things through," Tai told him, while the others took this opportunity to catch up to them both. "We might be walking into a trap."

Matt snorted and pointed his finger toward the city's center. Following the direction of his finger with their eyes, they were surprise to find the blue fireballs blocked off the road they came from. "You guys were too busy playing around to notice," Matt criticized them. He lifted one hand to Mimi and she gently laid her hand on top of it. While keeping his eyes on TK, Matt guided Mimi toward the motorcycle. With her feet aching and shivering from the cold weather, Mimi gratefully sat on it. When she settled comfortably on the seat, Matt started to push the motorcycle forward. "We got no other choice but to go ahead," he told Tai.

Tai chewed his lower lip thoughtfully and reluctantly nodded his head. "Guess we don't have any choice." He ignored Matt when he sheepishly reminded Tai he was copying his word. A cool wind blew at them and he shivered. He was sad to note neither one of the fireballs were actually emitting heat. But they were real enough when Cody tested it out by setting one of his spare T-shirt on fire when he place it on the fireball. "Better get going if we ever want to find a place to stay warm."

A few of them muttered their agreement, before they set off on this journey. Numbed from the coldness and tired from the long journey, they silently struggled against the roaring wind as they make it down the road. Only Izzy took time to realize the blue flames, which were guiding them, were unfazed by the roaring wind. They just sat there steadily facing the unyielding wind.

At first Joe closely observed the road they were taking. He silently marked the turns they took and the noted the landmarks within his memory. But the coldness and fatigue gradually drove those memories away from his head. After walking about half an hour on the winding road, he was just as lost as the rest of them. It didn't make him felt any better when the road they just treaded pass were immediately blocked off by the blue fireballs to prevent them from turning back.

Joe wasn't the only one who was worried about the blocked path. Tai immediately tensed up when that happened. His sense of awareness was at its peak as he slowly walked down the road. Tai could tell Matt was in the same state as him. He saw Matt scanning his surrounding swiftly with his eyes. His eyes caught Tai's eyes and they both nodded their heads slightly to indicate their awareness. Knowing Matt was at least there to help him kept watch of things, help lessen Tai's burden a little. His worries decreased a few more notches when he saw Hasuma, Yolie, and Davis scanning around them in an inconspicuous way. They each have one of their hands placed near their weapons, so they can draw their weapons immediately if they were ever attacked. Tai pulled out a blanket from his bundled and wrapped Sora, who happened to be sitting on his motorcycle, with it. she smiled at him and snuggled closer to him. Following his steps, TK took no time to do the same, earning him a smile and a hug from Kari. Matt looked on with dismay as he thought of his brother's condition.

"He should worry about himself first," he thought as TK smiled at Kari. A scowled appeared on his face when he found Tai staring intently at him. "What does he want?" He thought to himself. "What," he snapped at Tai. His voice aroused everyone from their thoughts and they all turned toward his direction. They quickly reverted to their old state when they noticed nothing important was going on.

"Nothing," Tai answered him. "I was just wondering..." Matt waited patiently for Tai to finish but for some reason, he seemed reluctant to do so. "Nothing," Tai repeated himself. There was no way he was going to tell Matt that he was worried Matt was going to treat Mimi the same way as he and TK did for Sora and Kari. If Matt did, it might meant he have fallen for Mimi or worse, caused Mimi to fall for him. Neither one was good. Nor did Tai, ruefully admitted, wanted to face Matt's wrath if he had guessed wrong. So he decided to leave his unfinished sentence hanging.

Least to say, Matt was extremely annoyed by Tai's behavior. "First he stares at me and now he has perked my curiosity and refuses to say another word," Matt though angrily. "What is the matter with him?" The motorcycle in two hands shifted slightly and he looked down to see the cause of it. He had totally forgotten Mimi was sitting on it. Her small frame shivered when the icy wind relentlessly attacked her. Looking at her, Matt finally came up with his own conclusion to describe Tai's behavior. "That's preposterous," Matt thought. He looked at TK and Tai before he turned to look at Davis. "Come on, what did Tai expect from me! Mimi is not my girlfriend so I don't have to be so caring as he did for Sora." He glared at Davis. Davis somehow felt his resentment, even though he didn't look at Matt's direction, fidget slightly as he grabbed the motorcycle from Yolie's hands and started to push. Usually, she would criticize him for his rudeness, but she was to cold to bother with this matter. Matt continued to keep his eye on Davis for while before he turned his attention back to the road.

"Why was Tai only staring at me and not Davis," Matt continued on with his thought. "Yolie is also a girl and Davis..." This chain of thought was shattered when he recalled every single encounter between Yolie and Davis. Neither one of them were pleasant. "I guess Tai knew it was impossible to expected Davis to take care of Yolie," he mused to himself. "But he couldn't expect me to do the same for Mimi. She meant nothing to me. I only care about the..." He paused when he realized what he was saying inside his mind. "Is that what I really think?" He didn't need the answer to the question. He knew it was not what he thought. In the past, he would not have hesitated to admit it was the money that drove him. But now, no matter what he did to convince himself otherwise, he knew he changed. He no longer did considered Mimi as a commodity. She had become his priestess. A person he would willingly die to protect. The person who have the power to change him. And it astonished him and shocked him very much when he realized the truth. Matt turned and glared at Mimi. "I resent this change, and I hate her for causing it. Damn it, I hate her!" These words struck true to his heart. "No one can change me except myself." But as much as he resented her, it was incomparable to his admiration to her. Her resolution, her strength, her kindness, and her devotion have formed cracks in his defensive wall and managed to make it crumbled away into dust. He knew, when Diana had tested him, there was nothing he wanted more than to help her finish her mission and to fulfill the promise he made with her.

Why was this promise so important to him? He doesn't know. He knew he had broken a lot of promise in the past. Breaking this one would be really easy for him. "So why is it so hard," he wondered in great frustration. He didn't know. Nor did he knew why he would willingly risk his life to help her fulfill her goal. Ten million dollars was the reason in the first place. Providing for TK had always been his ultimate goal. And now, here he was. Here he was willing to throw his lifetime goal away and he didn't knew why. It frustrated him and it annoyed him. Admiration for Mimi would not drive him far enough to willingly risk his life for her. There was another force pushing him and he didn't knew what that force was. He couldn't describe it, but it was there.

"But why do I have to take care of her," Matt thought stubbornly as they made a right turn, leaving the civilian area and into the military and research sections of the city. He pushed the jumbled thoughts away and decided he could try and figure out the meanings of them later. "I am not her father. I don't have to baby-sit her. If Tai expected me to do it then that's too bad." He gave Tai one challenging look, which indeed startled Tai a little bit because he didn't knew what Matt was thinking, before he looked down at Mimi. Seeing her trembling form managed to break all of his resolutions and this infuriated him. "Why am I doing this," he thought as he snatched his package from the back of the motorcycle and took out his neatly folded blanket. He dropped the green blanket on Mimi's lap. Surprised by Matt's behavior, she just sat there staring at the neatly folded blanket like she had never seen a blanket before in her life.

"Wrap it around you before you freeze," Matt told her.

"Th...th...thank...u...you," Mimi stammered. Her teeth chattered and her numbed fingers fumbled clumsily as she tired to open the blanket. Without a word, Matt just snatched the blanket with one of his hand, while using his other hand and his body to keep the motorcycle from tipping over. One powerful shook from him was enough to immediately force the blanket to release its folds and revealed its full surface to the cold wind. He heard Tai gasping but he ignored him. He was finally doing what Tai wanted and he should be satisfied. Or so he thought. It took Matt three pathetic attempts before he managed to securely wrap the blanket around Mimi. The wind didn't help ease the task. Gusts of wind blew at him as he swung the blanket around. It was as if those gusts of wind were trying to figure out which one of them would be strong enough to rip the blanket away from his grasp. When he finally got Mimi all wrapped up, he ignored her thanks and pulled her closer to his body. My goddess, he was only human and the cold wind was not doing him well. Ice has been his specialty and because of his digimon symbol, his ability to withstand coldness ranked higher than his team members. But he was still human and since he was at it, why not keep the priestess warm and him warm as well.

Matt turned back to look at Tai and expected to see Tai's face glowing with approval. However, to his dismay and confusion, Tai stared right back at him with a solemn look on his face. "What does he want," Matt thought. "He is looking at me like I am marching to my funeral." He felt Mimi snuggled closer to him and the corner of his lips unconsciously quirked upward. "I thought Tai wanted me to keep Mimi warm. If that is the case, then why is he looking at me like that?" After trying to ponder about Tai's behavior and coming up with a bunch of ridiculous conclusions, Matt just stamped his foot and decided Tai was just too hard to please. He earned his next surprise when he glanced toward Davis and Yolie's direction. Walking right beside Davis, bewilderment plastered all over Yolie's face as she continued to stare at the blanket Davis tossed to her ten minutes ago.

"Put it on," he told her. "The last thing we need is for you get sick and cause us to slow down, Ogermon." His behavior astonished Yolie so much she failed to hear what he said. Ken, who also took out his own blanket and began to stroll toward Yolie, turned back when he saw the interaction between Davis and Yolie. He dropped his blanket on an unexpected Cody and thoughtfully pushed his motorcycle in silence. Cody looked at the blanket blankly before he muttered his thanks to Ken. His gratitude was left unheard. Joe and Izzy promptly offered Hasuma their blankets when they heard her muttering they were leaving her out again. She smiled at them and declined their offer, explaining to them she was only teasing them.

Their pace gradually decreased as they proceeded down the road. Although the harsh weather partially caused the problem, the main reason for their decrease momentum was actually due to their surrounding. The road they happened to be on, cut right into the center of the research section of the city. Izzy would often stopped them whenever he found something fascinating lying within the ruins. Joe, Cody, and Ken automatically assigned themselves with the duty to retrieve Izzy whenever he decided to go on these explorations. Kari followed them on of their expeditions, and was forbidden to attend on any further ventures when she accidentally tripped over on a loose pedal and landed on a bloodstain human skeleton. Izzy took the opportunity to examine the transmitter he found, while TK and Tai franticly disentangled Kari from the skeleton. Trembling and shaken from her experience, Kari decided it would be wise to stick with the group. Izzy's escapade ended when Matt and Tai teamed up to find Izzy when he disappeared into the rubbles again. It didn't took them long to find Izzy and dragged him toward the rest of the group. They both ignored Izzy's convincing arguments about the historical values of the artifacts. Tai almost released Izzy when he claimed those ancient technologies would help him upgraded the teams weapons and barrier. Matt almost released him when Izzy told Matt to think of how much money he could gain if he ever sold one of these historical artifacts. Relentless and determined not to be persuade, Matt and Tai gripped Izzy firmly and plopped him on top of his motorcycle. Joe watched in amusement when Matt took out his gun and pointed it right at Izzy's head.

"I'll make you into a historical artifact of Xatha if you ever do that again," Matt warned him. He then turned his gun toward Joe, which immediately wiped out the smile on Joe's face. "And I will turned you into one if you ever let him escape again." Izzy scowled, while Joe suddenly discovered he was having trouble swallowing. Satisfied with their reaction, Matt strolled back toward Mimi and tucked his gun away.

Not long after that incident, Matt found himself falling into the same desire as Izzy when he saw a nice looking gun lying next to a pile of rubbles. He started to head for it and Izzy, who took some time to decide on whether his curiosity or pride was more important, stormed right after him. Tai, TK, Kari, Yolie, Ken, Cody, and Davis roared into laughter when Izzy dragged a disgruntled Matt back to the group. Joe sniggered and Mimi, Sora, and Hasuma grinned when Izzy repeated Matt's threat to him.

"Why are there so many weapons lying around," asked TK as they continued down the road. He gently kicked the broken sword that lay on his path to the side of the road. His action earned him a glare from Izzy. He didn't waste any time to scold TK for damaging historical artifacts. Izzy flared up when Matt retorted back by indicating the weapon was already damage beyond repair and a small kick would hardly be noticeable on that miserable pile of lump it had became.

"Because this section is highly guarded," answered Mimi, raising her voice higher to drown down the heated argument raging between Matt and Izzy. Both of them were still sour from the previous incident. "The civilian were hardly protected when the Maji attack this place," she sadly told TK.

"This was where all the valuable data was store," said Kari. "Most of the fighting took place over here."

"I see," said TK. His body trembled from anger. "So the Maji slaughtered the people over here before they reached to the civilians. Good." He shook his head and pointed his finger to the human skull lying next to the remains of the Maji that killed him. "Maybe they deserved to slaughter in the first place."

"TK!" Kari gasped at TK's outburst. Even Matt and Izzy stopped their argument and turned their heads to him.

"Why not," TK heatedly demanded. "They obviously care more for their researches and science rather than caring about other people's life! They left the civilians to fend for themselves, while they protected their precious researches! The inhabitants don't have the weapons or the abilities to fight. How can they do that to their own citizens?!"

Izzy shifted on his seat and patted TK sympathetically on the shoulder. "Wouldn't be saying this if you know the truth."

"And you know," Matt retorted. Izzy glanced at Hasuma and shifted on his seat uncomfortably.

"Actually, I do," he mumbled. Whatever they expect to hear from him, they didn't expect to hear this. He pointed a shaking finger at Hasuma's direction. "I read it from Daijou's diary."

"You read it," Yolie said in awe. "But...but when?"

"Err...well, I kind of borrow it when you guys were busy looking at the burning," he squeaked when Yolie flared up in anger and started to approach him with menace radiating out from them.

"You borrow it," Yolie growled. She slightly noticed Davis was holding her back. "I don't recall you asking for it! You thief!"

"I just did a scan," said Izzy, scrambling off his motorcycle in panic. He tried to avoid Yolie's outstretched hands reaching for his neck, ready to strangle him. Davis looked astonish with her strength when she dragged him along with her.

"It's alright," Hasuma softly comforted Yolie. Yolie looked flustered and she can't help but felt violated when Izzy, who have no connection to her master, read his diary before her or Hasuma have even got to look through it. And she told her feeling to them.

"I'm sorry, Yolie." Izzy scratched his head shamefully. "I wasn't thinking in that way. I thought his diary would be able to provide us some useful information."

Yolie huffed and opened her mouth to scream at him. At the last minute she decided not too. It was no use getting angry over this matter since it happened already. Right now, what matter to her the most was the information Izzy obtained from the diary. It might be beneficial to them. "So, did you find anything," she asked calmly.

Her sudden shift of mood startled Izzy quite a bit and it took him a moment to digest what she just asked him. He cleared his throat and turned the screen of his laptop toward their direction. "Actually, I did." He touched the screen to close the radar and moved his finger to the right corner of the screen. Tapping his screen twice, a new file popped out into the screen. Hasuma gasped and Yolie looked surprised when their master's writing were display within the screen. "I didn't have time to read all of his diary when you guys were watching the burning, so I scanned it into my laptop instead. I've been reading his diary while we were traveling to here."

"In the beginning of his diary, he basically wrote about his journey toward Xatha. I mainly skipped those." Izzy clicked open another files that contained Daijou's writing in them. "The middle part is where it started to get interesting. He basically wrote about the history of Xatha. I didn't get to read all of it because I was busy chasing after Yolie and Davis. But from what I read and through some skimming and scanning, I think I can answer TK's question."

"You see," he continued. "There is a reason why Xatha is such a mysterious city. There is a reason why it became a myth. From what Daijou wrote, no one knew of Xatha's existence except for the top government officials that govern over Calir and the people that live in Xatha. Actually, to be more precise, the top government officials from Calir promoted the rumors of Xatha."

"What do you mean," asked Sora.

"Okay, since no one know that Xatha exist except from the top government officials in Calir, Xatha is basically does not exist in the main population of human. From our history book, we know Calir was wiped out in a few hours right when the Maji's first rebel against humans. That revolt also wiped out all of the top government officials who knew about Xatha. So, if that is the case, then why do we have rumor of Xatha's existence when everyone who knew of its existence never did survive or told anyone?"

"Whoa," said Tai, while he rubbed his temple. "Quit going in circle and get to the point."

"Okay, Tai." Izzy leaned toward them. "The main reason why people knew of Xatha's existence because the government officials from Calir have been spreading rumors about it." He noticed their confused look and he hurried on with his explanation. "Okay, I know all of you must be wondering why did they spread rumor about Xatha's existence if they are trying so desperately to keep Xatha a secret. The answer is simple. It is a strategy they use to scare off their enemy. From what Daijou wrote, the government officials in Calir have sent out notice to their citizens and told them to spread a rumor in regarding to Xatha. They were instructed to tell travelers coming into their city about a mystical city the human have built. This city, named Xatha, was especially designed to harbor intellectual scientists, researchers, and technicians. That city was especially built for them to work on a weapons that can wiped out all of the digimon race." Izzy paused. "That was the rumor the citizens of Calir were instructed to tell. It was a strategy use to intimidate their enemies and cause them to think twice about their attack. This strategy also diverted the digimon's attention away from Calir, because, at that time, it was believe Calir was the main strong hold for the human. If they take out Calir, then the digimon would basically have the upper hand. Since the citizens in Calir thought it was a rumor and neither one of them ever saw the city, they gladly spread the rumors, believing it was fake. Little less do they knew the rumor was true."

"But haven't people investigate into this matter," asked Cody.

"They did," said Izzy. "But none of them find out anything about it. Xatha's location wasn't mention within the official notice. It can be located anywhere in Gaia. No one was going to go on a wild goose chase while war was raging in every single direction. Besides, every human living within Xatha were forbidden to leave Xatha alive. And no visitors were let into the city. In fact, all human visitors and digimons that have stumbled upon Xatha were immediately eliminated by the holographic goddess or captured by Xatha's officials."

"If that is the case," Davis said thoughtfully. "Then how do we know about the holographic projection of the goddess was used as a defense mechanism in Xatha. I remember reading it in a book. If no one ever survived, then how do we get these accurate information about Xatha in the first place?"

Izzy shrugged his shoulders. "I guess ever perfect defense have their flaw. But whatever information that got leaked out to the people, it wasn't really important." He tapped the keys on his laptop twice and two new files popped up on the screen. On the left screen, the file revealed a record of all of the trades happened between Xatha and Calir. The right side of the screen contained the second file, which shown an old burnt copy of the official notice the Calir officials have sent to their citizens in regarding to the rumor about Xatha. Izzy pointed his finger at the right side of the screen. "People, outside of Calir, really believed Xatha existed at that time. However, after the Maji's revolted against their creators and plowed down Calir, historians and evacuation crews were sent there to find out the reason for the Maji's revolt. That was when they discovered this notice within one of the crumbled home. This notice sealed Xatha's faith. With this notice in their hand, the historians wasted no time to reveal this notice to the public. No doubt, this news did not sooth the people's heart."

"Why is that," asked Kari.

"I can see why," said TK. "Since the people outside of Calir and Xatha believed Xatha existed, they also believed the ultimate weapon Xatha was working on also existed too. That is why, when Calir was destroyed, no one really worried about it because they still have Xatha." When Matt was about to ask him how did he knew about it, TK quickly told him he read it from one of the old history book. "You can basically guess how surprise the people were when they realized their only hope of fighting the Majis and defeating them were all a lie."

"No one took the news lightly," Mimi continued on from where he left off. "The records stored in the main temple recorded this part of the history. With their last resort gone, the humans were in a state of panic. The anxiety of the people rose even higher when the news about the destruction of the two highly guarded military base were destroyed by the Majis have reached their ears."

"That was when they requested for the digimons help, right," Yolie concluded. Mimi nodded her head.

"That is how Xatha became a myth to the people and Calir is considered to be the birth place of Majis," said Izzy. "Because of that notice, Xatha's name basically plunged downward in the people's mind. It was regarded as the most insulting thing they have ever heard of for a few hundred years. Even now, some people held resentment for the lie. Hey, Joe! Watch where you are going!" Izzy exclaimed when Joe pushed the motorcycle over a human bone and almost caused his laptop to flip over. Joe muttered a small apology, while Izzy closed the right file on his laptop screen. The moved the left file into the center of the screen. "From the records your master had gathered," Izzy pointed at Hasuma and Yolie. "And from the information he recorded in his diary, it indicated the Maji's originated from Xatha, not from Calir. The so-called ultimate weapon the notices have been saying was actually referring to the creation of the Majis. These records clearly show the amount of Majis that were secretly shipped off to Calir. Because Calir was the only place where Majis roamed around, Calir's civilians and people from other cities thought Majis originated from that city. They have no idea Xatha was sending the Majis to Calir."

"And now, we reach to TK's question," Izzy continued. "Now you know Xatha is where Majis originated, you can basically guess what have happen. At that time, the Majis were designed to be smarter than us and exceeded us in many other aspects. According to what Daijou wrote, no one knew when they have collaborated to revolt against their creator." He paused when he heard Matt mumbling the Majis were quite similar to us. Mimi looked startled but she didn't say anything to deny the truth behind his words. Izzy cleared his throat. "Uh...anyways, this news might come as a surprise to you. Xatha and Calir was wiped out in a matter of minutes."

"What!" They exclaimed in astonishment. Yolie gasped and claimed it couldn't be true. Mimi, extremely shock by the news, laid her hand on Matt's shoulder to stable her.

"But...," stammered Cody. "The records claimed the revolt lasted thought out the whole night. That is what I read from all of the books that recorded about Calir's destruction. How can it be so wrong?"

"Well, you should remember no one ever saw Calir's destruction," Izzy reminded him. "In fact, the only way they deduced the time it took to wipe out Calir was through a journal a man had written right before he was slaughter. He clearly recorded the hours he spent praying to goddess when the Maji first started to revolt."

Hasuma shifted the heavy motorcycle in her hands and turned it to avoid a rock in the middle of the road. "And what kind of human would be standing in his home, praying to the goddess, who he denied, while the Majis attacked the whole city. I would be running if I were him. And isn't it suspicious the diary was found so intact. No burns were found on it, whereas, the house where this journal was found was burnt to ashes."

Yolie nodded her head. "Why do you think they hide the facts?"

"I can only make one assumption," said Tai. "The rumor of Xatha was exposed at that time. And we all know, the people, at that time, were in a huge state of panic. No doubt, if the truth of Calir's destruction reached the people's ear, the world will go into an uproar."

"That make sense," said Davis, with his hand tucked right under his chin. "If the people found out how easy Calir was destroyed and how strong the Majis were, there will bound to have a lot of chaos. The only thing they could do to calm the people down, was to make them believed they have a larger possibility to win against the Majis. By exaggerating the time it took for the Majis to defeat Calir, it gave the people a higher hope for defeating the Majis."

"Oh...," Cody murmured.

Mimi slammed her fist on the motorcycle seat and caused everyone to jump up in surprise. She looked frighten and angry. Matt placed his hand on her shoulder and Hasuma quickly approached her.

"Are you alright," asked Hasuma. Matt didn't look at her but he listen intently on what she was going to say.

"After hearing all of this," Mimi shook. "I don't know what I can believe anymore." She jumped up from her seat and started to pace around. "There are so many hidden facts our government are hiding. How..." She approached Matt and grasped the front of his shirt desperately. "How can I fight for something I am starting to doubt? Our history is shrouded with fake details and I..." She trembled and tears started to fall down her face. Matt stared at her in awe and froze under her desperate plead. "I believe in them. I...I believe in it. I trusted the lies they gave us. What if...what if the prophecy written within the book is a fake? Is all my hope, all my dreams, are fake too?"

Her questions manage to stump them all. Neither one of them could answer her. Matt snapped out of his daze when Mimi started to silently cried in front of him, while clutching tightly to the front of his shirt. A sympathetic look appeared on his face and he pulled her into his arms. He held her tightly while she cried into his shirt.

"We can't be definite," Matt told her softly. She looked up and he wiped the tears from her face. A weird feeling washed over him as he stared at her tearful face. He can't identify it nor did he like it. He just knew he had to protect her more than ever.

"Yamato," Mimi whispered.

The softness disappeared from his face and he pushed her away in arms length. "Be strong, priestess," he told her. "As long as you believe in your path, I will walk it with you." He ran his fingers through his hair and looked away from her. "Remember the conversation we had before we even started this journey?" Mimi nodded her head. When she realized Matt was not looking at her, she whispered a soft yes. "Good." His expression was cold and Sora shifted from her seat, because Matt was staring at her direction. Little less did she knew, he was not really seeing her in that gaze. "Because I told you right at the beginning, I don't believe in your dreams. I don't even believe in what you are fighting for. Ha...what a laugh. I don't even think we even deserve to have a second chance because we are just a bunch of greedy bastards that are out for our own good."

"Then...I guess you are right," Mimi said in defeat. Her hands slipped off from Matt's shirt.

"But I am still here right," Matt snapped. He turned to look at her and grabbed her roughly by her shoulders. She gasped when he pulled her toward him. "I am here right? I am fighting to protect you, am I? Tell me! Why am I doing this? Why am I willing to risk my life just to protect you?!"

"Because...because..."

He pulled her into a hug. "Because I am starting to believe in you. Damn it priestess. You are one of the most stupid girl I ever met. I can't believe there is one person in this world who is so determine to chase a dream that is basically impossible." Mimi shuddered in his grip and Tai was watching this scene in discomfort. "But...I want to help you accomplish this dream now." He pulled her softly away from him and stared deeply into her eyes. "I will help you walk your road. If you continued to believe in your dream, I know it will happen."

"Yamato," she whispered.

"He's right," said Kari. "Besides, I don't think the prophesy is wrong. Why else would we be put into all those trials."

"The history might be fake or alternated," said Izzy. "But by finding the truth, we can tell the world about it." He stood up and closed his laptop. "That is what we can do."

Yolie walked up to Mimi and patted her on the shoulders. "We are all walking in the same path with you. If you crumbled, we will also crumble. We all believe in your dream, and we fight with you to accomplish your mission. If you disbelieve in them then..."

"I'm fine," said Mimi. She turned around and smiled at Yolie. "Thanks for all of your encouragement. I am so happy to have you all supporting me. With all of you walking beside me, I know I can pull through. I can't break down right now." She smiled at Matt. "Thank you, Yamato."

Matt rolled his eyes and patted the seat of the motorcycle. "We have to go. I have no intention of staying out here and freeze to death." Mimi looked at the seat and he waited patiently for her to sit down. Once she did, he slipped his arms around her to secure her safety and pulled her closer to him so she could keep warm. Yolie and Davis exchanged a worry look and Tai shifted on his feet. Tai couldn't help but wonder whether Matt have fallen for Mimi. Matt spared Izzy a glance before he started to push his motorcycle forward. The others followed in suit. "I think you went around enough circles already, Izzy. Why don't you indulge us with the truth?"

"Oh yeah...," said Izzy. Mimi's outburst has momentarily caused him to forget about their previous conversation.

"I think we can basically guess what happen," said TK. "And I take back what I said before, because from what Daijou revealed from the diary, the whole inner city of Xatha must be destroyed before we can even start to fight back."

"Yep," affirmed Izzy. "That is true." He looked at the diary tucked safely inside Hasuma's package. "Prodigious. That diary was really a rare find. I might be able to find more things in there if I have more time to read the sections that I scanned. Think of all of the things I can reveal and know. The world has the right to know..." His words were left unfinished when Joe abruptly stopped the motorcycle. "Why did you stop all of the sudden," Izzy demanded.

"Because we are here," Tai answered dryly. He pointed at the white laboratory standing right in front of them. They were amazed to find it still maintaining it's ivory complexion after the war. The main portion of the laboratory still stood sturdily in front of them, while the left side of the wing lay on the floor in a pile of heap. The half of the east side of the wing was sliced into half. TK whistled as he looked at the pile of bones scattered across the floor. Blood stains decorated the east and west wings and charred blocks of stone laid blocked the front passage.

"Why are we here," asked Izzy. He waited patiently for the answer but none came. Joe reminded him about the lack of answers they have been receiving after their horrid of questions. Izzy scowled. "Great time to have them stop answering us right now," he mumbled in disgruntle.

"Are you sure we are at the right place," asked Kari. Cody pointed his thumb to the back warily, where the fireballs connected with each other and formed a huge firewall, blocking their passage. Ken answered her question.

"I believe we are. That is...I hope we are." He scoffed. "I am not that eager to burn myself to death. Not this soon."

"Never, if you ask me," Davis retorted.

Matt pulled up his coat's sleeves and proceeded toward the piles of rubble that lay between them and their destination. He huffed when he lifted up a huge rock and wobbled it toward the side. When he plopped it down on the floor, the ground shook slightly. Matt wiped the sweat on his head and he glared at Tai and the others as they stood there, watching him.

"Well," he demanded, waving his hand toward the rest of the rubbles. "How long are you guys planning to stand there?"

"Uh...actually, we are just waiting for her to do something," said Cody, pointing at the holographic goddess floating above Matt. Matt glanced upward and was startled to find her smiling down at him. He blushed when he realized he could see her underwear from where he was standing and hastily retreated from his position. He was about to threat her but he realized instantly, there was nothing he could do can hurt her. She was...indeed, just a holographic image.

"Would you mind," Matt started, his hands unconsciously straightening up his coat. "Warn me next time if you are going to appear next to me." Although he was annoyed, his face remained impassive when the image giggled in pleasure.

She nodded her head. "If it will make you feel better, then I will." She floated down to the ground and pointed at the blocked path. "Allow me to assist you." Lifting her hands to the same level of her head, she snapped her fingers twice and Tai did a double take when their obstacles disappeared from sight. "Please proceed forward. Your answers await." She bowed to them and disappeared before either one of them could say another word to detain her.

"Damn it," cursed Matt, slamming his fist on the head of the motorcycle. He ignored Izzy's plead in regarding to how harsh he was treating his motorcycle. "I want some answers from her."

"We all do," said Tai. He dragged his motorcycle from behind him and rotated his strained shoulders. He grimaced. "My muscles are so sore." Sora spared him a sympathetic glance before she started to massage his shoulders. He smiled and quickly cleared his throat when the others were grinning at him and Matt rolled his eyes. "I think we better go," he said. Tai roughly pushed his motorcycle toward the decay laboratory and avoided the scattered bones lying on the ground. Matt just kicked it to the side without any regard. Tai paused at the door and looked at the cracked glass door. Placing a hand on the door handle, he gave it a light push. Shock displayed in their faces when the door shattered upon his touch. "I only touched it," Tai protested when Izzy glared at him.

"No use worrying about it," said Matt, proceeding toward the entrance when Tai stood firmly in front of the entrance, refusing to move. He probed Tai on the back and nudged his head toward the interior of the laboratory. "What are you waiting for? Stop holding the line." A brief frown appeared on Tai's face when he stared at the dark interior. No lights illuminated the place. As far as Tai can see, the whole inner portion of the laboratory was just a dark and empty void. And that, was the cause of his hesitation.

While Tai pondered about the danger that might occurred to them once they enter into the dark room, Mimi slipped off the motorcycle without Matt noticing it, because he had his whole attention focused on badgering Tai to budge from his position. Tai was not fat enough to block the entrance, but the fact his motorcycle was plopped right beside him managed to block them from entering with their motorcycles. Mimi, who happened to be skinny and unburden with a motorcycle, easily slipped pass Tai and entered the laboratory. Least to say, Tai was displeased with her action, and he didn't need to wait for Matt's angry cries to erupt from behind him before he plunged right into the laboratory, right behind her. Sora yelped slightly when Tai jerked the motorcycle forward. Luckily he decided to move at that precise moment because Matt was willing to plow him over if he refused to move from his position.

Mimi stepped timidly into the darkness, and she only took ten steps forward before Tai shook of the initial shock of seeing her stroll so casually pass him and went chasing after her. Matt caught up to her just as Tai grabbed her on her arm. The others tumbled in, following Matt closely. "Mimi," scolded Sora in aspiration. She jumped off the motorcycle and stood protectively beside Mimi. Sora couldn't see that well in the dark, but she can heard the sound of metals hitting the tile floors, when the others released their motorcycle roughly down to the ground, while successfully ignoring Izzy's plead to be gentle to his inventions, and pulled out their weapons.

"You shouldn't be that impulsive," scolded Davis. He chose to ignore the mumbles coming from Yolie when she stated he should follow his own advice. But dismay clearly shown on his face when Ken and Cody, who happened to be next to her, nodded their heads in agreement. "We might be...," Davis cleared his throat. "We might be walking into a trap." In affirmation to his thought and suspicion, the entrance where they entered was sealed off by a huge boulder. Normally, this would serve to be a minor problem to them, however, the boulder not only sealed off their escape route, it also blocked off the only light source they have.

TK was not pleased, nor were the rest of them except, surprisingly, Mimi, Hasuma, and Yolie. "You just have to say it, Davis," TK hissed.

"No need to worry," Mimi said calmly. She shrugged off Tai's hold on her shoulder and dashed into the darkness.

"Mimi," exclaimed Tai. He groped the darkness around him but he only bumped into Sora and found her frantically looking around her for any signs of Mimi. Matt wasted no time in grabbing the nearest person, who he assumed was Tai, but unfortunately it was Joe, and started to shake him.

"How can you let her go," Matt demanded. Joe started to protest but his words came out in little whimpers due to the ferocious shakes he was unfairly receiving. Davis wasted no time in providing a little illumination in this dark room by forming a fireball in his hand. Tai did like wise and Kari, clasped her hands together and formulated a little ball of light. She placed it on the floor and it immediately lightens up the small space they were standing around.

Joe slumped down the floor in dizziness due to Matt's harsh treatment, when Matt released him immediately when he realized he was not Tai. Matt turned to Tai's direction. Before Matt could grab him, Tai pointed his finger toward north.

"She's over there," Tai said quickly before Matt could dealt him a blow. Matt followed the direction his finger was pointing and was surprise to find Mimi kneeling in front of a slab of stone tablet. Yolie and Hasuma, each were standing at her side. Hasuma and Yolie mouths were slightly opened and their faces displayed utter shock, as they both stared at the pale figure floating right in front of them and above the stone tablet. Mimi lowered her head in respect.

The ghostly figure, with an image of a middle age man, smiled at Hasuma and Yolie. He rubbed his hand on his beard and grinned sheepishly at them. "I'm glad you two made it," he addressed Yolie and Hasuma. They could only stand there, gaping at the sprit as he adjusted his long blue robe.

Davis recognized him immediately. He was, indeed, the first person to discover his lost item. Pointing his finger rudely at the ghost that floated in front of them, he took two steps backward and shakily called out his name. "Daijou?"

Daijou lifted his gaze from his two students and turned to place them on the boy who just called him. "Yes," he asked Davis. That was all they need to confirm his identity. Hasuma, who was unusually strong for a girl, fainted dead away when the sprit of the stone tablet answered to Davis call. Mimi pounced up from her kneeling position to catch her before she could hit the ground. Yolie's legs buckled and she slid ungracefully to the floor. Tai and Matt rushed forward to help Mimi ease Hasuma back on the floor. Daijou just blinked innocently at them and asked them did he said something wrong.

"No," answered Ken, managing to keep a safe distance from the ghost. "We...I guess we just were surprise to see you." From the corner of his eyes, he could see Joe hesitated for a moment, before he headed forward to Hasuma and aided Sora in reviving Hasuma back. Daijou looked a little bit surprised at Ken's word. But when he took a good look at himself, he laughed heartily and floated down to the ground.

"I guess I forgot that I am dead sometime," Daijou said in amusement.

"Master," Yolie murmmured in awe. Daijou looked down at her and patted her on the head.

"Yes, Yolie." The daze looked on her face disappeared when her master, the person she respected the most, called out to her. She tried to stand up but stumbled a little bit. Ken reached out to help her but she gently pushed his hands away. Two attempts afterward, she was standing face to face with her master. Hasuma was starting to revive herself and was looking around the room in daze, while Joe and Sora called out to her. Daijou spared a brief look of concern toward Hasuma's direction before he focused his attention to Yolie. Spreading his arms wide open, he smiled at Yolie. "Come here and give me a hug."

"Why are you here?" The smile on Daijou's face flickered off. Whatever greetings he thought he would be receiving from Yolie, it was not this. Yolie stared at him steadily.

"Are you disappointed in seeing me here," he asked her.

"Of course not," Yolie protested violently. By now, Hasuma finally came to her senses and with Mimi's support, she stood steadily on her feet. "I want to know, why are you here?"

"Who disturbed your peace," Hasuma asked.

"Why aren't you resting in peace," Yolie fired.

"Who locked your soul in this city," Hasuma quickly thrown the next question. By this time, everyone was staring at Daijou with great intensity.

Baffled by the flood of questions fired right at him, Daijou just stood there with a blank expression on his face. Slowly, laughter erupted from him. Stunned at this reaction from him, they could only blinked at him. Matt, on the other hand, was the only one annoyed. While everyone was busy with the sudden appearance of Daijou, he kept his mind clear and focused on the darkness surrounding them. The fireballs in Davis and Tai's hand have already disappeared when they lost their focus in creating them. Only Kari's light ball remained the only source of illumination for them.

"I think all of us will really appreciate it if we can get some light in here," said Matt. His demand cut Daijou's laughter short.

"Oh...sorry for my rudeness," said Daijou. Embarrass for keeping them in the darkness and in the cold enviornment, he gave them a slight bow before he floated toward the tablet. Snapping his fingers twice, the room immediately lit up and the temperature inside the room increased. The light pouring into the room came from the eight highly dense light bulbs decorating each of the four walls. On each of the walls, two of these light bulbs were placed there. Air vents on each of the corner of the floor, emitted hot air into the environment.

With the room lit up, they can now see the interior of the building. Sora immediately let out a gasp and Kari jaws dropped open. Only Yolie and Hasuma didn't realized how the interior of the laboratory looked like because they were busy staring at Daijou and waiting patiently for his answers. The others took this opportunity to see the destructions bestowed upon them.

When they first saw the exterior of the laboratory, they knew a great battle had taken place in this laboratory. Nonetheless, they didn't expect the interior of the center of the laboratory to be in such a mess, especially when its exterior maintained its almost undamaged image. So, no one bothered to pay attention to the uncharacteristic curse that Cody managed to mutter when he first glimpse at the destructions laid before them.

The eight stories laboratory they entered were just a hollow shell of what remained from after the war. Each of the floors ceilings and ground were carved out, leaving on the first floor ground intact and the ceiling of the highest floor intact. Only edges of the floors and ceilings of the eight levels were left there hanging, to symbolize their past existence. Otherwise, other indications of the levels in this laboratory have been wiped out. It was a wonder why the ceiling didn't collapse after its most stable foundations have been blown to pieces.

"Is the ceiling going to collapse on us," asked Davis nervously. The idea of having only four walls filled with cracks supporting the heavy ceiling did not provide enough security to him.

Daijou chucked and patted Davis's shoulder reassuringly. "Don't worry," he told them. "What you see is just only a temporary shelter in which Val and I have created. We created this so we can provide you a warm shelter from the harsh weather. It won't collapse on you unless I want it to. Once you are gone, this place will revert back to rumbles."

"Val," asked Cody.

"Created," Izzy asked anxiously.

"Val is the name for the woman you met," said Daijou. "She is the holographic image of the goddess herself. As for creating this place, hmmm...maybe I should explain my presence to you before I start into that. So..." He waved his hand on the floor. "If you may all sit down, we may proceed on with the reason why you are here and why I am here."

"Go on," said Matt, sitting right next to Mimi. "I'm waiting."

"Alright," said Daijou. He floated down from the tablet and settled down in front of it. The others shifted from their seat to form a semi-circle in front of him. "I know you have found my journal." He peered at Izzy. "And I believe you read some part of it, am I correct?" Izzy nodded his head. "So, you must all know I have left Guardinia in search for Xatha."

"Yes," Yolie said quietly.

Daijou looked up to the ceiling with a whimsical expression on his face. "Ah...Xatha. How I search for you. Your past glory and the horror that you hide. It is about time they know the truth."

Matt grimaced and leaned forward. "Can't you get to the point old man and stop your reminiscence?" At that, Hasuma and Yolie spared him a glare and Daijou startled out from his thoughts and laughed slightly.

"Right...right," he said. "Should not keep you waiting. But...first things first. I want to know something." The merriment disappeared from his face and was replaced with a serious expression. His brown eyes looked piercingly into theirs. "I want to know, what would you do if you find out something extremely horrifying about your past? What if it can ruin all of your ideas? What if it can cause the world to be in great turmoil?"

"I will hide it," said Izzy firmly, earning everyone's gaze. "If it does nothing but destruction, then it won't be any use to the world if I unleash the knowledge."

Daijou nodded his head in approval. "What if it does help someone if you reveal it? What if it helps you realized you past mistake? Will you unleash the knowledge even if it causes problem to exist within your community?"

"I will," said Izzy. "I said this to Hasuma before and I will not back out from my words. If it is something that is beneficial to us, then I will reveal it. Whether it is an error made by us humans, I will reveal the error so everyone can learn from the mistakes we have made."

"Good," Daijou beamed. He slapped his hand on his knee. "You are the one I am seeking." He looked at the rest of them. "How about you guys?" Yolie and Hasuma nodded their heads without any hesitation. So did Mimi, Kari, and TK. Matt shrugged his shoulders and said he have no interest in it. But he quickly agreed to Izzy's words when Daijou told him to go back outside since he had no interest in what Daijou was going to say. Tai looked at Sora before they both nodded their heads. Joe, Davis, Cody, and Ken were the last to agree. With their vow to spread the truth, Daijou leaned back on the stone tablet in satisfaction.

"Now can we get on with it," asked Tai, tapping his fingers on the floor impatiently. Sora knocked him softly on the arm for his rudeness and he quickly shut up.

"Hmm...let's start with why I am here," said Daijou. "I left Guardinia ten years ago. Before I left, I gave Yolie under Hasuma's care." He patted Yolie softly on the head. "You definitely grown up very well." Yolie nodded her head. "I also instructed Hasuma to watch over Mimi." He smiled at Mimi. "I see she is following my orders."

"Of course," said Hasuma softly. He eyed her warmly before he cleared his throat. He wanted to asked Yolie and Hasuma about their lives but Matt's glare increased in great intensity in every passing second.

"I guess I better get to the point," he said. Matt muttered something that earned a disapproval glance from Mimi. "I left Guardinia in search for Xatha. For what reason?" His face became solemn. "That...you will find out later. And I hope you will keep to your words."

"Pray continued," said Mimi.

"Ahm...as I was saying, I went in search for Xatha. It didn't took me long to find it because I knew exactly where it was located at. When I reached here, Val, didn't trust me. She let me through once because the goddess told her to."

"The goddess," Mimi said. Everyone perked up when they heard about the goddess. "Was she..."

"Wait patiently and I will explain," said Daijou. "I did not see her. As most of you experienced, the goddess wishes were mediated through Val. You entered here so you should know how it works." Sora nodded her head and the others mumbled the truth behind it. "Ten years ago, Val, didn't have a name. I named her because I want her to be an individual instead of someone that looked like the goddess herself. She accepted the name and eventually let me within Xatha after I told her my reason for my presence."

"Your reason," asked TK.

"To protect Xatha's secret from people," said Izzy, recalling what Hasuma told him a while ago.

"Partially correct," said Daijou. "If that is true, then Val wouldn't have let you in. What I promise to do was to help the goddess guard Xatha's secret from people and Majis until the rightful people came over here." He looked at them. "And here you guys are." Joe shifted his seat uneasily and Tai actually blushed. Matt's face clearly indicate he didn't like how this was going.

Daijou tapped his finger on the floor and pointed his finger at Izzy. His ring, which Izzy was hiding, flew out from his coat and landed in front of Daijou. While Izzy looked at the hole the ring made when it flew out from the inner pocket of his coat, the ring raised from the ground. A light flashed from it and the rock that was embedded in it disappeared. The ring fell down to his hand and he handed it over to Yolie. "The stone should go back to where it is." He cleared his throat. "After pledging to aid the goddess, I helped Val in distributing those stones." He drew a circle in front of them and an image of Xatha and the forest appeared before them. A blue dot appeared on the southern part of the forest. He pointed at the blue dot. "This is Xatha." A lot of yellow dots appeared in an image. They circled around Xatha. Within that circle, a hundred green dots started to flash. "The green dots are the tracking stones you happened to pick up. I assume you managed to figure out they disrupt your tracking device and their wavelength could not be disrupted by normal means. Each of these stones could destroy each other's wavelength and each of them can formulate a different wavelength. They must be placed in specific place in order to balance the wavelength emitted from them. Val and I regulate these stones."

"But Izzy picked up your stone," said Kari. "Did it disrupt your pattern?"

Daijou waved his hand carelessly. "That stone was just a small portion. It is only emitting a weak wave. The real stone is as big as a six-foot boulder. They are basically non-destructible. The small stone will not affect their normal wavelength. The stone on my ring was just put there to mislead the people who happened to pick it up. They might assume Xatha would be emitting the same wavelength." Joe nudged Izzy and Izzy flushed slightly.

"And the yellow dots," asked Mimi.

"These are small stones embedded deep into the ground. It formulated a thin barrier up into the air. These stones work to absorb any waves coming toward their direction. I believe you all must wonder why these tracking stone did not affect the other shrine, right? Well, it is because of these absorbing stone. They absorbed all waves around them and because of this, the waves spread by the tracking stone were absorbed by them. The waves coming from the shrines were also absorbed by them."

"Oh...," Ken said.

"Besides planting these stones and regulating them," Daijou said, the image disappeared when he waved his hand. "We also regulate the efficiency of the traps we set within this forest."

"What," choked Davis. "You guys put those crazy machine out there?! Those things almost killed us!"

"Then you should have been more careful. Besides, we didn't put them out there. Those weapons have been there since Xatha's fall. We just regulate them." Davis swore and Daijou chuckled. "Ah...the youth."

"Can we stop going around circle and get to the point to why we are here and I definitely want to know what is so important that you want us..." Matt slammed his mouth shut and he glared at Daijou when he pointed his finger to the door.

"I can always open it for you, you know," Daijou said pleasantly.

"And besides, his explanation helped explain some of the things that confused me," said Izzy.

"How did you die, master," asked Hasuma.

"Me?" He pointed his finger at himself. He smiled. "I die naturally. I was setting up a trap and I fell asleep beside one of the tree. It was then when my heart stopped."

"It...it just stopped," Joe asked in disbelief.

Daijou nodded his head. For a person that was dead, he seemed happy about it. "I have been having heart problem for quite a while and well, I was not that surprise. I died a peaceful death." He looked around him and found Yolie and Hasuma with a solemn look on their faces.

"I'm sorry we weren't with you," said Yolie. "I wish we could be by your side."

"But there was nothing you both can do for me," he said. "At that time, the most important thing for you was to protect the priestess. And besides, my death allowed me to meet her."

"Who," asked Tai.

"The goddess herself."

"What?!!!!" His claim caused Tai and Izzy to jump up to their feet. Mimi looked astonished and Sora looked baffled. Only Matt looked calm.

"He meant Val," Matt said dryly. Matt's words would have calm them down if only they were true. Matt's cool exterior disappeared when Daijou shook his head.

"The real one," he told them. He smiled at their stunned faces.

"Bu...but ho..how," stuttered Cody.

Daijou leaned forward and peered keenly at them. "When our goddess told us she will go into eternal sleep, she meant she would not aid or cause any trouble happening in Gaia. However, it does not mean she is not watching over us. What we do in this world is transferred to her palace. And from there, she is always watching over our overdoing."

"Does this mean she knows Mimi is coming," asked Kari.

He nodded his head. "Of course. She also knew you guys are approaching over here. Val must have told you she needed the goddess approval to let you in." Mimi opened her mouth but Daijou raised his hand to silent her. "I know what you are going to say. If she is watching over us, why isn't she willing to lift her hand to aid your people when they are suffering so much." His piercing gaze landed on her. "I have no right to tell you why. For that, you will have to face the goddess judgment."

"The goddess...," started Davis.

"You will know more when you reach there," he interrupted. "It may do you good to come up with some reasonable answers for your own question. As for now, lets just say I am here because the goddess asked me to reside over here so I can help Val guard this place. I am also responsible to show the truth to the people the goddess have approved. And maybe, this information will aid you in coming up with the conclusion to your questions." He stood up and stretched. "Now then..." He turned and headed to an empty corner of the room. "Would you all step this way?" Looking at each other while they stood up, they silently trudged toward the corner.

"What do you want us to see here," asked Izzy, when they reached to the appointed area. "There is nothing here but an old..." His sentence was left unfinished when a portion of the brick wall extended outward to formed a table. A rusty old computer magically appeared on top of it. Below the table, another portion of the wall extended outward to form a chair. A human skeleton appeared on the seat. His bony body laid over the desk and his right arm laid tucked under his head. His left hand extended outward to the keyboard. The computer beeped softly.

"This is," said Daijou, as he pressed the enter key on the keyboard. "Is what I am going to show you." His fingers ran rapidly through the keyboard. "This man, you see over here, is Scott Frey." Daijou nodded his head in approval when the computer screen blacked out for two second, before it was replaced with a blue background and a list of files. "Scott Frey is the inventor of the so call species you know as Maji." Astonishment appeared on their faces. What they expect to hear was not that.

"That man," pointed Izzy at the remaining skeleton. "Is the inventor of Maji?"

Daijou nodded his head. "Indeed he is."

"How can you be sure," asked Davis skeptically.

"Because, of what you will be seeing," he answered simply. He scrolled down the list and highlighted the 'show all' file. He turned to look at them. "If I know my words can convince you, I will tell you about our horrible past. But, I know it wouldn't work because all of you will want to have proof, and this computer will show you the proof you need." He placed his finger on the 'enter' key. "I want to warn you to be prepare for what you are going to see. These are the facts our government is trying to hide and trying to erase. Once you gain this knowledge, it will be wise for you to think twice before you tell this information to other people. But...this is the truth and I trust in you to spread this truth to the world." He paused for a moment. "I hope you will be able to find your right path after this. Watch closely." Without another word or warning, he pressed the enter button and disappeared. The room was immediately filled with a mechanical voice streaming out from the computer's speaker.

_"Access granted," a mechanical female voice reported to them in a monotone. "Opening file 181." The screen flashed before two files were shown in the screen. One of the files flipped opened and displayed a list of status to them. At the right upper corner, taking up 1/8th of the screen, was a picture of a digimon. The mechanical voice of the computer simply read out the status to them._

_Specimen #1_

_Specie: Digimon_

_Type: Fire_

_Name of Specie: Meramon_

_Result of Status Check Ran: Excellent condition_

_Results: Failure_

_"Accessing video clipping of recorded experiment."_

"What do you think it is going to show us," Ken asked nervously, his eyes glued to the computer screen. The others didn't bothered to answer him as they anxiously waited for the computer to download the video. The screen remained black for three whole seconds before the black background was replaced with the video. Three men, dressed in white laboratory coat, have their backs turned to them. The one to the furthest to the right was holding a clipboard. He was flipping through it, while mumbling something incoherent. He turned to the man standing to his right. When he moved, they could catch a clear glimpse of his face and stature. His face looked haggard, even though he was only twenty years old. He was fairly slim but well built. Thrusting the clipboard to the man to his left, he ran his free hand through his messy black hair before he addressed him.

_"I don't think this will work, Dr. Frey." To emphasize his meaning, his blue eyes flashed with doubt._

_Scott Frey, the man he just addressed, merely spared him a glance. Although the same age as the first man, Frey obviously held higher authority power than him. His cold black eyes shown no emotion and his handsome face registered a slight disgust when he heard his associate's doubtful remark. "It will be fine, Dr. Kyle."_

_"But...," stuttered the man to Frey's left. He wiped the sweats pouring down his chubby face with a white handkerchief. His handkerchief darted swiftly around his face, over his slightly baldhead, before it was stuffed back into his pocket. "Dr. Kyle maybe right." He looked nervously through the glass window they were standing in front of and looked into the laboratory that was on the other side of the glass window, opposite from them. There was nothing in the laboratory, except for the lone digimon that was strapped on a white stretcher and a medical examiner. The stretcher's foot was glued tightly to the floor. Located on the middle of the room, the three doctors, who were looking into the laboratory on the other side, could clearly see the stretcher and their research specimen. Their research specimen proved to be a living creature, because ever since he was caught, Meramon wasted no time in trying to find his way to escape. Right now, he paid no heed to his situation and attempted to break the bonds holding him down. "And...will the government approve us to use digimon for our experiment."_

_"The government have told us to use any method we deem as possible for this experiment, Dr. Anges," Frey replied. "As long as we can provide a sufficient weapon for the government, they do not care how we formulate it." He raised one hand and the medical examiner in the laboratory looked up to him. Frey nodded his head to signal the start of the experiment. The medical examiner, walked out of the laboratory. A minute later, she reappeared back into the laboratory with a tray in her hand. Laying on top of the tray was a syringe and a bottle of chemical. She walked out of the camera's view for a moment and reappeared again with the syringe filled with the chemicals inside the bottle. Stepping cautiously, she approached Meramon carefully. Meramon glared at her and struggled against his bond with no avail. A small growl escaped from Meramon when the female medical examiner thrust the needle into his skin and rapidly injected the chemical substance inside his body. She pulled the needle out of his body and hastily retreated from the room, slamming the laboratory tightly shut behind her._

_For a moment, Meramon continued to struggle against his bind. No changes seemed to be made on his behavior. On each passing minute, Frey's impatience grew._

_"I guess the serum was not strong enough," said Dr. Kyle. He pushed his glasses higher to the rim of his nose._

_"No...," Dr. Anges disagreed, staring at Meramon intently. "Look, he is reacting now!" To the truth of his word, Meramon began to shudder violently. His eyes rolled backward and the violent tremors spreading down his body caused him to bounce against his bind and on the stretcher. Dr. Anges screamed when a three-feet claw burst through Meramon's chest, cutting some of the binds. Meramon screamed in agony when spikes erupted from every part of his arms. Meramon produced another scream before his body exploded, scattering chunks of his bloody flesh all over the white laboratory. The glass window shook when pieces of flesh and blood slammed right at it._

_Dr. Kyle vomited violently when he saw the explosion. Dr. Anges was fortunately enough to miss the violent moment of Meramon's death, for he fainted dead away when Meramon started to elicit those horrible scream. Even Frey was rendered into shock. The clipboard slipped from his hand without his knowledge._

The last thing they saw on the clip was Frey's trembling form before the computer reverted back to the black background. Baffled and shocked by what they have just witness, neither one of them scarcely heard what the computer was stating. They have witnessed enough of these violent scenes in their battle, so the violence within the clip did not shock them enough. However, what caused Matt to feel weak on his legs and Izzy to turn thoroughly pale was the remembrance of what Daijou told them before he left.

"Daijou said...," stuttered Tai. Sora leaned heavily on him and he found he was having a hard time supporting her even though she was fairly light. "He told us Scott Frey was the inventor of Maji. Do you..do you..." He was unable to finish his thought.

"It can't be," Mimi said in a whispery voice. Her cold hand clutched Matt's hand and she leaned slightly on him. Matt didn't noticed how close she was standing next to him until now. He silently noticed how close she was to the brink of collapsing. Matt cursed silently and thrown away his shock. Right now, his concern fell on her. Wrapping one of his arms tightly on her waist, he supported her with his strength. He looked at TK and found him holding on to Kari too.

"That's enough," said Matt. He stepped backward, pulling Mimi with him. "We watched enough." Tai slowly nodded his head in agreement when he noticed how everyone looked. Cody eagerly retreated backward and away from the screen. Even Izzy, who was eager for knowledge, did not seem eager to continue to watch the screen when the clip for the second experiment began to play on its own. Everyone was turning their heads away from the screen, when Mimi suddenly shouted out loud.

"NO!" They froze. Mimi, to Matt's surprise, pulled away from him with great strength and headed straight to the screen. "I need to know," Mimi told them, her body trembling. "I need to know how the Maji's were made." She flinched slightly when another digimon exploded from the experiment. Matt grabbed her arm and violently turned her around.

"I don't care if you need to know or not," said Matt. "We are leaving right now."

Mimi yanked her hand from his grip. "I have to watch this. And so do everyone of us." Matt opened his mouth to protest, but she stubbornly shook her head. "I don't want to watch it," Mimi admitted. "But...don't you understand, Yamato?" The computer voice drone on as it read off the status of the third specimen. "All this time, our government has been lying to us. They told us Majis were made by manipulating the DNA structures from different species. They told us they were made from cultivated cells made from those manipulated DNA structure. But now...this clipping. These information. It renders everything I know...everything I believe into nothing." She trembled slightly. "I need to know, Yamato. I need to know how our enemies were formulated. I need to know whether this path I am walking or not have been a lie." A tear flowed down her face. "Because right now, I am starting to doubt my belief. I don't know...I don't know can I continue on with this journey like this."

Matt stared at her. "So what if they were made by digimon? So what if Majis were not formed by cultivate cells? What are you going to do about it? Does it make any difference?" Mimi stared at him.

"Of course it does," Joe answered. "Well...for one thing...this destroyed most of our moral aspect in regarding to their creation. If they were created by cultivating cells, then...well, they were formulated into another species. But...if they were created by injecting a chemical substance into a digimon and violently distorting their DNA to change them into another species..." Joe shuddered. "Well, that method is fairly inhuman and practically immoral."

"So according to how they were created, that does have an effect in regarding to the morality of our government," said Izzy.

"But...that isn't the only thing that mattered," Cody said softly. "I...I don't think I can kill them now I know Majis were once digimons. It...it just doesn't feel right. Do you get what I mean?"

Davis nodded his head. To his annoyance, Yolie quickly answered no. She rolled her eyes and stared at Cody straight in the face. "You feel uncomfortable killing Majis now you know they originated from digimon, and yet, you feel fine killing them when you know they were experimentally cultivated by the genetic genes we made in a laboratory." Yolie sighed. "Doesn't that sound wrong to you?"

"I get what you mean," said Sora, after she shook off her fear. "Because they are digimon, does it make their lives worth more than a laboratory made specimen?"

"Shouldn't they all be the same," asked Ken. "Is one life more precious than another? I wonder." He looked at Cody but Cody didn't say anything. "Of course not."

"But I won't deny my feeling," Cody defended himself. "I know each lives are precious, but I can't help feeling a little bit hesitant after knowing this information."

"I understand what you mean," Kari admitted. She touched the digimon symbol on her arm. "We feel hesitant because we have a stronger connection to digimon than the Maji. That connection make it harder for us to kill a race that originate from digimon." She smiled slightly. "Kind of funny isn't it? We are created by the digimons and the Majis are also created by the digimons. In a sense, you can say we are quite similar. We both originated from the same ancestor."

Davis shivered. "I don't know about you guys, but that sound weird to me."

Matt huffed. "Frankly, I don't give a damn." He ignored TK's exclamation. "I don't care how the Majis originated. And...neither should you guys."

"Yamato," Mimi started to protest, but Matt raised a hand to stop her.

"Listen! To me they are my enemy. And in case you guys have forgotten, we are fighting a war against them." Matt reminded them. "In a battlefield, it is either you die or your enemy. There is no other choice. If you hesitate to kill them, you will end up dead."

"But don't you feel any remorse killing them, now that you know they came from digimon," Hasuma asked quietly.

"No," Matt answered frankly, earning him a lot of disapproving look. "They might originated from digimon, but they didn't inherited any of their traits." He leaned back on his motorcycle and spoke to them in an icy tone. "You fought with them. You should know their behaviors better than anyone else." His eyes were cast downward. "They were not the digimons of the past. They lost all the qualities that made them, in our term, humane. The Majis were invented to help us win war. They are programmed to help us destroy our enemies. So...there is nothing in them except the concept of destruction."

"With destruction implanted in their mind," Matt continued. "It is impossible to turn them back. Killing satisfy them and nothing else will do." He looked at Mimi straight into the eyes and directed the next line to her. "Whatever you try to do, you can't change them. It is impossible." Mimi looked startled. "So...the only thing we can do is to kill them," Matt said with a shrug. "If you ever want human to live in peace, then you will have to kill them. There is no other choice."

Neither one of them knew what to say because they knew Matt have spoken the truth. Mimi shook slightly and Hasuma placed her arms around her shoulder to comfort her.

"I never thought of this," Mimi said softly. "But...now that I think of it. Is it right for us to sacrifice a whole race just so we can save another race?"

"No," Tai answered softly. "It is not right." Mimi expression became even more sorrowful. "But we have no other choice. Matt was right, you know. They are inhumane." He walked up to Mimi and patted her shoulder in a brotherly way. "If we give up on this journey and let them live, they might end up eliminating our race." Tai paused for a moment, because he was about to tell her he really didn't care if the human race got eliminated after all of the things he just recently discovered. "Guess Matt really influenced me," he mused. "But I can't tell Mimi this or her mind will be in a greater state of turmoil." So instead of speaking his mind, Tai focused his words on another factor. "Mimi, there is something you have to understand. Besides saving our race, there is another reason for your journey." Mimi looked surprise when he said that. "The other reason for your journey is to save Gaia."

Hasuma nodded her head in affirmative. "That's true. Majority of the lands, which are under Maji's rule, have deteriorated beyond repair." She looked intently at Mimi. "You should know that." Mimi nodded her head. "If this land do land into the Maji's hand, they will ruin it."

"I understand," said Mimi, doubtfully. She smiled at Tai when she noticed worries shown in his eyes. "I am fine, Tai. Thank you for reminding me about my duty." She glanced down at the floor. "I will continue my path as a priestess." She then turned to Matt. "You are right, Yamato. Even though they were once digimon, their horrible actions and destructive mind cannot be looked over. We have to put an end to this...even if it means we have to kill off all their race."

"Hmph..." With that expressed, Matt looked away from her. There was pain written within her eyes and somehow, it hurt him to see her in pain. He knew she can withstood physical pain but...since this was a mental pain, there was nothing he could do.

"I wonder," said Davis. "If Majis were made to destroy, then why didn't they destroyed each other and save us the trouble of doing it."

"That's wishful thinking," said Daijou, appearing suddenly behind Davis, which end up scaring the living daylight out of him. Ignoring Davis's curses, Daijou proceeded to explain. "Eventhough they were created to destroy, they were also given a brain. By combining their powers, they know they can overthrow our race. With that knowledge in their mind, they suppressed their urge for destruction and band up to fight against us. Also, because they were created by human for the war, it is natural they gain the most pleasure in killing digimon. Now that the digimons are gone, they rather much prefer killing humans than their own race." He paused. "Oh yeah, and this is one reason why the digimon were exterminated in the first place," he added. Davis nodded his head with understanding.

Matt huffed and pulled his motorcycle back into balance. "Now we've seen what you wanted us to see," he addressed to Daijou. "We are leaving."

"Wait," said Izzy. He pulled out his laptop. "This information is an important part of our history. And beside...I did promise I would reveal the truth to the world. I can't leave here empty handed." He placed his laptop next to the rusty computer. "Just give me some time to download it."

Ken peered at the computer and whistled. "For goddess sake, Izzy! There are practically two hundred files in here. It will take at least a few hours downloading all these information."

"Not exactly," said Izzy as he attached a core from his laptop to the hard drive of the computer. "I have been watching this while you guys were arguing. A huge chunk of these files in here are damaged or inaccessible. We started in file 181 and now we are in file 328. So far, I noticed only file 181 and file 240 worked. The others were just duds." He reached over to the keyboard of the computer to stop the program, but Daijou grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"You haven't watch what I wanted you to see yet," he told them. "The file that I want you to see is in file 335."

"Huh," wondered Sora. "The main reason why you wanted us to watch these information, because you want us to know the origin of the Majis, right? From what we seen, the Majis were created from digimon, right?"

"No," answered Daijou. "The Majis were not created by injecting digimons with a chemical substance."

"Then that means the digimon were created by cells manipulation," Cody said hopefully. Daijou shook his head. Confused, Cody asked him what did he mean.

"I think I can answer for him," Izzy said softly. Everyone turned to look at him. His face was pale and he slowly lifted his hand to the level of the computer screen. Trembling, he pointed his finger at the screen. The computer voice, which they ignored all this time, started to drone into their ears once again.

_Specimen #H15_

_Species: Human_

_Name: Terry Gale_

_Digimon Type: Patamon_

_Physical Status: Perfect Condition_

_Mental Status: Perfect Condition_

_Results: Success._

Silence and disbelief filled the room as they stared at the data in front of them. Only the sound of the computer humming could be heard as it downloaded the clip.

_"This is going to be the last attempt," said Frey as the computer camera gained its focus. Frey sat next to it as he stared at the same laboratory, shown in the first clip. He was sitting in the same room as before, and instead of Anges and Kyle that were with him before, there were two new people strolling around the room. One of the unknown new people was a female. She wore the same white laboratory coat as everyone and her black hair was tied up into a ponytail. Her eyes filled with excitement as she talked to the other new member, which happened to be an attractive man, about the coming experiment. The man looked annoyed with her endless chattering but he didn't complained._

_Frey sighed and leaned back on his chair. His usual nicely combed hair were rustled and left untamed. His laboratory coat, which he used to value very much, were wrinkled and looked like it have been slept on. He left it unbutton and it revealed his rustled black shirt underneath it._

_"Hey Dr. Frey," said the man as he approached him. The woman was frowning. Somehow, he must have told her off when Frey wasn't paying attention to them. The man gave Frey a disgusted look and pointed at his rumbled attire. "You shouldn't slouch like that. It is bad for your image. And look at the way you are dress. You look like a mess. The way you dress reflects on how much respect you have for your work." He wiggled his nose. "Man, you reek too! I can't believe you are the inventor of that serum. If this really works, you will be the creator of 'Maji.' You will be famous for it. And here you are dress like this and displaying this kind of attitude."_

_"Ah...," said Frey nonchalantly, while sitting back up. "You said the key word. You said...'if it works.' Since you don't like me that much, you can just start praying and hoping this experiment will fail."_

_The handsome young man looked at Frey with disapproval. "I think," he said slowly. "You are the one that is praying this will fail, aren't you."_

_Frey chuckled. "Very perceptive of you."_

_"Why? Why would you want your experiment to fail?"_

_Frey narrowed his eyes and gave the young man a piercing look. His face looked grave. "Are you blind? You were with me for the last few experiments. Haven't they shown you the reason why?" Frey looked away from the camera. "I developed the serum to help increase our strength, agility, and intelligence by disrupting our DNA and increasing our muscle capacity and brain cell usage. I never expect it to get this far." He shuddered. "I never expected the government would have alternated my serum into this...thing!" He ran his hand through his hair. "We are creating monsters. Damn monsters."_

_"Not monsters," the woman gushed, joining in with the conversation. Her eyes brighten. "We are creating the second evolution of our race. Your serum allows us to evolve to a higher state."_

_Frey snorted. "Evolution! That's bullshit. Your stupid idealization of this experiment will come to haunt you." Frey stood up abruptly. "Because this isn't some kind of glorifying work. We aren't helping them to evolve. We are forcing them to be a hideous monster and using them for a stupid war that shouldn't have started in the first place."_

_The young man took a step closer to Frey and stared at him in the eyes. "You should watch what you are saying," he warned. "If you continue on with this thought, our government can lock you up for conspiring against them."_

_"Like heck I care," Frey retorted._

_"The experiment is ready, Dr. Frey," said a voice coming from the laboratory. Frey looked at the laboratory room and saw their experimental specimen lying on a white stretcher. Why they bothered to keep it white seemed ironic to him because it would soon be stained with that man's blood. The man, their specimen, looked nervous when the woman medical examiner drawled in the chemical substance and stood next to him. Frey just stood there staring at them with a solemn expression on his face._

_"You have to say it," said the man. "Say it and this experiment will start." He smirked. "It might have a chance of failing. The others failed before. If this fail, then the government will stop their experiment."_

_In silence, Frey stood there for a moment longer. "Better end this nightmare." He raised his hand and pressed the intercom. "Begin experiment." With his command given, he turned his back to the window and strolled back to his seat. His eyes focused on the white wall across from him._

_The medical woman nodded her head and injected the man with the serum. After the injection, she ran to gather up the tray before she left the laboratory, slamming the door right behind her. Terry, the man injected with the serum, laid in silence as he waited for the serum to work. In a few minutes, his body started to jerk violently._

_Frey closed his eyes in agony, when he heard Terry screamed. Armor plated scales were erupting all around Terry's body and breaking through his feeble skin. Blood streamed out from his body from the broken skin, but the blood flows were immediately inhibited due to the man's digimon healing power and the serum's enhanced healing factor._

_Terry screamed again when his arm became bloated and his hands exploded, just to replaced them with a new set of claws. His legs grew painfully longer and the bones from his toes pierced through the skins to become claws. Terry clutched his face in agony when his skins started to peal off, reveal bloody patches of his flesh. It was quickly replace with hard-scaled plates. His cheekbones grew drastically and pierced out of his skin. Majority of his upper portion of teeth grew sharp and his upper incisors grew so long it puncture two large holes in his lower lip. Bloody wings sprouted from his back and portion of his bones appeared in the exterior when it grew. Chunks of his hair laid in a pile of heap on the floor as his head started to transform._

_During this whole time, Terry stormed around the laboratory, screaming and crashing into things. Half an hour later, he finally collapsed on the floor when the transformation started to slow down significantly. The man and the woman looked on anxiously as the medical examiner stepped cautiously back into the laboratory. She lifted the unconscious Terry and carefully made her way back to the stretcher, avoiding the piles of flesh scattered around the floor. She plopped him on the bloody stretcher and took his pulse and checked his status. After she was done, she walked up to the intercom to pronounce the news._

_"The transformation is a success," she announced. "His heart rate returned to normal and his status is in good condition."_

_Frey groaned as the woman and the handsome young man screamed in delight. "Do you know what this mean," the woman asked excitingly._

_"Yeah," said the man, his grin grew larger and larger. "We have just witnessed the first creation of 'Maji'."_

_"No not Maji," the woman corrected breathlessly. "The next evolution of human kind."_

_"Both of you are wrong," said Frey, his voice ringing clearly. "We just witness the first creation of a monster and the beginning of our own nightmare."_

The clip ended there. Izzy sat there staring at the computer screen in shock, while Joe looked extremely pale. Davis, Ken, and Cody were throwing up on the floor, while Yolie brushed their backs. Kari was screaming at the start of the transformation, but her screams were reduced whimpering when TK blocked her view and pulled her safely into his arms.

"This can't be," Mimi murmured. Stunned and shocked by the news, she stood there, unconsciously holding on tightly to Matt's arm. Matt stared at her face. Although he displayed no expression, he was worried about her.

"Mimi," he called out her name. When she didn't answer him, he shook her softly. To his surprise, her legs give away and she fell down into his arms. He cursed when he realized she have fainted away. Hasuma, who seem slightly pale, came to help him when he notified all of them their priestess just fainted.

*******

Nighttime fell and it cast its darkness into the room. Coldness started to seep back into the room, as the fires on the wall started to dim. Davis, Tai, and Sora wasted no time to rekindle the dying flames. Soon, the room reverted back to its warm atmosphere. Ken pulled out some spare firewood he found in the woods and with Cody's help, the started a nice bon fire. Now that they were warm, their stomach reminded them of hunger. Kari, TK, and Tai settled down to cook their dinner, while Joe sat next to Izzy's laptop and the rusty computer, waiting for the downloading to be complete.

A moment ago, when Mimi fainted, they just sat there in silence, contemplating about the information they just witness. True to his word, Izzy closed the files and started to download them into his computer. Not wanting to wake up Mimi, they whispered amongst each other in regarding to their future journey.

"Mimi is already in doubt," Yolie had said. "I don't know whether she will follow the path or not. If she choose to end the journey over here, it will be useless if we continued on with the journey. So whatever conclusion we come up with, it will be useless if she doesn't agree. So...it all depends on her, since we all follow her lead." They all agreed. Only Matt stayed silent and Hasuma didn't paid any attention to it. So...no decisions were made between them as they waited eagerly for Mimi to wake back up from her unconscious state. They didn't have to wait long. She woke up in a matter of minutes and strolled out of there without a word. Sora was about to go after her but Hasuma stopped her and told her Mimi needed time to think for herself. Unaware by anyone but Tai, who happened to be keeping a close eyes on him, Matt glanced at TK to make sure he was fine before he disappeared into the shadows. A moment later, the front door of the room opened and closed noiselessly. Daijou asked Hasuma to take a stroll with him and he told Yolie to stay there with the other group when she said she would like to go too. So...Hasuma and Daijou left their group too, leaving the rest of them here, preparing for dinner.

Izzy, on the other hand, took the opportunity to investigate the area. Before Daijou left with Hasuma, Izzy asked him whether there was any spare gasoline around the area. Daijou pointed to the left wall and told him about a hidden storage room located right there. The Majis didn't discover the hidden room so there were plenty supplies in there. Izzy thanked him and proceeded to drag the two-gasoline containers to the left wall. After examining it for a moment, he finally found the switch to the hidden room and jumped backward when the wall swung open. He disappeared in there, only to returned back after a few minutes. He told Joe to help him look over the downloading and Tai went and helped him refuel the container and repaired back the damage container.

"Luckily there are some metal containers over here," said Izzy, dragging the container into the room. "We can just dismantled them and use them to replace the hole. Thank goddess you can produce fire." When Izzy and Tai disappeared, Cody shook his head and walked up to the motorcycle. He took out the tool kit and waited patiently by the hidden chamber's door. Tai emerged immediately and Cody handled over the tool kits to him without a word.

"Thanks," said Tai before he disappeared back into the darkness. A soft banging noise echoed into the main room chamber after a moment later. Kari stood up from the bon-fire and announced that dinner was ready. Just as they began to wonder who should go out and tell Mimi about it, she walked back into the room with a smile on her face. Matt followed closely behind her. In silence, the others sat down on the floor with their food in their hands. Mimi took the plate Sora gave to her and thanked her.

"If you don't mind," said Mimi. They all turned to look at her, except for Matt, who knew what she was going to say, and Tai and Izzy because they both were still hounding on the metal container. "I would like to continue on with this journey."

"Of course we don't mind," Yolie reassured her, patting her friendly on the shoulder. "Hey...we said we are going to follow you and that is what we are going to do." Sora and Kari nodded their heads. "And what about you guys," asked Yolie, directing her question toward Joe, Ken, Davis, TK, and Cody.

"I'm going with her," Matt said flatly. "I am not going to let all my work go to waste."

"You are really devoted to Mimi," Yolie said sarcastically.

"We are going," said Davis. "Even if I have to put up with your obnoxious behavior." Yolie growled at him. "I'm going because...well, I don't know about you guys but I view Mimi as my friend. I don't want to abandon her."

"Yeah, right," Yolie mumbled softly. "You just want to stay next to Kari." Davis, who happened to be sitting right next to her, heard what she said but he didn't say anything. The others nodded their heads.

"I don't like abandoning my friends either," said Cody.

"And I think Tai will agree to go with you too," said Ken. "And since Tai is our leader, we go where he goes."

Mimi bowed her head and thanked them. They proceeded to eat their dinner. Midway through it, Tai and Izzy finally resurfaced from the storage room with the two empty gasoline containers. Izzy settled down to eat his dinner, while Tai went back and forth between the main chamber and the storage room. He gathered liters and liters of good gasoline and poured them into the two containers. While he was doing that, TK told Tai about Mimi's decision and asked him about his decision.

"What do you think," asked Tai, while pouring in the last bit of gasoline available. "Of course we will finish this mission." He smiled at Mimi. "I am not going to let my friends and teammates go to danger and sit back and do nothing." Mimi thanked him, while Sora walked up to Tai and kissed him on the cheek. Hasuma and Daijou came back just then, and Hasuma just nodded her head when she heard Mimi's answered.

That night, they slept peacefully. Izzy wanted to reassemble the hovercraft, but after dinner, he fell into a deep slumber. Since there was no danger around this place, there was no need for night watch. Amongst the people that were sleeping, only Hasuma laid wide-awake. She lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the conversation she had with Daijou.

She sighed. When Daijou asked her to take a walk with her, she knew he had something important to tell her. What surprised her was the fact he told Yolie to stay behind. When they walked outside, she paused beside the door a little when she saw Mimi and Matt, standing with their backs toward her. Neither one were speaking.

"I want to see what is going on," Hasuma whispered to Daijou. He didn't disagree and they both went and hid behind a rock, observing the two people standing there like a statue. The silence lasted a moment longer between them both.

The wind lifted Mimi's hair and it flowed behind her in a graceful wave. Matt leaned next to a boulder and kicked a stray bone away from him.

"Do you remember what you said to me when we were in Guardinia," Mimi asked Matt softly.

"Yes."

"You said I was naive." She chuckled softly. "You asked me, do I think human deserved to be save." She waited for his answer but he kept his silence. "After watching these clips, I started to wonder myself. Do we really deserve to have a better life?" She smiled sadly. "Isn't it ironic? I am on this journey to save our human race and yet, the Majis I seek to destroy are also once human. To save a race, just to sacrifice another. Is it really worth it?"

"You heard Tai," Matt replied.

Mimi nodded her head. "I know. I know it is wrong. I also understand what Tai said. I know that by doing this, I can help my people and help our planet. But..." She hesitated. "I never thought of this. Not when I set out on my journey. So many questions keep coming up. So many unanswered questions and so many lies I have been deceived with. I don't know what to believe in anymore." Her arms encircled herself. "I am so confuse. I don't know whether I am doing the right thing or not. Yamato!" She turned abruptly to him. Despair was shown in her eyes. "Tell me, Yamato. What should I do?" She grabbed him by the arms and pleadingly looked at him.

Matt, unmoved by her gesture, slowly lifted his hands and pulled his arms away from her grasps. He took one stepped backward. "You already know which path you are going to take," Matt told her. "Why ask me?"

Mimi lowered her arms to her side and slowly nodded her head. "You're right, Yamato." She turned away from him. "No matter what happen, I still believe there are something good within us. And...while I was watching that clip, I was filled with despair. But when I saw how Frey acted, I know..." She turned back to him. A slight smile, a genuine smile, appeared on her face. "I know that my belief must be right."

"Since you know your answer already," he said. "Why don't you go in there and tell them about it. I bet everyone must be worry about you." Mimi was surprise.

"I'm sorry," said Mimi. "I didn't know I got everyone worry." She started to head back to the laboratory. She paused halfway and turned back to Matt's direction. A beautiful smile appeared on her face as she stood there, with her hands clasped behind her back and her hair gently floating around her. "Thank you, Yamato." An indescribable expression appeared on Matt's face when he watched her turned away.

"I know that will be your answer," Matt thought, following her back to the laboratory. "I know, even if I told you to forget about your journey, you couldn't do it. Because..." He stared at her retreating form. "Because I know you still believe in your childish hope."

Hasuma and Daijou watched in silence as they both disappeared into the laboratory. "I guess we know her answer now," said Daijou.

"I knew she would continue on with this journey," said Hasuma. "I already knew her answer." They started to take their stroll in the opposite direction, away from the laboratory.

"You never doubt her?"

Hasuma shook her head. "Never." Daijou nodded his head. "By the way," she started. "What do you want to talk to me about? Why can't Yolie come with us?"

He smiled and floated right next to her. "Because I want to talk to you alone."

"And I blacked out," thought Hasuma, her conscious returning back to the present when Yolie, who slept right next to her, kicked Hasuma in her sleep. Hasuma moved slightly away from her and continued on with her thinking. "Why did I black out?" She shifted in her bed. "And what did master wanted to talk to me about?" She remembered she asked Daijou the same question when she regained back her conscious, but he told her it was not important and refused to say anymore. She sighed. "No use worrying about it. I might as well get some sleep or else I will not have any energy for the journey up ahead."

******

The aroma coming from the delicious food woke Mimi up on the next morning. She sat up from her sleeping bag and rubbed her eyes. Kari, Hasuma, Ken, and Izzy were already up. Kari and Ken were cooking breakfast over the dying bon fire, while Hasuma and Izzy sat, hovering over Izzy's laptop. Davis and Yolie, came walking into the room with armful of firewood they just gathered from outside. Davis plopped his pile on the floor, waking Tai up in the process. Giving Davis a glare for the rude awakening, Tai slowly shifted Sora off from his chest and stood up with a yawn. Yolie joined in to help with the cooking and Mimi tossed in the firewood to rekindle the fire. Soon everyone started to wake up from their slumber when the smell of bacon filled the room.

At this time, Daijou floated in with Val and he expressed great remorse for being dead. "I miss eating food," he told them when they settle down for their dinner.

"Out of curiosity," asked Izzy. "What do you eat?"

"Nothing," said Daijou. "We don't get hungry. We don't have the urge to eat...and we don't have the ability to eat. The food just tends to slip pass us."

"Oh..." Izzy continued on with his meal. "And if you don't mind," he said after taking a few bite. He placed his unfinished breakfast on the floor. "I would also like to know a few things."

"Go ahead."

"Well, for one thing, if Xatha was created by the government and the government know about this place, then why isn't this place heavily guarded by the government? Since..." Izzy shrugged his should. "Since there are some mighty important information in this place the government didn't want us to discover."

"Good question," said Daijou. "Val, do you want to tell them or do you want me..." She disappeared before he could ask her. He sighed. "I guess I am left with the job." He floated down to the ground and sat down next to Izzy. "Well, before I answered that question, I think you should watch one last clip the computer have recorded. I wanted to show it to you yesterday, but it seemed like you have a hard time handling the last clip you saw."

"Is it anything gross," asked Davis nervously. Yesterday's experience was not one of the things he wanted to go through again. Placing his food down on the floor, he was not that eager to empty his stomach all over again.

"No...nothing too horrible," said Daijou, floating to the computer and setting it up. "It just showed the destruction of Xatha." He clicked on one of the files and turned around. "Are you ready?" The sounds of clattering plates hitting the floor could be heard as everyone abandoned their meal to watch the clip. Mimi nodded her head and Daijou clicked it. Immediately, the screen was filled with images from the recording.

_For a moment, the images within the screen were in a blur. Only screams coming from human and Majis, explosions, gunshots, and sounds of tearing fleshes and bones could be heard. When the screen focused its image, it was recording the scene from the main entrance of this huge laboratory structure. Frey was lying on the floor, to the right side of the camera. Terror was plastered on his face as he stared at the Maji hovering right above him. In the background, the slaughtering of humans could be seen. Neither Frey nor the Maji looking at him were aware of their surrounding as they stared at each other. Frey didn't bother to spare a glace at the fresh human head rolling toward his direction._

_Swallowing slowly, Frey stood up slowly on his feet to face his creation. "Are you going to kill me?" Surprisingly his voice came out steadily._

_The Maji stared at him for a moment before he shook his head. "No."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because...you are our creator," he said._

_Frey laughed bitterly. "Is that so?" Sadness filled his eyes. "You really are more intelligent than us humans. If only we respect our creator, the digimons, as much as you do to your creator, the war and all these problems wouldn't have existed."_

_To Frey's surprise, the Maji chuckled softly. "You humans are so naive." It snared at Frey. "Do you really think I am not killing you because we respect you? You are wrong." The Maji raised its claws and grabbed Frey by his arm. "Look around you." Frey diverted his gaze when one of the Maji picked up one of his colleague and slowly sliced his skins off piece by piece. His colleague's agonizing screams penetrated into his mind and shook his bone. "You have created us to be superior to humans. We are your evolution. Do you think we are going to stay under you humans command, while we know we are far more superior than you are?" The Maji flung Frey down to the ground and laughed. "Why do you seem so horrified by us? You did create us. We are your masterpiece. We are the one that will end up ruling this world. Is not this what you wanted?"_

_"No...I never wanted this," said Frey. "The serum I created was only used to enhance your speed, strength, and intelligence. It only works to change your DNA." He smiled bitterly. "The people who created you were the people who took my serum and re-modify it." Sighing, Frey turned to look at the camera's direction. "My serum was not good enough for them. My serum allowed the humans to retain their physical appearance with only the slight changes in their abilities. But...the government felt human skins were to fragile and it would be better if they could alternate the serum so it will change the physical aspect as well." His eyes lifted upward, toward the Maji's face. "So...I am not your creator because I never wanted, nor, created you."_

_"But they couldn't do nothing without your serum," the Maji reminded him. "Your serum was the foundation for their formula. Without your serum, then wouldn't be able to create us. If it weren't for you..."_

_"Yes, if it weren't for me," Frey echoed. He stood up and brushed the dirt off his lab coat. His hands were cover with blood from the blood flooding the floor. "Now that you know I am not your creator, what are you going to do to me? You have every right to kill me."_

_The Maji didn't say anything, nor did it move an inch. A smile slowly crept up on its face. It knew it was staring at a man seeking for death. Turning its back to Frey's direction, the Maji took two steps away from Frey. "I won't kill you. No...I won't let anyone of us kill you. I won't kill a man who wants to die. To do that, I am helping him instead." A sneered appeared on its face. "You will live to see the destruction of your race. You will have to live to see all of the destruction your own creations have made. You won't die, because you are too much of a coward to take your own life." It nodded its head. "Yes, you are. You are just a coward." It laughed and walked out of the bloody laboratory. "Live in misery! This will be your torture. And we...your superior, your evolutionary form, will take over this world. We will accomplish what you humans cannot accomplish!"_

_Frey slumped back down to the ground when the Maji left the laboratory, leaving only piles of dismantle corpses lying around him. Trembling, he reached outward to grab the gun lying beside him. "Too much of a coward, huh?" He lifts it to the side of his head and released the safety hatch. "I won't kill myself, huh? Is that what you think?" A tear fell down his face as he lowered the gun. He tossed the gun across the room. "You are right. If I were not a coward, I would have stopped this experiment a long time ago. The Maji wouldn't have been created in the first place. But...I value my life much more than anything." He looked up to the ceiling. Outside, the explosion and the screams have ceased to exist. Already, the city lay in ruins and its citizens laid dead on the ground. "Oh goddess! What have I done? What can I do to erase my sins? Please help me! Please save me from my misery!"_

_A bright white light appeared before him. Basking in its warmth, Frey slowly turned to it, allowing it to ease the coldness in his heart. The white light landed on the floor. Once it touched the ground, it turned into a figure of a woman. Her face and her attire were unclear for she seemed to glow in a bright golden light that hid all of these features. She extended her hand toward Frey._

_"My goddess." That was all Frey said before he reached his hand out to her. The image became a blur again before the camera died out._

"What was that," asked Ken, tearing his gaze from the computer screen. "Was that the goddess?" Daijou nodded his head. "What is she doing there?"

"Watch and you will see."

_Another image appeared on the computer screen. This time, only Frey was present. He was still sitting in the same area. The corpses have decayed already and Frey looked twenty years older than he was before. He turned the camera and started to talk to it._

_"I have buried as much bodies as I can. Most of them have already decomposed before I reach there. Now...there are nothing but a pile of skeleton left over here." He shifted in his seat. "I just recently looked over all of the things I have recorded within you. You held so many secrets. I bet...the government will be glad to laid their greedy hands on you. But...they won't."_

_"I might as well use you as my diary, now that my job is done here." He sighed. "You might be wondering what happened twenty years ago. You remember do you? The day Xatha was destroyed? Of course you do. I just saw the clip." He looked up to the ceiling. "That was also the day when I first met her. I don't mean, well...the holographic image of her that we used for our defense." He reverted his eyes from the ceiling and directed his gaze to the camera. A serious expression appeared on his face. "I mean the goddess herself. She told me...she said she heard me calling for her."_

_He chuckled slightly. "I was surprise to see her. No...I was actually glad to see her. I didn't know what to say to her, and she didn't say anything. She only held me and gave me warmth." He smiled. "I never felt that warm before. And well...I kind of fell asleep. The first peaceful sleep I had in years."_

_"When I woke up, I found her standing next to me. I asked her why was she here and she told me she was here because she heard me calling. She said she could hear and feel the pain within me." A sweet smile appeared on his face. "And then she asked me is there anything she could help me with. I was shocked. How can she care about a human, who have created these horrible beasts. How can she care about a human that have abandoned her and seek to destroy her faithful followers? I don't understand! I just don't understand at that time. I asked her why. I asked her those question and do you know what she said?"_

_"She said...because she just care." A tear fell down his eyes. "She said she care for all of the creatures in this world. She knows we are wrong but since I was willing to repent for my wrong, she will always be there for me. After hearing those words, I cried. After I finish crying, she asked me could I do something for her. I agree to it."_

_"I would like to seal off Xatha, she told me. I agreed with her. She and I both knew if the government were to ever get their hands into this city, they would do whatever they can to cover up their mistakes. I was given the duty to guard over this city. She then placed a barrier around this city and implanted the stones you see today. To insure the Maji stayed out of this forest, she also set up traps all over this place."_

_"I am the only one who knows the formula to the serum. No one else knows about it. The government never did have any information. But to make sure this place will be a secret, she burned all of the documents within the government buildings that contained any information about Xatha. Do you remember the fires, which broke out in each of the government departments 20 years ago? That was her doing. But she made sure no one got hurt from them. So...that only leaves me with all the secret of Xatha."_

_He looked around him. "With all of the traps set around here and the Majis roaming around, no one dares to approach over here. The location of Xatha is known amongst the government official, who have lived at that time. Any maps made to locate Xatha were immediately destroyed. So no living copy was made. Although only twenty years have past, Xatha's location is gradually disappearing. Even the government officials are losing their memories about it. Maybe it is the goddess doing or maybe, they knew they have no way of protecting Xatha so they promoted the idea in regarding to how Calir have made up this mysterious city."_

_"No matter what, I still have to perform my duty. When the goddess left me, she asked me to help her do something and I have finally performed it." He paused and sat back from his seat. "Those that are watching this, you must know, the goddess have chosen you to pass on this information to the world. You must be have deem worthy to do this." He lifted up a folder. "As you must have notice, the computer only has information starting from file 181. The files before them are within a disk." He took the disk out from his lab coat and slid it across the table. "And this folder. Both of these contain the same information. The hard copy will be given to the goddess and she will put it in her castle. The disk will be hidden somewhere safe. If you are the chosen priestess or priest for this pilgrimage, I wish you lucked on your journey. For those that are not, you will have to find this disk. This disk and this folder contained the formula of the serum, which was used to make the Maji. The rest of the information are regarding to their behavior, their status, and any of the experiments we have conducted on them." He leaned forward. "If you are truly the one who are destine for it, you will be able to use these information to destroy the Maji."_

_He leaned back and weariness swept across his face. "I now leave this up to you. I hope...you will use this wisely. If you are not worthy for it, the disk wills automatically self-destruct. To find the disk, you will have to find me. After finding me, I will tell you where it is located at." He smiled. "I am finished with my duty. And now...I get to see her again."_

The image faded and the computer stopped its humming. Leaning back, they moved away from the screen. "That...explained a lot," said Ken.

"I still have one more question," said Izzy. Daijou groaned slightly.

"Don't you ever get tired of asking question?"

Ignoring his question, Izzy continued on. "I want to know why are the Maji able to talk at that time, while the ones we fought before could just only squeak? Have they developed a newer way or more efficient way of speaking?"

Daijou shrugged his shoulder. "Whether they have developed a newer efficient way of talking is questionable to me. As to why they lost the ability to talk, I don't know why."

"What did he mean when he said he is going to see her," asked TK. Daijou shrugged his shoulders.

"He said he will leave the folder to the goddess. He must have seen her in order to give the folder to her. So...I believe that is what he mean."

"And what did he means by finding him," asked Kari. "He is dead. How can we find him?"

"Although I know the answer to it, I can't tell you. You will have to figure it out for yourself. If you are destine to find it, then you will know the answer."

"Hmph," Matt huffed. "Why worry about it? If we succeed in our journey, the goddess will wipe out the Maji. Why worry about it. And talking about this...when are we going to start our journey. I think we wasted enough time here."

"He's right," said Daijou. "And my energy is about to be spent. I don't think I can maintain this structure in this condition any longer. Now...if you will all stepped outside." They hastily gathered their motorcycles and ran out of there. The two containers were plopped on top of Hasuma's motorcycle and Tai's motorcycle. Once they reached out there, portions of the roof and walls collapsed with a loud thud. Daijou floated out to them and bowed. "Now that you know everything, I will leave everything up to you. I entrust you to pass on these information to the public. As for now, I am tired. I go take my rest now."

Hasuma and Yolie walked forward and bowed to him. "Good bye master," said Hasuma.

"Will we see each other soon," Yolie asked hopefully.

"I hope not," said Daijou. "Don't want you both to die so young." He smiled at them. "Take care you two and fulfill your duty to the priestess." They nodded their heads and he was about to disappear, when he remembered something. "Oh yeah...I want you each to remember what you said in Xatha. It will be important to you in the future." With that said, he finally left them. They looked at each other with puzzlement written all over their faces. Unable to decode his meaning, they disregarded it for the moment and focused on things in the present.

Out back into the coldness, the boys wasted no time in reassembling the hovercraft. Sora, Hasuma, Mimi, Yolie, and Kari sat around in a circle and discussed things.

"I felt sorry for master," said Yolie. "He was using his digimon power to keep the building enclosed so we can have a warm place to stay. He must have used up most of his energy. If I knew about it..."

"There was nothing you can do about it," said Hasuma. "He wanted to make sure we have enough energy to continue on with our journey. That is why he did it." Yolie nodded her head in understanding.

"Isn't it ironic," Mimi said suddenly. "The Maji revolted for the same reason why the human revolted. Both of them believe they were superior than their creators."

Sora smirked. "The Maji came from us, what do you expect? They acted just like their creator. They sure got all of our ambitions."

Kari scratched her head thoughtfully. "If that is true, then why aren't we like the digimons?"

"Like the teaching said," said Yolie. "Nothing is destine. We choose our own path. So...we will have to face the consequences of our own choices."

"Hey!" Tai waved to them. "The hovercraft is almost done. Izzy said we should be able to reach to Zelphir by mid-day if we hurry." Sora and the girls stood up as Joe attached the last gasoline container back to the hovercraft.

Sora smiled. "I can't believe I actually would be so glad to see a machine. I missed the hovercraft so much."

"Yeah, I understand what you mean," said Kari. "Especially when we are pushing the motorcycle."

"Why are you complaining," asked Yolie, as they all walked up to the hovercraft. "TK did all of the pushing and hauling." By the time they reached there, almost all of their members were in there. Only Tai, TK, and Matt stood outside, waiting for the girls to reach them. Tai took Sora by her hand and lead her inside. TK followed right after him with Kari in his arm.

"Are you ready priestess," asked Matt as Mimi stood there staring at the hovercraft for a moment. She smiled at him.

"Yes." 

"Good." He watched her walked into the hovercraft before he followed her in.

Yolie sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we both are the only unwanted ones over here. huh, Hasuma?"

"Hey Ogermon," scowled Davis, sticking his head out. "Come on and get inside, you slowpoke." Just as he expected, Yolie growled and ran into the hovercraft just to give him a piece of her mind.

"You're wrong, Yolie. I am the only one," Hasuma whispered before she walked into the hovercraft. Joe closed the door once she got in. When Hasuma strolled passed him, he patted her on the shoulder.

"About time you got in," he said reassuringly. She nodded her head and turned toward Izzy's direction.

"Are you going to use your laptop?"

"Nope," Izzy answered her back. "Since all of the waves are being disturb over here, I will just set it back to the Zelphir's wavelength once we reached outside the yellow circle.

"Yellow circle," asked Cody.

"Yep." Izzy turned his computer over to Cody and pointed at the yellow dots forming a circle around Xatha with Xatha located in the middle. "Remember Daijou told us Xatha and a huge portion of this forest are surrounded by a specially made stones embedded into the ground? And do you remember he said these stones were made to absorb all kind of wavelength coming toward their direction?"

"I remember," Ken recalled. "He said those stones were implanted there to prevent the tracking disturbance stone's wavelengths and the waves from the barriers around our cities from clashing together. It is also use to keep Xatha a secret. Right?"

"Exactly," said Izzy. "If I set up my computer over here, it will just be in the wrong wavelength. I just have to go outside the yellow area and then set it up from there."

"Then how are we suppose to know where are going," Tai exclaimed.

"Easy," said Joe. He pulled out a map from his coat pocket. He tossed it to Izzy. "We do it the old way."

"When did you get that?" Izzy flipped the map open and looked at Joe with a questionable expression.

"I got it from Daijou, yesterday night. He knew I was the driver so he gave it to me. And since you don't have to look at the laptop for quite a while, I will leave you with the map. Just doing get us lost!" Izzy grumbled something only he and Joe could hear. Whatever it is, it caused Joe to smile. Hasuma walked back to her seat, which was located right next to Mimi. "Oh yeah," said Joe, while starting the engine. "Do you see this mark over here?" He pointed at the map and Izzy used his eyes to follow the direction of his finger. At the mid-Northeast direction of the map, an 'X' was marked over one of the road. "That, is where one of the yellow stone is placed. Once we reach there, you can start tracking Zelphir's direction from then on. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Alright...then let's go." The hovercraft roared into life and it lifted up into the air. All of them relaxed on their seat as Joe drove through the forest. In a matter of minutes, they zoomed pass Xatha's barrier. Kari looked back in time to find Val waving goodbye to them. She smiled and waved back. TK slipped his arms around her shoulder and they both waved back to Val as they disappeared into the forest. Joe lifted the hovercraft higher into the air to avoid the huge boulders lying around the road. Izzy patiently directed Joe in regarding to the direction they were to take.

An hour into the forest, Joe accidentally triggered a trap. Izzy turned on the barrier, but nothing happen. "Daijou must have deactivated it for us," he told Joe. Joe just nodded his head and continued on with his driving. A few minutes later, Cody took over with the direction, when Izzy almost told Joe to go down the wrong direction. Weary from days of journey, majority of them were sleeping. Kari slept with her head on TK's shoulder. Mimi was smiling secretly when Hasuma unconsciously used her shoulder as a pillow. She didn't dare to move when Matt, who happened to be sleeping upright, accidentally slid down toward her and his head softly landed on her shoulder. Tai had his head on Sora's lap as he snoozed. And Ken, who looked at Davis and Yolie's direction nervously, found them huddling close to each other. He sighed and silently hoped this ride would be smooth. Neither he nor anyone was in the mood to hear one of their arguments again.

Izzy's computer bleeped after a while. He sat up straight on his chair and began to type rapidly on his computer. "Prodigious," he shouted out loud, waking up everyone in the hovercraft. Joe inwardly thanked him because he was starting to fall asleep too. "We have a connection!"

"Now that we do, let's get to Zelphir," said Joe. He shifted the gear and the hovercraft lifted high up into the air, above the trees. Since they were using the map, they need to stay low to watch the road. But now that Izzy have his laptop's tracking device working again, Joe could just soar through all of it. Joe slowly tilted the hovercraft toward Zelphir's direction.

"Oh no...!" That was all Cody was able to say when Joe pressed on the gas pedal. Crashes, screams, and sounds of people bumping into each other could be heard when the hovercraft burst forward in an incredible speed.

"JOE!!! You damn idiot," growled Matt as he lifted Mimi off of him. "I will blast your head off once we got off this place."

"Waste your energy on the Majis," said Joe, pointing to the front window screen. Izzy, Ken, and Cody already activated their screens. Davis jumped upward and took over the driving, while Joe and Sora settled on one of the screen.

"Better get them while they are not aware," said Izzy, sliding the screen to Matt. Hasuma looked at Yolie before they both headed toward the hatch and popped it open. "Barriers activated."

"Now lets get started," said Joe.

"Wait," Matt commanded. Everyone turned to him and found him staring at Mimi. "Are you ready, priestess?" He slid a gun to her. Mimi slowly lifted it up and stared at the gun for a moment. A determine look appeared on her face.

Mimi pointed the gun steadily to the screen and nodded her head. "I'm ready."

"Alright," said Matt, nodding his head too. "Then what are we waiting for."

Tai snorted. "You were the one who told us to wait."

"Hang on tight," said Davis, as he pressed on the gas pedal. They zoomed toward the group of Majis that were waiting at the boarder of the forest. Davis could see Zelphir looming right behind them. A familiar humming noise could be heard from the front, left, right, and back of the hovercraft as the screen projections appeared. Hasuma initiated the surprise attack. She tossed an energy ball into the crowd of Majis even before they even started to fire. Her energy balls blasted the Majis around it and killing them instantly. Surprised at the sudden attack, the Majis could only squeak when Davis ram right into them and flew away in a ferocious speed, heading straight to Zelphir. Three Majis charged up energy balls, ready to throw it to them. But TK saw their actions and shot them down before they could damage the barrier. The charged up energy balls fell to the ground when their owner died and killed those Majis surrounding it.

As fast as they appeared outside the forest, they disappeared exactly with the same speed. In a matter of minutes, Davis and the others left behind them piles of dead corpse of Maji as they entered into the city and within its barrier. "We're lucky a portion of the forest boarder is located right next to Zelphir. I am not that eager to fight those Majis again," said Cody.

"Forget about them," said Davis, pointing outside. "Look at the city. Everyone is staring at us!" True to his words, the citizens of Zelphir were staring at the hovercraft looming above them. Rarely have they seen a hovercraft and much more rare, travelers to the city. Joe, done with his shooting, took over the driving and slowly guided the hovercraft to the ground. He gave enough time for the people to move out of the way before he settled the hovercraft down to the floor. Curiosity filled the air as the people surrounded the hovercraft, hoping the catch a glimpse of it.

Izzy beamed. "I seem people are fascinated with my creation."

"Give them a car and they will be fascinated," Matt retorted. "Look at this place. I think Zelphir is like Teria, a city that is devoted to worship the goddess."

"I guess you are right," said TK, while he observed the dirt road they were hovering over and the wells located half a miles away from each other. The buildings were old and run down. But many of the buildings they passed by slowly were filled with historical value. Izzy even pointed out one building he believed to be as old as a thousand years ago.

"And to think they kept it in such good quality," Izzy murmured as he stared at the polished water-stained stonewalls and the refurnished windows.

"Forget about sightseeing," snapped Joe with great irritation. "The people are blocking us from moving." He pointed to the front window and Ken leaned forward to have a closer look. Their arrival have caused quite a stir in this city and by this time the hovercraft was bombarded with a huge crowd, gathering in every single direction. So loud were their murmurs that they penetrated through the walls of the hovercraft. Joe flicked a switch and it opened a microphone to his left. "Excuse me kind citizens," he spoke in it. His voice projected out to the crowd. The crowd's was immediately stopped their murmuring when they heard Joe's voice. "I would like to pass by. May you please make a passage for us? Thank..." His gratitude was left unfinished when a person from their right, hurled a ripe tomato at their hovercraft. Before Izzy and the others knew it, they were staring at the crowd in utter shock when the air suddenly became filled with flying vegetables heading toward their direction.

"GET THIS VILE THING OUT OF OUR CITY," shouted one man.

"TECHNOLOGY IS THE KEY TO EVIL!"

"THE GODDESS WILL CONDEMN YOU FOR THIS!"

Izzy's amusements were immediately replaced with horror, when he realized they were condemning his invention instead of admiring it.

"I don't know about you," shouted Davis, raising his voice over the shouting crowd. "I am not enjoying this. Let's get out of here before they pull this thing apart!"

Joe didn't hesitate to follow his command. He pulled the hovercraft high up into the air and speed away. For a moment there, the crowd chased after them, shouting curses at them and throwing vegetable right after them. But soon, the crowds were lost in their sight because they were not able to keep up to the hovercraft speed.

"My goddess," exclaimed Tai. "We were lucky Teria's citizens weren't like this!"

"They took the teaching to the extreme," Sora pointed out.

"Thank goddess they didn't do any real damage," said Cody. "We just need a nice wash to clean up this mess. Luckily they didn't throw rocks at us."

"With all of the citizens like this, where can we go," asked Kari.

"We can go to the shrine," said Hasuma. "No one will start a riot at the shrine. And besides, we need to go there anyways."

"Where is the shrine," Joe snapped. Izzy could tell he was in a foul mood. Hasuma walked up to the front and scanned their surrounding. With the hovercraft floating above the city, she could see it clearly. She pointed at a structure located at the center of the city. It was a small structure and it was indistinguishable amongst the other buildings. How she knew it was the shrine, Joe had no idea, nor did he care. He drove there under her instruction and sure enough it was the shrine. He landed on the shrine's huge front lawn.

Cody was the first to step out of the hovercraft. He looked up at the rectangular white building looming right before him. "Ah...the crystal," he murmured. "That is how she knew."

The others slowly emerged from the hovercraft. TK and Kari were the last to get out of it, because they happened to be sitting the furthest away from the entrance. An old familiar face came hurrying out from the shrine and headed toward their direction. It didn't took them long to recognize the old man, who was huffing and puffing, running toward them.

"Hi Genai," shouted Tai. The old priestess paused in his running and stared at them as they slowly approached him.

Kari, who strayed a little behind the group, tapped TK on the shoulder to gather his attention. "I wonder," she said to him. "Since the hovercraft can float so high in the air, why didn't we stay in that altitude? It would have avoided some of the Majis in the first place."

"It's because the higher the hovercraft goes, the more energy it uses," TK explained. "The air pressure changes as we go higher. It takes a lot more energy for the hovercraft to hover high in the air than it is, when it is in a lower level. Joe and Izzy think ahead. They rather risk running into the Maji and conserve the energy for emergency usage."

"But don't the barrier uses up our energy too?"

"Yes...but we would be expending more energy if we are hovering high up in the air and with the barrier activated. Don't forget, Kari, some of the Majis know how to fly." She nodded her head in understanding. By the time they finished with their conversation, Tai have already reached Genai and introduced Mimi. Genai bowed to Mimi and she did the same.

"I'm very sorry my priestess," said Genai, pointing at the hovercraft. "It seems like you appear on the wrong side of the city. If you were to appear on the Western side of the city instead of the Eastern side, you would not be rudely accepted."

"How come," asked Davis.

"Because the Western side favors technology," Yolie explained in great aspiration. "You can basically deduces the reason after hearing Genai's explanation."

Genai nodded his head in agreement. "I am sad to say, the city is highly divided." He shrugged his shoulders. "I am sorry to bore you with these unimportant matters, priestess. You must..."

"Unimportant?" Hasuma interrupted him with disapproval written all over her face. "My dear priest, you seem to have forgotten the goddess teaching. She values unification and harmony between different species and within each species. Divisions usually cause animosity. And indeed, this city certainly has an issue with animosity. If you value unification and harmony and performed your job dutifully, the animosity between the citizens that live with in this city would not have rose to this degree."

Genai, baffled by the sudden lecture, just stood there, gawking at her. Although Mimi, felt Hasuma could put it in a gentler way, she, nonetheless, strongly agreed with her. The others have a solemn look on their faces. Only Matt smirked when Genai remained dazed by the verbal assault dealt toward him. It was about time someone shut them up, he thought. The first two encounters with the Genai family have been pleasant to Matt. But his last encounter with the one in Silic had been sour. This one seemed to fit in the latter category.

"My dear," he gasped. "I never thought it that way. But it doesn't matter..." He paused when he realized his words were looked upon with disapproval. "I mean...uhm...I will deal with this matter later. Right now, I believe you would like to take the trial?"

"Correct," answered Yolie.

"Then please come with me," he said, while leading the way into the shrine. There was nothing elaborate about the exterior of the shrine. Only the crystal protecting this city standing high upon the roof of this rectangular building differentiated it from the other run down structures surrounding it. The interior decoration was also simple. Its white walls laid barren, without any decoration. It was noticeably vast for its size, because prayers and sermons took place in this room. The only thing that seems significant within the room was stationed in the back wall. There, embedded within the back wall, consisted a golden door with the crest of curiosity engraved on it. The door led to the main chamber of the shrine. When they reached there, Genai paused by the door and turned toward their direction.

"Oh my priestess," he cried out in an over exaggerated tone. "How I dream of this day to come. If you pass this trial, all of our dreams will be answer."

"Get on with it," snapped Joe.

"Oh..yes," he muttered, suppressing his annoyance for the interruption of the wonderful speech he prepared for this occasion. "Please proceed." He pushed open the door and they entered. Mimi only paused long enough to give Genai her gratitude and a bow before Matt pushed her into the main chamber.

Once in there, they were not surprise to find the simplicity of the room. To the right of the wall, there laid a staircase leading upward. Where it lead to, they have no idea for a barrier blocked the entrance to it when Izzy tried to enter it. Unlike the praying room, which was painful to see due to its blinding white walls, the main chamber shrouded in darkness and portrayed a gloomy setting. Four flower shaped lamps, located on each side of the walls, lit up the room. In the middle of the room laid a familiar stone tablet. It held the sprit of the ghost responsible for this trial.

"Have the test started yet," asked Kari nervously. According to her experiences, the test usually started once they entered the main chamber. And from the way things look, it seem like nothing have occurred yet.

"I don't think so," TK answered her. "He looked at the rest of the teammates. Tai and Matt cautiously surveyed their surroundings, while Sora, Yolie, and Hasuma stayed close to Mimi. Izzy wasted no time in trying to crack open the barrier surrounding the entrance to the staircase, while Tai, Cody, and Ken looked on. Davis, with nothing to do, walked up to the stone tablet and tapped on it.

"Hey, anybody home," he called out to the stone tablet. He squeaked when a ghostly sprit of an old man rose up from the tablet. He yawned and slightly adjusted his green robe with his eyes closed. Bald and filled with wrinkles on his forehead, he hovered slightly above the stone tablet. Mimi quickly rushed forward and kneeled down in front of him. The others followed her movement.

"My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I am the chosen priestess from Guardinia. I come here to take the trial." With her introduction done, they waited patiently and in silence for his reply. Dismay immediately filled their faces when fifteen minutes later the sprit answered them with a snore.

"My goddess," roared Izzy. "He fell asleep!"

"You...you...," growled Matt.

"No need to call me name," said the sprit, interrupting whatever Matt intended to call him. "I am awake now." Doubt filled their minds when he started to yawn again. He reached into his robe and took out the crest of curiosity. They were extremely surprise when he just handed it over to Mimi. "Here you go," he said.

Mimi looked at it doubtfully. "But the trail..."

"You guys already pass it," he said. "Remember Xatha? Daijou told me about your deeds over there." Surprise and shock hanged over them as he continued with his words. "In Xatha, you have proven your worth by showing you have the courage to seek the truth and to reveal the truth to the world. That is the purpose of this test. Truth might be hurtful and sometimes people tend to want to run away from them. That is cowardness. You guys choose the harder path. You choose to face them and accept them. That is the quality the goddess admires. And for that reason, you deserve to have the crest of curiosity."

"I think he is just lazy," Davis whispered softly to Ken.

"And that too," the sprit admitted with a yawn, causing Davis to blush. "And now that you have passed all of the trials, it is my duty to open the teleporter which will lead you to the goddess's castle."

"Really," Kari exclaimed from excitement. The others looked on with eager, except Matt who pretended to not care.

"That's what I am here for."

"Alright," cheered Tai. He hugged Sora happily. "We are finally done with this mission." The others jumped happily around, except Hasuma, Mimi, and Matt. Hasuma patted Mimi softly on the shoulder, while Mimi smiled softly to her. Matt would have joined in with the celebration, but luckily, he kept a close watch over Mimi and his observance allowed him to see the sadness in Mimi's eyes when she first heard the news. It puzzled him to a great degree. Currently, she was smiling with Sora and hugging Kari. He knew, he did not imagine her expression. Hasuma's behavior was also very peculiar. She seemed tense about something, and he didn't know why.

"Something is definitely wrong over here," he thought. From the corner of his eyes, he caught Tai's eyes. He had to give Tai some credit, because Tai noticed the expression Mimi shown in that brief moment. Although he displayed a cheerful expression, his eyes maintained its focus on Mimi.

The sprit, weary of their shouting and noises, yawned and shouted for them to quiet down, because he still have something important to tell them. How he knew he have there attention was a mystery to them, especially when he have his eyes closed during this whole time. "Alright, although you have the right to meet the goddess, I can't operate the teleporter unless it is the morning. Why? Because the goddess wanted to give you some time to say your last good-bye to the priestess before you go to her castle."

"Wait a minute," said Sora. There was one word in there that caught all of their attention. "What do you mean by 'last' good-bye."

Whatever he was expecting, he was not expecting this question. The sprit cracked open one eye and his beady black eye landed on the priestess. "Don't you know what happen to the priestess once you accomplish your journey," he asked them slowly. Everyone, except Mimi and Hasuma, shook their heads. He closed his eye and chucked softly. "My...my...this is interesting. Now this will make a nice trial." He turned to Mimi. "I believe they have the right to know, priestess," he told her seriously.

She nodded her head. "Yes they do," Mimi whispered.

"The right to know what," asked Sora. Dread started to fill her. Somehow she felt this was not going to be a good news.

Mimi looked at Hasuma and she nodded her head. "I will tell you," said Hasuma. "This is a secret passed only to all of the priest or priestess chosen by the goddess to go on this journey," said Hasuma. "The priestess or the priest have the right to tell their guardians and no one else. The priest I protected chose to tell me."

"Forget about it," TK burst. "I want to know what is going to happen to Mimi." Kari gripped Mimi's hand tightly.

Mimi lifted her head and determination appeared on her face. "As the chosen priestess of the goddess, I will sacrifice my life to restore Gaia." Everyone was stunned by the sudden announcement, except Hasuma and the ghost. Even Matt was not able to hide his surprise.

"What are you talking about," whispered Sora in disbelief. She grabbed Mimi by her arms. "You are lying right?"

"You know Mimi don't lie," said Hasuma. She pointed the star on her right arm. "The reason for these trials is to gather energy. Every trial Mimi passes, it will mark her purity and her righteousness. These are the qualities the goddess needs to revive the world. Once she finished with her journey, she will be sacrifice and the purity she received from the trials will be converted into a pure energy, which the goddess will use to eliminate the Majis and heal the world."

Izzy even abandoned his laptop at the news. "You mean to tell me," he said slowly. "That we have been helping her and keeping her safe just so she could die?!"

Hasuma frowned and looked down on the ground. "Yes," she said regretfully. Chaos erupted and before they knew it, everyone, beside Matt, started to shout.

Yolie grabbed Hasuma by the front of her shirt and pulled one of her arm backward. "You knew about this," she growled. She ignored the others as they held on to Mimi and asked her to tell them the truth by herself. Hasuma nodded her head. "Why didn't you tell us?! Why?!"

"Because I have no right to tell you," she said. "This is Mimi's secret...not mine." Yolie's hand trembled and her fist shook slightly.

"Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't punch you," she growled.

"I..."

"You could have stopped her," Davis screamed at her.

To his surprised, Hasuma laughed out loud. Her laughter drew everyone's attention. Yolie flared up in anger and thrust her fist right at Hasuma's face. However, before it made its contact she teleported away. They looked around just to find her standing behind the stone tablet.

Yolie rushed to her in anger, but Mimi pounced on her. "No," she screamed, clinging on to Yolie. "I told her not to. I told her not to," she cried. Tears fell down from Kari, TK, and Sora's faces. Yolie wasn't the only one that was glaring at Hasuma. Basically almost everyone was. Matt's gaze was the coldest of them all.

Hasuma watched this in silence but distress appeared in her face. It was immediately replaced with anger. "You think I didn't tried to stop her," she screamed. Least to say, they were quite surprise. Hasuma hardly lost her cool, but this time she flared up with anger. "You can try to ask her why she ran away ten years ago! You can ask Mimi why! It is because I tried to stop her. That is why she ran away." She banged her fist on the stone tablet, so hard it actually shook and knocked the sleeping sprit right off of it. He blinked his eyes with surprise.

Sora looked at Mimi in disbelief. Mimi slowly released her grip on Yolie and wiped the tears from her face. "But...you told us you ran away because you have an argument with the priest," Sora said softly. Ken and Cody looked back and forth between Hasuma and Mimi. With Mimi looking shamefully down the floor and Hasuma angered face, they knew Hasuma had spoken the truth.

"I lied," said Mimi. She walked up to Hasuma and hugged her. "I'm so sorry, Hasuma," she wept. "I'm so sorry." All anger and injustice Hasuma felt before vanished immediately. She held Mimi softly as she wept. Hasuma turned to the others and told them the real reason behind Mimi's departure.

"After the last priest fail on his journey, I knew Mimi will take his place in this journey," she told them. "I also know the danger of this journey. That is why I rushed back as quickly as I can once I realized my comrades have failed in their mission. I needed to tell her about the danger of this mission. I wanted her to quit," she admitted. "I already lost some of my most precious friends, I do not want to lose Mimi like this." Hasuma shook her head sadly. "But when I reached back to Guardinia and asked her to quit, she refused me."

"I told her," Mimi said in a quivering voice. "I told her I understand the danger I will be facing, but for my people I will take the risk." She smiled sadly. "She then threaten to tell..." She pointed at Sora. "To tell you about it. She said you have the right to know the truth." Mimi smiled softly. "I knew if she tell you, you would try to stop me. So...I promise Hasuma I will quit being a priestess."

"I believed her," said Hasuma. "I did believe her. That was...until I start thinking at night, when I was lying on my bed. I should have known Mimi would not have quitted that easily. I should have known how determine her personality is. When I thought it over, I hurried to her bedchamber only to find she was gone and all of her stuffs were missing. I knew, she have ran away then." Hasuma smiled at her fortune. "But I was kind of lucky, because this happen when Mimi was only eight years old that time. I ran and woke up my master and we both searched for her."

"They found me lost in the middle of a street. Quite pathetic, huh?" The others were lost for words.

"I knew then," said Hasuma. "I knew there was nothing I can do to stop her. Even if I told Sora about it or anybody about it. I knew if we pressure her about it, she would end up running away. That is why I didn't tried to stop her." She patted Mimi softly on her head. "That is why I spend so many time training her and reminding her of the goddess teaching. If I can't prevent her from going, then I will help her accomplish her goal. I don't want Mimi to die without accomplishing her goal."

"It's not Hasuma's fault," Mimi defended her. "I asked her to not tell anyone about it. I wanted everyone of you to be happy instead of thinking you are sending me to the grave."

"If...if I have known about this," said Davis. "I wouldn't have protected you. Without us protecting you, you won't be able to go on your own."

Hasuma snorted. "Haven't you learn anything, yet? When Mimi ran away on her own, it already shown she was willing to go on this journey on her own even if we didn't protect her. Even if none of us would protect her, she will continue on with this journey. Her running away taught me that." Silence filled the air. Neither one knew what else to say to each other. The sprit, opened his sleepy eyes when he noticed the silence hanging in the room. Used to their constant shouting and noises, the silence actually felt awkward to him.

He cleared his throat. "So...are you still going to go to the goddess tower now?"

"OF COURSE NOT," Sora shouted. She ran up to Mimi and looked at her desperately. "Mimi is not going!"

"Yeah," Tai agreed. "We are not going to let Mimi sacrifice herself." Only Matt and Hasuma retained their silence when the others shouted their reasons why Mimi shouldn't go. Matt's eyes caught Hasuma's eyes and they both knew there was nothing they could do to stop her.

Matt sighed inwardly. "Now I know the true meaning behind Diana's word. I might not get a chance, she said." He banged his fist on the stonewall he was leaning on. "She knew Mimi was going to die. She knew there was not going to be another chance." He blinked his eyes and was frighten when an overwhelming feeling of despair erupted within him. Matt shuddered slightly as he tried to suppress his feelings. "What the heck..." He left his thoughts end there, because Mimi suddenly, in a clear voice, announced she would continue on with the journey.

"Why," asked Sora desperately. She shook Mimi slightly on the arms. "Why are you going?"

"Aren't you afraid of death," asked Cody.

"I am afraid," Mimi answered.

"Then don't go," pleaded Ken. "I don't want to lose a friend." A few of them nodded their heads in agreement.

Mimi smiled serenely at them. "You don't want to lose a friend, Ken. But what about the people who are losing their friends and family to the Maji's every single day?" Ken looked stunned. "Is it fair for them?"

"But it doesn't mean you have to sacrifice your life," Kari said stubbornly.

"Someone else can do it," said TK.

Mimi shook her head and patted TK on the shoulder. "I know you don't mean it. TK, you have a kind heart. Even if it was someone else, you would not let them sacrifice their life so they can save you." TK closed his eyes because he knew she have spoken the truth. It would just be as painful for him if someone were to do that for him.

When the others opened their mouths to complain, Mimi raised her hand upward to stop them. "Listen," she said. "I choose to walk this path, knowing the consequences of my decision."

"But...," started Joe.

"I know what will happen to me," Mimi continued. "And still I continue on with this journey, because I want nothing more in this world than to help my people." Mimi her right hand and touched her heart. "I can hear it coming from deep inside me. It is telling me and encouraging me to walk this path because I know this path is right." She smiled and patted Sora on her arm. "I know there can always be another person to replace me. I know you must think if I don't do it, another chosen priest or priestess can replace me. But...but I can't live my life thinking like that because I know my people are suffering every single day. The more I stall, the more will suffer and I can't live my life in happiness, while knowing I could have been the one to change the world and give them peace, but because of my selfishness, they are suffering." Misery, an emotion she never did once revealed to them, appeared on her as she pleaded to them for their understanding. "Can't you see? I can't abandon my people. Even if I live, I won't be happy, knowing I can do something and I didn't. Please...if...if you really care for me, don't stop me. Let me walk my own path."

"Mimi," Sora sobbed, she threw her arms around her friend. Kari could do nothing but to cling on to TK as she broke down and cried. Tears fell freely down from their faces when they all knew she have chosen death.

The sprit cleared his throat. "Now that you have chosen your answer, I will activate the teleport the next morning. You can stay inside the shrine for tonight, if you want to." With that said and with his mission done, he went back into the stone tablet. A snore shortly rose from it.

********Night Time********

Neither one of them were in the mood to speak, as they contemplated on tomorrow's event. Joe, tired from today's emotional event, just tossed one last firewood into the campfire, before he huddled next to it and fell asleep. Kari and TK have both fallen asleep too, while Izzy played with his laptop, distractively. At this given time, they would have eagerly used this fleeting time to talk to Mimi, but Mimi chose to stay within the main chamber to pray.

She told them, before she entered into the main chamber again when they decided to sleep outside in the front lawn instead of the stuffy shrine, "it would have been better if I stay in here. It will make it easier for us to part." She was right. With her presence, the atmosphere of the camp would have been awkward and filled with worries for neither one of them could help but stare at her and worrying about her. They would also have spent the day and night trying to take care of her, which would eventually made her feel uncomfortable.

Tai understood her reason and because of this reason he did not object to Mimi's choice. "Yes, it will be easier for all of us this way," he said to her, while the others, beside Hasuma and Yolie, looked at him in disbelief. And now...he sat here, with Sora sleeping next to him and Cody and Ken snoring right next to him, he couldn't help but wonder where did Matt go. After they got out of the shrine, he just disappeared without a word. "Come to think of it," he thought to himself. "Hasuma is also gone too." He looked around him and softly covered Sora with a blanket. Watching her sleep had became one of his greatest pleasures, now they were in love; but today, it brought him sorrow. It hurt him to see her cry and here he could clearly see the trails of tears on her face. He wiped them and gave her a fluttering kiss on her cheek, before he stood up to look for Hasuma or Matt.

Before Tai started his search, he grabbed his blanket and lightly laid it on Izzy's sleeping figure. To his surprise, he found Davis and Yolie huddling close to each other. Both of them were fast asleep. Tai couldn't help but smiled as he walked across the vast front lawn, when he recalled how Yolie paced around the camp in great irritation and poor Cody, who happened to stray across her path, received an earful before he knew what was going on. Davis was valiant enough to save a confuse Cody from Yolie's tirade and stood there in silence as she vented her anger at him. "I was so lost in my thought I didn't even notice their voice have died down a while ago," he mused, as he took a left turn around the corner of the building. He was ashamed to admit, he actually took some time to wonder about the structure of this place. On the eastern side of the building, a huge amount of exotic trees and plants were planted around the eastern side and halfway across the back yard. However, on the western side, it contained nothing but a storage room for materials and early signs of construction works.

"Even the shrine is divided," Tai thought, while maneuvering passed the plants and trees placed within this side of the lawn. "No wonder the people are divided." After walking around the seemingly man-made forest, he stumbled upon a small clearing. In the clearing, a beautiful water fountain laid in the middle of it, and to Tai surprise, Matt happened to be there too. Tai could see Matt was busy with something as he chopped off a slice of wood and puncturing holes through it. So concentrated was he on his work, he didn't noticed Tai approaching him. Midway in reaching him, Tai decided to leave him alone. After all, he knew Matt for a long time, and he knew Matt would like nothing more than to be alone at this time. Tai moved away in silence, not wanting to disturb him and not eager to give him any reason to use him as target practice, and started to head toward the southern side of the forest. Or...what he believed to be the southern side. It didn't took him long to lose sight of Matt and discovered he was thoroughly lost.

This particular predicament did not scare him though for he knew the size of this mini forest. So, he kept on walking straight, hoping to reach to the edge of it soon. Instead of finding his way out, he stumbled upon Hasuma. He would have missed her if the clouds up in the sky did not moved slightly and allowed a few rays of moonlight to shine on her figure. She was also lost in her thoughts for she did not realize he was approaching her until he stood next to her.

"Hasuma," he whispered. It was enough to startled her. She looked upward, from where she sat and smiled at Tai. "What are you doing over here?"

She patted the soft ground next to her and Tai took her invitation. They sat there, hiding within the shades of the tree. "I thought everyone would be better off without me there," she told him. "And beside...I need to think."

Tai gave her a sympathetic smile. "You must have had it hard, huh?" She raised one of her eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. "I mean, we are the lucky one, while you are the one that suffered through all this time." He sighed. "None of us knew about this condition. No one but you and Mimi. Mimi was determined to reach her goal, so this condition did not bother her. But you...you have to spend all of your life worrying about her." From the corner of his eyes, he watched her as she lowered her gaze to the ground. "We all have a carefree journey." He laughed slightly. "That is, if we can forget about the Maji's attacks. We can be careless because we didn't know what would happen to Mimi. But...you on the other hand, knew about it, and it must be painful for you to watch this happening."

Hasuma laughed slightly. "You are very understanding, Tai. No wonder you are the leader of your group." Tai blushed slightly. "Not only are you understanding, you are also very observant too." She gave him a dazzling smile. "I am so happy Sora found someone like you."

Tai blushed deeply under her gaze. "Come on," he said, slapping her softly on the shoulder. "Don't joke with me like that."

"I am not joking," she said. Her voice suddenly became serious. "I mean it." Tai didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything. For a while, they sat there in a comfortable silence, until Tai started to fidget. "What is bothering you," asked Hasuma, noticing his discomfort.

"Actually, I wanted to know what you were just thinking," asked Tai, glancing at her. Her face became grave.

"I was thinking, about Mimi's symbol," she said softly. "The star symbol marked her as the chosen priestess not only collected energies from the each of the trials she had passed. It also forms a connection between her and the goddess."

"I see," said Tai. "And what about it."

"I wonder...since the chosen priestess or priest is often accompany with a guardian, why can the goddess only sacrifice the priestess and not the guardian?" Surprised etched on his face as she turned to look at him. "I think, it might have to do with the connection the priestess have with the goddess. Maybe, because of this reason, the goddess can use her as an energy source to heal the world. If that is true..."

"If that is true, you can also be the source too, because your power comes directly from the goddess," Tai finishing her thought. A frown appeared on his face. "You are thinking to take Mimi's place, aren't you."

"If that is true, then yes."

"Mimi will not let you," he said. "You heard her. She will not be happy if she knew you were going to sacrifice your life so she can live."

Hasuma laughed and shook her head. "You don't understand. My life has no meaning. I live only to protect Mimi. But Mimi...she is different. She is vibrant and full of life. She has courage and sincerity."

"But you have..."

She raised her hand halfway to stop him. "Don't you understand, Tai? Those trials do not only embody the values the goddess belief in. It also contains the qualities a leader must have, and I know Mimi have the quality to become a good leader." She stood up and looked up to the starry night. "The world needs a leader like her. They don't need me." Tai looked down at the floor before he stood up and walked up their side.

"You have decided then," he asked her.

She nodded her head. "If that is the case, then yes." Simultaneously, they started to head back to the camp. "I will need your help though."

"My help?" Tai wondered.

"Yeah. I need you to help me restrain Mimi when that happens. I need you to explain to Mimi about why I am doing this."

"You are asking quite a lot," said Tai.

"I know," she said. "But I know you can do it." She paused from her walk and turned to look at her left side. Tai turned to the direction of her gaze. To their astonishment, they reached back to the clearing Tai had saw Matt earlier before. But this time, he was not alone. Sitting on a swing was Mimi and Matt stood closely behind her. They were whispering to each other and Tai was quite surprise to find Matt laughing slightly. "Let's leave them alone," said Hasuma. Tai nodded his head. Worries filled him and Hasuma noticed it right away. "I know Mimi will not fall in love with him, because she knew of her destiny. As for Matt, I was worry about him because he was going to be the one who would end up getting hurt. But now..."

"If your plan doesn't work, Matt will end up getting hurt," said Tai. "Do you think it will be wise?"

She shook her head. "I don't think Matt is at that stage yet. But Mimi sure is amazing. She managed to open his heart and embedded herself inside his heart. He won't ever forget about her." She nodded her head, and determination flashed in her eyes. "That is why she must live, because there can be no other leader like her."

Tai shook his head. "No, I can think of one." He grabbed Hasuma by the arm and stopped her from her stroll. To her surprise, he kneeled down before her. "I have never met a more valiant and wise leader like you. In my mind, I held high respect for you." He looked upward and found her smiling, with tears in her eyes. "I believe, none of us will ever forget you."

"Come on, Tai," she said, suddenly hurrying out of the forest. "Now you are embarrassing me." Tai smiled, but quickly realized he would be lost in the forest if he didn't follow her. With this knowledge, he went chasing after her.

**********

"I promise her I will bring her back to Deme's Day festival," thought Matt as he looked around the forest. "But now that I know about this...I know I can't do it. I hate breaking my promise...especially to her." He walked blindly into the man-made forest, unsure of what he was looking for. He finally stumbled upon a clearing where a water fountain stood in the middle of the clearing. "This brought back memories," he thought. Matt strolled toward the fountain and sat on the edge of it. Before they started on the journey, he had sat next to Mimi beside a water fountain. It was the first time she heard him playing his harmonica. The meeting, no doubt, was not pleasant because it ended in an argument. But now...he stood here, staring at the trees before him, things seem to be going back into a circle. But this time, she will be gone for good.

Matt slammed his fist on the cemented boarder of the fountain. "I hate her," he muttered out loud. "I really hate her. She and her cheerful self. I can't believe she is willing to sacrifice her life just to save us. That stupid girl!" Jumping up on his feet, he started to pace around the clearing, wearing down the grass. Colorful words, escaped his mouth as he cursed Mimi. After venting his anger for a moment, he finally settled down and sat back down on the edge of the water fountain. "There was no use denying to myself," he thought. "I hate her so much because...I hate her for leaving us. After...after I finally trust in her. After I finally decided to protect her." He jumped up on his feet. "She played us for a fools! Damn her!" He angrily strolled out of the clearing and into the forest. Darkness started to fall down upon them as the sun descended down the horizon to let the moon replaced it. Half an hour later, Matt found himself out of the forest, but at lost at what he was supposed to do. He didn't want to go back to the group, nor did he like doing nothing. So he took a stroll around the shrine, with his mind blank from any thoughts.

It so happened he stumbled upon the storage room, located on the western side of the shrine. "Bunch of junks," said Matt, until he tripped over a pile of woods. His eyes landed on them and he came up with a thought. Matt quickly scrambled back up to his feet and took one of the woods. "I can use this." With that thought, he tucked it under his arm and looked around the area. He found what he was looking for. Now with a new purpose in his mind and with the right equipments, Matt strolled straight back to the forest and entered it. He didn't know how long it took him to find the fountain but when he found it, he started to work on his purpose.

Matt dropped the piece of wood onto the ground and cursed when he realized he forgotten to grab a saw. "I guess I have to use my power then." Concentrating his power to his hand, ice started to formulate and solidify into one huge sharp edge. He took two swift swipes at it and the wood fell apart, just to form a smooth wooden board. Matt kicked the two unwanted parts aside and took out his gun. The degree of the shot fired was determined by a gauge located on the side of the gun. Matt lowered it to the lowest level and pointed it carefully at the left and right side of the board. The first shot he fired at it pierced a small hole to the right. Matt grabbed the rope lying beside him and measured the hole made. It fitted perfectly. He tied a deadly knot on one of the end and flew upward. Once he made it to the lowest strong branch of a tall tree, he tossed the rope around it and flew downward. Careful measures were made as he determined the height of the swing and the length of the rope, before Matt made the next hole and tied the knot. With that done, he gave a satisfying nod.

He patted his hand to let loose the dusts. Matt shrugged off his coat and ripped it into pieces. He tied one of the pieces to a tree and proceeded straight out of the forest. During the whole time, he would pause constantly to tie a piece of his coat on the branches of some lower tree. He was quite surprise to find himself out of the forest in a matter of minutes, in which this deed once took him half an hour to accomplish. He mused how absentminded he must have been at that time. But now, he hurried back to the shrine without wasting any precious time. He passed Genai, who was sleeping on one of the benches and entered into the main chamber. There Mimi laid, on the floor, fast asleep. He breathed deeply and softly walked to her. Doubt filled his face. "Should I wake her up, or not?" He didn't know, but he found his hand moving on its own. It touched her shoulder gently. The sudden pressure on her shoulder managed to wake up Mimi. Her eyes fluttered open and widen when she saw a shadow looming over her.

Matt was quick to notice the terror in her eyes and he leaned forward, within the light of the lamps, to reveal his face to her. Mimi sighed from relief once she got a glimpse of his face.

"Yamato," she said, but quickly closed her mouth when he shushed her. He grabbed her arm and lifted her upward.

"Come with me," he whispered. He grabbed one of the lamps and lit it before he proceeded to drag Mimi out of the shrine.

"Yamato," she huffed, trying to keep up with his running pace. "Wh..where are...you..taking me?"

Matt smiled at her, which caught her off guard quite a bit. "It is a surprise." He paused by the edge of the forest for a moment so he could locate the rag from his coat. Once he located it, he continued to pull Mimi gently through the forest. It didn't take them long to find the clearing, now that he marked the way to it. When Mimi reached there, Matt waited for her response. Her glance roamed around the surrounding and she gasped when her eyes landed on the swing. She turned to Matt with wonders in her eyes.

"You made it for me," she asked in a whispery voice. Matt grinned and nodded his head.

"Come on," he said, lightly drawing her to the swing. Although it was nothing magnificent, Mimi deeply loved it. She sat down softly on it and Matt stood behind her. Mimi looked upward to Matt and found him smiling down at her.

"Thank you, Yamato. I really..."

"Call me Matt." Mimi was shock, to say the least. "Call me Matt," he repeated.

This earned him a beautiful smile from her. "Thank you, Matt."

Matt laughed. "Do you want to try it?" Mimi's eyes widen.

"Can I?"

"Of course. I made it just for you." He pulled Mimi upward on the swing and gave her a slight push. Mimi suppressed a squeak of surprise when she moved against the wind and swung in the air. Every so and then, she could felt Matt's gentle push. Her laughter mixed with his.

"For the first time," thought Matt as he watched Mimi enjoying the swing with a smile on his face. "For a long time, I have not laughed like this. Right now...I feel so peaceful. I just want to forget about everything." And he did...for a moment as he pushed her and watched her. Soon, he grew tired and Mimi requested to get back down. Matt helped her slowed the swing, and he stood behind her when the swing came to a full stop. They breathed deeply for a moment to allow their racing hearts to slow down for a moment. "Did you enjoy it," asked Matt, looking down at her.

Mimi lifted her head upward and nodded her head. "I enjoy it, Matt. I never had so much fun in my entire life." Her smile disappeared when she noticed the frown appearing immediately on Matt's face. "I'm sorry. Did I upset you?"

"Yes," he answered frankly. "For a moment there, I forgot what is going to happen tomorrow." He paused when he noticed the sadness in her eyes. "I never told anyone about this before," he said suddenly. "It will be a secret between you and me. Even...even TK doesn't know about it."

"Yamato...I mean Matt. I don't know should you tell me about it," Mimi said, feeling a little bit flustered.

"I want to tell you. Maybe...it will explain to you how come I became the person I am today." Her eyes widen and she silently nodded her head. Matt moved away from the back of the swing and kneeled down before her. To Mimi's surprise, he reached for her hands and held them gently within his grip.

"I was eight years old then," he started. "TK was only five." A gentle smiled appeared on his face. "My father loved my mother a lot and she loved him too. We...I guess, you can say we have a normal family. That was until...my father passed away, when I was eight," Matt said grimly, while Mimi expressed her sympathy. "My father was a mercenary. A rich person from Teria ordered an antique from him and he needed it deliver to his place. My father values his customers a lot so he was adamant in watching over this whole transaction, insuring nothing will go wrong. But...mid-way to Teria, a group of Maji caught them with a surprise attack and my father died because of it." Matt shuddered slightly as he tried to control his emotion. Mimi wanted to lift her hand to pat on his head, but he held onto her hands. After the initial wave of emotion past by, he continued his story, but this time in a cold and icy tone.

"My mother said she would love him forever but she lied. Only two months have past and she was already dating someone. A few more months later, she agreed to marry him." Anger flashed in his eyes. "I hated her for betraying my father, but what I hated more was when I overheard her conversation with her fiancé. He was a rich man in Guardinia and the last thing he wanted was to take care of a widow with two young sons. He requested my mother to abandon us or else he will not marry her. She...wanting wealth and someone to take care of her, so agreed to his demand. So...I left her with TK."

"You just left her," Mimi asked in disbelief.

"Yes," said Matt.

"But...what if she decided not to abandon you? What if she..."

"I know my mother more than anyone can ever know her," Matt said flatly. "I know she will do it. She is desperate for love and it was the kind of love my brother and I cannot give her. She view us a burden and I know that she does because I overheard her talking to the servants several times about this."

"TK doesn't know about this," asked Mimi.

Matt shook his head. "I lied to him. I told him our mother died in a car crash and the police are here to separate us and that was why we have to run away." Mimi gasped and shook her head. "You don't understand, priestess. TK loves his mother. He loves her more than anything in this world. In his mind, his mother is the best and the most virtuous woman in this entire planet. If I were to tell him the truth, he would have been crushed."

"But...he still have the right to know," Mimi said softly.

"I know. I will just tell him when the time is ready," said Matt. Unconsciously, they both squeezed each other's hands.

"What did you do afterward, Matt?"

Matt smiled bitterly. "What else can we do? We end up where our mother wanted us to end up. The orphanage was the only place that will take us. TK was sad because he lost a mother and a father in such a short time. As for me...I didn't believe I could trust again." Their hands clasped closer together, he seeking comfort from her and she trying to console him.

"From that day on and today, I vow to take care of TK and I am still fulfilling my oath. I swear I will give him the happiness he didn't received when he was young."

"That is why you cherish money so much," she said. "But Matt, don't you see? To TK, having you beside him has been the happiest thing in his life. No money in this world and no one can separate the bond you both share with each others."

"I know," said Matt with a smile. "I cherish money not only because I want to give TK what he wanted, I also cherish money because it seems to be the only thing I can trust." Mimi opened her mouth, but he shook his head. "Priestess, trust in me. My obsession for money has diminished quite a lot since I met Tai and the others." He chuckled. "Do you know how I met Tai?" She shook her head, but she can't help but smile when she saw the merriment in his eyes.

"I met him when I was nine years old. Tai's family moved into the abandon house right next to our orphanage. I happened to be in the same class as him and I always found him annoying because he can be such a loud mouth when he wanted. One time, I was walking with my brother back to home, and my brother spotted a large lollipop in a store. He wanted it but I didn't have enough money to buy it for him." He smirked. "That was, until I saw Tai walking out of the store with two lollipops in his hand." He released Mimi's hand for a moment to rake his hand through his hair before he grabbed her hands again. "I know Tai is horrible at math, and I even heard the teacher threatening to give him a detention if he didn't pass the next test. So..."

Mimi innocently blinked at him. "You offered to help him with math?"

Matt shook with laughter and shook his head. Somehow her innocence always managed to amuse him. "No...I went up to Tai and whispered to him and told him I have a secret potion which can help him with math." Mimi's eyes widen significantly. "The idiot believed me. I said I will give it to him if he will give me a lollipop he just brought."

"You didn't," gasped Mimi. Matt nodded his head.

"I went back home and stole a fancy perfume bottle from one of our caretaker. I emptied out the perfume and refilled it with water. In exchange for the bottle, Tai stayed true to his word. He gave me the lollipop."

"My goddess," Mimi gasped. Although she disapproved his actions, she couldn't help but laughed with Matt. "Did Tai ever found out about it?"

"Yeah," Matt grinned. "Actually, he is smarter than I thought. Or...maybe, he was just anxious to try it out. I only took three steps away when Tai took a little taste of it and asked me why did it taste like water. I told him it was the benefit of this potion. It works and yet it didn't have a taste. Tai..." He shook his head. "He pretended to believe in me and without me knowing, he trailed right after me. He saw me giving the lollipop to TK and heard me calling him a sucker."

"And what happen next," Mimi asked eagerly.

Matt smiled slightly. "Tai didn't expose my action in front of my brother. Instead, he waited until I was alone and then he confronted me. So..." Matt paused for a moment just so he could observe Mimi's anticipation. "We started to fight each other." Mimi looked stunned. "Yeah...we started to beat each other up...that was until Kari and TK started to run outside and pulled us apart." Matt laughed. "It was so embarrassing. Kari and TK end up having to apologize to each other for our actions. Can you believe it? Kari called her brother childish, and TK said I was immature, and yet those two kids are younger than us. Tai and I couldn't stop laughing." He laughed, while Mimi giggled happily in front of him.

"Did you became friends after that," asked Mimi.

Matt shook his head. "No...because of that fight, both Tai and I flunked the math test because the both of us were too busy healing up our bruised bodies to actually spent time to study for the test. I usually got good grades, so I didn't have to stay behind. Tai did. Tai blamed me for it and so...he and Izzy ganged up to trick me." Mimi's mouth lifted into a smile. "Tai dunked a huge bucket of water over my head, and I was dumb enough to chased after him. They set a trap for me, in which they dug a hole in the ground and Izzy was responsible for pulling the wooden board covering it, once I am over there."

Mimi laughed with mirth. "You fell into the hole?!" Matt nodded ruefully.

"Tai and Izzy were laughing their heads off until I picked up some mud and thrown it at their faces. Joe came walking by then and told them he will tell the teacher if they didn't pull me up. Well...after that, the four of us became friends." Sadness filled his eyes. "And...Tai joined the orphanage with Kari when their parents died in a car crash a few days later. They moved into the same orphanage as Izzy, TK, Joe, his brother, and I lived." He shrugged his shoulders. "We then meet Ken, Davis, and Cody at school. And well...Tai wanted money to support his sister and I wanted money to support my brother, and that was why we started to be mercenary. Izzy helped us and so did Joe, and gradually, Ken, Davis, TK (to my disapproval), and Cody joined us. And now...here we are." He looked at her. His face suddenly retained back its solemn expression. "Here we are."

"Yes...you are here," said Mimi softly. She looked at their clasped hands and smiled. "And I don't regret ever meeting all of you. I am so happy I get the chance you have such wonderful friends as you guys." She smiled. "Sora...Sora was the only friend I have when my parents abandon me to the shrine. She is like another sister of mine. And...well, then Hasuma came. She is like an older sister I never have. Yolie shortly joined afterward and then Kari became my guardian when she turned 12 years old. I view them as my family." She smiled shyly at Matt. "And then you guys came. You became a part of my family too."

Matt looked down to the floor and released her hands. He took out his harmonica and started to play it. She listened to it in silence. For a while, she sat on the swing, but after the first song, she slid down from it and sat down next to Matt. She leaned her head on his shoulder as he played songs after songs. The night sky began to cast off its dark coat. Light slowly lit up the blue sky, when Matt played the last note. He slipped the harmonica back into his coat and stared ahead.

"You've changed me, Mimi," he said softly.

"I am glad," she said happily. Before Matt can react, Mimi cupped his cheeks with her two hands and turned his face toward her. Her eyes looked pleadingly into his. "Promise me you will not go back to what you were in the past? Promise me you will be happy."

Matt softly pulled her hands away, but continued to maintain eye contact with her. "I don't know. I will try, but I don't know." His hands held tightly onto her's. "I can't promise you because how can I start believing in this world when a person like me live and a person like you have to die?"

A sweet smile drifted on her face. "Then believe in the world I willingly die to save. I believe in you, Yamato. I know you can live a wonderful life. I know you can."

Matt nodded his head. There was no time to spend between them for the sun rose from his slumber to replace the moon. Matt stood up with his hands still holding her hands. He gently guided Mimi upward to her feet. To Mimi's astonishment, he kissed her softly on the forehead.

"I won't forget you my priestess," he whispered softly against her skin before he pulled away. His face reverted back to its icy exterior. "The others are waiting." Mimi nodded her head and allowed him to lead her out of the forest.

Yolie let one of her eyebrow rose up significantly, when Mimi appeared with Matt, both unconsciously holding onto each other's hand. Sora stifled her feeling of despair and forced a smile on her face. She walked up to Mimi and hugged her. Mimi smiled and patted her on the back.

"It's time," Mimi said. They all nodded their heads solemnly. Reluctantly, they followed Mimi into the shrine and into the main chamber. Davis was silently praying and hoping the old ghost would be sleeping, but unfortunately for him, he seemed to be wide awake when they reached into the main chamber.

The old ghost saw their solemn faces and sighed. Only Mimi looked determine and ready to face her destiny. He pointed his finger to the stairway. "It is open to you, priestess. You may proceed." Mimi nodded her head and bowed to him.

"Thank you," said Mimi. The ghost nodded his head and he watched them in silence as they walked up the stairs.

Once they reached to the top of the stairs, they entered into a room painted with light blue paint. A huge white circle was drawn in the center of the floor. Drawn with the circle were the crests of kindness, hope, and light. They formed a triangle within the circle.

"I guess we have to step within that circle," said Ken. He hesitated and so did the others. Mimi and Hasuma proceeded into it without any hesitation. Unable to delay this any longer, they followed right after them. Once they were within the circle, the circle flashed in a bright white light. In a blink of an eye, they were teleported from the room into a garden full of plants and flowers.

"What the heck," exclaimed Davis as he looked around him. Beautiful noises came from the birds singing to them. Butterflies flew freely around them. And before them, stood the castle. A white palace, reaching twenty feet up into the air. A golden door decorated the entrance to the palace and the crests of kindness, light, and hope were carved on the door. Before the door stood a four feet pedestal. Mimi walked up to the pedestal and observed it. Six insignias were carved in it. Hasuma took out the crests they received from their journey and gave it to Mimi.

"I think the only way you can open the door is to place these in there," she told Mimi. Mimi nodded her head. Sora opened her mouth to protest, but she quickly closed it. Davis felt Yolie's arm holding him back, when he almost ran up there to knock the crests out of her hand. Agony filled their faces as they watched her putting those crests into the pedestal, sealing her fate.

"Don't stop me," Mimi said softly. "Please...let me do this. Please support me." Matt walked up to her and touched her shoulder. She turned to look at him and he nodded his head. A feeling of gratitude washed over her when she saw him standing next to her. With his support, she gathered all of her courage and placed in the last crest into its rightful place.

At once the three crests carved on the door began to shine dully, before it opened. Mimi, leading the way with Hasuma to her right and Matt to her left, entered the chamber with the others in toll. To Mimi's surprised, the chamber looked really similar to the decoration in Guardinia. On the walls, pictures of digimons were drawn everywhere in the wall, except this time, the pictures also contained humans and Majis. In the middle of the chamber, was an alter.

A red carpet flowed from the top of the alter and down to the front door. Placed on top of the alter, laid the goddess bed. A lacy white canopy obscured their view, but they could clearly see a woman standing with her back to them. Her long black hair flowed down to the ground and it contrast drastically with her white gown. Mimi trembled slightly before she bowed downward.

"My goddess," Mimi addressed her. TK grabbed Kari's hand and they both bowed before the goddess. Izzy almost dropped his laptop at the sight and Joe had to pulled him down to his knee, because Izzy was too shock to move. Sora solemnly, with Tai, Ken, and Cody bowed down to the goddess. Davis and Yolie also bowed. Matt and Hasuma were the last to bow, but before Matt went down on his knee, he caught a small smile appearing on Hasuma's face. That puzzled him. Mimi looked upward and announced her presence. "My name is Mimi Tachikawa. I am the priestess you have chosen to accomplish this journey. I have fulfilled my journey. As the prophesy..." Mimi left her sentence unfinished, and cried out in horror when the goddess started to sway back and forth for a while before she hit the floor, breaking herself into a thousand pieces.

Izzy swore, causing Joe to look at him, and the others immediately reached up to their feet. Mimi rushed up the stairs leading to the alter with the others running right after her. She pulled apart the canopy and her eyes widen in surprise.

"What the heck," screamed Tai in disbelief as he stared at the remains of the goddess. The others were just as dumbfounded as him, when they saw the broken figure lying before them. Before them, laid the scattered remains of a statue of the goddess. Tai lifted the statue's head and turned to look at them. "What is going on?"

"This is our goddess," whispered Kari.

"Well...she is one fragile one," Davis joked, earning him some glares and groans.

"Actually, she is not the goddess." Their attentions were drawn away from the statue and toward Hasuma, who was sitting on the bed. She smiled at them and right in front of them, she started to transform. Her black hair grew longer and fell down on the floor. Her dark attire transformed into a simple white gown. Her face changed too. It discarded its youth and was replaced with wisdom a beauty. Her voice became more musical and softer as she spoke to them. A smile materialized on her face, while staring at their astonished faces. "I guess, I should welcome you to my realm."

**Author's notes...kind of important.**

ALRIGHT: Final revision for this chapter is finished. I'm sorry. It is a day or two late. Sudden obligations came up in the last minute. And...this chapter took a longer time to revise than I expected it to. As promise, here is the answers to your question:

From the beginning...even before I started on this story, I have intended for Hasuma to be the goddess. So...I never intend to kill her off. Hehehe. As for whether she should continue on with the journey or not, well, it will be explained in the next chapter. I know this chapter brought in a lot of questions and it revealed a lot of secrets. The next chapter will be the same. I assume there will be three more chapters...might be a little bit more. But...it will take me time to write it. Thanks for your patience and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh yeah...feel free to email me at digi_03@yahoo.com for any comments or criticisms.

*To Shy-Lil-Dreamer and Laura-chan: Thanks for the review. I will try to update a new chapter as soon as I can. However, I need to finish the chapter for my other fic, Revelation....Goddess War, before I can start with this. Please bare with me. Thank you.

*Trista-chan: Thanks for your review. I'm glad to hear I managed to surprise you with Hasuma's real identity. As for why I didn't make Matt confess at the last moment...well, it is because Matt doesn't even know his own feeling right now. There are subtle hints indicating his love for Mimi, but Matt can't identify those feelings as love. He just felt it is a wierd emotion raising from him and because he can't identify the feeling, he choose to supress it. I hope I am doing a good job in showing how Matt grew to admire, respect, and eventually love Mimi. Although this process is slow, it is present.

*Teeny- Thanks for your review. I'm glad to hear you like the swing scene.

*Mae- Yep...I love Final Fantasy X and X-2. However, FF7 rank the top of my list. But what inspired me to write this fic is Final Fantasy X. I'm glad to know another Final Fantasy Fan and I really appreciate your review. Thank you.

*To a: Hehehe...thanks for the compliment and for the review. I hope my imagination doesn't fail me at the last moment.

*Aoi-Senshi: I'm glad you like this chapter, and thanks for the review. I didn't make Matt kiss her on the lips because it would be out of character for him at the moment (because right now...he only admire and respect her...love is there but he can't identify with it). As for a sequel, there won't be any. I'm sorry. This story will end once it is finished. There will be (for sure) three more chapters and one epilogue.

*mimato_biggest fan- I will email you when I finish a new chapter. Thanks for your review. I really appreciate it.

*Trailmaker: Alas....you asked me two questions pertaining to my future chapters. But...I will try to answer them as much as I can. As for whether Mimi will die or not, I can tell you for sure...She will not die on the next chapter. For the future chapter...it is questionable. As for your next question...this is definately a Mimato fic. Mimi and Matt will be together...but whether Matt will be Mimi's boyfriend is questionable too. I already have the other chapters planned out but...I want to surprise you with them. So, please bare with me.

**If you are interested, here is a glimpse of the next chapter:**

**A smirked appeared on Hasuma's face when she watched their reaction. Matt kneeled down on the floor when Mimi collapsed down to the ground. He placed his arms around her shoulder and shook her slightly, but Mimi refused to respond to him. She just stared at the floor in disbelief. "So...," Hasuma left her word hanging, as she waited for their attention. "Now that you know the answer to your question, tell me; why should I help you?"**

That's all for now. Oh yeah...the last paragraph in this section is for Savoan Locc. It is quite unpleasant.

*After careful thinking, I have removed Savoan Locc's review. Reason: For the slightly racist comment and the excessive use of curse words.


	7. The End and the Beginning

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Digimon. I am only using them for this fanfic. Please do not sue me._

_Acknowledgement: I will have to leave this empty for now, since I am trying to finish this story by the end of this year. I do want to say, I thank everyone for your support. And thank you for being patience while I am busy with my life. This story will be finish—that I can assure you. I just don't know when. Please try to understand. With this chapter done, only two more chapters with an epilogue and this story will be done. _

**The End and the Beginning**

There was a time when everything stood still and reality shifted away when a hard shock or blunt truth appeared suddenly in a person's life. As Mimi and the others stood on top of the platform looking at the woman—their companion—who happened to be sitting on the bed casually, they couldn't help but feel the floor under them had abruptly pulled away from them and had left them sprawling in an open space. Shocked and bewildered at the changes, disbelief settled in their hearts.

"Goddess," Davis whispered softly under his breath. "Hasuma?"

His words were uttered softly but with the silence that had settled around the room, the words seemed to blare out like a loud trumpet. Smiling at him, Hasuma nodded her head.

"Both," she answered as she shifted her position from the bed. Slowly she rose to her feet and her silky ivory gown seemed to illuminate her figure. "But for now, I will appear to you as who you have known." Her appearance shifted and she don on her old attire. Her face discarded the wisdom and rejuvenated back her youth. In a blink of an eye, the goddess disappeared only to be replaced by the old Hasuma that they all knew.

"Hasuma," asked Mimi. Now that Hasuma was back to her old appearance, the disbelief, the feeling of surrealism had disappeared. Now that they were facing something they were familiar with, the shock slowly ebbed away from their body. Questions began to rise.

"Didn't I already answer this question already," reply Hasuma jokingly.

"You did, but you didn't tell us that you are the goddess," said Izzy. He paused when he realized what he had acknowledged. "Did I just say you are the goddess?"

"I believe that you did," Yolie dryly answered.

"Can we get back on topic," snapped Matt. He glared at Hasuma. "What is going on over here? Why are you the goddess? What the heck is going over here!" Before Hasuma could reply, Ken spoke.

"Do you know you just repeated yourself," Ken pointed out. A glare from Matt caused him to immediately close his mouth.

"It is because we all are still nervous and we still need time to process this information," Joe answered. He was right to hit the point. With the state they were now, an intelligent and informative conversation will most likely not take place. None of them except Hasuma seemed to be able to gather their thoughts together.

"In that case," said Hasuma. "I will leave you alone." As her changes hadn't surprised them enough, she teleported away from them and reappeared below the stairs. She looked up at them and quickly notified them of her position when they continued to stare at her original spot with a blank expression. "From your reactions," she jokingly told them. "It is like you never seen me teleport before."

"Are you trying to run away," asked Tai as he started down the stairs toward her. "Matt is right. We need answers."

"I am not running away. Joe pointed out an important point; you are not in the right state of mind to listen to me now." She lifted her left arm and one of her fingers quickly pointed at a plain white wooden door that was embedded on the wall at the west side of this castle. "Come to see me when you have calmed down. I will be waiting behind that door." With that said, she disappeared again, leaving them alone in the vacant room.

Without wasting a breath, Kari sank down onto the floor and sat there in silence. Concern about her, TK immediately kneeled down next to her. Matt on the other hand immediately started to storm down the stairs. He was halfway down the stairs when he noticed neither one of them was following him. Instead, some had stationed themselves on the platform.

"What are all of you waiting for," Matt demanded. "Don't you want some answers to what is going on?"

"We all do," Tai replied. "But until we get our thought together, we won't process what Ha…I mean the goddess will tell us." A frown appeared on his face. "She really is the goddess, isn't she? Damn…I am still getting use to this idea."

"Who would have thought," said Cody. He shook his head. "Actually, it is impossible to come to this conclusion."

Izzy sighed. "All of my calculations couldn't even arrive to this answer."

"That is why we need to see her," Matt exclaimed. "If she is the goddess, why didn't she tell us in the first place? Why did she need us to go through all those trials?"

"Maybe she didn't know she is the goddess," Davis muttered unconsciously.

"What do you mean," asked Sora, turning her attention immediate toward him.

"Huh?" Davis looked around him in confusion. The thought just appeared into his mind, and he just spit it out. He didn't expect to see all of them staring at him, waiting for his answer. Nervously, he just waved his hand in front of him in a defensive way. "Whoa…hold on. I don't know what I was saying. That just came to my mind."

"But it doesn't seem like you are on the wrong track," Izzy said thoughtfully. He stood up. "Remember what Val, the holographic figure in Xatha, has said to us? The goddess is sleeping but yet she is not. Instead, she has been aiding us in our journey."

"Yeah, so?"

Izzy turned to Matt's direction to answer his question. "You still don't see the possibility or the reason behind this logic." He turned to Mimi. "In a sense, the goddess have been sleeping and not sleeping. Think about it. Hasuma is the goddess. There is no point in denying this."

"And she has been helping us on this journey since Guardina," Cody muttered as he caught on to what Izzy was indicating. "This fulfills the part where Val has said the goddess has been aiding us."

"And yet Hasuma doesn't know that she is the goddess," said Ken. "In a sense, that fulfills the part where Val said the goddess is sleeping."

"So you are saying that Hasuma is the goddess but she doesn't know that she is because she is sleeping," said Yolie. "And…the goddess has been aiding us but in a sense she doesn't know that she is aiding us." She shook her head. "Am I making any sense to anyone of you because I am definitely having some difficulty understanding what I have said?"

Unable to resist himself, or maybe it was due to habit, Davis muttered softly to himself. "Since when are you never confused?" A sharp pain jolted through his arm when Yolie punched him on his arm. "What are you doing, Ogermon?"

"I heard what you've said." She returned Davis's glare with a glare of her own. A laughter emitted from Joe caused some of them to jump and gain all of their attention.

"Thank goodness we have Davis and Yolie," Joe smile as he started down the stairs. "Seeing them fight with each other is starting to make everything seem normal again." He turned back to look at Yolie. "But you are right about what you have said. It sounds confusing because the whole situation is confusing. I can't help but feel we are in some darkness, trying to grasp some sense of stability by making all of these information that is given to us to some logical sense."

"Why not asks the lady herself," said Izzy.

"About time," said Matt. He took two steps downward and immediately halted as if he has remembered something suddenly. He turned around and his gaze locked on to Mimi, who is still standing on top of the platform while the rest of the members have proceeded down the stairs. "Are you coming priestess?"

Mimi took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I am coming." She lightly pounced down the stairs and in a matter of seconds she reached Matt, who was waiting for her. Standing close to her, they walked down the stairs together. It was not very often he would stay so close to her. Matt understood, behind her serene face, laid a turmoil mind. As if the shock Xatha has provided her was not enough, the truth about Hasuma's identity—a girl who Mimi found to be like an older sister of her—was enough to shake the fragile stability Mimi has managed to build up after her visit to Xatha. Understanding Matt's unspoken intention when he stayed so closely by her side brought a grateful smile on her face when she turned her face upward to him.

Matt saw her smile and slowly relaxed a little bit. He was surprise to realize he was a little bit tense when he waited for Mimi to show any sign of stress or fear. Her smile reassured him of her strength and he stepped away from her now that he knew his unconscious support was not needed. Nonetheless, he still stayed near her just incase something were to happen to her.

"Well, this is it," said Tai as they stood before the white wooden door. That time they were too far away to see the drawing but engraved on the door was a sideway picture of Greymon with his face turning toward the right side of the door. Lined behind and beside him were other digimons that were bowing to the figure to the right. On the right side of the door, was the drawing of the goddess. In her hand was a digimon egg and below her, sitting next to her leg, is Koromon.

Tai whistled slightly. "I guess the rumor is true. The first digimon the goddess ever created is Koromon." A sense of pride filled Tai when he touched the symbol on his left arm. He was about to examine the door much more closely when a blue light, coming from behind him, struck the door, causing Tai to jumped back in surprise.

"Don't worry," said Izzy as he typed in his laptop. "I am just scanning this into my computer. This is…after all, a part of our history that we have lost." When the blue light vanished, Izzy stood up from the floor and closed the top of his laptop. "Prodigious. The picture came out fine."

"I am glad to hear this," said Matt as he stepped forward. "But at the rate that we are going, it will be next year when I finally get to hear what I want to know." Without waiting for them, he pushed open the wooden door. The door easily gave way as each side swing outward from Matt. To their surprise, the door lead them straight back out to the garden they have passed when they entered into this realm. A pathway, made from plain dirt, spans from the doorway and into the garden. With Tai in the lead, followed by Mimi and Sora, they slowly walked into the garden. Grasses filled field span from as far as they can see. Exotic flowers from different region decorated the garden.

"It's beautiful over here," Sora whispered as she glanced around her.

"No time to enjoy the scenery," said Tai as they approached an alcove that appeared at the end of the path. Standing near the alcove was the goddess herself. She turned around when they approached her and smile at them. Before anyone of them could speak, she began to speak softly.

"There are so many things I want to tell you but I don't know where to begin." She waved her hand toward the wooden benches that decorated the circular alcove. "But first of all, please call me Hasuma for now. It lessens the confusion."

"You can start off by answering our questions," said Matt. He remained standing when the rest of the group sat down on the benches obediently.

"This is what we came up with," said Izzy. He received a sharp gaze from Matt, and Izzy sat up straighter. "Well, we got to let her know what we know already so she can confirm our deduction," he said defensively.

"What did you come up with," asked Hasuma. "It might be a good place to start off with."

"Before I start to tell you our hypothesis, I need to know whether you know that you are the goddess before you came here."

Hasuma smiled. "No…I don't know. I have no recollection I am the goddess until I get here." She paused. "I guess that explains my sudden black out when Daijou ask to talk to me in Xatha," she thought to herself.

"Then that confirm our hypothesis," Izzy nodded. "Val has told us that the goddess is sleeping and yet she isn't. She isn't sleeping because you are actively helping us go through all these trials. And yet, the goddess is sleeping because you do not know that you, yourself, are the goddess, herself."

"Yes," Hasuma agree. "That is the truth behind Val's words. Although she tried to hide the fact by referring to the barrier but I guess you are not tricked by her equivocation."

"It was Davis who gave me this hint," said Izzy. Cody silently raised his hand. Hasuma nodded her head toward his direction.

"Yes?"

"I want to know why you choose to aid us in this way," said Cody. "You con just fulfill the prophecy instead of choosing this method."

"Many people have died because of your choice," Mimi whispered suddenly. Startled, by her comment, everyone turned their gazed to her. Even Mimi seemed surprise by her words. "I'm sorry," she stuttered. "I am not blaming you for your choice…I mean." Her words left unspoken.

"Of course you are not," Hasuma said dryly.

"You know Mimi doesn't mean it that way," Sora snapped defensively when she caught Hasuma's tone. "You know her personality. She…"

"It was exactly what she means," Hasuma cut her off. "As much as Mimi wants to cover it, it is exactly what she meant." She turned a level gaze at Mimi. Mimi lowered her head shamefully, hiding the shade of red that covered her cheeks. Yolie opened her mouth to protest, but Hasuma raise her hand to stop her. "I can see through her heart and into her thoughts. I have not mistaken Mimi's purpose when she has spoken those words."

"I'm sorry," Mimi apologize softly. "I don't know why that thought come into my mind. I just…"

Hasuma patted Mimi lightly on the head, and she slowly raised her face to look at the goddess. "Do not worry, Mimi. It is human nature to blame others for the problem they face. At a moment of weakness, that is the safest way to protect you."

"But…"

"I am not saying that is the correct choice you've made. I am just telling you your reaction. And besides…" Mimi stared at Hasuma with a puzzled look on her face. "You have spoken the truth. Many deaths can be prevented if I did not choose this path. However, I choose this path because I need to pay for my sin."

"Your sin," TK asked in astonishment. Whatever they expect to hear, it was not this. "What sin?"

"The war between human and the digimon started because the human race decided they can be the sole ruler of this world. It only ended and began with a new war that sprouted with the rebellion of the Maji. Before either war can start, I have the power to prevent them, but I choose not to." She stepped back from them and turned her back to them. "That is my sin. By turning my face away from the ordeal, I committed a sin."

"But it was not your fault," said Davis. He rose from his seat and headed toward Hasuma. "It was our choice. We choose to fight. We choose to create those Maji. You cannot stop our thought even if you want to."

Hasuma turned around to face them and smile at Davis. "You are far more intelligent than what we all give you credit for. I think it is only Tai who sees this ability in you." She patted him on the arm. "But what you said is also true. I cannot stop the ambition that is in a human's heart. I can suppress it but I cannot wipe it away. But nonetheless there is something that I can do to help prevent the tragedy from happening."

"I still don't get what your sin has to do with your choice," said Kari.

"It has everything to do with it," said Hasuma. "For all of the wrongs we each have made, we must pay the consequences. I paid my consequences by losing my power and my memory. I have turned myself into a human, so that I can understand the nature—the thoughts—that drive your race toward destruction." She slowly removed her black coat and tossed it to the ground. Thrusting her naked left arm in front of them, she continued on. "To aid your race, I intentionally choose not to be reborn with a digimon symbol. I also gave my human form the capability to wield an unusual huge power that is not normal for a human who has no digimon symbol."

"Why did you do that," asked Cody.

"Her refusal to take on any digimon symbols is an indication she is not supporting any side," Izzy explained. "Her ability to wield an unimaginable power is to help aid us if we need help." Izzy nodded his head and turned his laptop around. "I just did a search with my laptop, and I discovered when a person without a symbol die, another one is born. Am I safe to assume that you are the one that is constantly being reborn?"

"Yes it is," said Hasuma. "The punishment that I have given to myself is that I will continue to be reborn as a human being, with those conditions that I have stated before, until the time the priestess/priest fulfill his or her duty." She sighed and smiled ruefully. "And because of this reason, I was persecuted for my power. Humans fear my power and seek to destroy it. When they can't they use me for experimentations. And finally, I am here to aid the priestess to fulfill her duty."

"Are you saying you did not choose to help Mimi willingly," asked Sora in disbelief.

"By no means do I mean what you just said. I choose to help Mimi because I wanted to. It has been the driving force that I am born with as a human. However, I am just pointing out that it did not take long for the human government to form an agreement with Daijou to allow me to live if I am willing to serve Mimi faithfully."

"The government," Ken choked.

"Yes, the government. They have issue an official law that all children born without a digimon symbol are to be brought to the government hall to be on trial and sentences. They justify their rulings by claiming that it is sacrilegious to have a child that is not recognized by their creator, the digimons. For this reason, they must eliminate these heretics."

"In actual facts," growled Izzy. "They just are afraid of your power."

"Exactly."

"Why haven't I ever heard this from Master before," asked Yolie as she stood up. "D..did master know about this?" Fear clutched her heart when she asked this.

"Yes," Hasuma replied steadily. "He was the one who brought me to the government." Yolie's face became pale and Davis immediately went toward her to help her back to the seat. Ken just watched them in silence.

"Then he…" Yolie trailed off. It was not something she wanted to hear. To think that her master would have turn an innocent child to the government just because she did not have a digimon symbol was unfathomable. It was a master she honored, and it shocked her to hear this.

"Do not jump to any conclusion, Yolie," Hasuma said quickly. "Master Daijou did not bring me to the government willingly. He brought me to the government after we both discuss the idea thoroughly. I want to serve the priest that was before Mimi but in order to do that, the government must approve of my position. If it weren't for Daijou's persuasion, I wouldn't be here."

Yolie sighed from relief.

"But you can still pay for your sin by helping us wipe out the Maji in the first place," Matt pointed out. "Why make us go through all the trouble."

"For this answer, I must ask you, why must I help you human clean something that you have created," asked Hasuma. "Why do I need to help you when you are the one who cause my children, the digimon, to extinction?"

"I don't have a good answer to that question," Matt replied truthfully. "But if you do not want to help us, you should have told us from the beginning. Why the heck did you have to go and make that stupid prophecy at the beginning?"

"To tell you the truth of the matter," Hasuma answered calmly. "Also, it is to teach you what this journey means." Matt opened his mouth to retort, but Hasuma silence him with another wave of her hand. "Let me starts off with the truth of the matter."

"Are you referring to the facts we have found in Xatha," asked Tai.

"That is only part of the truth," said Hasuma. "There are some things that are still hidden from you."

"I got a feeling I am not going to like what she is going to say," Davis muttered under his breath.

"Me either," thought Ken but he didn't voice out what he was thinking.

"What is it that you want us to see," asked Mimi.

"Something the government has been hiding from you," said Hasuma. With a snap of her fingers, she conjured a computer which has a huge monitor attached to it. "I will be showing you two video. The first video is the second to the last video that Dr. Frey has recorded. He has secretly recorded the meeting that is held before the human government has formed an agreement with the Digimon clan. The last video is a record from my memory."

"What is the importance of these video," Cody wondered.

As if reading his thought, Hasuma simply replied, "You'll see." The monitor suddenly gave off a brilliant white light and blinded them all temporary. A beeping noise can be heard from the computer as it started to transfer the information in its hard-drive and into the monitor. While Mimi and the others are still trying to blink away the blinding white light, Izzy's laptop easily recorded the scene that played before them. Whoever that was recording this, Dr. Frey as Hasuma has indicated, was sitting in a military room. He was sitting next to round redwood table, facing the map of the world that was hanging on the wall he was facing. Sitting across from him was an elderly man by the age of eighty. His shriveled up cheeks, crooked nose, and icy blue eyes are not hard to recognize. When the stars have disappeared from Izzy's eyes, he quickly recognized the man in question was none other than President Yural.

Sitting on Frey's right was another prominent figure. Robust, but healthy for his age, General Hol was rubbing his straightening up his red velvet uniform as he stared at Frey. His blond beard twitched along with his mouth as he regarded the information that Frey was exclaiming. To the President's right was his secretary, Kaily Vera.

She was a pretty and young woman. With her brunette hair tied tightly behind her head in a decorative bun, it showed off her high cheek bones and exotic green eyes. Many people will assumed that she was just a secretary, but those who worked with the internal affairs in the government knew she was an intellectual woman who manipulate the government behind the president. The president was only a puppet but was in disposable. Without his signature, nothing can be done. As she was waiting for the president to croak so she can take his position, she was currently his lover. Tragically, she died a day before the president passed away.

While Kaily was idly scribbling some notes in her portable notebook, the atmosphere in that room was by no mean relax. In fact, the anger in Dr. Frey's was unmistakingly there. The general seemed annoyed with whatever Frey was saying and the president seemed disinterested.

------------------

"_Mr. President," pleaded Frey. "If we are to stop the Maji, we need to start to form an alliance with the Digimon clan. We cannot hope to win this war without their help! Haven't Xatha's massacre prove it to be so?"_

"_The soldiers in Xatha are just weaklings," snorted General Hol. "They deserve to die to such inferior beings."_

"_A few days ago, if I need to remind you, sir, you were calling those Maji our superior creations," Frey quietly pointed out. Redness from embarrassment and indignation flooded General Hol's face. He slammed his chubby fist on the table and angrily stood up to face Dr. Frey._

"_Shut-up you laboratory rat! It is because of your failure we are stuck in this situation in the first place. If you know your place, you will keep your mouth shut. Better yet, you should have died with those worthless lives back in Xatha!"_

"_General, please," pleaded the president. "Please settle this affair peacefully."_

"_I will be peaceful if someone will remove this trash from this room," growled General Hol. He sat violently back onto his chair. _

"_I am not a trash," said Frey. "And neither are the lives that are lost to save your sorry fat ass are trash." General Hol was trembling with fury. "The metals that you have on your uniform are obtain not by your heroic act but by sacrificing thousands of human lives—those that you call trash—while you hide yourself like a coward you are."_

_In a roar of fury, General Hol pounced on his feet and was about to assault Frey when Kaily cleared her throat. Before General Hol could even laid on finger on Frey, two security guards had already seized General Hol by his arms to restrain him. _

"_General, please," Kaily drawled. "Watch your temper. He can sue you for assaulting him." As if goading him, her words only caused General Hol to struggle furiously against the guard's restrains. _

"_Sue me! Sue me! I will blast his head off before he can even sue me, you trash! And shut up wrench," he turned his anger to Kaily. "I don't need to listen to the words of a whore!" _

_Fury blazed in Kaily's eyes but her face remained impassionate. "Your language, sir." Her words were spoken very softly but with authority. It was a voice the demands obedience. "If you value your position," she added lightly. _

_Breathing heavily, General Hol finally stopped his struggle long enough to hear her threat. During the red mist of fury, he had forgotten the power Kaily wield within her hand. His offense against her would not be taken lightly, and the thought that he actually called her such vulgar names caused him to break out in cold sweat. "As you wish my lady," he murmured quickly. "I was not thinking."_

"_I understand, general." Like a lazy cat, her keen eyes watched General Hol as he slowly sank down on his seat. "Now, Frey," she turned her attention to the inventor. "I like what you suggested. I am referring to the suggestion in which you ask to form an alliance with the Digimon clan."_

"_Preposterous!"_

"_Not at all, general," Kaily interrupted. "We alone cannot defeat these monsters. Neither can the digimon defeat those monsters. Only by combining our powers do we have some hope in defeating those monsters. Isn't that right, Mr. President."_

"_Indeed," said the president. He sighed. "But with our past behavior, will they accept our alliance?"_

"_Don't worry, Mr. President," Kaily reassured him. "I am sure the digimon are smart enough to see they are in a very ugly position right now. They cannot hope to defeat the Maji with only their powers. They must see the reason behind this alliance."_

"_If so, who should we send as our ambassador," asked President Yural. _

"_I will go," Frey volunteered. _

"_You!" General Hol snorted. "You will just end up ruining the negotiation!" He stood up and patted his hand on his chest. "Let me go and ask those wretched Digimon to be our underling for this war against the Maji."_

"_I think, you will ruin the alliance rather than foster it," Frey pointed out. "Your pride blinds you, General Hol. And least to say, it is your kind that I despise the most." Before General Hol can angrily retort back to Frey's opinion, Frey continued. "Furthermore, what makes you think the digimon will welcome you easily into their realm when you attempt to assassin their wise leader in the past?"_

"_And will they accept the person who created these so called Maji so happily into their arms, Dr. Frey," General Hol snapped. _

"_I will pay for the sins I have committed with these two hands of mine."_

"_I think it is a wonderful idea," Kaily interjected. "I believe Dr. Frey will be the most optimal candidate to plead for an alliance. What do you think, Mr. President?"_

"_Sending the person who invented the Maji to the digimon clan is symbolically indicating he is atoning for his mistake. Not bad, if I must say so myself, Dr. Frey. That will surely help us form the alliance much more easily." _

"_That was not my intention, Mr. President," Frey's voice trembled. "I just want to apologize to the Digimon clan, directly, for creating the Maji." A hand cover over the camera and darkness filled the screen. "I'll take my leave then." The sound of a chair being pulled back could be heard. "Good-bye Mr. President. General Hol. Lady Vera." With those words said, the hand that was covering the camera was removed. The camera was now placed on the headrest of the chair Frey was sitting and it still recorded the expression of the three people who remained in the room. The sound of the door shutting could be heard. _

"_The insolence of that trash," growled General Hol. "Why did you listen to him, sister?"_

"_Sister?" The president looked at the two that were sitting across from each other. _

"_More like step-sister," Kaily quickly told the president. Her emerald green eyes shot General Hol a warning. "We did not know of our relationship until recently."_

"_I see," said President Yural cheerfully, masking his doubt with a smile._

_Kaily was unconvinced of his behavior but decided to let it slide. "As for Dr. Frey…it is true we do not have the power to defeat the Maji by ourselves. We need the help of those Digimon to accomplish the task."_

"_The help of those barbarians!"_

"_Don't act like that, brother. Besides, with the help of those digimon we have a higher chance of winning the war against these Maji. Furthermore," Kaily smiled sweetly. "It might play to our advantage."_

"_What do you mean, my dear?"_

_Kaily patted the elderly man on his hand before she answered his question. "The alliance requires that we aid the digimon with their fight against the Maji. With our combine power, I am sure we can win this battle. But instead of just wiping out only the Maji, won't it be beneficial for us if the digimons are wiped out as well?"_

"_How sister? Do you have a plan?" General Hol leaned eagerly forward to listen._

"_We will aid the digimon clan until we can be sure the battle is won," said Kaily. "When the battle is tipped heavily on our favor, withdraw our men, General Hol. Let the digimon and Maji kill each other until there is hardly anyone of them left. Then…General Hol, you know what to do."_

"_Slaughter those barbarians and monsters together." He smiled with glee. "Then the world will be under our rule."_

"_Exactly."_

"_It is a good plan you have there, Kaily," said the president. "General Hol, will you be able to pull this plan through?"_

"_Yes, I will," General Hol assured. He stood up and saluted the President. _

"_Then order your men to follow through with that plan," ordered the President. _

"_As you command."_

_A gleeful laughter suddenly erupted from Kaily. She cast a pitiful look at the direction where Frey was sitting. "The poor fool cannot cut the strings which ties him to his puppet masters. His will to atone for his sin will just foster another one." She giggled with delight. "I can't wait to see his pathetic expression when he realizes the truth behind our alliance."_

-------------

The screen blacked out as it reached the end of the video. Silence filled the alcove as all of them, besides the goddess, tried to process what they have seen.

"The digimon," Yolie said with an empty tone.

"Did we…did we really," Cody stuttered.

"Yes you did," Hasuma answered him. "The Digimon race was already sparse with the prolong war and their population declined rapidly after the creation of the Maji. They poured their whole troop into the final battle and got wiped out because the human abandon them."

Hasuma sat lightly on top of the computer. "The final battle, as most of you know, lasted two hours. The first hour was a stalemate, in which, neither side was advancing. By the end of the first hour, under the wise leadership of Wargreymon, the digimon managed to obtain an upper hand for their team by driving the Maji into a ravine that three Digmons had created. In the next forty-five minutes, the human and the digimons managed to cause the Maji troops to dwindle down to only a few hundreds. It was then, when the human retreated rapidly from the battle, abandoning their technology in the field. Thus leaving only the Digimon to face the battle on their own. With the human intentionally leaving their weapon behind, the Digimon race not only have to battle the Maji's enhanced wit, agility, and strength, they also have to defend themselves from the weapon the humans had left to aid the digimon. The Maji made good use with the weapon and destroyed the digimon clan within a matter of minutes."

"Thinking that they have managed to finally destroy the digimon clan, General Hol brought his troop forward once again to fight the Maji group. He believed he can easily defeat them, not knowing that the technologies that they have left behind will be used against them. General Hol, lacking the intelligence those Maji had, caused his soldiers to panic and lose their position when they found their weapons used against them. The weapons that they have rigged to automatically self-destruct when General Hol pressed the button on the control had not done so. The Majis were smart enough and quick enough to dispose of the automatic self-destruct control. Because of this reason, the human troop was wiped out in the last five minutes of the battle."

"Those hypocritical bastards," growled Matt. "I always thought humans are disgusting but not to this extent." Mimi cringed when she heard his word but even then, she have nothing she could say to defend the crime her ancestors had committed.

"I think you are referring to the government," Joe pointed out. "Not all human beings are like that." He paused. "At least I hope so."

"Are we just pawns then," asked Davis. All eyes turned to him. "Are we just pawns for the government?" He stood up started to pace around the alcove. The dirt darted upward at each of his steps. "I can't help but think those higher ups in the government are using us." He pointed at Mimi. "And the priestess to achieve what they want." He gave all of them a level look. "Are we all pawns just so we can destroy the Maji? Just like they are using the digimons to destroy the Maji, are we…"

"If that is the case," Yolie murmured. "Then the beliefs we are holding are nothing but fabrications." She shuddered. "Then what is the purpose of our journey? To be their puppet?" She growled. "That thought makes me want to punch them." Davis nodded his head in agreement.

"I don't know either," said Mimi. "I don't know can I continue on like this." She smiled pitifully at them. "A few days ago, I thought I was on this journey to save humanity. Now…I know I am just a pawn to destroy another race that we have created and to cover the ugly truth that lies behind our past. All my dreams…my thoughts of this world are destroyed." She stood up wobbly and Matt has to support her or else she will collapse. "Am I wrong to hope I can help this world?"

"Mimi," Sora whispered.

"You are not wrong," said Hasuma.

"I don't think you are too," said Matt. His exclaim brought a few surprise look from some of his team-mates but he ignored their reactions. What…couldn't he say what he thought? "You are naïve; there is no doubt about it. But the dream that you have is not naïve. It takes a lot of courage to believe in that dream, and it takes an immense amount of courage to make that dream come true." It took him a long time to differentiate those two things.

"Whoa, Matt," Tai joked. "Never believe that you will say something like that."

"That is because you never inspired me to think that way," snapped Matt.

"So Mimi is your inspiration," teased Joe.

"Shut up," growled Matt. "It is just that she keeps on forcing on to us with her naïve thinking that I am starting to get a little bit sick of it. Damn it…naïve as it is, it is about time she sees the truth, and it is about time she do something to actually make her dream come true. Not…" He lost his train of thought then when a single tear escaped from Mimi's eyes. Whatever he had expected her action to be, it was not this. Maybe he shouldn't have denied her influence so viciously. Mimi never cried before and the sight of her crying shocks everyone in the room. "What the…"

"Yamato!" Yolie growled at him. "Look what you did! You insensitive jerk." Mimi started to cry even harder. This caused Matt to receive some nasty looks from a few of the members in the group. Without wasting any time, Sora, Kari, and Yolie had already pounced on their feet to wrap their arms around the crying priestess.

Matt remained silent and received the glares and the comments that were thrown at him. He did not know how to handle it when girls cry, and he did not want to make any venture forward that might cause Mimi to break out in tears again. However, a sense of indignation rose in his heart and he couldn't help but say, "I only stated the facts."

"Matt," warned Tai. It was not that he didn't agree with Matt's comment: he just didn't want Matt to dig himself deeper into his grave than what he already had.

"It's alright," Mimi choked as her tears subsided. Her voice was a little bit harsh from all her crying. "Yamato is right," she said firmly.

"Mimi," said Kari. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am," Mimi smiled reassuringly to Kari. "Yamato is correct." She stood up and took a deep breath. "I can't hide the fact I still believe that there is some good in humans. Even if I have to sacrifice my life for it, I still believe in this belief. I might be a pawn for the government, but if there is at least one hope that lives in our heart, I want to protect that hope." She sadly glanced around the alcove; her eyes stopping only momentarily on each of the members in the alcove and finally rested on Hasuma. "I think it is time I fulfill the prophecy, goddess." She walked slowly to Hasuma and bowed respectfully. "As the deal for saving this world, I will give my life to you so you can save our race."

"No," shouted Sora in disagreement. She started to rush toward Mimi but Mimi swirled around and raised her hand to stop Sora's action.

"It is my decision, Sora. Please don't stop me."

"But," Kari began to protest. To her surprise, and to everyone's surprise, Matt stepped forward and turned his body so he was facing the rest of the group. His hands rested firmly on his pistol. Without taking one glance at Mimi and Hasuma, who were standing behind him, he took out his gun from the holster and pointed it at the group.

"I understand, priestess," Matt said steadily. "I will shoot them if they try to stop you."

"Yamato," Mimi whispered.

"This is what you came here for," Matt answered. "It is what you wish for. I have no right to stop you. Nor does anyone of them have the right to stop you." He continued to watch the group with an icy expression, hiding the conflicting thoughts that were in his mind. "Although I disagree with your action," he thought. "I cannot stop you." For a moment there, he hated himself for not being able to stop her. It was a feeling that shared by his friend and fellow team-mates as well.

"Goddess," Mimi said when she turned to Hasuma.

Hasuma shook her head and gave her a smirk. "You still do not understand what I am trying to say over here." She shook her head. "Yamato, remove your position because I don't see why I should take Mimi's life to fulfill the prophecy."

"What?" Disbelief appeared on their faces as the goddess waved her hand nonchalantly.

"What do you mean," Matt demanded. "Do you mean that you can save this world without taking Mimi's life?" To TK's dismay, and like his prediction, Matt pointed his gun at Hasuma. "If you do know a different way, then why didn't you say so from the beginning?" His hand quivered as the urge to pull the trigger was too much for him. He ignored Mimi when she tried to tell him to put down the gun. "She made me worried for nothing," Matt thought furiously.

"I didn't say there is a different way to save this world," Hasuma simply answered. "Not that there isn't." She bravely smiled at Matt when he muttered a small curse. The only thing that was preventing him from firing the gun was the fact that Mimi was practically wrenching the gun away from his hand. "I am just saying that I find no reason to help the humans or the Maji."

"But the prophecy," Mimi reminded her. "The bargain."

"Are you going to back out of the bargain like the government have done in the past," Ken criticized her.

"Do you want Mimi to die," snapped Sora. "I don't know about you but I am relief with what Hasuma has said."

"I have to admit that all of us must feel the same," said Tai as he patted Sora softly on her hand before he turned to address Hasuma. "But I think all of us want to know what you mean by what you have said. I am referring to the point where you stated that we don't understand what you are trying to imply over here."

"And as for the reason to help us," said Davis. "I can give you plenty. For one thing, you can stop a lot of lives lost by helping us."

"And replace them with the body of the Maji," Hasuma pointed out. Davis immediately realized his err and blushed. "Why must I help the human and not the Maji?"

"No reason why you shouldn't help the Maji," Izzy said logically. When he received some glare from Kari, Cody, and Joe, Izzy shrugged his shoulder. "Hey, it's the truth."

"I have to agree," said Ken. "However, the world will be in a far worse state than it is if it is under the Maji's rule." He paused. "Haven't we talked about this in Xatha?"

"Yeah, we didn't," TK recollected. "But as far as I can tell, we are getting no where with our conversation right now." He pointed at Hasuma. "You are not going to help us without us providing you with a valid reason. So…does that mean we are back to step one?"

"Then what is the purpose of our journey," asked Matt. "Don't tell me this is your idea of fun?" His question was directed to Hasuma. His gun was temporary confiscated by Mimi.

"It is not my idea of fun. In fact, the journey that you have taken have proven to me that you have the heart and the right mind to follow the path I am about to show you." She patted Mimi softly on the head. "You have already headed toward the right path but with the wrong incentive."

"Is my incentive for saving my people wrong," Mimi asked incredulously.

"The method that you choose to use is wrong," Hasuma answered. "I will now show you the second video and I hope that you will learn what I am trying to imply by watching this video."

"Why are we always stuck watching video," Davis complained.

"Just shut up and watch it," Yolie snapped.

"Yes, Ogermon." He ignored the growl that emitted from Yolie's throat as he turned his eyes to the screen. Once again, they could hear Frey's voice coming from the screen.

Instead of the stuffy room that they saw in the first video, the second video took place near a grassy field filled with flowers and birds. Running across the field was a crystal clear river and standing near the river was none other than Wargreymon. Beside him stood the goddess and kneeling next to him was Frey.

---------

"_You cannot accept the alliance," said Frey. "Haven't the video shown you the plan that General Hol and Secretary Vera have decided to use against your race?"_

"_I have seen it," said Wargreymon. "And I do know of the danger."_

"_Then why!" Frey stood up on his feet and waved his hand in anger. "Why are you willing to sign this alliance and risk the lives of your clan members? The government is going to betray your clan once they have a chance."_

"_I understand your concern," said Wargreymon. "And I am grateful for your concern. However, it is true that we cannot defeat the Maji by ourselves. We need to help of the humans to accomplish this task."_

"_I understand this fact," Frey said in frustration. "But why make the sacrifice. Why can't you just hide and let the human take care of the mess that we…no, I made." _

"_Do not blame yourself anymore, Dr. Frey," said the goddess. _

"_Dr. Frey," Wargreymon addressed. _

"_Yes."_

"_Have you seen the land that rest in the Maji's hand? The beautiful land that was once filled with majestic mountains and natural forests has turned into waste. If the Maji are not defeated, the world that we try to sustain will be no more. I am not doing this for you humans, but also for my clans as well." _

"_But…"_

"_For the safety of this world, even if it means that we have to give up our lives, we do not want to forsake this beautiful place we call home." Wargreymon shook his head. "If we have to leave this land to someone, we rather leave it to the humans."_

_Defeated, Frey could only bow his head sadly. The goddess slowly glided toward Wargreymon. "Is there anything I can do," the goddess offered. "I can stop this war if you want to. I can destroy the Maji without having your clan or any humans to shed their blood."_

"_You can do that," Frey said eagerly. "You can do that and then everything will be fine."_

"_And then what," Wargreymon demanded. "Afterward the humans and the digimons will continue to fight with each other because the human race cannot let go of their ambitions to wipe us out." He sighed. "And if the problems with the Maji are so easily solved, then what will the human thinks?" He turned to Frey. "Answer me human."_

"_We will create something far more devastating than the Maji," Frey answered quietly. "If the problem is so easily solved, then we will not learn our lessons. It is…our nature to rely on someone or something to help us solve the problem we have created. As long as that something or someone is there, we will continue to push our luck."_

"_It is the nature of us digimon as well," said Wargreymon. "I cannot accept your help, goddess."_

"_Even if many lives can be spare?"_

"_Even if many lives can be spare," Wargreymon said firmly. "The sins we have committed can only be clean by us. No one, not even you, can help us clean the wrongs we have committed. Only then can we learn from our mistake, goddess." _

"_Then I have sinned as well," said the goddess. "I have ignored this problem too long and caused pain for my children."_

"_How can you control the heart of your children," asked Wargreymon. "It is our heart and our desire that caused this destruction. There is nothing you can do to prevent it."_

---------

A tear fell down from Kari's face as the video dwindle away. "They knew they are going to die," said Kari. "They knew that it was a trap and yet they still went with the plan."

"Just so they can protect the land that they call home," Cody said sadly. It pains them to watch this last clip and know that their ancestors have played a hand in destroying this noble race. The pain registered far deeper for Tai, whose digimon symbol is Agumon. Watching this video awakened the ancient blood that tied him with his creator.

Although the pain was there, he could not ignore the idea that was shown in the clip. He knew, immediately what Hasuma was trying to imply. When Hasuma's eyes landed on Tai, she nodded her head when she realized he had understood her intention. Now…they need to wait for Mimi to confirm the answer.

"Do you understand why I have shown you this clip," asked Hasuma. Davis opened his mouth to answer but Yolie punched him on the arm and shook her head violently.

Mimi slowly nodded her head. "I think I know what you are trying to say."

"Then do you remember what I have said to you before we started the journey," asked Hasuma. "Do you remember what I have told you when we are in the main chamber in Guardina?"

"You told me that every sins we have committed must be solved on our own," Mimi answered. "I remember that."

"Then why are you still relying on me to solve your problem," asked Hasuma. "By having me purge the Maji from this world, are you solving the problem yourself?"

The alcove was filled with silence as everyone waited for Mimi's answer. "No," she said finally. "I am not."

"Do you want me to use my power to help save Gaia?"

"No." This time, Yolie answered for her. "This time, we solve this problem using the correct method. If not, then we don't deserve to pass all those trials you set for us. Hiding behind your power is a cowardly way, and I got to say, we don't deserve the crest of courage if we don't even have the guts to face and defeat the Maji on our own."

"You are right," said Sora. "We didn't pass those trials for nothing."

"Those trials show us what our hearts are made up of," Kari agreed. "And I believe, it is those qualities that Mimi is fighting for."

"Yolie, Sora, and Kari. Thank you," said Mimi.

"I am glad to hear this," said Hasuma. She looked at the sky and realized that night is approaching. She saw the puzzle look on Izzy's face. As far as he could calculate, they couldn't have been her more than a few hours. "Time passes quicker over here than it does for the outside world."

"Why is that," asked Joe.

"For a purpose you will know tomorrow. But for tonight, I will bid you farewell as for now. Decide on the path you want to walk for your future." With that said, she disappeared, leaving them out in the forest.

"Well, now what," asked Cody. He shivered slightly. "I have no intention of freezing myself out here."

"Lets go back before we catch some cold," TK suggested. He stood up from the bench and began to head toward the path where they came from. To his surprise, it disappeared. "Uh…guys. The path is missing."

"What are you talking about TP," said Davis. "How can a dirt path suddenly disappear."

"In this world, it can," Joe confirmed. "Because I cannot see the path that lead us here."

"Where did it disappear off to," asked Ken. "Better yet, where did the computer go?"

"Along with the screen," added Cody. One moment it was there, and now it was gone. It was like they have grown legged and ran off and disappeared.

"Ah!" A yelp from Yolie caught their attention when the wooden bench she was sitting on suddenly turned into a hemlock made out of soft tree bark. In fact, the whole alcove was now encircled with hemlocks that appeared out of no where.

"Do you feel cold anymore, Cody," asked Izzy. Cody shook his head. "I see that the temperature of this place has changed to our comfort."

"Not only that," said Davis when a fire spontaneously burst from the center of the room. "Fire to keep us warm."

"More like it is use to cook our food," said Yolie when a table of food appeared behind Davis.

"How about if we want to take a bath," asked Sora.

"There is a river over there," said Izzy as he pointed to the right side of the field. "One that I didn't notice until now."

"It seems like this surrounding is moving according to our demand," Cody observed.

"Either way," said TK. "It does look like we are staying here for the night."

"I will do the cooking," said Mimi.

"I'll help out too," said Kari. Sora immediately volunteered to help out with the cooking, while Matt, Tai, TK, and Davis took a bath. Joe, Ken, and Cody helped out by setting the table. Izzy, on the other hand, was working with Yolie to organize the information he had learned today along with the information he had gather from Frey's diary and Daijou's diary.

When dinner was ready, they ate the meal heartily. After the meal was done and the food was put away, they sat around the fire in a circle. Kari leaned on TK as they stared at the fire in silence. Each of them was lost in their thoughts now that they had time to settle down.

"So…what do we do now," asked Yolie, breaking the silence. All eyes turned to her. "I will follow where you are going, Mimi."

Mimi remained silent as she thought of her future. It was all so clear a moment ago, before she met the goddess. Now that she could no longer rely on the goddess to save humanity, she will have to think of another way to solve this problem on her own. Sadly she thought of the times when Hasuma was there to listen to her worries. She was like an older sister of her and yet, after she was revealed to be the goddess, a distance developed between them. She couldn't help but felt a little bit lonely when she faced this important decision.

"Mimi," asked Sora. She reached out her hand to touch her friend. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am," said Mimi with a smile. "It is just that I am thinking." She paused.

"Knowing your personality," said Yolie as she added firewood to the fire. "We are going to find a way to destroy the Maji, aren't we."

"I cannot forget what Elder Wargreymon has said," said Mimi. "If the lands are to fall into the Maji's hand, the world will be left in decay. What I can do is to at least honor the elder's word and hope. He wanted to protect this land of his, and that is what I want to do." She paused. "I am fighting the Maji not because I want to save humanity. Instead, I am fighting them so I can preserve Gaia."

"So you finally acknowledge that humans are not worth saving," said Matt.

"No…that is not true," Mimi denied. "I still believe that there is hope and light in people. I want to protect that, but I do not want my purpose to be based on saving one particular race. I want to protect Gaia and honor elder's word. That is what I am fighting for now."

"So what are you suggesting," asked Yolie. "You want us to march up to the Maji's headquarter and fight to our death."

"I suppose…that is what we have to do," Mimi said softly.

"What," exclaimed Davis. "Are you nuts? There are thousands of Maji out there! What makes you think you have a chance?"

"We don't know if we don't try," said Kari. She smiled at Mimi. "If that is your decision, then I will follow you, Mimi."

"So will I," said Sora.

"With Hasuma gone, I guess I am the official leader right now," said Yolie. "I am not the kind of people who abandon my team-mates. And…I have sworn I will follow the priestess for the rest of my life. So…I'll be going with you."

"Then it is decided," said Mimi. She turned to Tai and bowed to him. "This is a pilgrimage that my guardians, and I have agreed upon. I have no right to ask you to follow us or give us your help. Therefore…"

"If you think I will just abandon you like this," Tai said evenly. "Then you have underestimated my character." Mimi looked slightly taken aback by Tai's tone.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Besides, I need to watch over Kari and Sora," said Tai. Sora squeezed his hand. "There is no way am I going to abandon you." He turned to look at the rest of his team-mates. "But I can't say the same for the rest of my team." When Cody opened his mouth to protest, Tai shook his head. "I am not saying that you guys are cowards or anything. I just want all of you to know that this will be a far more dangerous journey than what we have agreed to. As your leader, I do not want to lead you to your death, and quite frankly, this might be the case."

"You will die without my technology," Izzy grunted. "Lets see you get to their headquarter in one piece without my hovercraft and my technology."

"And my driving skills too," Joe added. "Can't leave me out of it."

"Kari's presence is a good enough reason for me to continue," said TK. "I also want to help our world too."

"I will join in the battle too," said Ken. "Might as well make sure that Izzy's experiments don't explode on us again."

"Hey! I resent that comment. Why do you guys always remember the bad things about my experiments and not the good parts?"

"Because those are more life threatening," answered Cody. "I might as well go with all of you. Ken won't be enough to stop Izzy dangerous inventions."

"Next time," Izzy grumbled. "I'll make sure I throw you two out of the hovercraft when we are surrounded by Maji. Lets see how long you can last without my invention."

The group laughed. The only one left unanswered was Matt and Davis. Davis looked at them and sighed. "I don't want to go."

"Then you don't have to," said Mimi. "I thank you for your assistance up till this time."

"No, you don't understand," Davis whined. "I want to help. It is just that when I think of the months I need to spend in Ogermon's presence is enough to make me doubt my choice. Ouch!" Davis glared at Yolie as he rubbed his head, in particularly the area she hit him.

"I will be glad to get rid of you, you idiot," growled Yolie.

"Continue to talk like that and you are becoming more like Ogermon each day," Davis retorted.

"I'll kill you!" Yolie jumped on her feet and started to chase Davis around the campfire. Izzy quickly tucked his laptop to safety before they could trample it into pieces.

"Without Hasuma to stop them, I got a feeling their relationship is going to get worse at each growing second," Sora sighed.

"I can stop them," said Matt. He took out his gun and before anyone of them could stop him, he shot the near the ground where Yolie and Davis were wrestling with each other. They ignored his warning and Davis continued to squawk when Yolie had him in a head lock.

"I don't think that will work anymore, Matt," laughed Tai. The looked on Matt's face, when those two ignored him, was hilarious. His usual method had ceased to make any effect. He was about to take out both of his guns and covered Yolie and Davis with a round of explosion when TK interrupted his thought.

"So what is your decision?"

"What do you think," Matt snapped.

"You have no obligation," Mimi started.

"No obligation," Matt questioned. "Yeah right! The mayor is not going to pay me when the Maji are still roaming around. All the hard work I have done will be worth nothing. Might as well get my pays worth."

"Again," Sora frowned with disapproval. "You with your money."

"Thank you, Yamato," said Mimi. "Thank you everyone."

"Will someone just stop those two before I decide to blast them to smithereens," growled Matt

"No need," said Ken. "Davis lost, like usual."

"What is the record," asked Cody.

"I lost count."

After Yolie and Davis had tired themselves up, the rest of them leisurely went to their own hemlock and went to sleep. Tossing and turning in his hemlock, Matt turned to face the night sky. Although time passed quickly in this world, he was surprise to find his biological clock had adjusted to the time in this world.

"Matt," TK whispered. Matt turned his face to the right, and his eyes landed on his brother. "Can we talk?" Matt nodded his head before he rose from the hemlock and swing down from it.

"Lets go to the river," Matt suggested. In silence, they proceeded toward the river. It had been a while since they last took a walk together. Comfortable silence surrounded the brother as they walk down the grassy field and toward the churning water. The sound of the water splashing against the rock was a soothing sound to their ear. Matt took out his harmonica and started to play a note.

"It has been a long time since we sit together like this," said TK as they sat near the river bed. He did not speak anymore until Matt finished with his song.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It is about your future," said TK. "I am worried about you."

Worried about him? As far as Matt could remember, it has always been him worrying about TK. What was there to be worried about? "I know what I am going to do with my future," said Matt.

"And it is to get as much money as you can so you can support me," said TK. TK exhaled a deep breath and turned to Matt. "But don't you see the problem in this idea that you have? I…"

"I cannot take care of you forever," Matt interrupted. "And now that you have Kari, it is your turn to protect someone that you care about." He ruffled TK's hair when TK stared at him in shock. "I know that."

"Then why do you still value money so much," asked TK.

"Because that is the only thing I have to fall back on," thought Matt. But he didn't' say it. He just shrugged his shoulder.

"It is about time you find something that you can fight for besides money," said TK. "I think it will benefit you."

"I know," said Matt. He gave TK a strong thump on his back. "Now go to sleep." TK nodded his head and stood up. As he turned to walk away, he couldn't help but say one last thing.

"I really think you should think about what I have said," said TK, and he stroll back to the camp.

Matt continued to sit near the riverbed, and he silently stare at the empty field. It seems that TK didn't understand what he meant. Sure, he valued money, and he can't deny it. But there was something there that had been bugging him since he had met the priestess. It was his duty to serve her, and it was his duty to protect her. "I want to protect her. I want to help her. I just don't know whether she is the goal TK is telling me to search for." Nor did he understand the feelings he had for the priestess he swore to protect.

-_Next Day_-

"We have decided on our path," Mimi told Hasuma as they stood in the grand hall of the castle. Matt, Izzy, Joe, and Tai were standing close behind Mimi, while the rest of the gangs were roaming around the room. In the back room, Davis was still talking about the shock that he had when he woke up this morning only to discover the garden that they were sleeping in had turned into the grand hall of the castle.

"I know," said Hasuma. "That is why I am here. There are some things I need to give to you. More like, there is something that you need to assist you on the rest of your journey."

"Assist us," asked Yolie.

"Come with me," said Hasuma as she headed toward the stair where her platform reign on top. As she approached it, it disappeared only to be replaced with another door.

"What is she up to now," wondered Tai as they followed Hasuma. She pushed open the ivory door and neither one of them were surprise to see the doorway leading into another garden. As they stepped into the garden, Izzy suddenly shouted with surprise.

"A Malibora," Izzy exclaimed when he picked up a leaf from a plant located near the dirt pathway they were standing on. "This is an extinct plant that has died out two-hundred years ago." He turned the purplish leaf in his hand. The plant was distinct in the fact that the veins of the plant were pinkish and will change to shades of orange at different time of the day. Without wasting anytime, Izzy started to input this data into his computer.

"Hey, Izzy," said TK. "Do you think you can do that later. We are in the middle of no where."

"Middle of no where," exclaimed Davis. "The door is just…" He stared at the place where they just came from. It disappeared only to be replaced with the rest of the garden. "I am starting to get use to things disappearing from me, and I can tell you that is not a good sign."

"We are in a different dimension," explained Hasuma.

"A different dimension," asked Mimi as she surveyed the garden that she was standing at. Trees were lightly scattered around the garden and the sound of a waterfall could be heard from some far distance away. "Why did you bring us to this dimension?"

"Ouch!" Tai yelped when something hard fell on his head. He rubbed his head as he looked upward to the tree he was standing under. "What kind of fruits does this tree have? They are as hard as a rock."

"Tai! Tai!"

"What," said Tai when he turned to look at his team-mates. All of their eyes were turned to him, but their gazes were not turned to his face. Instead, they were all staring in shock at his feet. Mimi looked pale, and Izzy surprisingly let his laptop slipped through his fingers and landed softly on the dirt floor. Even Matt, who usually held a stiff expression have turned slightly paled. His eyes met Tai's eyes, and Matt quickly led his eyes back to the ground. Tai slowly lowered his gaze and when he gaze met the ground level, he knew what had turned his team-mates into statue. Even he had a hard time believing what he saw.

Bouncing on the floor was a pink ball of something with two long ears. Its eyes filled a big portion of his face and his wide mouth was constantly calling out Tai's name.

"Tai! Tai! I finally get to meet you." The round pink ball bounced happily around Tai, while Tai was still trying to grasp the reality of what he was seeing.

"Izzy!"

"Mimi!"

So shocked were those two they did not hear their name being called. Izzy almost collapsed onto the floor when Tentomon collided with Izzy's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Mimi eyes widen when Palmon took hold of her leg, and happily waved to her. As like a whirlwind, sounds of rustled grasses could be heard when Gabumon, Gomamon, Veemon, Wormon, and Biyomon began to run toward their respective partner. While the creatures looked extremely happy, the humans on the other hand, were standing there in a daze.

"Digimons," echoed Joe weakly with Gomamon pranced happily around him. "Izzy, pinch me."

"There are only so many amount of shock a normal person can handle for a short amount of time," Izzy murmured. "And in this case, I am overloaded with too much information that it is jamming the system of my brain." At the corner of his eye, he saw Kari fainting when she saw Salamon for the first time.

--------

"Now…can you tell me what is going on," asked Tai with Koromon tucked in his arms. After the initial shock. Tai and the other finally realize they were not dreaming. In fact, their ears have been buzzing with all the shouting that the digimons were emitting when they met their respectful partners. By now, Matt was leaning on a tree with Gabumon standing beside him, meanwhile Tentomon had some electrodes attached to him while Izzy ran a deep analysis of the digimon with his laptop. Joe was sitting next to Ken, Davis, and Yolie as they play with their respective partner. Mimi, on the other hand, was standing next to Hasuma while holding Palmon in her arms.

"Well," asked Sora as she patted Biyomon on her head.

"The second video ended with the last word that Wargreymon have left me," explained Hasuma. "However, the conversation does not end there. Wargreymon, knowing that he might die from the war, has entrusted me with his children. In front of Frey, he has asked me to take care of the batch of eggs that are in the nursery. Before the war has started, I have taken them to my castle and have raised them since then. The digimons that you have in your arms are the ones that you are tied to since birth. The digimon symbols on your arm connect them to you."

"You mean their life span is longer than five hundred years," asked Kari.

"Nope. The first generation has already passed away. They are the ancestors of the digimons that you see today."

"Are they the only one left," asked Izzy.

"Of course not," answered Tentomon. "There are a lot of us now. They are just hiding."

"If what you say is true," said Ken. He blushed when he realized what he had just said. "I mean, since it is the truth, then that explains what happen in the forest."

"You mean the time when Matt, Joe, and Cody used their power to put out the fire in the forest," asked TK.

"Yeah, that time. Those powers are lost to us when we thought the digimon race has passed away, but now that we know that they haven't, then it explains why they can use it."

"Amazing," said Izzy. "But I have a question. Why didn't you tell us about the digimons existence until today? You could have told us yesterday."

"Because I do not know the direction you will be heading," Hasuma answered. "If you choose to go back and live a peaceful life, then there is no need for you to know about their existence. However, you have chosen to correct the wrongs your ancestors have made then you will need their assistance."

"The war that you are fighting with the Maji are not only your war, but their as well. Their will to save this planet has not changed for these few hundred years."

"Yeah, Tai," said Koromon. "We want to help out too. I have been waiting to meet you for such a long time."

"But Koromon," said Tai. "If we bring you back to the outside world, what will happen?"

"What do you mean what will happen," asked Palmon. "We will help you fight, that is all."

"He means the people reaction to them," said Matt. "They are supposed to be extinct."

"But why are we suppose to be extinct, Izzy," asked Tentomon. "Extinct means that a specific species no longer exist. However, we are still living."

"In our world," TK explained to Patamon. "Your species are no longer there. There is no digimon in the world that we are living."

"In this world, we didn't have any human either," said Wormon. "So does it means that human is extinct in our world."

Cody choked and Ken couldn't help but laugh at Wormon's reasoning. "You can say that."

"But by exposing them to our world again, wouldn't it put them in danger," asked Mimi.

"It is about time that we learn to bridge the relationship between human and digimon once again," Hasuma said firmly. "Your group will set the first example for building this new relationship." She waved her hand to indicate the garden they stood. "They cannot keep hiding in the darkness."

"And…I think it is a wonderful idea," said Yolie. "I know there might be a chance where history will repeat itself again, but I think that if we work together, we can prevent our past errors."

"Don't have to worry about the government that much," said Izzy. He patted his laptop fondly. "I promise Daijou I will reveal the truth. I am not going to back down from my words." He turned to Hasuma. "I also promised you."

"That is if the government doesn't eliminate you first," Joe pointed out. He slid one of his fingers across his throat. "Not a pretty sight."

"I'll make sure to include your name as one of the discoverer," Izzy told him. "That way they can give you the honor for revealing the truth." Joe couldn't help but choked when he heard Izzy's word.

"When are you planning to notify the world about the digimon's existence," asked Davis. "You can't just dump this fact on them."

"They will be gradually introduced," said Hasuma. "After, when you win the war against the Maji."

"Why after and not now," Davis asked again.

"It is because we don't want to give the government any opportunity to use the digimon as their tools like they did in the past," Yolie reasoned it out.

"Correct," Hasuma confirmed.

"Are we being used, Matt," asked Gabumon.

For a moment there, Matt didn't answer him. He finally shook his head. Yolie, on the other hand, caught on the important word that Gabumon had uttered.

"He called you Matt," she said flatly. "And we still have to call you Yamato. Are you playing favoritism or what?"

"Call me whatever you want," said Matt. "I don't give a damn about it." After all, he had finally acknowledged them as his team-mates. The final barrier that prevented him from being too close to them should be down if he were to work with them.

"Pigheaded."

"Temperamental."

"Lousy."

Matt immediately fired his gun at Davis, Tai, and Joe when they started to mouth off those names. "If you don't mind if I put a hole through your body." They were beginning to make him doubt his decision.

"Should have warned us," teased Tai. He turned to Gabumon. "Watch out with what you say over there, Gabumon. He might shoot you."

"Why would he shoot me?"

"Ignore him," Matt muttered. "Your intelligence might lower a bit if you talk to him."

"It will," asked Gabumon.

"Of course not," said Tentomon. "Logically, that does not seem possible."

"Speak for yourself," Davis joked. "Yolie must have spent her entire life with an Ogermon because she sure does look like one and thinks like one."

Fury raged on Yolie's face but she quickly suppressed it. To everyone's surprise, she stood up from the ground and headed toward Hasuma. Behind her, she could hear Koromon telling Tai he did not think Yolie looked anything at all like Ogermon. "If I may," Yolie bowed to Hasuma. "Can I strangle Davis?"

"You never needed my permission in the past," Hasuma smiled. "Why now."

"Because I do not want Veemon to lose his partner."

"In this case, you should ask Veemon the question instead of me."

With that said and done, Yolie did go to Veemon and posed her question. Confident that Veemon would say no, Davis was quite shock when Veemon answered yes to Yolie's question. Least to say, he quickly scrambled to his feet with Yolie following close behind him.

"Veemon! Why the heck did you say yes for?"

"What is "strangle," asked Veemon gave Ken a questionable look. Ken grimace and explained to Veemon in detail what it meant. This caused Veemon to turn quite pale before he ran after Yolie, exclaiming he wanted to take back his words.

"You don't even know what strangle means," Tai incredulously asked Koromon.

"No we don't," Koromon.

"Then what do you usually say when you playfully threatens your friend?"

"What does "threaten" means?" Tai groaned. There seemed to be a lot of things he need to teach his partner. From the corner of his eyes, he could also see Matt telling Gabumon to implant into his memory the meaning of "strangle" and "threaten" incase Davis circumstance was to happen to him.

"They are far more innocent than us," Joe said after he explained the meaning of threaten to Koromon. "Violent words don't seem to be part of their vocabulary."

"Tai," Koromon called out to him. "I got the answer to your question. Instead of saying str..strangle, we said I will fireball you or vine whip you."

Tai grimace. "I think I rather stick to our kind of threats." He turned to Joe. "And you said they are not violent. Who are you kidding?"

Their antics and the relaxing atmosphere that existed at this time managed to bring some sense of peace into Mimi's heart. Yesterday was comforting, but today she was able to joke with Hasuma once again. "It was like we were in the past," she thought to herself.

"But it won't be like that anymore," Hasuma said after reading her thoughts. She turned to Mimi and hugged her. "I am not going to go with you on the rest of your journey. I have already fulfilled my task. Now, it is all up to you."

"I got to admit," said Izzy. "Without your power, it puts us in a more difficult situation."

"You will always have my support, Izzy," said Hasuma. "Although I cannot journey with you, I will be watching over you." She turned to Mimi again. "There is a final gift I must give you. First of all, take off your coat."

Mimi immediately obeyed her. "The star symbol on your right arm marks that you are not only the priestess that I have acknowledge, but you are also the priestess that I will give my power to when you pass the trials and meet up with me." She touched Mimi on her birthmark and for a moment, the birthmark glowed in a bright white light before it disappeared and returned back to its original form. "I have given you the powers that I have when I was the human, Hasuma. Whether you can use the power or not depends on you."

"Thank you," said Mimi. A sense of sadness filled her heart. She did not have the confidence to wield such power, but she didn't voice her worry. She will have to train harder in order to be able to stand on her own and provide the group the help that they need.

"If you need any advice or guidance on your journey," said the goddess. "You can come back here and consult with me. Otherwise, it is time for you to go on your journey."

With that said, a light appeared below them as Mimi and the others were beginning to teleport away from this castle.

"Take care of the digimon," said the goddess as she waved them good-bye. "And as a last hint to you. There is a person who can help you start off your journey. He is none other than Frey, the one who invented the serum that is used to create the Maji. With his help, your chance for winning against the Maji will be easier."

"He is still alive," Matt asked in disbelief.

"No, Matt," Gabumon corrected him. "He is a ghost."

"That explains it," said Sora. "Where can we find him, goddess."

"You've met him before," answered the goddess. "He is none other than the old ghost that sleeps in Zelphir's shrine."

Izzy groaned. "It will take a miracle to keep that ghost awake." Kari and TK laughed at Izzy's remark. In a flash of blue light, they disappeared from the garden. The goddess lifted her palm to her chest and placed it flat over her heart. A light appeared around her and in a blink of an eye the light shot up into the sky and formed a ball of light.

"It is now time for me to fulfill my second promise."

**Author Notes: **I am sorry for the late update. A lot of things have been going on in my life, and I have been busy with my school work. I cannot guarantee when the next update will be up, but I will try to put it up as soon as I can. Thank you for your patience.

As a final note, I have already revise it…better revise it while I got to work properly. By revision, I finally added the missing pieces that I want to add. I do notice I forgot to indicate why time past quicker in the goddess realm. I will explain it in the next chapter.

As for fellow reviewers, I am sorry that I didn't email you about the update. I am having a huge problem with getting to work properly in my computer. I used Firefox and explorer and still the site only pops up once in a while. I cannot see the list of emails that I am suppose to send to inform you of the update. I am extremely sorry for that.

I hope you enjoy this chapter…boring as it might be. Please feel free to leave me any constructive criticism. Thank you very much.


End file.
